


Staggering Forward

by CopyPastel



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff to angst to smut and back again, Hey look i'm finally updating these tags, Just jumping on the "Tora has too many feelings" band wagon, Slow Burn, it only took 34 chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 164,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopyPastel/pseuds/CopyPastel
Summary: Months after their joint party, Poppy and Tora have built a close friendship, but still can't seem to fall into step with each other. If they stumble, can they catch each other?
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 1083
Kudos: 407





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here it goes, this is my first contribution to the world fo MPL fan fiction. This started out short, and somehow has already been mapped out to something around 24 chapters. Yikes. In with both feet I guess. 
> 
> So here's my deal, I love to tell stories, and actually get to do it for work from time to time, but I am NOT a writer. I usually create a concept, and direct the tone and aesthetic but then I usually have a brilliant writer who is actually good with grammar to transform it into something readable.
> 
> Well not here in the land of smutty fan fiction! I'm on my own, so please forgive my inconsistencies and the fact that I never know when I should use an ... a - or a ; 
> 
> I just have a bunch of cute/smutty/romantic scenarios that have been swirling around in my head so I decided to jam them all together and try to make a story out of it. Here goes :) 
> 
> None of these characters belong to me, I'm just messing around with them. All ownership belongs to the lovely talented Lilydusk.

***Poppy***

“Tora! Dance with me.” Poppy pulled with all her strength, gripping his arm while digging her heels into the floor, desperately trying to move the great immovable object that was her stubborn friend. 

He didn’t budge. If it weren’t for the one dimple peeking at her as he sipped his drink you wouldn’t even think he had noticed her trying to drag him towards the dance floor. 

“Nope.” He lifted his arm up nearly pulling her up off her feet, still staring straight ahead. She shrieked, surprised at how easily he could toss her around. He dragged her close to him and tucked his arm around her waist, securing her there and putting an end to the tug-of-war. 

Huffing, she slumped against his side staring out at the dance floor where Erdene, Damian, Quincey and Cordelia were all happily grinding and swaying with each other.

They had been at the club for nearly an hour already and she had yet to even step near the dance floor. Tonight had been the first time their group had gone out to blow off steam since Tora’s and her joint birthday party nearly two months ago, and she wanted to dance.

**

The project with Mr. Lam had been going exceedingly well, but they were still pulling a lot of late nights and working weekends to keep up with their ambitious production schedule.

Poppy spent the majority of her evenings curled up on the couch at Quincey’s apartment trying to tame the fantastic imagination of her favourite client and new close friend. 

“Quincey, people love fantasy but it needs to be grounded in something real. And no sane woman ACTUALLY wants to have sex on the beach IN THE SAND. It would get EVERYWHERE!” 

Tora had slid off the couch laughing at her red face and embarrassed expression as she went toe-to-toe with Quincey, trying desperately to bring him down to earth. 

“It’s SEXY Poppy, maybe you and my readers just need some inspiration to try new things.” he winked at her as he glanced at his bodyguard and best friend who occupied the other end of the couch where Poppy perched. 

“Maybe it’s hot to a guy but, oh god Quincey, the SAND. It would… everywhere. Inside!” she hissed, mortified to be having this ridiculous discussion with Tora no more than two feet away. 

“She’s right Quince. Ya never heard of a yeast infec…?”

“Oh my god, stop! Tora!” she laughed, covering her eyes with one hand and waving her red pen in the air. 

“Red pen Quincey! We made a deal and I get three free Red-Pen-Vito’s every chapter and THIS is one of them. NO SAND IN THE VAGIN…… Va…… NO SAND!” 

If she wasn’t with Quincey, or at the Goldfish office, Poppy spent most of her free time lately with Tora. Hanging out at either of their apartments, watching movies with him, getting destroyed at video games by him, cooking dinner with him, or just hanging out and talking. 

Their friendship had settled into a comfortable rhythm despite a dramatic beginning, and a constant fog of sexual tension that tended to follow them around. They hadn’t spoken much about their birthday party, and the time they had spent wrapped around each other behind the fallen angel statue, but the memory was always there.

They had left together that night, him carrying her on his back all the way back to his apartment where they collected his car, so he could drive her home - having sobered up on their long walk. She had teased him about his friends thinking he was gay, and how she knew it wasn’t true since Erdene had reported having caught him staring at her ass constantly around the office. 

“Constantly Pops. If you’re in front of him, he’s looking at your cute booty!” Erdene had said gleefully as the group staggered up the stairs of the club and out onto the sidewalk.

“The tiger wants you! Get him girl, get that fuckable stallion!” she slurred into her friends ear before running forward and jumping onto Damian’s back. “Let’s go Pop’s! Saddle up!” 

“Piggyback rides!” They shouted in unison, feeling Damian’s knees buckle beneath the weight of the two tiny women.

Tora had lifted her off his friend’s back and secured her on his own, sweeping his jacket around to cover her from prying eyes. She knew he had been interested in her earlier, knew he was miles from gay, but he had been nothing but a complete gentleman after they left the club. He had taken her home, and said goodnight, with nothing more than a squeeze of her hand as she got out of the car and padded into her building, her shoes and purse clutched to her middle. 

In the days and weeks that followed, he still flirted with her - teased her, but had never pushed for anything else.

_ I guess he listened to me.  _ She thought to herself almost regretfully.

But it was tough to feel sad or regretful for long with him treating her the way he did. His companionship made her feel warm, and safe, and happy. He was fast becoming her best friend, and favorite person in the world. 

His apartment was even starting to feel welcoming to her. He had started keeping more snacks around for her, and she started to notice small things appearing around his home that made her smile. 

A little succulent plant on his kitchen table in a white ceramic planter shaped like a stegosaurus, the leaves of the plant forming the plates of the fat little dinosaur. A soft fleece blanket laid across the arm of the couch that she loved to wrap herself in when they watched movies. A large lavender scented candle on his TV console. 

“Quince said it’s supposed to be relaxin’ or some shit. Thought ya’d like it with him stressing ya the fuck out.”

He was thoughtful, and sweet, and caring and undeniably gorgeous. His body made her heart beat fast when she let herself stare at him too long. She had thought about him at night, laying alone in her bed, imagining what things could be like if the two of them became more. Her small hands had wandered over her body, finding a nipple through her pajama top as she thought about what it would be like to have his hands on her instead.

Her fantasies had been getting out of hand as of late, but she just couldn’t bring herself to disturb the equilibrium that had formed between them; too afraid to ripple the pond and send their little comfy boat spinning. 

**

Poppy stepped out from underneath Tora’s arm and took his hand once more, holding it between both of hers, rubbing soft circles on his palm, looking up at him with her softest, biggest most cajoling eyes. 

“Please Tora, dance with me, I wore my comfy heels!” 

She swore his cheeks flushed up slightly as he looked away from her and pulled his hand out of her grip.

“Not a dancer Pops, ya know that. Just go out there with Erdene and dance with the group!” 

She huffed, feeling frustrated, not used to not getting her way with him. With one less drink in her, she may have felt more empathy for his shyness, and been less focused on her own needs but in this particular moment, she felt cute and she wanted to put all of her excess ‘cute’ out on the dance floor for all to see; for him to see. 

She had worn a short red flared skirt, and tied her favorite not-a-real-band t-shirt up around her waist (a faded black t-shirt featuring a white rabbit surrounded by flowers and the words ‘Buns & Roses’ encircling the graphic in a yellow ring.) She had completed the look with comfortable black heels and a cropped leather jacket she had borrowed from Erdene. With her hair down and parted to the side, she felt sexy and badass;  _ almost _ worthy of standing next to Tora.

She didn’t want to just dance with the group like an awkward fifth wheel. She wanted to dance with him. She wanted to feel his hands on her hips, and have an excuse to push her body up against him without it having to “mean anything.”

She missed his more forward behavior. She had thought about making another move, but the idea of damaging the friendship they had built by making an awkward pass at him scared her. He was just miles out of her league. Sure, she knew he had been interested in her at one point but what would he want? Anything real? With someone like her? He couldn’t possibly.

_ He did seem willing though, maybe it could have worked. Too late now though, it’s your fault Pops, you told him you weren’t ready. Didn't you? _

_ “ _ Shut up brain.” 

“What’s that?” Tora lifted an eyebrow at her, leaning down to try and hear what she had said. 

“Nothing! Nevermind. Fine, I’ll go dance.” She scanned the immediate area, her eyes lighting on Gyu, Brian and Louis standing a few feet away.

_ Sorry thugletts, I need a sacrificial chicken. _

She dropped her purse into Tora’s hands and stepped forward grabbing Gyu firmly by the collar to yank him along with her. 

“Let’s go Gyu, dance time.”

  
  


***Tora***

_ Well, there she goes you stupid fuck.  _

He tucked Poppy’s tiny black purse-wallet-bag-thing into the pocket of his jacket and moved to take Gyu's vacant place next to Brian and Louis, his eyes following her and Gyu towards the swarm of dancing bodies. 

“That’s too bad, I liked Gyu, shame he’s going to die later.” Tora heard Louis mutter to Brian behind his glass. 

“Fuck off Lou.” Tora bit out through clenched teeth, wanting to crush something with his hands. 

Brian turned to look out at the dancing pair, watching as Poppy took Gyu’s hands and planted them firmly on her hips wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“S’not Gyu’s fault. Miss Poppy snatched him! Why you not out there with yer girl Big Bro?” 

“Not my girl,” he said under his breath, “and none of your fuckin’ business” he spat more loudly.

Slamming his empty glass down on a nearby cocktail table, Tora turned to prowl away around the perimeter of the dance floor. He crossed to the opposite side of the club and found a dark shadowed section of wall where he could stew in his depression.

_ Fuck, I need a smoke. Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!  _

He dragged his hand down his face and then thrust it into his jeans pocket, gathering the smooth plastic strawberry into the palm of his hand and squeezing hard. 

He was slowly losing his mind. It wasn’t her fault he couldn’t dance. He was a hulking behemoth. Sure, he had some rhythm; he could maintain a basic beat but this dancing was just so fucking random. He was sure if there were ACTUAL fucking steps he could follow along well enough. And she was so tiny, he was scared he’d step on her. No, he wasn’t. He wouldn’t step on her, he was just afraid of looking like a dumb fuck out there not knowing how the fuck to actually move. Not to mention all the faceless, crowding people always made him feel like he was going to suffocate. He just couldn’t do it.

It wasn’t her fault, but why couldn’t she just give him a break? Stay with him? 

But no, she didn’t choose him tonight. She was out there, out of reach. The tiny frustrating, stubborn little woman that filled his head so there was no room for anything else. 

It had been two months since their birthday party; since he had really kissed her properly, really tasted her, really felt her body pressed up tight against him; feeding a whole new type of addiction. Sure, she had stopped him, but then she had offered to wear his ring, and even after he snapped the chain, they had gotten it fixed and now she wore it every day, safe around her neck, the chain long, so the ring rested between her breasts under her shirt. Not that he knew what that fucking meant. 

It had been two months of movies, video games, reading with Quincey, driving her home late at night, dinner’s at her apartment, and flirting at her office. He hadn’t pushed, he hadn’t made any more moves and neither had she. They’d settled into a friendship, but fuck if he wasn’t desperate for more. What the fuck were they?

She had to know what she did to him! She had to. Tonight she had pranced up to him outside the club, her skirt short and her heels high. She was wearing a fucking leather jacket. A. Fucking. Leather. Jacket. She was somehow even cuter than usual trying to be a “badass”. It was like she was dressing to match him, but she was still Poppy. Her shirt had a fucking rabbit on it but damn if she didn’t look sexy as hell. The way she had it knotted around her waist made the shirt stretch across her tits and emphasize the curve of her waist and hips even more than usual. And when she grabbed his hand, rubbing her fingers against his skin and looked up at him with those eyes. Fuck he didn’t know how much longer he could handle it. It was embarrassing the amount of times he felt the need to jerk off to thoughts of her. He felt like a fucking teenager again.

Tora watched her turn and press her back into Gyu, her ass swaying against him as Gyu’s hands flew into the air desperate to avoid making contact with the woman who would be his demise. She spun around again, her chest brushing against his, and she reached up, capturing his hands and bringing them back down to her waist, to the skin that was bare between her shirt and her skirt.

Tora couldn’t help smirking despite wanting to throw Gyu off a bridge. He knew Gyu wouldn’t normally lay a finger on Poppy, and that he was probably watching his life flash before his eyes as Tora’s tiny “not-girlfriend” grinded against him. 

He caught Quincey’s eye across the dance floor as his tall blonde friend took in the scene going on next to him and Cordelia. He whispered something in her ear, and guided her towards Erdene and Pinky, where Erdene quickly pushed Pinky away and tossed her arms around Cordy’s neck leaving Pinky standing alone with a confused expression. Locking his elbow around the smaller man’s neck, Quincey hauled him along and the two men threaded their way through the crowd towards Tora. 

“Lose something Bro?”

“Fuck off Quince.” Tora snarled.

Blonde on one side, pink on the other, the two men settled next to Tora to watch the dancers. 

“You could be out there with her you know.” Quincey gestured towards Poppy. 

“I don’t dance, Quince.” 

“Don’t or can’t?” Quincey shot at him, ducking to avoid Tora’s grab. 

“Oh grumpy tiger, it pains me to see you so miserable when all you could ever want has been within your grasp for MONTHS now and for some reason you’ve yet to lock anything down!” 

Pinky’s head whipped around. “What? You haven’t hit th…”

Tora brought his fist down hard on the back of Pinky’s head, stunning him and causing him to stagger down to one knee.

Noticing her pink haired boyfriend in some distress, Erdene dislodged herself from Cordy and hurried over to scrape him off the floor. 

“D, you okay?” She ran her fingers through his hair feeling for lumps and helped him stand up.

“DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH AN AGGRESSIVE ASSHOLE ALL THE TIME TORA?” She snapped, reaching out and poking him hard between the ribs with one manicured finger. 

Tora flinched away, covering the spot she had poked with his hand. “Not now Erdene.” 

“What? Is the big kitty mad because a certain busty cutie is dancing with Gyu? Get over your fucking self T, you don’t own her.” She shot him a final irritated look and walked herself and Pinky away and over towards the bar. 

Tora clenched his fists and turned back to the dance floor, scanning the crowd again to find Poppy. When he finally spotted her, what he saw made it seem like the entire club had suddenly been lit with nothing but red lights. Gyu had escaped, and Cordy had taken his place clutching Poppy tightly, her head dipped as she whispered something in Poppy’s ear. 

“Uh-oh,” Quincey’s voice floated out from somewhere within the red mist that surrounded Tora. “Cordy can be a bit handsy on the dance floor.”

Handsy was an understatement. One of the hands in question was tangled in Poppy’s loose brown hair, and the other hand was dangerously low on Poppy’s back as her and Cordy swayed together. Poppy’s leg slid in between Cordy’s, and their hips came together. Poppy’s head dipped back, and Cordy’s hand fell from her hair, sliding down her shoulder to rest next to Poppy’s breast, splayed across her ribcage. Poppy’s head lifted up and their foreheads touched, Poppy lips forming words Tora couldn’t read. Cordy, being so much taller, was curled down, hovering over Poppy like she was prey. 

The red mist around Tora pulsed and he took a halting step forward. 

“Whoa there Boo-Boo, she’s off limits, and Poppy may be able to pretend she doesn’t see the blood that gets under your fingernails, but I highly doubt she’ll be willing to overlook you assaulting MY sugarplum.”

Tora stood rigid continuing to watch the spectacle that was branding itself on the inside of his brain. 

He saw Poppy smile up at Cordy, mouthing something else, and with a small nod from Cordy he watched Poppy’s tiny hands slide down Cordy’s back onto her ass, pressing their bodies even more firmly together as their hips swayed and grinded against each other. 

Quincey suddenly took a large step forward towards the dance floor. 

“What the hell? MISS EDITOR GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SUG…!” Tora reached out and snagged Quincey dragging him back into the shadows, a hand over his mouth. 

“Lose something Quince?” Tora grinned maliciously.

“Get the fuck off me you tree! When did Poppy turn into such a little harlot?” He struggled out of Tora’s grasp and stood staring at the two women practically writhing on the dance floor.    
  
“Apparently my books are giving her ideas I never fucking intended.”

The two men tensed again as Cordy’s lips dipped to Poppy’s neck. 

Quincey spun towards Tora, his hands balled into fists, his hair practically standing on end. “Control your woman Tora!” he shrieked.

The mutual suffering shared between the two of them seemed to have cleared the red from Tora’s eyes. Pushing the loose hair away from his eyes, he waded forward into the mass of heaving bodies, coming to loom over the two women. 

Poppy looked up, meeting his eyes and smiled brightly at him. He glowered back at her before reaching out and peeling her out of Cordy’s arms. 

“Time to go.” he said glaring at Cordy over Poppy’s head, “Quince is waiting for you.”

Cordy smirked at him, and started towards Quincey, quickly leaning down to kiss Poppy’s cheek and whisper something in her ear as she passed. 

Poppy giggled nodding up at Cordy, then peeking back at Tora. 

Tora bristled, pulling Poppy firmly into his side and started to lead her off the floor. 

“You’ve had enough fun for now Bobby.”

He expected her to fight him, but was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his forearm and held his hand, following him easily towards a staircase at the back of the club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just let me adore you for fuck sakes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you guys, your comments are so sweet! Thank you so much, I was not expecting such lovely feedback! You've made my heart warm! :) <3
> 
> I am off work for a couple more days as I wrap up my holiday vacation, so my plan is to put out a few of chapters fast - really get my tiny dinosaur claws hooked into you so you don't forget about me- and then I'll have to switch to weekly-ish updates. 
> 
> As with last time, none of these characters belong to me, I'm just messing around with them. All ownership belongs to the lovely talented Lilydusk.

***Poppy***

“Gyu just relax and have fun! We’re just dancing!” 

_I’m sorry Gyu, I know, I’m sorry sweet baby thuglett, don’t worry I won’t let him hurt you._

Poppy had dragged Gyu into the crowd with her and now was swaying to the rhythm with a terrified frozen chicken strip. 

“I’m having fun Pops, thanks for asking me, I just… wouldn’t you rather dance with Big Bro? I can go get him for you, he's right over there. I can… see him.”

Gyu’s arms flew into the air as if Poppy was pointing a gun at him. 

  
  
“He didn’t want to dance with me Gyu, he ‘doesn’t dance’ I guess.”

Poppy gently took his hands and pulled them back down to her waist and continued to move against him.

“He’s just not a club guy anymore.” Gyu said hovering his hands above her waist so that he wasn’t technically touching her skin. 

Poppy rolled her eyes. “I know that Gyu, but it wouldn’t kill him would it?” 

“I dunno Pops, we spend a lot of time worrying about things that might ACTUALLY kill us so…” he chuckled nervously, “I mean… not that.... he just probably doesn’t feel like he fits.” Gyu stuttered awkwardly, not meeting her eye. 

Poppy sighed, glancing around trying to find Tora who seemed to have vanished into the club somewhere. “I know that, I just… well I don’t know what I expected.”

She gave up scanning the club and refocused on her shaking dance partner. “Just dance with me Gyu, Tora and I aren’t together, you don’t have to worry, I just want to have fun!” 

She spun around again pushing her back up against him, reaching back to catch his hands AGAIN and put them back on her hips. 

_Are you watching tiger?_

She swayed her ass against Gyu, imagining larger hands she didn’t have to clutch to hold in place. Hands that wanted to touch her, and didn’t somehow manage to FEEL terrified. 

Rolling her eyes, she gave Gyu a break and turned around, taking his hand and spinning under his arm, then pulling him back to her and forcing them into a more ‘ballroomy’ position. She rocked them theatrically back and forth starting to dance more ‘silly’ than ‘sultry’ to save poor Gyu’s sanity. 

_Better Gyu? I’m leaving room for Jesus._

“May I cut in?” A voice like warm honey, surprising Poppy. She felt two hands grasp her waist from behind and suddenly Gyu was gone as if the floor had opened and swallowed him whole.

Poppy spun around to meet Cordy’s mischievous smile. 

“Well hello there lady, where did Quincey disappear to? I didn’t think I’d even get to say hello to you. He missed you so much over the last few weeks I figured he’d hog you all night.”

“He said something about needing to put out a fire and dragged off Damien. I got to say hi to Erdene for a few minutes and then she vanished too! I was all alone, thank goodness Gyu is such an awful dancer, I thought you wouldn’t mind me stepping in.”

Poppy laughed, wrapping her arms around Cordy and moving with her in time to the music. 

“Gyu was just scared Tora would break his legs if he touched me.”

Cordy’s eyes lit up. “That’s great! So you guys are officially together now? About time.” 

“No, no,” Poppy stuttered out. “We’re just friends.” 

Cordy eyed her suspiciously. “You guys have never been JUST friends, but sure.” 

“We are, I mean, we may have kissed a few times but lately we’ve just gotten close as friends. Best friends even. I lo… he’s great. I love spending time with him.” 

Cordy pulled her in closer and dropped her mouth close to Poppy’s ear. “You want more though don’t you.” 

“I have no idea what you might be talking about ma’am,” she said, finding it difficult to suppress a smile.

“Where is he?” Cordy asked. 

Poppy tried to covertly scan the club, finally spying three figures hunched against a dark wall, the one in the middle noticeably taller than the other two. 

“Over there,” she said gesturing to the wall, “I think he’s maybe the fire Quincey was putting out.”

“Let’s go cat-fishing then.” 

Poppy pulled back to look her in the eye. “What? Pretend to be some rando on the internet to get his bank account numbers?” 

Cordy crushed Poppy to her laughing. “No Pops, I mean let’s go ‘big cat-fishing.’ Let’s show him what he’s missing.”

_Oooo Cordy you’re evil._

Poppy nodded, and felt Cordy’s hands shift, one coming up to run through her hair and the other sliding down her back towards her ass.

The music was loud and pulsing, and they moved seductively to it, Poppy sliding one of her legs in between Cordy’s so they could bring their hips together. It was a bit awkward with Cordy being so much taller but they made it work. 

Even Cordy’s hands on her body were enough to make jolts of electricity shoot through her and make her inner thighs feel warm. 

_Oh god Pops, Erdene is right you really do need to pop that cherry._

Not that she hadn’t already ruined whatever fruit basket she may have possessed with the numerous devices she was able to order to her doorstep in discrete brown packages. Seriously, who even had a hymen these days? She was pretty sure hers was gone by the time she was fourteen and discovered her first dirty books. She didn’t even remember it leaving. Movies and books would make it seem as though the moment should have been some sort of momentous occasion. Farewell hymen, I barely knew what you were; there was only one line about you in my biology text. 

Poppy let her head fall back, enjoying the feel of Cordy against her. She felt Cordy’s long fingers slide out of her hair and down her shoulder to her chest. She lifted her head to touch her forehead against her devious dance partner. 

“We are going to be in trouble.” she said smiling. 

“Ya but it’ll be worth it. For me too, Quince hates it when I don’t give him my undivided attention. He’ll be wild tonight.” 

Poppy blushed at the mention of Quincey’s bedroom antics. 

“Well I’m his editor, it’s part of my job to inspire him. May I?” 

Cordy nodded, a wicked light in her eyes.

Poppy slid her hands down Cordy’s back and grabbed her ass with both hands pulling them together even more tightly. 

“Miss Editor, you are a feisty one!” Cordy laughed. 

She dipped her head and Poppy felt her lips brush her neck in a soft kiss. 

_Oh my god, someone better come break this up or I might lose my V to Cordy tonight._

And with that thought a dark aura surrounded the two of them and Poppy looked up to see a very angry looking tiger standing over them. 

_Well YOU didn’t want to dance with me DID YOU?_

“Time to go.” he said, taking Poppy’s arm and pulling her out of Cordy’s grasp. “Quince is waiting for you.”

Cordy straightened eyeing Tora with an amused expression. She stepped towards Quincey, quickly leaning down to kiss Poppy’s cheek and whisper in her ear. “Caught a big one. Have a good time!” 

“You’ve had enough fun for now Bobby.” he said, leading her off the floor.  
  
Poppy giggled and held onto his arm, letting him tow her towards a door at the back of the club. 

  
  


***Tora***

Tora led Poppy up the stairs that connected to the rooftop. It wasn’t a formal patio, but it was open and clean and Quincey’s connections with the owner of the club meant no one even gave him a second look as he passed through the door marked “staff only” and led her up the stairs. 

“You okay?” she asked as they climbed the stairs, her still clutching his hand. 

“Ya.” he replied shortly, cringing internally at his own tone. 

“I’m fine sweetheart, I just need a break. Thought maybe you would keep ME company for a bit. 

Tora heard her signature “pfft hee hee”, and something that sounded like “big cat-fishing.” 

_The fuck?_

He looked back over his shoulder, catching her quickly trying to rearrange her features into a neutral expression.

The night was a little cool but it felt good to be out of the club, away from the pounding base and close bodies. It felt even better to have her alone. 

_Fuck you Cordy._

Poppy skipped out of his reach and ran to the rail circling the roof. 

Grasping the bar and leaning out to take in the view she called back to him over her shoulder. “You didn’t really seem like you were enjoying yourself downstairs.” 

He tried not to look like he was chasing her as he quickly followed her over to the rail. He held himself back from physically grabbing her and pulling her away from where anyone with a half decent rifle could pick her off.

_I wonder what normal guys worry about. Heights maybe? Fuck._

“Clubs piss me off. They’re too loud, can’t fucking hear anything. Everyone’s drunk and grabbing ass. Just not my thing.” 

The breeze caught her hair and drew it forward around her face as she leaned out staring down at the sidewalk where security continued to corral waiting club-goers. “Why did you come then?” 

She spun around and leaned back on the rail, her back to the view, looking up at him. 

“Quincey would have thrown a fucking fit” he said, smirking, reaching out and guiding her away from the rail with a hand on her waist. 

He turned them around and slipped into the space she had been occupying leaning against the rail in her place, his back to the open sky. Moving to stand between his braced feet, she placed a small hand on the arm gripping her waist. “Pfft I call bull Mister Moody, like Quincey could make you do anything you really didn’t want to do.” 

Fixing his eyes on the collar of her jacket he mumbled “I wanted to come.” 

She rolled her eyes up at him “Clearly you didn’t since clubs ‘piss you off’ and are ‘too loud’ and whatever” she crooked two fingers in front of his nose signifying air quotes, “You didn’t have to come with us.”

He reached up capturing her waggling fingers in his other hand and pulled them to his chest above his heart. Pressing her hand there, he wondered if she could feel the poor half-dead thing trying to break out of his rib cage. 

“But, YOU wanted to come.” 

“What?” she asked, smoothing her hand flat against his chest, splaying her fingers, looking intently at the spot rather than meeting his eyes. 

He breathed, feeling his heart pound, willing it to thump just a little harder, so that maybe she could know what he was really feeling without him having to actually say it. 

_Just fucking TALK._

“You. You wanted to come, so I...” 

She continued to stare at her fingers on his chest, as he watched her closely, trying to read her expression. 

_Please sweetheart. I’m no good at this._

She glanced up at him, a look of surprise in her big eyes. She blushed and dipped her head, giving it a shake as if she were shaking off his words, dismissing them. 

_Why sweetheart, why don’t you believe me?_

“You wouldn’t even dance with me. I mean I get I’m a dork,” she tugged at her bunny shirt, “and I’m not sexy, or a good dancer, so why would you come somewhere you hate, for someone like m...” 

“I just don’t dance. And you’re plenty sexy” He said cutting her off before she could wander any further down that bullshit self abusing path. 

Her eyes lit mischievously. “Don’t or can’t?” Quincey’s same words from earlier falling from her lips, causing only about half the irritation as when Quincey said them.

He let out a breath and rolled his eyes theatrically, tightening his grip on her waist, feeling a bit of relief at her teasing, along with disappointment that she still didn’t seem to get what he was trying to tell her.

_No rejection though, she doesn’t get it, but she’s still here, standing in your arms, holding your fucking heart. She’s still here._

Happy to fall into their comfort zone of teasing flirtation, he dipped his mouth to the shell of her ear. “I have other… skills.” 

Pulling back to grin down at her, he flashed the dimples he knew could make her eyes lose focus and watched her face shift from a creamy blush to a deep pink that spread from her cheeks down across her collarbones.

Tora swallowed.

_Fuck how is she so fucking cute?_

The hand on his chest pushed against him as she swatted his shoulder and wiggled in his grasp. “Down Tora, sit, stay, good tiger!” 

He laughed fully, releasing some of the tension in his chest and gathered her up in a hug, so he could tuck his nose down into the top of her head. Her sweetness enveloped him as he breathed in the smell of her hair, feeling her struggle half heartedly before eventually relenting, wrapping her arms around his waist, returning the hug. 

He felt her nuzzle her nose in the center of his chest before turning her face and resting her ear where her hand had been pressed a moment before. 

They stood quietly, the cool night air washing over them. “I can hear your heart.” she said gently. 

His breath left him once more in a woosh, ruffling her hair. 

He felt her hand slide down his back, across his hip and around to the front of his jeans. 

_Whoah wait, what the fuck? What is she? Here? Oh my god._

Tora’s brain short circuited. He imagined Gyu making some shitty joke about his brain’s software doing a ‘green screen of death’ or some shit.

“Poppy, wha…?” 

Then he felt her fingers slide to the top of his jeans pocket and before he realized she had pulled his phone from his pocket. 

_Jesus fucking christ she’s trying to kill me._

She leaned back looking up at him and handed him his own phone. “Maybe you can try? When it’s just us?” 

He looked down at her, brain still stalled, before one hand released her to take the phone. 

She stepped to his side sliding under his free arm to lean against the rail next to him, trying to peek up at the screen of his phone as he opened his music and began swiping through his playlists. 

He angled the phone away from her as his mind reeled trying frantically to think of what to choose. 

_Dammit, what do guys who know what they’re fucking doing play for women?_

She tugged his arm, and he lifted the phone further away, grasping her firmly in his free arm. “Give me a fuckin’ second woman.” 

She giggled and settled back into his arm, her body warm against his side. 

Finally he saw something. 

_Well, you already basically admitted you’re a fucking simp for her, might as well go all in._

He cringed internally thinking what anyone else in his entire life would say if they knew the kind of music he listened to when he was alone, sprawled on the floor of his tiny apartment, running his thumb over her hair tie, quietly immersed in a daydream world he had built in his mind to hold her. He’d played this song on loop for hours, feeling like an obsessed teenager. Not even Gyu would be able to let it go without comment; not a behavior fitting a thug. But he wasn’t a thug to her.

_Nothing but a regular guy?_ Her words from months ago, playing in his mind. 

_If only sweetheart._

He turned up the volume, setting the phone on the ledge before pressing play with a shaking finger. 

He pushed off the rail and took her hand, guiding her in front of him. Placing one hand around her waist under her jacket he drew her in, cradling her other hand against his chest. He felt her arm slide around his waist hugging him close. Her head came to rest on his chest next to their entwined fingers as they began to sway gently together. 

_Walk in your rainbow paradise_ _  
_ _Strawberry lipstick state of mind_ _  
_ _I get so lost inside your eyes_ _  
_ _Would you believe it?_ _  
_ _You don't have to say you love me_ _  
_ _You don't have to say nothing_ _  
_ _You don't have to say you're mine_

“See? you’re dancing.” She said, letting her finger trace tiny shapes on his back. 

“Pfft, this barely counts” he mumbled into the top of her head. 

“It counts. It’s more about the who, and the why, than the what.”

He rested his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes. 

“Whadaya mean?”

Her fingers stilled, and he felt her grip his shirt in her fist. 

“Like who you want to dance with, and why you want to dance with them.” 

“So, why were ya letting Cordy drag her claws all over ya downstairs?” he asked, barely suppressing the annoyance in his voice. 

“That was just for fun... and I think she wanted to make Quincey jealous... or something.”

“Don’t see why, but it fucking worked. He called you a harlot when you grabbed her ass. Mighta been hot if I didn’t think fucking Cordy wanted to drag you home to her lair.” 

Poppy giggled into his chest. “You really don’t like Cordy do you?”

“She’s fine, just pushes my fucking buttons. Makes sense, her hooking up with Quincess.” 

_Oh, honey_ _  
_ _I'd walk through fire for you_   
_Just let me adore you_ _  
_ Like it's the only thing I'll ever do

“So right now, if the ‘who’, is you and me, what’s our ‘why’ Bobby?”

“Hmmm?” She had started tracing the shapes on his back again, and he focused on trying to figure out the patterns. 

“Why’d you wanna dance with me Bobby?”

“I…”

The door swung open and Tora nearly shoved his phone over the ledge as his hand shot out to grab it, quickly muting the volume. 

“There you fucking are!” Brian and Louis spilled onto the roof, Erdene, Pinky and Gyu close on their heels. 

“Time to go my busty bitch!” Erdene shouted, snatching Poppy away from Tora and effectively shattering the peace that had been wrapped around them moments before.

“We’re all going back to my place. D has a headache...” she shot a grim look at Tora, “...and my feet feel like they’re going to faaaaaall off.” 

Stuffing his hands in his pockets Tora slumped back against the rail. He had never wanted to smoke more in his life. 

_Fucking Erdene. Fucking all of them._

Poppy glanced over her shoulder at him as Erdene led her back towards the stairs. 

Sighing internally, he pushed off the rail and followed the group back down towards the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG - Adore You Acoustic Version by Harry Styles - https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=z5XJcnqjrps&feature=share


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I only partially understand, let's play!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 3! A fun little chapter and a peek into Poppy's salty little brain. I love how her and Tora are opposites in so many ways, not just physically. He's got a marshmallow filling, and she's jam packed with salty peanut brittle. 
> 
> I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, it's been a long time since I've had the emotional energy to do any sort of creative project for myself and as I mentioned before, I'm usually not the writer, so this has been a lot of fun. Doing it fast without being hyper critical of quality also really shows my natural tendencies - mostly to swoop between dense emotions and food/hymen jokes. Weee!!

***Poppy***

_ Why do I want to dance with you? Because I fucking want you Tora! For fuck sakes stop being so fucking god damned sweet and kind and loving and respectful and just fucking kiss me again for fuck sakes! FUCK!  _

If Tora knew the level of cursing that could occur  _ inside _ Poppy’s brain he would probably collapse dead at her feet from laughter. She had learned to school her spoken language, but inside her own head was a safe space, where she could be as foul mouthed and horny as she needed to be. 

Poppy gritted her teeth as she followed Erdene down the stairs, disappointed in her friends inability to maintain her wing-woman abilities when drunk. Usually a very supportive friend, Erdene drunk was pure chaotic energy, fueled even more by Tora’s thugletts clamouring around and egging her on. 

She was beyond frustrated. Any doubts or fears she had been stewing on, had been replaced by a furious pulsing lust for the surprisingly romantic man that stood behind her. Oh my god, was Tora a closet cinnamon roll? No, too violent. Was there a pastry equivalent for gorgeous men who were in the mafia, but also liked dinosaurs and romantic pop songs? Did he actually know how CUTE that song was or did he just pick it at random thinking she’d want some girly shit? 

_ Hell, I can think about what things mean later, right now I just want to…. _

God what DID she want?

She glanced back at Tora. Did he look disappointed too? 

The group spilled out onto the sidewalk and separated into two of the cabs waiting outside the club - Tora, Poppy, and Gyu in one, Erdene, Damien, Louis and Brian in the other so that each cab had at least one person that knew where they were going. 

Poppy leaned forward from her spot sandwiched between Gyu and Tora in the back of the cab and started to direct the driver towards Erdene’s apartment. 

When they arrived, the other group was already waiting in the lobby gathered by the elevators. The doors pinged open and the entire group squeezed themselves into the tiny lift. Poppy found herself crushed between the wall and Louis. 

Clearly drunk past the point of any sense of self preservation she felt his arms encircle her, pulling her into a tight hug. “Look GUYS I found Miss Poppy she’s right here! She’s so tiny I thought we’d lost her!” 

Poppy laughed nervously shoving against his chest as she felt Brian and Gyu quickly grab both of Louis’ arms, pulling them off of Poppy and pressing them to his sides, Brian hissing in Louis’ ear and Gyu shooting nervous looks at Tora. 

“Watch ya hands, Lou.” Tora rumbled out, reaching down and lacing his fingers in between Poppy’s, tugging her gently towards him. 

Casual touches like these were nothing new. He always had her hand, or had her tucked under his arm. When they watched movies together he would hold her feet. He was almost always touching her in some small way. He never seemed to be able to relax fully without a hand on her. It was probably a result of his work; if he wasn’t protecting Quincey, he was out doing the other things his boss sent him out to do. Poppy didn’t know the details of exactly what he did when he wasn’t with her or Quincey, but she hadn’t missed the small flecks of blood that would hide in secret places on him. Seeing flickers of this other darker part of his life, made it easy for her to understand his need to hold on to her. He just wanted to know she was safe. 

The elevator opened and the group fell out of the doors and rambled down the halls. Erdene leading, digging in her purse for her keys, thugletts 1 through 4 bouncing off the doors of neighboring apartments, and Tora and Poppy following more sedately hand in hand. 

“Shhh, you fuckers!” Erdene giggled as she unlocked the door and flicked the lights on in her spacious apartment. 

Erdenes home was very much a reflection of its occupant. Walls covered in beautiful curated artwork. Fixtures and furniture, all high quality and expensive. And a riotous pile of dishes, laundry, magazines, shoes and other miscellaneous debris coating the floor. 

“Yikes.” Tora’s voice muttered in her ear making her jump a tiny bit. 

“Shhh,” she whispered back at him, “I know but be nice, she’s an artist.” 

“So are you, but I can see your floors.” She felt his hand on her back pushing her forward into the apartment so that he could close and lock the door behind them. 

Gyu, Brian and Louis had all already made themselves at home, bulldozing Erdene’s belongings off of their desired soft surfaces and settling in, chatting amongst themselves.

Damien, clearly familiar with the space, had taken on the role of co-host and was pulling bottles off the tops of Erdene’s cupboards, while Erdene collected shot glasses and cleared the surface of her coffee table by sweeping most of its contents onto the floor. 

Poppy cringed inwardly and had to suppress a giggle as she watched Tora cringe outwardly. He stood there in the middle of a sea of Erdene’s personal effects, clearly not knowing what direction to move. Poppy slid her jacket off her shoulders and hung it carefully on the knob of Erdene’s bedroom door - needing to return it to her friend anyway. Then she opened the door across from her friends bedroom and held her hand out to him. 

“Give me your jacket, and my purse.” she said gesturing to the guest room. He slid his jacket from his shoulders and pulled her purse out of it’s pocket handing them both over to her care. She flicked the light on and stepped into the tiny room which was blissfully clean and free of chaos.

“This is the one room she keeps clean, for guests. I always put my stuff in here even when I’m not staying over just so it doesn’t end up getting sucked into the blackhole in her living room that eats anything she borrows from me. I’ve lost 2 or 3 pairs of shoes to the alternate dimension on the other side of that hole.”

Tora chuckled. “Good thinking Bobby.” 

She plopped down on the bed and leaned back on her hands stretching and arching her back. 

“Ahhh, it’s quiet in here, I could almost just lay back and go to sleep.” 

She half heartedly started to shove at one strappy heel with her opposite toe, trying to push them off her feet without having to sit forward and undo the buckles. She felt his weight settle on the bed next to her, sinking down and causing her to slide into him slightly. He reached forward and gathered both of her feet in his hands, swinging them into his lap. 

“Ahhh, thank you,” she said falling fully back onto the bed, and enjoying the feel of his fingers carefully undoing the buckles and pulling her feet free of her shoes. He dug the pads of his fingers into the souls of each foot, rubbing gently. “Oh, cheese and crackers, Tora, that feels so good.” 

She heard him exhale, his breath almost ragged, the sound triggering something low in her belly. When he continued to silently rub her feet, sliding his fingers up and down her arches she felt a shiver run through her that jerked her back to the reality of where they were. On a bed, door wide open, her friends' voices loud in the room just down the hall. Sitting up next to him, she let her feet slide out of his hands and back down to the floor. 

“I guess we better get back out there,” she said blushing, and standing up. 

_ Jesus Poppy, pick a direction.You were ready to climb on top of him back at the club, now we’re alone in a bedroom and hearing him breathe sends you into a spin.  _

“Ya, I’m right behind you.” She heard from him as she followed the hall back to the living room and moved to join the group around the coffee table. 

Erdene had filled seven shot glasses with an acidic looking green liquor and had arranged them in front of each individual seated around the table. Two glasses sat side by side in front of the only unoccupied seat at the table.

She stood in front of the plush armchair staring down at the drinks as she felt Tora move behind her and plop down into the seat, pulling her down into his lap. 

“Really Dene? Absinthe? What kind of night are you planning?” 

“Please Pops, you and I drink this shit like it’s juice!” 

“I know that, it’s not us I’m worried about,” she said, hooking a thumb over her shoulder at Tora. 

She felt his hands grab her sides and pinch, and she convulsed forward. 

“What was that Bobby?” She heard the smile in his voice. 

“You heard me! Ahhh Tora stop!” she said wiggling out of his grasp and standing up. 

She picked up the two shots, handed one to him, and sat down again on his knee, careful not to let herself slide back against him. She raised her own glass to the group, “okay then, what’s the game?”

“Strip poker?” Louis offered hopefully. 

“That desperate to see me naked Lou?” Brian laughed out. 

Louis giggled and leaned to flop his head on Gyu’s shoulder, “nah, Gyu’s more my type!”

Gyu shoved him off and edged further away on the couch. “Sorry Lou, hard pass.” 

Poppy had grown to legitimately like Tora’s thugletts. They were rough and rowdy, but kind hearted. It told her something more about Tora - to see the difference between the people he was forced to exist amongst, and the people he chose. 

“Truth or Dare... Never Have I Ever... Paranoia…” Erdene listed drinking games off as she counted on her fingers. 

“What’s Paranoia?” Brian asked? 

“ We go around the circle, and take turns whispering a question to the person on our right, and that question has to be  _ about _ one of the other people in the group. The person answering has to point at the person the question is about.” 

Erdene slipped forward out of Damiens lap to kneel on the carpet in between him and where Poppy and Tora sat together. 

“Pops come down here we need to make a circle.” 

Poppy stood and started to move to sit on the floor next to Erdene when she felt Tora rise behind her and grab her by the waist, pulling her back and settling her into the armchair as he moved to sit at her feet slightly to her left, his shoulder pressed against her knee. 

“Okay, so anyway, Tora is to my right so I would whisper in his ear…” she paused for a moment thinking, “Who has the cutest ass?” 

Tora raised his arm pointing at Gyu, and the group burst out laughing. 

Erdene poked him hard in the ribs making him flinch. 

“Fucking quit it Dene!” he glared over at her, shuffling even closer to Poppy as if seeking protection. 

“Then answer properly Tiger boy!” Erdene laughed at him.

Tora rolled his eyes and hooked a thumb over his shoulder at Poppy.

Poppy blushed and tried not to make eye contact with anyone else in the group. 

“Exactly, so then if cute booty over there wanted to know what question I asked Tora, she’d have to take a drink to find out. BUT, if Tora doesn’t want her to KNOW that he thinks she has a cute ass, he can take a shot to stop me telling, and back and forth until someone gives up and the question is either shared or it stays a secret. The drinks add up fast. After that we continue around the group, Tora will ask Poppy a question, Poppy will ask Gyu and so on.” 

  
  


“I only partially understand, let's play!” Louis said, sitting forward on the edge of the couch his drink between his fingers. 

“Okay, Poppy you start!” Erdene said, moving to lean against Damien’s legs without disrupting the circle-ish shape. 

Poppy’s mind began to turn over different options, plotting her strategy. 

She leaned over the gap between her chair and the couch to whisper in Gyu’s ear, feeling Tora’s hand close over her ankle.

“Who is the tallest here?” she whispered carefully. 

Gyu grinned at her, and pointed at Tora. 

She felt Tora sit up straighter looking between the two of them, suspicion etched on his face. 

The group paused to look at Tora, waiting to see if he wanted to hear the question. He shrugged and nudged his glass an inch away from him on the coffee table. 

Grinning, Gyu leaned over and whispered a question in Louis' ear. 

“Big Bro? Oh, it’s definitely…” he pointed his finger squarely at Poppy. 

“What!?” she squeaked, looking at the two of them.

She felt Tora squeeze her ankle again, as she set her drink firmly on the table before settling back into her chair crossing her arms under her breasts. 

Erdene giggled evilly. “This game can be painful,'' she laughed. 

Louis leaned over to Brian and whispered in a voice loud enough that the group caught a couple of words. “Who -- -- think --- ------ fucked --- ----?” 

Brian hooked a thumb at himself.

“You can’t fuckin’ pick yourself it breaks the game!” Louis said shoving Brian into the armrest of the couch. 

“Fine, Erdene then” he said pointing across the coffee table. 

Erdene took her shot, and pushed herself to her feet moving to plop down on the couch between the two boys so Brian could whisper the question in her ear.

“Oh yeah, definitely, by a mile. Well maybe tiger boy.. But.. no.. probably me.” 

Continuing the game Brian whispered into Damiens ear, causing Damien to glance over at Poppy before pointing at Erdene. 

“Whoa what was that?” Erdene stood up her hands on her hips and stepped up onto the coffee table glaring down at Damien. 

“Drink up and find out Erdene!” Brian cackled. 

Damien smiled up at her, nervously flicking his eyes once more over at Poppy before fixing them on his threatening girlfriend. 

Erdene took the shot and settled herself in his lap so that Damien could whisper the question to her.

“Awww, okay. Well I can’t fault your hesitation, you probably should have picked her, but thank you for not” she smiled, her eyes falling on her best friend. 

Poppy felt Tora stiffen again slightly, and she placed her hand on his shoulder, waiting to feel him relax under her fingers. 

Damien whispered his own question in Erdene’s ear, and she pointed immediately at Tora. 

Damien pinched her sides and hissed something else in her ear making her cackle.    
  


“Well YOU asked!” she laughed, ruffling his hair. 

Tora fiddled with his glass on the table. 

“Getting curious T?” Erdene asked, an eyebrow raised.

“I’m good,” Tora said his voice flat, “Ask yer fuckin question.”

Erdene crawled over on her hands and knees and whispered in Tora’s ear. 

He pointed over his shoulder at Poppy without any hesitation. 

Poppy sat up straight. “What?!” What now?!” 

Without turning around Tora picked up her glass from the table and lifted it over his shoulder for her to take. 

_ Cocky bastard _

She snatched the drink and downed it, then leaned forward to rest her chin on his shoulder, the liquor warming her veins. She felt him turn his face to breathe into her ear 

“Who has a cute little bunny on her tits?” 

“Oh fudge biscuits!” she said flopping back in her chair, as she felt his fingers gently rubbing the inside of her ankle again.

“Come back here,” he said, turning around and pulling her forward by the hand. “It’s my turn.”   


He lifted his hand to shield his mouth, and she felt his lips graze her ear as he whispered,   
  
“I’m going to whisper to ya a bit longer than I need to, to build the suspense, ya know. Then I’m going to ask you, who is the most likely to drink if she thinks we’re talking about her?”

She giggled, pointing her finger around him at Erdene. 

“OH FUCKING COME ON! T, I was helping you out! Now you turn on me?”

“I didn’t answer the question Erdene, I just asked it,” he retorted “talk to ya girl.”

Erdene slammed yet another shot back and stomped over, shoving Tora out of the way and straddling Poppy’s lap, booping her on the nose with her finger. “Let’s hear it Pops!”

Poppy laughed at her beautiful friend and whispered the question up into her ear. 

Erdene stood back up, and reached down to flick Tora in the ear. 

“OI! Bobby yer friend is being mean to me!” He pulled Poppy down into his lap, pretending to try and hide his mass behind her tiny body. 

_ Oh god, I swear his playful side is hotter than his dark and broody thug side. _

The game continued round after round, the group seeming to unanimously decide to gang up on Erdene. Seating positions were shuffled every round to help break up co-conspirators. Happy pink faces circled the table, with the exception of Gyu and Louis who were sprawled out on the floor mostly asleep. It wasn’t until Erdene fell into Poppy’s lap and giggle-whispered a question into her ear, making Poppy blush a vivid red, and shyly point at Tora, that he finally snapped, taking his first drink.

“Oooooo they broke Big Bro!” Brian hooted, as Tora stood up and stepped over the coffee table to flop down on the couch immediately next to Poppy. 

“What was the question Bobby?” he asked, one dimple flashing at her. 

_ Here goes nothing. _

She leaned over, her hair falling forward to hide her mouth and let her lips intentionally graze his ear as she breathed out. “Who do I want to tuck me into bed tonight?”

She heard his breath leave him, and then a large warm hand settled on her knee. 

“Well, bedtime!” Erdene sang out cheerfully. “You guys are too wasted to go anywhere. You can all crash here.” 

She stood up pulling Damien to his feet. “Pops the bedroom’s yours, the rest of you can find your own appropriate spots. There are blankets in there.” She pointed at the vintage steamer trunk in the corner as she led Damien down the hall towards her room. 

“I’m good.” Gyu mumbled, resting his head on his crossed arms.

“Night.” Brain and Louis said together, standing up to open the trunk and pull blankets and pillows out. Brian tossed a pillow at Gyu thumping him in the head. 

Poppy stood up and turned to look down at Tora who still looked a little stunned. “Coming?” she asked quietly.

He nodded and stood to follow her back towards the guest bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions:
> 
> Poppy to Gyu - Who is the tallest? - Tora  
> Gyu to Louis - Who has made Big Bro bleed? - Poppy  
> Louis to Brian - Who has gotten laid the most? - Erdene  
> Brain to Damien - Who has the best tits? - Erdene  
> Damien to Erdene - Who has the biggest dick? - Tora  
> Erdene to Tora - Who has a rabbit on her shirt? - Poppy  
> Tora to Poppy - Who is the most likely to drink if she thinks someone is talking about her? - Erdene


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Those Technicolor assholes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh fam, your lovely warm comments are like CRACK for my heart, and now you've got me throwing two chapters in one day. 
> 
> I just finished Chapter 6, and am starting 7 tonight. Fun fact about me.... I can't like things in a chill way (tik tok song reference anyone?) So i'm just here, ignoring my husband and child until I get all of this out of me. :) Then I'll probably be too addicted to this community to stop and will start a whole new fic. I've actually got an idea for something that is actually an AU of an AU lol. It's just so fun that i might have to make it real. We shall see. 
> 
> Anyway ENJOY! 
> 
> None of these characters belong to me, I'm just messing around with them. All ownership belongs to the lovely talented Lilydusk.

***Tora***

He followed Poppy back towards the guest room, his brain stuck in neutral, the gears grinding together as he tried to shift into gear. 

_ What on earth is the plan. Does she literally want me to tuck her in? _

Normally the idea of taking care of Poppy, tucking her into bed in her cute jammies with her weird mutant stuffed owl rabbit thing would be adorable and warm his pathetic heart, but tonight if she meant “tuck her in” in a cutesy way, he might have to jump off the balcony and see if he had learned to fly yet. 

She held the guest room door open for him and he followed her inside, ignoring the muttered comments he could hear from the guys left in the living room. 

She closed and locked the door, as he stood there staring at her shoes still laying on the floor where he’d dropped them earlier, unsure of what to do. 

The room was small, so she pushed him forward towards the bed as she tried to move past him to get at the dresser in the corner. She pulled open the top drawer and not finding what she seemed to be looking for, turned back to the door. 

Pulling the door open, he heard her squeak as a handful of condoms flew across the hall hitting her in the face. 

Poppy rushed into the hall and he heard an impact as Erdene shrieked.

“EEEEEE POPPY! Get OFF OWWWW! Shit woman not the tits! Fucking OWW!”

“WHAT TITS DENE?!”

Tora sat down on the bed staring at the gold packages on the floor as he listened to the two women scuffle with each other in the hall. 

Poppy rushed back into the room slamming the door behind her, her face crimson. She kicked out her foot nudging the condoms under the bed before meeting his eyes. 

“I was going to ask her to borrow some PJs.” 

_ So. Cute.  _

He couldn’t help smiling at how flustered she was. She had been pretty bold out in the living room, the drinks giving her a boost, but clearly she was sober enough now to feel nervous. 

“I’ve got you covered Bobby.”

She looked at him questioningly, as he reached down and pulled his shirt up and over his head, holding it out to her. 

Her eyes glazed over. It was like the hamster that ran on the wheel powering her brain, had fallen over dead. 

He grinned at her red face. “Ya okay there Sweetheart?”

“Yes, um, yes, thank you,” she stuttered, taking the shirt from his hands. “Umm, can you turn around?” 

He grinned wider, but stood and made a show of turning his back to her.

His heart was beating wildly as he listened to the small noises she made as she got changed. The zipper of her skirt sliding down, the rustle of her shirt coming up over her head, and the tiny crackles of her hair releasing static as it pulled through the fabric. 

“Okay you can turn around.” 

Turning to face her, his breath hitched as he saw her standing in his shirt, the hem down past her thighs as she clutched the bottom of it pulling it as low as it would go. His eyes strayed behind her to the neatly folded pile of clothes, a lacy red bra not entirely hidden beneath her t-shirt. 

_ Oh god, do the panties match? Is she still wearing them, or are they hiding in that pile? _

She moved to the head of the bed, her long hair tickling his arm as she moved by him. She pulled back the covers and started to crawl into the bed. 

“Thought you wanted  _ me _ to tuck you in Bobby.” 

She paused, kneeling on the bed, one foot still on the floor.    
  


“You’re not even ready for bed yourself,” she blushed again. “You’re not going to sleep in your jeans… are you?” 

Tora felt his dick twitch as if to mock him. 

_ She’s going to see your hard-on. She’s going to see your hard-on.  _

His dick seemed to sing at him inside his brain. Why did it sound like fucking Quincey?

He reached over and flicked off the light before quickly kicking his jeans onto the floor and moving to the other side of the bed. They pulled back the blankets the rest of the way and both climbed under the covers, laying face to face. 

_ What now? What now? What now? What now? What now?  _

“So did you have fun tonight? In the end?” she whispered. 

Her face was a pale oval in the dark room, he could just make out her big kind eyes staring at him. 

He brought his hand up and gently pinched her cheek before he tucked a bit of her hair back behind one ear. 

“I did Bobby,” he brushed his fingers down her neck, over her shoulder and under the blanket until he found her hand and threaded their fingers together. “Hanging out with you, makes me feel… normal.”

“You  _ are _ normal Tora.” she breathed, squeezing his fingers and shuffling her body slightly closer. 

He felt her feet touch his shins and jerked. “Fuck women you’re feet are freezing.” 

She laughed out loud and tried to plant her feet more securely against his legs, as if trying to suck the heat out of him. 

“And YOU’RE so warm! I think that when two people share a bed one  _ always _ has to be chilly while the other is warm so that they’ll naturally want to snuggle together.” 

He pulled her into his arms as he tried unsuccessfully to trap her so she couldn’t press her frozen feet directly against him. 

“Well then I guess we’re fucking perfect together. Yer not a hamster yer a fucking snowball.” 

At his words they both stilled, and he felt his whole body warm up a few more degrees, enough to effortlessly melt her feet.

He held her against him, her face just inches from his, her breasts free against his chest with only his thin shirt between them.

One of her hands was caught between them, folded against his chest. She tugged her other hand loose from his grip and he felt it slide up to his neck, her fingers rubbing over the pulse in his throat. 

_ Fuck, Poppy. What are we?  _

“Ya drunk Bobby?”

“No.” 

“Can I kiss ya?”

“Yes.”

_ Good enough.  _

He brought their lips together, delivering slow, delicate kisses. Pausing before each press of lips, giving her more than enough time to stop him. Every gentle kiss another small consent between the two of them. 

He felt her shiver as she began to move her lips against his, capturing his lower lip between her own, drawing out each of their kisses a fraction of a moment longer. 

Her hand slipped behind his head, drawing his face closer, pressing their lips together more firmly. 

He opened his mouth for her as an invitation, scared to push her boundaries too far in case she spooked and ran from him. He felt her tongue trace his lip before gently entering his mouth, seeking his. 

_ Fucking heaven.  _

He let one of his hands wander from her back, enjoying the dip down into her waist and then the gentle rise up onto her hip. He so badly wanted to feel her soft skin without his shirt in the way but he held himself in check, gripping her hip to keep her positioned just far enough away that his dick wouldn’t make itself too obvious by stabbing her in the thighs. 

_ Have some dignity man. Get a hold on yourself. _

And how was he supposed to get a hold on himself when he finally had a hold on her?

She arched her back, pressing her breasts against him and he grew even harder feeling her nipples through the not-thin-enough fabric of his shirt. 

_ Why did you even give her the shirt? Had to be a fucking gentleman didn’t you? She was wearing less in her own clothes and you fucking covered her up more you idiot.  _

Did she want him to touch her chest? 

_ Nothing ventured, nothing gained motherfucker.  _

He slid his free hand back up her body, down the slope of her waist once more and up her ribs, letting just his thumb nudge the soft flesh of her breast. 

She moaned into his mouth and his brain went from 7th gear to park in an instant. 

_ Oh my god.  _

Her hand fisted in his hair and their kiss deepend, their tongues exploring more forcefully. 

He inched his thumb up higher and dragged it across the soft mound seeking her nipple. He barely brushed it with the tip of his thumb and he felt her jolt under his hand. 

He paused for just a moment, but almost immediately felt her hand leave his hair and grab his wrist, firmly moving his hand to palm her entire breast. 

_ Yes ma’am.  _

He squeezed gently, feeling it fill his entire palm spilling past his fingers. He dipped his hand into the valley of her cleavage feeling the hard circle of his ring on it’s chain before he moved his hand to explore the other breast. Finding her nipple, he tweaked it gently, rolling it between his fingers. 

“Oh god, Tora.” she breathed against his mouth.

He lifted his head slightly, their lips still brushing, “Bobby, you’ll have to tell me if you want me to stop okay?” 

“Don’t stop.” 

_ Yay!  _

God, his internal dialogue was such a horny nerdy teenager. Thank fuck she couldn’t hear it too. 

He responded non-verbally by sliding his lips down her neck, sucking gently on the delicate skin, feeling her squirm. 

Suddenly he realized the error in his movements as she hooked a leg over him and pulled their lower bodies together. He felt her freeze immediately as his cock pressed against her leg, hard as iron. 

He held still, not taking his lips from her neck but pausing his kisses as he waited for her reaction. 

She moved experimentally against his length, letting it slide against her leg. Then he felt her relax and her hand moved back to his hair as she sighed out. 

Deciding to take some initiative he rolled so she was under him on her back, propping himself on one elbow and freeing both of her hands. This gave him slightly better access to her chest and he took advantage, dipping his head and nuzzling his face between her breasts. He brought his mouth up to hover over one nipple and breathed out, waiting. 

Her hand came up and pulled his mouth down to the firm peek and he let his tongue soak his shirt, teasing her nipple through the soft fabric. 

“OH FUCK! YES Damien! FUCK!” 

_ No. _

Erdene’s loud voice rang out in the air around them, shattering the peace around them for the second fucking time in one night. 

_ Why? _

Poppy froze under him, her eyes wide, as they stared at each other startled. 

Then she started to laugh, her tiny body shaking beneath him as he struggled desperately to hold his own laughter back. 

_ And there we go, farewell mood.  _

He laid his head on her chest and gave up, laughing with her as they listened to their two friends bang aggressively in the next room. 

Tears in her eyes, she pulled his face back up to hers and kissed him gently on the nose.

“I guess they won the race?” she giggled helplessly. 

Tora groaned and buried his face in her neck. “I didn’t know it was a fucking compeition.” 

He slid to the side and gathered her into him, her back against his chest unwilling to give up her soft warm body despite their change in activities. He knew there was no way she would be comfortable continuing with the reality of where they were so clearly demonstrated. 

_ Fucking thin walls.  _

He kissed her ear and nuzzled her neck, thankful for what he did have. There would be other nights. This was just the start, he would have her again under his hands with no one around to hear her scream his name.

His happy thoughts faded slightly as he thought about how they’d gotten where they were. Two months since she had half rejected him; telling him she wasn’t ready for a relationship, while also asking to wear his ring like they were fucking kids ‘going steady’. Then months of playing ‘best friends’, while she took over his life. 

Everything was Bobby. 

  
Now they were in bed together, her nipples still hard from their time spent against his tongue. Was this finally  _ real? _

“Those Technicolor assholes,” Poppy muttered, and Tora sputtered into her hair. 

He shook his head, pushing his doubts away for now. “Such salty language Bobby.” he said, squeezing her to him. 

She sighed and snuggled back into him, her body relaxing. “You should hear the stuff I’m thinking.”

He let his hand slide across her belly and up, his thumb coming to rest on her sternum, his fingers nudging the bottom of one breast gently. 

“I’m sorry Tora, I just,” he felt her tuck her head into the pillow mumbling, “I just can’t with everyone here, and with.. THAT,” she waved her hand vaguely at the wall, “going on.”

“Nothing to fucking apologize for sweetheart. They’ve been blue before.” 

“Well I wouldn’t want them to fall off or something,” she said, laughing.

“Good night, Bobby.”

“Good night, Tora.”

“FUCK DENE YA, UGGGGGGHhhhhhhhhhhh!” came Pinky’s stupid voice through the thin wall. 

“OI! FUCKING SHUT IT YOU GUYS!” yelled Brain from the living room. 

“Oh. My. God.” giggled Poppy, shaking with laughter in his arms. 

Tora removed his hand from it’s happy place below her breasts and brought it up to press against her ear. 

“Try to go to sleep Sweetheart, I’ll kill them for ya in the morning.” 

_ Ya, this feels real. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tee hee. Sorry guys <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No rest for the wicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning! 
> 
> So here is Chapter 5, and with today's work I will have to drop into a slightly less frequent posting schedule, I hope you all stick with me! 
> 
> At minimum I will try and post at least once a week, but I don't think I can keep up the whole daily post thing without sacrificing length or my own sanity, as it is now time for me to light my Christmas tree on fire, peel the yellow caution tape off my home office door and rejoin the work-from-home-force. 
> 
> Your comments give me life! Keep them coming... OR quit commenting on my nonsense and go write some of your own! I can only refresh AO3 so often looking for new goodies from you lovely folk! <3 <3
> 
> As always, I own nothing, it's all Lilydusk's creation, I'm just dicking around with it to feed my own thirsty imagination. She's amazing, come chill with us on her Patreon it's fun and spicy there.

***Poppy***

Poppy woke in the morning completely wrapped in Tora’s arms, his head tucked into her shoulder, his steady snores causing her hair to flutter against her neck. 

She smiled listening to him breath, surprised at how relaxed he seemed. She wiggled slightly, testing, and was even more surprised that he didn’t seem to wake at all. She knew he typically had trouble sleeping which is why he favored the floor of his living room over the large bed that sat mostly untouched in his bedroom. She wondered why he was sleeping so deeply now.

_ Oh god, was he drunk last night? _

She had only seen him have one shot of the absinthe but he was hilariously intolerant to alcohol. 

_ Shit, did I just take advantage of Tora? AM I A PREDATOR?  _

Pushing against his arm trying to wiggle free she felt something thick and solid press against the back of her thighs. 

_ Young lady, you need to exit the bed. Right now.  _

Summoning all of her tiny woman ninja skills, she performed a movement she didn’t entirely understand and somehow managed to carefully slip onto the floor, gather her clothes and slide her way out of the room, closing the door silently behind her. 

“Morning.”

Poppy’s soul left her body as she threw her clothes at the would-be-murderer leaning casually against the wall next to her door. 

“Jesus Pops chill! I was just coming to see how your FIRST TIME WAS!” Erdene whisper-sang at her, picking up Poppy’s bra and wrapping it around the shorter woman’s neck like a scarf. 

Poppy snatched up her clothes, grabbed Erdene’s arm and marched her towards the bathroom.

“Get in the tub while I go pee!” she said, shoving Erdene behind the shower curtain and pulling it closed in front of her face. 

“Tell me, tell me, tell me.” Erdene continued to sing, her voice pitched low so as not to wake the sleeping alpha thug and thugletts spread around her apartment. 

“Nothing happened” Poppy hissed at her, flushing the toilet and washing her hands. 

The shower curtain whipped back revealing Erdene’s shocked face. 

“FUCKING WHAT?!” she hissed. “How is that even possible?”

“YOU and Damien are how it’s possible Dene, we could hear everything! EVERYTHING! Did you forget we were ALL here?” 

Erdene flushed slightly, and then grinned. “Couldn’t you have considered it inspiration?” 

“Eww NO! Dene!”

Poppy pulled off Tora’s shirt, tossing it on the sink as she snatched her bra and hooked it closed behind her back.

“Can I borrow a fresh shirt?” 

There was a basket of clean but unfolded laundry in the corner of the bathroom. Erdene pawed through it pulling out a stretchy black tank top with thin straps, tossing it at Poppy. 

“Stuff your tits in there and keep talking, what DID happen?” 

“We kissed. Made out for a while. Second base,” she said, not meeting her friend’s eye.

“Well that’s something, but you were in his shirt! I’m shocked he didn’t set up camp between your legs after seeing all of this” she said reaching out and grabbing Poppy’s hips, squeezing them playfully. “Especially Tora, I figured they’d drive him totally wild. I was expecting to have to call someone to patch the drywall after he finished with you.” 

Poppy swatted at her friend, “Fudge OFF Erdene, you’re insane.”

She blushed, imagining what Tora might be like if he  _ wasn’t _ being so gentle and sweet to her. 

Turning to the sink, she hid her face as she splashed some water on her red cheeks. “He didn’t see, I made him turn around and the shirt is long.” 

She pulled the tank top on and stepped back into her red skirt, doing up the zip. 

“Coffee? Please coffee?”

Erdene gave her a silent thumbs up as they quietly opened the door and crept down the hall into the living room full of peaceful sleeping thugletts. 

“Awww, they’re like little violent kittens when they sleep” Erdene whispered. 

Poppy pulled two cups out of Erdene’s kitchen cupboard and grabbed the entire pot from the coffee maker as Erdene slid the patio door open so they could creep outside.

“So, still clutching your V card hmm?” Erdene said, flopping down on the bench. “Girl you’ve GOT to get rid of that thing.”

“I don’t see what the big deal is, I probably have more sexual knowledge than most, I just haven’t collaborated with a partner.” Poppy replied, pouring out coffee and handing a cup to Erdene. 

“Porny books don’t prepare you for the real thing Poppy.” 

“Pffft,” she waved a hand at her oblivious friend, “I’ve had plenty of technical practice with a variety of very accomodating plastic stand-ins. I don’t need a guy to get me off Dene!”

Erdene looked skeptical, sipping her coffee.

Poppy huffed. “I know in the end it’ll  _ probably _ be better with a real guy but it’s not about just rubbing up against another human body, it’s about connecting with a person for me. I need to have the feelings, I can’t get properly excited for someone I don’t care about.” 

_ My sexual subconscious was more aware of what an asshole Julri was than I was. _

“Well if you hadn’t gotten distracted clearly you were ready to rub up against T last night. So, do you have feelings for him?”

“Of course I do!” Poppy said, throwing her hands up, nearly sloshing her coffee on the patio. 

“And you trust him?”

“Ya, I mean.. ya.”

“Well then quit making excuses! I mean obviously the guy is a bit sus, with his little gang bros.” She took a sip of coffee and peered through the glass sliding door at the sleeping forms. “And does he even have a last name? Or is it literally just Tora, like Cher, Bono or...?”

“Voltaire?” Poppy offered, frowning down at her steaming cup. 

“Sure Pops,” Erdene said rolling her eyes “the point is that ya, you don’t know everything about him but he’d clearly walk across hot coals for you.”

Poppy sat staring into the cup in her hands, thinking about the mysterious man that had started filling up all of the cracks in her life. She knew him, didn’t she? 

She had thought she’d known Julri. 

_ Fuck Julri. Tora is not Julri.  _

But who  _ is _ Tora? She just couldn’t quite align the man that cuddled her, and let her pick cheesy romantic comedies, and took photos of every animal shaped food she made him, with the man she heard whispers of from Quincey, Gyu, and the other thugletts. The man that seemed to elicit fear in even some of his closest friends at times. She didn’t know that man, and she didn’t know if she wanted to. He sounded like a different person, not  _ her _ Tora. 

She could feel herself falling for Tora. She had thought about the word “love” and what it meant even back on the night of their birthday when he carried her away from the club. She felt herself forgetting the dark stranger that stood in the shadows behind them. In certain moments, like last night, she only saw her Tora, and she could feel herself getting swept away, willing to give him everything that was  _ her _ . Shocked that someone so amazing would even glance at someone like her. And then something would happen, a phone call, or an off hand comment from Gyu or one of the other guys, and that dark shadowy man would stand up in the distance, just within the limits of her vision.

When he was just Tora, it was so  _ easy _ to want him. She felt guilt creep into her chest as she thought back over all the confusing signals she had given him. Between her own personal hang ups, and concerns about his  _ other self, _ she felt like she was swerving all over the road. 

_ Probably driving him crazy with all my crap. _

“Hey you okay?” Erdene asked, a flicker of concern in her voice. “Listen you know when I say “sus” I just mean that him and the guys probably have gotten up to a bit of shady teen shit in the past, nothing crazy. It’s not like any of them have killed someone or something...” she laughed. 

Poppy flinched inwardly, smiled, and forced out a small laugh. “Yah of course, I’m fine Dene, I was just lost in thought for a moment there.”    
  
“You know I love you right Pops? And just want you happy? I honestly believe that big angry tiger might be a key part of that.”

“Of course Dene,” she said hugging her supportive ‘chaotic-good’ friend “I love you too.” 

“Good! Now, I think those boys have slept enough, and I’m starving!” Erdene stood, picking up the coffee pot and her now empty mug. She grinned down at Poppy. “Let’s go wake the dead.”

Poppy shook her head and smiled for real, standing up as well. “Ya, let’s get our boys ready for the day.”

The two women stepped through the patio door and surveyed the bodies collapsed around the living room. Poppy walked to the guest room door and opened it wide, looking in to see Tora sprawled out on his stomach effectively covering the entire bed, one muscled arm hanging completely off the bed. His black hair was messy and covering his eyes - asleep he looked younger and  _ almost _ innocent. Not even a hint of the dark stranger was here - it was just Tora. She paused for a moment to admire the colourful tattoos that covered his shoulders and back, and bit her lip. 

_ God he’s beautiful. How on earth is HE in MY life? _

Erdene had pushed open her own bedroom door revealing a similar but less impressive (in Poppy’s opinion) sight. She was surprised to see just how many tattoos Damien had, he was actually more thoroughly covered than Tora. 

With the doors open wide, Poppy and Erdene walked back to the kitchen, Poppy picking up Erdene’s phone and connecting it to a bluetooth speaker. 

Looking down at the screen, Erdene gave her a thumbs up, and Poppy hit play.

_ HEY YOU! _

_ COME OUT HERE ON THE FLOOR! _

_ LET’S ROCK SOME MORE! _

The music thundered out of the speaker triggering an immediate crash as a half naked Tora shot into the hall, his fists up, his hair wild and his boxers dangerously low on his hips. He stared around wildly seeking the threat before his eyes fell on Poppy and narrowed. She took Erdene’s hand and spun under her arm, smiling wide, giving him a little wave.

His shoulders slumped and he dragged a hand down his face before turning and stomping back into the guest room.

Poppy danced back through the living room to stand in the doorway only to see him flop back down on the bed, pulling a pillow over his head. 

_ Oh no you don’t. _

She jumped up on the bed and straddled his back pulling the pillow away and leaning down to sing into his ear. “Wakey wakey tiger! Time for breakfast!” 

He groaned at her and reached back, spanking her on the ass with surprising accuracy for someone laying flat on his face.

She shrieked and scrambled off of him running across the hall and into Erdene’s room to join her friend jumping on the big bed Damien was still clinging to. 

The girls jumped up and down, thrashing the mattress around until Damien suddenly turned over, throwing the covers back, his eyes still closed, revealing his very naked tattooed body.

Poppy blanched, covering her eyes and blindly stepped off the bed, feeling her way out of the room.

“Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry! She called loudly over the music as Erdene followed her out of the room looking amused. 

_ NOW IT'S PLAIN TO SEE _

_ YOU PUT A HURTIN' ON ME _

_ BUT IT'S A NATURAL FACT _

_ HA, I LIKE IT LIKE THAT _

_ SO WORK OUT. _

The music still shaking the entire apartment, Poppy skipped back to the living room spinning and dancing as the rest of the boys cringed and covered their ears. 

Tora and Damien appeared from their respective bedroom doors, meeting in the hall and greeting each other with matching blank exhausted stares. 

“WHY THE HELL DID YOU GUYS HAVE TO DECIDE TO FUCK MEAN MORNING WOMEN?!” Louis cried out, his hands covering his face as he shrank away from Erdene dancing in front of him. 

“Please make it stop.” Gyu whined, crawling across the floor on his hands and knees looking like he might throw up. 

Poppy took pity on the boys, turning down the music a bit, and started gathering bottles of water from the fridge. 

Tora came and settled on a kitchen stool behind her, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He was still shirtless but had put his jeans on. 

Poppy offered him a bottle of water, which he ignored as he sleepily grabbed her around the waist pulling her into him, dropping his head on her shoulder. 

“Time is it?” he mumbled.

“Umm about 8 am?” she said, running her fingers through his tangled hair.

“Uggg. You  _ are _ a couple of mean morning women” he said, nuzzling her neck.

She felt him drop a kiss there before she pulled away from him, blushing. 

_ So sweet. _

“I’ll uh, go get your shirt, I left it in the bathroom when I got dressed.” she said pushing the water bottle into his hand. 

“K” he said, shoving his hair back out of eyes with one hand and grinning sleepily at her. 

When she came back all five men were sitting up semi-coherently, most sipping at bottles of water, Gyu holding the entire coffee pot with the lid tipped back. 

Poppy handed Tora his shirt and he pulled it over his head. “Thanks Sweetheart.” 

“Okay we’re up,” Brian yawned, “what the fuck do you evil women want for breakfast?” 

“There is an awesome diner right around the corner we can walk to.” Erdene said, pulling on a hoodie and sneakers. She tossed a pair of white sneakers at Poppy. “These are yours.”

“Hey something escaped the black hole!” She laughed, stooping to pull them onto her bare feet. “You better call Quincey, we would be dead to him if he found out he missed brunch.”

“This isn’t brunch, brunch happens when normal people wake up. I doubt he’ll be awake this fucking early.” Tora mutterd. 

“Well we should still text as a courtesy, so he feels included.” She stood up and started to follow the group out the door when she felt Tora’s warm jacket fall on her shoulders. 

“It’ll be cold out there this early.” 

He had her heels and purse from last night in his hand. She reached out to take them from him and he held them out of her reach, instead reaching down with his other hand to grab hers.

_ So so sweet.  _

She let him take her hand, and they walked out together past Erdene as she locked the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs to Wake Thugletts - Baby Workout by Jackie Wilson https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0BYEc8XxU8&feature=share ei


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flipping a switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning folks. So I'm a damn liar and couldn't hold back a whole week. I very nearly did a double chapter again yesterday in a fit of desperation to get this story OUT OF ME. I'm sure i'll slow down a bit with work starting up but for now i've got momentum so let's ride the wave my self destructive and obsessive tendencies together! <3
> 
> I could never handle the pressure Lilydusk lives under to parcel out the story a week at a time and be stealthy with the previews. I so badly just want to tell you all what's going to happen in the end! haha 
> 
> None of the characters are mine, they all belong to lilydusk. You know the drill. Standard MPL fanfic rules apply.

***Tora***

Tora hadn’t felt this light in a long time, despite the ungodly hour at which he had been forced awake.

_My girlfriend is a mean morning woman._

He smiled to himself as they walked along the street, only forcing his face back to his typical sullen expression after noticing Gyu eyeing his and Poppy’s clasped hands.

_Girlfriend._

They hadn’t talked about it, but at this point, there was no possible way he could be reading her wrong. He had less than zero experience with relationships, but he didn’t see Poppy treating anyone else the way she treated him.

He wasn’t even sure if adults bothered asking each other to be boyfriend and girlfriend. 

_Fuck if it sounds this stupid in my head, I’m definately not saying it out loud._

What would he even do? Write it on a piece of paper and ask her to tick a box ‘yes’ or ‘no’? They weren’t children. If he wanted to marry her he knew he’d have to get a ring and ask properly but this wasn't that _._

_Not yet at least._

That fucker she’d wasted herself on had done a number on her brain, but he would never hurt her the way that asshole had. He had never felt about anyone the way he felt about her. It was almost overwhelming to him. He’d tried once to keep her out of his life, imagining her like a coveted toy from his childhood - safe only if he pretended he didn’t care about it. 

He remembered seeing Quincey play with different things outside their house growing up. He’d watch out of the corner of his eye but never get close enough for anyone to detect an interest coming from him. He had learned early not to let Vincent or Martin find out that he liked something. It didn’t matter what it was - a book, a specific food, even a place. The moment either of the men who ruled his life noticed Tora favoring something it was taken from him, to be used as leverage. Toys would be smashed as punishment, small comforts taken from him to ‘make him stronger.’ 

He remembered the morning he came back to the room he was allowed to occupy to find all his clothes gone, replaced with a couple of plain black shirts and a single pair of jeans. A week later he wasn’t even allowed to continue using the same room he had gotten familiar with, just down the hall from Quincey - he was constantly being shuffled around; disrupted. 

He had thought he needed to hide Poppy, stay away from her, until Quincey had gifted him something he would never be able to repay, and hired her as his editor. Now with his guys set up to help protect her, and her legitimate connection to Quincey, Tora had some sense of freedom. 

For the first time in his life he felt free to want something more openly and not worry that Vincent would snatch it away from him just because he could. Not this time. This part of his life was safely cut off and protected from the clan. He would never let her be hurt.

_My girlfriend._

Fuck he was stupidly happy, he hoped he didn’t get a call from Vincent any time soon, he wouldn’t be able to separate his _selves_. Normally he would just shut off the personality he showed Poppy and his friends - the one with interests and feelings - the real him. 

It was like flicking a switch; the moment he stepped in front of Vinent, the Tora that loved rice balls, and stupid romantic music and was a geek for anything with dinosaurs got shoved away. It was easy and instant to lock that side of himself up and keep it safe. Then, the man that had been made to kill for the first time when he was nineteen cameout. 

Some nights it was hard to turn that side of him back off. Washing the blood off his hands wasn’t enough, it was like it wasn’t safe to bring the real Tora out until every vestige of the killer soul had left his body, as if the two versions of himself existing within his body at once would damage each other. 

He had to protect his innocent self, he had to keep it hidden and only show it to certain people, just like he had with his toys as a child. Over the years that side of himself had become smaller and smaller, easier to shut away, and more and more precious for it’s scarcity. Now, Poppy had started to rebuild that side of him. It was becoming stronger; less willing to be shoved to the side. It was starting to fight for dominance over his other self. Today, walking down the street, holding her hand, he didn’t think he had the strength to flip the switch the other way. 

_Maybe someday I won’t have to anymore._

The group rounded the corner and arrived at a place called Cinatit’s Diner. Brian flopped down on a bench outside and pulled out a cigarette, “Is this place seriously called Cinna-Tits?”

“Best cinnamon buns in Narin” Erdene said happily pulling the door open. 

Leaving Brian to smoke, the rest of the group pushed through the door, the bell above the entry chiming softly. It was a small warmly decorated restaurant, with scratched wooden tables crammed slightly too close together, the chairs mismatched in places. Local artwork covered the walls with price tags tacked below each painting and photograph. 

The owner had hung plants from the ceiling around the door and windows causing Tora to have to duck to avoid brushing the trailing plants with the top of his head. The place reminded him a bit of Poppy’s apartment. Distracted while navigating the drooping vines his feet caught on a rug by the door and he staggered forward. 

“Whoa there big guy” Poppy laughed, wrapping her arms around his middle, providing little actual support. She was probably one of those people who stood under ladders with her arms raised up as if she was going to catch someone falling 10 feet down on top of her. 

Erdene signaled the waitress for coffee and water as the group settled at a large table near the back of the restaurant.

“Quincey says he’s coming and has a surprise,” Erdene reported typing into her phone. “He’ll be here in about 45 minutes.”

  
  


Brain walked in smelling like cigarettes and slid into the seat on Tora’s other side. “What surprise?”  
  


“He didn’t say, just a surprise. You think he’d ever pass up a chance at a dramatic reveal?” Erdene said sliding empty coffee mugs around the table.

“Him and Cordy must have never gone to sleep if he’s up this early,” Tora remarked, shooting a look at Poppy next to him.

He bent his head to whisper in her ear. “Someone must have had him too worked up.” 

The tips of her ears turned pink as she quickly lifted a menu up to cover her face. 

God he loved to tease her, and she had certainly earned it last night. 

The waitress came and took their orders. Tora ordered a plate of eggs and toast, and Poppy of course, requested an enormous cinnamon bun with extra icing. The woman ran on sugar.

Their food arrived quickly, hers decorated with fresh strawberries. Without looking at him, she picked up half of her berries and dropped them onto his plate. As she lifted a strawberry to her own mouth he quickly leaned over and bit it himself. 

“Thief!” she giggled. He picked up one of the berries she had gifted him and held it out for her to bite in return. She did so, her brown eyes locking on his.

_It’s okay, you don’t need blood in your brain, you’re not driving._

He caught his guys raising their eyebrows and grinning at each other across the table. He was going to hear about this later, but at the moment he was having trouble caring. Their comments would have to wait until _much_ later because he had every intention of escorting Poppy back to her apartment after breakfast. Maybe they would spend the day together. Should he take her somewhere for the afternoon? Or just order in some food and lock themselves away in her home for the rest of the weekend? 

His mind happily drifted, mostly ignoring his chatting laughing friends, imagining what they would do when they were finally alone again, far away from Erdene.

“Tora mentioned wanting to go to the beach a few months ago, and it’s supposed to be really warm next weekend.” Poppy’s voice broke into his reverie. 

“OOOO, YES! That would be amazing! Didn’t Quincey mention his friend had some huge beach house a couple of hours away from here?” Erdene asked, picking up her phone again.

“Quincess has every friend, with _every_ type of house or fucking villa ya could imagine. Ya finally wanna go to the beach with me Bobby?” He nudged her shoulder smiling at her. 

When he had suggested it before, she had looked like he had just tasered her, and had quickly shoved him onto the ground and made a hasty escape from his apartment. 

_Things are different now though. Now she’s ya girl._

Gyu had the largest shit eating grin Tora had ever seen plastered on his face as he looked back and forth between Tora and Poppy. 

Tora narrowed his eyes and leveled a look at him.

_I will fucking eat you._

Gyu, flicked a brow at him and sat back in his chair, unusually confident in his own bodily safety.

The door chiming suddenly grabbed his attention from the conversation, and he looked up to see Quincey pushing the door open and dodging the hanging plants, another person following close behind him.  
  


“HELLO LOVELIES! Look who I found at the airport this morning!” Quincey stepped to the side gesturing grandly as a familiar face appeared from behind him. 

“HOLY FUCK SIS!” Brian, Louis, and Gyu all shouted together, each leaping up to rush towards her, Gyu knocking over his chair in the process. 

Tora felt his face split in a smile as he stood up more slowly. 

Laughing, the dark haired woman shoved at Bryan who had picked her up in a hug and was spinning her around. She pushed at his hips driving him back so her fist could come up and punch him fast in the solar plexus. 

“Ooof! WELL FUCKING HELLO TO YOU TOO” he gasped. 

Pushing her hair back, the edge of her balthuman crest showing briefly on her neck, she fixed her eyes on Tora. “I tought I taw a puddy tat!” she said walking forward and poking him in the chest.

He reached out and pulled her into a quick hug. “Holy fuck Kōri, how long has it fucking been? Four years? Five?” 

He had not seen, or even spoken to his old friend since Vincent had sent her overseas on some surveillance bullshit, monitoring another clan. 

“Dad let me know he was bringing her back to Narin last week but I wanted to surprise all of you! SURPRISE!” Quincey said gleefully.

The rest of the guys bounced around her like puppies, pulling her over to the table and into the seat across from himself and Poppy. 

Sitting down again he turned back to Poppy just as she turned back to the table having just responded to something Erdene had asked her. 

“Poppylan, Erdene, this is Kōri, she um, works with us. For one of my fathers companies.” Quincey said, introducing the three women. 

Erdenes' hand came across the table immediately, “Nice to meet you” she said grasping Kōri’s hand and shaking it. 

Poppy’s hand followed slightly more hesitantly. 

“Poppy and Erdene work for my new publisher, and Poppy herself is my stunning and brilliant new editor.”

“It’s lovely to meet ya! Both of ya.” Kōri replied, pulling off her black blazer and tossing it over the back of her chair. The ink had spread on her just like it had on him, both of her arms covered from her wrists up to the shoulders.

She looked back at Tora and mouthed the word “civilians?” raising an eyebrow at him. 

He nodded quickly, and felt Poppy stiffen against his side.

“So Kōri,” Poppy began, her voice a bit stiffer than usual, “how long have you known the guys?”

“Oh fucking hell, forever! I met Tora and Quincey back when we were, what, 15? 16?”

“Something like that,” Tora replied, reaching under the table seeking Poppy’s hand, but not finding it. 

She was sitting with her hands tucked under her legs on the chair. 

“The rest of the guys a couple years later, though I remember Gyu was tagging around behind the tiger for a while. My folks were in the…” 

Tora’s foot shot out and pressed on her foot, as he gave her a meaningful look, and tipped his head an inch towards Poppy and Erdene. 

Poppy knew they were in a clan, but Erdene still didn’t and he didn’t think she needed to. 

“Um, my folks knew Quincey’s parents so I hung out around with him and Tora a lot. Got brought on officially with Quincey’s dad’s company when I was 21.” 

“Sis was the best,” Louis chimed in, “probably the only reason Big Bro didn’t kill us all as kids.” 

“Barely, I nearly did it myself a few times, you were all such little dumb fucks.” she retorted leaning back in her chair.

“They still are,” Tora responded, “Not much has fuckin’ changed.”

“Ha, nothing’s changed? Big Bro is like a different fucking guy since he met Miss…” Louis began, trailing off as Tora’s head whipped around to stare him down. 

“Well ya look the same,” she said “although I’m glad to see you’ve stopped doing stupid shit to your hair. Can’t say the same for Damien. What happened kiddo?” 

Damien’s hand flew to his hair, looking offended. “What’s wrong with it?”   
  
Erdene laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and leaned in to kiss his cheek. 

Kōri tracked the movement. She was one of the best in the clan at the espionage shit, and he could see her reading everyone at the table. Cataloging the girls and updating her mental files on all the guys. Fuck he could have used her a couple months ago while that notebook was still a fucking problem. The girl just understood people, she always knew their next move, she probably would have found the book in a heartbeat. She was all strategy and finesse, where he was brute force. 

Kōri’s eyes fell on Poppy, evaluating the smaller woman. Poppy stared back, a weirdly blank expression on her face. It was strange for Poppy to be this quiet. It reminded him uncomfortably of the night at Gudrun’s.

Kōri smiled, “So you’re Quincey’s editor! What’s that like? I can’t imagine it’s easy in _any_ stretch of the imagination.”

“Oh it’s been great!” she said brightly, “I mean he makes me insane sometimes but we’re finding our rhythm.” She winked at Quincey across the table. 

“Miss Editor is brilliant, imaginative, supportive and detailed. She’s also even more heartless with her edits and critiques than Tora.” He let his head droop theatrically, making Poppy smile. “But my writing is better for it, and she doesn’t insist on those stupid video games or smoking up my living room while we review chapters.” 

He raised his empty coffee mug in a mock toast to Poppy. “Poppy is one of the best things that’s happened to me both professionally and personally, I loathe to think where my career would be if Tora hadn’t stumbled over her.”

Poppy picked up her own nearly empty mug and clinked it playfully against Quincey’s.

“Oh so you met Quincey through Tora? How on earth did _that_ happen?” She asked, looking interested. 

“Umm, it’s a bit hard to explain,” she said, setting her cup back down and glancing at Tora. 

Poppy seemed uncomfortable with Kōri’s questions, though he supposed he couldn’t fault her. It _was_ odd how they had met. 

Kōri’s gaze flicked from Poppy, up to Tora and back again, “I can imagine! I’ve never seen two more wildly different people.” 

“Yeah, umm well,” she looked down into her coffee, “Tora helped me get in touch with one of our current investors, and then we sorta just kept running into each other. Then I met Quincey and we started working together, and I guess the rest is history.” 

“Oh, just one of those weird things then huh? Strange how sometimes the most random people will have their circles overlap, I can’t imagine someone like you would have much in common with these knuckleheads otherwise?”

Poppy looked up, seeming irritated. She had tucked her hands back under her legs, and rocked forward slightly in her seat. “We’ve actually got quite a bit in common, Tora’s a great friend.” 

_Friend?_

He looked down at her. She was frowning at Kōri.

“Well that’s great! Always makes it easier to work together when everyone gets along. Never thought I’d ever see the fuckin’ tiger here in a place like this though” she gestured to the plants and weird paintings. “Last I knew him, the only reason he’d end up in a spot like this would be to collect a…”

“I guess people change.” Gyu interjected. “So Sis you’re back permanently in Narin then? Your _job_ has moved here?” 

“Yep, home sweet home. I’ll be staying with Quincey for a bit while I find an apartment.” 

Quincey wrapped his arms around Kōri pulling her in for a hug. “Roomies! We’re going to have so much catching up for the next week. Oh and that reminds me Erdene you texted me something about a beach trip next weekend?”

Tora clenched his jaw hearing them mention the beach. 

_Fuck, not now._

“Umm, ya, it was Pop’s idea Quince, but we don’t have to talk about that now,” Erdene said, waving her hand. 

“Don’t be silly, I’ve already texted Ryan. He’s out of the country this month anyway. We can all stay at his place for the weekend, it’ll be wonderful! We’ll have a beachfront reunion! And Kōri can meet my Sugarplum!”

As Quincey and Erdene continued to plan the upcoming weekend, a darkness crept through the restaurant and gathered around Tora. 

_Friend._

His mind rushed back to their birthday, finding her words and playing them back to himself. 

_“Buzzed kissing doesn’t count right?”_

He felt his heart clench. 

_It wasn’t real?_

How the fuck could he have gotten this so wrong again? Was he really this fucking stupid or was it her? Would a normal guy have known what was going on? 

_She’s just using you, just like everyone else._

Everyone in his life had some purpose for him. If he wasn’t a shield for Quincey, he was a knife for Vincent. 

_“I’ve never seen Tora as anything but a regular guy.”_

_“I’ve never seen Tora as anything.”_

Her ex fucked up her brain, it had been what, three months? Maybe almost four? After years of being with him. She was rebounding, still trying to fix herself. She doesn’t know what the fuck she wants. So she slipped again; she got happy and drunk and decided a night in bed with him would be fun. He was just the tool for the job to help her fix her broken parts. 

And he fucking went and fell in love with her. She didn’t want him, she just missed having a guy around to do the stupid shit boyfriends do, and he had walked right fucking into it. Fuck that, he had dove head first into it. He had ignored every fucking red flag she had waved and let himself fall into her world. 

The darkness swirled up around him. He was 9 years old again, sitting on the floor of his most recent room, the vent pulled out of the wall. The book he had hidden in there was now empty of most of it’s pages. There were only a few scraps of paper left clinging to the empty cardboard covers. He had pulled it out excited to read the next chapter, only to find the story gone. Now he couldn’t even remember what story it had been.

A phone chimed somewhere in the distance, and Kōri reached into her pocket pulling it out. “Well that didn’t take long.”

She held her phone up, wiggling it at Quincey, “Daddy wants the kids home pronto!” 

Quincey’s phone chimed from inside his pocket but he didn’t bother to check it. “Yes, I was supposed to bring you straight to him from the airport but I just couldn’t resist stopping by here to surprise the gang. 

He stood up and helped to pull Kōri’s chair back so she could rise. “We shall take our leave! Erdene I’ll call you later to finish setting up next weekend!”

Tora stood quickly, his chair rocking on its legs but not quite falling over behind him. 

“I’ll go with ya, Vince will want me to handle catching ya up.” 

Not able to look at Poppy he tossed some cash on the table, and moved towards the door as Kōri and Quincey said goodbye to the rest of the table. 

“Tora?” Her voice ripped through him, and his heart clenched again. 

Schooling his face, he turned around, his back straight, and met her gaze. She looked confused, her eyes big and flicking back and forth between him and Kōri. 

“I’ll see ya later,” he said without any emotion, as Kōri stepped up beside him, looking at Poppy, and then back at him. He lifted a hand and put it on Kōri’s back, turning her towards the door.

“Wait!” Poppy’s chair scraped back as she stood and walked towards them. She held his jacket out to him. “Don’t forget your...” 

‘Thanks.” he said, taking it from her and shrugging it on. He looked down at her small frame, her shoulders bare, her hair in messy waves, her eyes full of an emotion he couldn’t read.

He’d fucked everything up. He’d let her fuck everything up. Fuck him up. His fucking heart couldn’t take it. He would not be her fuck buddy. Her pretend boyfriend. He hadn’t felt this stupid in a long time - this dark in a long time.

He reached out in his mind, and flipped the switch.

  
_See ya Bobby._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! :( This was hard to write, I didn't want to do it. The voices in my head made me do it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling the urge to be over dramatic again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I managed to get this chapter locked up, but you should anticipate a small delay for the next chapter. I keep re-writing it. We'll see!
> 
> Thank you so much for all your lovely feelings, I'm sorry I had to turn the angst dial up to 11 but apparently i don't have a middle ground.. it's either hymen jokes or people are crying :) ;)
> 
> Nothing is mine.. all these over emotional marshmallows are Lilydusk's creation.

***Poppy***

Poppy sat on the floor of her kitchen leaning against the lower cupboards, her legs outstretched, her phone face down between her knees. 

It was about 7 pm Monday night, and she hadn’t heard a word from Tora since he left the diner with _her,_ Saturday morning. 

She dug her nails into the palms of her hands and tipped her head back trying not to cry anymore. She was sure she would be dehydrated if she didn’t get a grip on herself, and at this point she was terrified at the thought of having to go to work again the next day and having an embarrassing breakdown. Today had been hard enough with Erdene hovering and Quincey apparently clueless to the situation; he had said Tora was ‘busy.’

  
**   
  


When they had left the diner she had been mostly fine, if beyond confused. 

“She has the same tattoo as Tora” had been Erdenes first words as the woman entered the diner with Quincey and the guys rioted around her leaving Poppy and Erdene sitting alone and confused at the table. 

Erdene had raised her protective hackles immediately, hissing in Poppy’s ear. “Who the hell is she?” 

“I don’t know, Dene. They called her ‘Sis’.” 

“I tought I taw a puddy tat!” she had said to him, and then Tora had hugged the woman. Poppy wasn’t sure she had ever seen him intentionally touch anyone - except to hit them - other than her and maybe Alice.

Her stomach did an annoying flip.

She was gorgeous. She reminded Poppy of a black and white photograph. Her skin pale, and her eyes and long hair so dark they were both very nearly black. She looked otherworldly. She dressed in black as well, her limbs long and slender like Erdene’s but she carried herself like if she wanted to, she could break a person in half - like Tora. 

Poppy attempted to shake herself into some semblance of order, and following Erdene’s suit extended her hand in greeting. 

Quincey introduced them, “Poppy and Erdene work for my new publisher, and Poppy herself is my stunning and brilliant new editor.”

“It’s lovely to meet ya! Both of ya.” she had replied, pulling off her jacket revealing tattoos all over her toned arms. She was like his mirror. 

Instead of peonies and koi, her arms were wrapped in a winter forest. Tree branches devoid of leaves snaked across her skin in blacks and greys. The only colour showing around her wrists in the form of tiny yellow scooped flowers.

Poppy saw her mouth something at Tora. “Civilians?” and she felt him respond. Stiffening she set her jaw and took a breath.

“So Kōri, how long have you known the guys?”

As she recounted her past with Tora, Poppy sat quietly, taking the information and assembling their history in her mind. 

They were kids together.  
Became adults together.  
Anything else together?   
About the same age.   
Part of the clan.   
Branded, so a big part, just like Tora.   
They call her ‘Sis’ just like they call him ‘Big Bro’  
But he doesn’t call her ‘Sis.’  
He calls her Kōri.

Her voice broke into Poppy’s processing. “So you’re Quincey’s editor! What’s that like? I can’t imagine it’s easy in _any_ stretch of the imagination.” 

“Oh it’s been great! I mean he makes me insane sometimes but we’re finding our rhythm.” She winked at Quincey, hoping it came off looking natural.

“Miss Editor is brilliant, imaginative, supportive and detailed. She’s also even more heartless with her edits and critiques than Tora.” 

Quincey’s teasing words were reassuring. “But my writing is better for it, and she doesn’t insist on those stupid video games or smoking up my living room while we review chapters.” 

He raised his mug in a toast to her. “Poppy is one of the best things that’s happened to me both professionally and personally, I loathe to think where my career would be if Tora hadn’t stumbled over her.” She lifted her own mug and they clinked them together.

“Oh so you met Quincey through Tora? How on earth did _that_ happen?” 

Poppy was scrambling, searching her head for a safe explanation. Where on earth did she start? Pervy photo? Nursing a bloodied teen at Quincey’s? Rice balls? “Umm, it’s a bit hard to explain.”

Poppy glanced at Tora, who seemed to have no idea she needed his help. 

“I can imagine! I’ve never seen two more _wildly_ _different_ people.”

The words rubbed at Poppy’s skin. 

“Yeah, umm well, Tora helped me get in touch with one of our current investors, and then we sorta just kept running into each other. Then I met Quincey and we started working together, and I guess the rest is history.” 

Poppy was hyper aware that she was nothing like anything from Tora’s world. But hearing it pointed out chewed on her self esteem. 

“Oh, just one of those weird things then huh? Strange how sometimes the most random people will have their circles overlap, I can’t imagine someone like _you_ would have much in common with these knuckleheads otherwise?”

_Someone. Like. You._

Poppy dug her fingers into the chair beneath her legs. “We’ve actually got quite a bit in common, Tora’s a great friend.” 

_Quite a bit in common? Like what?_

She cringed internally, embarrassed. Had she really just said that to this confident beautiful woman who had known Tora since he was a teen? 

She did not like this woman. 

_That’s not true, you don’t know her. It’s yourself you don’t like._

But Tora _did_ like her, maybe more than that? Even though she didn’t fit him, he cared about her. Would it kill him to speak up and help her out? 

“Well that’s great! Always makes it easier to work together when everyone gets along. Never thought I’d ever see the fuckin’ tiger here in a place like this though.” She looked around disdainfully at the cute artwork and lush plants. “Last I knew him, the only reason he’d end up in a spot like this would be to collect a…”

“I guess people change.” Gyu interrupted. “So Sis you’re back permanently in Narin then? Your _job_ has moved here?” 

“Yep, home sweet home. I’ll be staying with Quincey for a bit while I find an apartment.” 

Staying. Permanently. Well that’s great.

Quincey hugged her to him, “Roomies! We’re going to have so much catching up for the next week. Oh and that reminds me Erdene you texted me something about a beach trip next weekend?”

_Oh god Quincey, shut up._

Poppy could hear Erdene trying to change the subject, but Quincey would not be redirected. He had already arranged for accommodations, and extended _invitations_. 

Her fingers itched for her red pen. Three red pen vito’s a chapter, that was their deal right? Three times she could cross something out as if it had never happened, no questions asked. Poppy mentally drew a red line over Quincey’s mouth.  
  
 _I can be a bitch in my head if I want to be, it’s my head._   
  


She felt some relief when her and then Quincey’s phones chimed, and they started rising to leave. But then suddenly Tora was on his feet too. 

_What? Where on earth are you going?_

“Tora?”

He turned around and she didn’t recognize him. He had never looked through her like that.

She stepped next to him, and Poppy watched his hand come down and touch her back, turning _her_ , following _her_. 

_What the hell?_

“Wait!” She stood, and not knowing what else to do, shrugged his jacket from her shoulders, holding it out to him. 

“Don’t forget your...” she trailed off, shocked when he actually took it. 

“Thanks” he said, putting it on himself.

And then he just walked out, not bothering to duck the plants; letting them swing and bump in his wake. 

**

Poppy swiped at her face, not able to keep the angry tears back anymore. She had gone from deeply confused, to numb, to depressed, and now had reached utterly furious. 

She was angry at him for ghosting her, but more furious that she could not understand what had happened.

_What the fuck HAD happened?_

This woman shows up, and suddenly the man who had held her, and danced with her so sweetly on the rooftop had vanished first figuratively, and then literally. Less than 36 hours ago she had nearly given him everything, despite her doubts and fears about his life. 

She thought of the way he had seemed to look _through_ her and wondered if she had finally met The Tiger of Ares Street face to face. It certainly wasn’t her Tora.

He had disappeared without explanation before, but it had been months since they had gone more than a few hours without at least a text message. Monday nights had become part of their routine. Usually, she would see him at the office in the morning, and then he would leave to run a few errands for his boss before meeting her at her apartment after she finished work. Sometimes she would arrive back home to find him sitting on the ground leaning against her door; waiting for her. She rarely had to wait for him.

But apparently it only took moments with a woman his type, and he was just gone. 

Her heart felt broken. Like he’d dropped it carelessly and it had cracked apart on impact. The rational side of her brain tried to tell her that she didn’t deserve to feel this hurt and angry, but that’s the problem with a broken heart - broken things burn hotter and faster. Tear something into small pieces, increase the places where the air can touch it, and it’ll flare up fast. 

She was filled with a kind of anger unlike anything she had felt when she walked in on Julri. 

She stormed around her apartment, feeling caged. She threw the doors to her balcony open wide and felt the cool air blow in, fanning the flames. As an extra level of rebellion she went and unbolted her front door, stepping around the smashed pottery that covered the floor.

She felt the urge to be over dramatic again; to smash more things. 

_Calm down, breaking more of your own stuff just hurts you more._

She had already scattered her little desk, littering the floor with old letters, sketches, and pens. Then she’d thrown the mug she used to clean brushes against her door. Looking at the mess she began to feel embarrassed. She’d lost control and acted like the child everyone thought she was. 

She needed distraction. Turning her attention to her bookshelf she pulled down a favourite, not needing the spine facing out to find it. Reading always calmed her. She could escape reality for a while, something she desperately needed at this moment. 

Sprawling across her bed, she flipped through the pages looking for her favorite passages. She couldn’t maintain any focus though, and slowly her mind started to drift out of her control, her eyes not really taking in the words, her thoughts wandering back where she did not want to go. 

She could feel his hands on her hips, holding her as his lips moved against hers, so gently, so carefully, like he was savouring her. 

She could feel the tension in her body as she arched her back thrusting her breasts into him, seeking contact, wanting to feel him touch her more forcefully. 

She could feel the heat building between her legs, aching for him.

Her book lay tented open and forgotten on her stomach as her own fingers traced her nipple, wandering across her sternum on it’s way to explore the other breast. With a tiny jolt, her fingers met a hard circle beneath the fabric of her shirt. His ring. 

“FUCK!!” She roared, throwing herself off the bed. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?” 

_“Bobby, you’ll have to tell me if you want me to stop okay?”_

_Oh god... please stop._

She sat down on her bed pulling Totoro into her arms, hugging the fat grey plush to her belly as she cried into it’s soft fur. 

In the darkness she saw him grinning sleepily at her as he sat on the stool in Erdene’s kitchen, his eyes full of what? Of love? 

_How? Where did you go? Where are you?_

The sleepy golden eyes morphed, turning black and she saw _her_. Was he still with her?

“FUCK!” she screamed again, standing up and hurling the Totoro plush off the balcony into the air.

She sat down in front of the open doors and stared at nothing. 

_Tora, where are you?_

  
  


***Tora***

  
  


It was late, the streets quiet, as Tora parked his car just out of sight of Poppy’s apartment. 

_What the fuck am I doing here?_

He had been driving aimlessly for the last few hours, his brain feeling like a pot that had boiled dry. 

He hunched against the steering wheel staring at nothing, letting his half formed thoughts swirl around. 

After he left the diner he’d gone with Kōri and Quincey to report in. Quincey had noted Tora’s silence but hadn’t really questioned it, familiar with Tora’s general tendency to shut down when on duty for the clan.  
  
After seeing Vincent, he’d gone back to his apartment and stayed there alone, sitting on the floor of his kitchen, watching the shadows move across the room, striping the little plant that sat on his table, until finally nothing moved anymore and it was just dark. 

Sunday had been violent, and he’d not needed to feel anything; he’d put himself away, and let the monster carry out the work Vincent gave him, for the first time almost thankful. 

It was Monday now, and he’d run out of tasks; of excuses to stay hidden away. He’d come back to himself, but hadn’t known where to go or what to do. Monday’s he was usually with her.

The problem with getting your heart broken is that you don’t just stop loving the person who broke it. And they don’t just vanish from your life, they just sort of step out of it, taking with them other pieces of your life - disrupting you. Then, they continue on existing; they still walk around, and do stupid dangerous shit, they just do it where you can’t reach them.

Gyu had texted him when he had arrived back at the apartment complex having shared a cab with Poppy. Tora had left the text on ‘read’ and hadn’t responded to his friends questions.

He opened the door and swung his legs out of the car. Pulling his hood up, he walked quickly past the spots he knew could be spotted from her window until he reached the gate. He quickly hopped the low wall, and beelined for the security booth, glancing up at her dark balcony.   
  
He could see the sliding door standing wide open.

_Stupid dangerous shit._

Gyu jumped, as he stuffed himself into the tiny office space. He folded his body sliding to sit on the floor, his back against the door. 

“Well that didn’t take as long as I thought it would, usually when you ghost you’re gone for at least a week.” Gyu said, tossing a clipboard onto his desk and spinning his chair to face his friend on the floor. 

Tora didn’t say anything, he just kept staring straight ahead at the blank wall. 

“She’s safe. I’ve been keeping an eye on her.” 

_Fuck, what am I doing here._

“What the hell happened man?” Gyu asked, his voice concerned. 

“I dunno. I fucked up I guess.” He pulled his knees up and planted his elbows on them so he could rest his face on his forearms.

“I don’t know when you found the time, it was literally like we all blinked and you’d gone from feeding her strawberries to acting like you didn’t know her. I felt like I’d had a stroke.”

He wheeled himself closer, shuffling his heels on the ground. 

“Was it Kōri? You guys don’t have a history or some shit, do you?”

“Fuck no, never. It didn’t have anything to do with fucking Kōri, it was Poppy she…”

“She what? What the fuck did she do?”

_What the fuck DID she do?_

Technically fucking nothing. Maybe that’s what hurt the most. He’d let it happen, he could have stopped it, he could have stayed back, but he was so desperate for her, so inexperienced. It was like the difference between being injured because some motherfucker stabbed you, and being fucked up because you weren’t watching where you were going and you fell down the goddamned stairs. It always hurt more when it was your own fucking fault. 

“We’re friends.” he said, not raising his head from his arms. 

“And?” Gyu said, seeming bewildered.

“And… I don’t fucking know man. I thought… I guess I just thought that after Friday, after everything… the last months that we…” He trailed off, his brain stuck. 

“Are labels that fucking important to you? Ya never gave a shit what people called you in the past.”

Tora stood up, feeling like he had to duck in the tight space, then standing up straight when he realized he wasn’t going to bang his head. “Is it SO fucking crazy that I might want one goddamned normal thing in my whole fucking life?” 

He clenched his fist and thumped the wall, careful not to actually punch through. 

“This is a big change from the mafia thug who months ago didn’t want her to know anything about him. Now you want _normal?_ What else? A picket fence?” 

“Fuck you Ronzo!” He spat. When the hell had Gyu not had his back?

“No man, not this time. Go ahead and threaten to break my fucking legs.”

Gyu stood, and squared up to him. Tora clenched his jaw staring down at the smaller man.

“We’re in the mafia, and Poppylan knows it, but she didn’t kick you to the curb. Or any of us. She brings me fucking cookies man! Did you know that?”

Tora blinked. Gyu didn’t talk like this to anyone, especially not him.

“What do you expect from her in a handful of months? You want her to get branded and join you at clan meetings? Give her a fucking break for maybe not knowing what she wants. You might not take her with you and let her watch as you beat people half to fucking death but she’s not dumb. She knows something goes on when you’re out for Vincent, and all she’s able to do is fucking guess. You don’t think her mind doesn’t run wild? You could be doing fucking anything when you’re out there!”

Gyu was yelling at him now, jabbing him in the chest with his finger. 

“She’s a great girl, and you deserve her. You fucking do! I want that for you man, but you can’t expect everything all at once.” 

Tora slumped back down to the floor leaning, against the door, his face in his hands. He could feel his eyes hot with tears. 

Gyu sat down on the floor in front of him. 

“I owe you my fucking life Bro. I’ll never be able to repay you but I’ll sure as fuck try, and I’m starting by telling you to quit being a dumb fuck and fix your shit.” 

“How?” he breathed out through his fingers. “How do I just be okay with her not wanting me.”

“If she didn’t want you, I doubt she’d be this pissed.”

“What the fuck do you…?” He raised his head looking up. 

“She’s fucking furious with you,” he said, standing up and moving to a locker in the corner.

“She started out just confused and quiet. Erdene tried to get her to go back to her place but she just wanted to go home. She didn’t say more than three words to me in the cab and then I’m not sure what she did when she got home, maybe went to sleep. Sunday was quiet too. I checked on her a couple of times but she didn’t answer the door.” 

He spun the dial on a pad lock and pulled it off so he could open the door. “Then I saw her leave for work this morning, and she came home at her usual time… seemed normal, waved hi to me. But once she got inside her place the yelling and breaking shit started. I got three calls about her.”

He pulled a round grey fluffy ball out of the locker. 

“Yeeted that poor bastard right off the balcony. Her lights finally went out a couple of hours ago and she went quiet.” 

Tora took the stuffed Totoro in his hands and stared at it. “Hey Dude,” he said, rubbing it’s fur. 

She was furious with him? She invited him into her bed, let him think she finally wanted him, “friend zoned” him and now _she_ was pissed?

Why? How the hell could she be mad at him? What had he done except try and love her?

“FUCK, I just don’t fucking know man. I’m exhausted. This…” he waved his hand up at her balcony, ‘...is exhausting.”

Gyu had sat back down in his chair and stared down at him smiling sadly. 

“Just don’t throw it all away man. You’re a different guy with her...” 

He stood up again and held his hand out to Tora, pulling him to his feet.

“...and we like him better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Emotional Status: 
> 
> Poppy: Mad at Tora for throwing her away for another woman and then ghosting her.  
> Tora: Mad at Poppy for saying they were just friends, and not loving him back appropriately. Also mad at her for being mad at him.  
> Totoro: Mad at being heaved off a balcony.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hazards of glittery stationary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning lovelies, I hope you enjoy chapter 8! Next chapter is in progress but I'm definitely a bit behind now so we will see where the day takes me. 
> 
> Not my characters, just my nonsense. All of this chaos starts and finishes with Lilydusk. She created everything and we love her for it.

***Tora***

Tora sat in his car staring up at her office. He’d made Quincey go up alone, having threatened to bruise him where it would show the most if he said one word to Poppy about his whereabouts.    
  
“Just fucking tell her I’m on a job, it’s not hard fuck-wit.”

He had managed to stay under Quincey’s radar for the entire weekend using clan work as an excuse not to have to see him, but then Ronzo had ratted him out in the group chat. 

He’d known he was busted Tuesday morning, when he entered Quincey’s apartment only to have the princess tackle him into the wall sobbing against his neck. 

**

“FUCKING GET OFF QUINCE!” 

“Oh honey, what can we do? How are we going to fix this? I should have known immediately something was wrong. She looked awful yesterday, flat, all her bubbles and vigor gone.” 

His hands flapped up and down nearly slapping Tora in the face. “I absolutely should have known something was off, she let me get away with murder, didn’t even go after the new scene with the dentist’s chair, and I only put that in to get her to waste one of her stupid red vitos.”

“You’re not fuckin’ doing anything, I’m going to drive you over there and dump ya ass off and you’re going to say that I’m still busy with clan shit, same as yesterday.”

Quincey’s voice raised an octave. “HONEY, the longer you let this go the worse it’s going to get, Gyu said she was…”

“Pissed yeah, he mentioned.” he spat, his hand jerking towards his pocket. He stopped himself, remembering that he’d left the strawberry at his apartment.

Quincey frowned at him, opening his mouth.

“DON’T.” Tora cut him off before he could start.

“I heard enough from Gyu, if you’re just going to say the same shit. Just don’t Quince.”

  
**

Quincey had agreed to go up to the office without him, promising to get through the day and not say anything. Tora was sure that despite threats of physical retribution, Quincey wouldn’t last long if Poppy put any pressure on him, but he didn’t know what else to do. 

She was furious at him. For what? For leaving? What else did she expect from him? 

He jolted suddenly as the door of his car swung open and the last person he wanted to see right then got in.   
  


_ Fuck you’re going to get yerself killed if even the harpy can  _ sneak up on you. 

“Tiger boy, if you  _ do _ get the balls to go upstairs today you are likely to take a glitter pen through the eye.” She angled her body towards him, staring.

  
Tora kept his face pointing straight ahead, barely glancing at her, not sure what to do. Erdene and him did not really talk, they mostly just jabbed at each other whenever Poppy put them into close proximity. 

  
Rolling her eyes, she sat back in her seat staring out the windshield as well. “She was totally off her game yesterday so I knew things hadn’t been resolved, but today, Jesus, I can’t believe you managed to make it worse.”

“Why the hell do you assume I somehow made whatever the fuck she’s pissed about worse?”

“Because she is upstairs, terrorizing Quincey with a red pen, ripping all the romance out of his book like she’s trying to turn it into a Drivers Ed Training manual...” She slapped the dashboard with her hand. “and YOU are down here hiding in your car like a little bitch. What did you do? Bring that woman to her apartment and fuck her on Poppy’s bed?” she asked sarcastically.   
  
“What the fuck Erdene? What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about you getting minimally down and dirty with my best friend in my guest room, romancing her with your big thug puppy eyes, and then doing a fucking 180 and leaving her alone at the diner while you take off with another chick!”

“I’m not fucking talking to YOU about this Erdene, but I didn’t do shit with Kōri.”

“God you’re stupid, you literally sat at that table, and let Poppy feel interrogated by that…”

He gaped at her. “Fucking interrogated? She asked her a few questions about how we met.”

“You don’t listen! Fuck men are so STUPID sometimes. Jesus Tora I thought rebuilding Poppy’s shitty self esteem was the one thing you and I had common ground on.” She slapped the dashboard again harder.

“Your old friend waltzed into that diner with her badass clan tats, and and all her fucking history with you guys, looking exactly like what Poppy wishes she could be, and then she sat back and questioned how a big strong thug like you could possibly be part of Poppy’s life.” 

  
“That’s not what she was fucking doin…”

“I KNOW THAT TORA. I’m a bad bitch, I know another  _ bitch _ when I see one, and Kōri was fine. Nice even, as far as people like you guys can be  _ nice _ .” She waved her hand dismissively, “But it doesn’t matter that Kōri didn’t  _ intend _ to make Poppy feel like shit, it’s how Poppy reacted to her.” 

She turned and looked straight at him again. “I know my friend, and her twisted little brain.”

“It’s not my job to fix what that fucking ex of hers broke. I’m not just some tool she can use to feel good about herself.” he said flatly.

“Of course it’s not  _ your _ job, Poppylan is a brilliant, gorgeous, fucking badass grown-woman no matter how many nerd shirts she hides her cute tits under, and she will fix her  _ own _ shit someday.” She put her hand on the door handle. 

“But if you care about her, and you value the sanctity of your own asshole and wish it to remain free of unicorn themed office stationary, then you’ll quit with the fucking disapearing act. Normal people don’t pull shit like this. Talk to her. Right now I guarantee she is imagining the worst case fucking scenario of why you walked out on her. She’s thinking up shit that would probably make Quincey request edits.”

_ Why the fuck is everyone yelling at YOU?  _

Tora’s brain signaled him, triggered by something Erdene had said as she turned to open the door. Tora fired the locks. 

“Clan tats.” 

“What?” She said, looking irritated.

“Fucking clan tats. What did you mean by that?”

“Oh please, you think I didn’t clock that fuckin' Balthuman bullseye on your neck the second I saw you at the club without your stupid turtle neck on?” She jabbed him in the neck making him flinch away. “I’m not from the fucking woods like Poppy, I know what you’re involved in.”

“And you’re just fine with it?” 

She grew quieter; an odd tone for Erdene. “Not totally fine, but Damien filled me in a bit. I know…” 

She looked down at her nails. “I know you’re not a bad guy Tora. The world’s not black and white you know? Some people have to live in the grey. You’re a dumb mother fucker, and I fucking hate you right now, but I’m mostly in your corner.”

She looked back up at him “Don’t worry, I haven’t told Poppy, I just go along with the idea that you are all kinda fucked up, but not like legit mobsters or anything.” 

“She knows,” he said, “I told her, a while ago.” 

“Oh, well, that explains some stuff.”

She huffed, shaking off the moment of near civility. “Look, I don’t know why you ran off with Kōri the way you did Saturday but whatever your fucking reason, it confused the shit out of Poppy, and since you then decided to hide like a fucking pussy, NOW she’s pissed, and Poppy pissed scares even me.”

He grabbed the wheel of the car and squeezed, sick of listening to her talk. Sick of people telling home how HE fucked up. 

“But I’ll give you one bit of good news and then you’re on your own.”

He looked over at her.

_ Fuck, does good news even exist? _

“What?”

“She was never mad like this over Julri.” 

“What!?”

Without warning, and scaring the shit out of Tora for the second time that day, the back door of his car swung open and Quincey got in. He angrily flung his bag onto the floor and glared at Tora from the back seat, a red marker streak across the side of his face.

“Poppy says hi.”

  
  


_ ** _

*Tora - 2 ish months ago.*

Tora pushed open his bedroom door and flicked on the lights, dumping a couple of plastic bags on the bed as he shrugged out of his jacket and threw it on the floor. It was Thursday night, and he was relieved to be home after forcing himself out on his own to find clothes for the party tomorrow.

_ Social anxiety fuck fest more like. _

His nerves were keyed up and humming after a long bloody few days. He’d had hopes for a totally different week after last Friday, when he’d been here in his apartment, kissing Poppy.

He chose to focus on the kissing, and not the parts where he’d been congested, getting yelled at, springing boners, sneezing on her, falling asleep on her lap, asking her on beach dates, and getting shoved on the fucking floor.

He felt like a bit of an idiot with the whole smoking thing, but at the same time, he wasn’t one to argue with success. He had planned to follow up on that routine the next week when he got to join Quincey at her office. He’d imagined stealing her away somewhere private to tease her into blushing, and tell her about all the times over the weekend he’d wanted to smoke but had abstained, saving up for time with her. By Monday the count had been up to twenty eight, and he was edgy as fuck but more excited to see her; to find some relief.

Then Monday had come and his plans had slipped past his fingers. She’d asked him and Quincey outside to speak, and he’d recognized that same look she’d had in her eyes when she’d ripped into him at his place. Sensing he wasn’t about to enjoy her crawling into his lap to yell again, he’d sat next to Quincey on the cement planter and braced his body for impact.    
  
She’d figured it out. Figured out who Quincey was in full. He’d promised to tell her more later, and he had really intended to -- since she already knew about the clan -- thinking it would probably be better for her to hear more about it from him. He had dismissed his fantasies of pushing her up against the wall of the stairwell and running his fingers through her long hair, and instead began to plan how he might explain his life to her. Then Vincent had called.

The rest of the week had been brutal. Instead of joining Quincey, Gyu and Jacob shopping he’d found himself in a dark empty warehouse, standing numb and unfeeling as Vincent spoke coolly behind him. 

_ “Again Tora.”  _

Tuesday morning she had tried to talk to him, and he had tried to respond but every time he looked at her he had flashed back to the night before, and imagined her kind eyes looking at him in horror. 

Tuesday night was the same, another dark room, another bloody figure under his hands. Tears and snot. A voice begging; calling out a woman’s name... children’s names. Pleading to go home to them. 

Wednesday he stayed outside. He couldn’t go into her office again. He couldn’t face her. 

Wednesday night, the same again. No begging this time, he’d done it faster despite Vincent wanting it to last. No voices in the air, just one voice in his head; the sweetest softest voice he’d ever heard, crying out, begging him to show mercy, begging him not to be  _ this _ anymore. 

He’d hidden in the car again this morning, waiting outside for Quincey. The idea of quitting cigarettes and trading them for kisses long forgotten as he chain smoked trying to forget the days behind him, and fearing the one ahead.

This evening had been his own, and he’d felt disjointed from his own body as he somehow found himself wandering around racks of shirts, and jackets in a dimly lit store just outside of Ares Street. The cluttered little store felt more comfortable than the ones that Quincey usually dragged him to. It was full of a mix of new and vintage clothes, and the shelves in the middle of the store held a variety of different knick knacks and random shit.    
  
He flicked through hangers aimlessly, his expression clearly communicating to the pierced teen behind the counter that he didn’t want help. 

_ What would she pick for me?  _

He’d always dressed in dark colours, a habit formed from the clothes he was given as a kid. He’d borrowed a sweater from Quincey when he’d taken her to Regina’s peak. Had she liked that? She’d called his T-rex sweater stupid; he hoped she’d just been upset that he was being a dick to her. His fingers pulled a white button down out from the rack and he stared down at it. It had black buttons, short sleeves and a sort of random pattern of different dinosaurs starting at the chest and scattering down the front. 

_ Fuck it.  _

Standing in his apartment, he looked at the shirt again and threw it to the side. What the hell was he doing? 

He’d been made to kill three men this week.

He threw open his closet doors and pulled a black shirt and his leather jacket out, tossing them on the bed. This was more his style. He liked it well enough, it was familiar. 

Would she like this? 

_ FUCKING STOP THINKING ABOUT HER! _

He couldn’t stop though. As soon as the blood washed away and he started to try and put himself back together, she flooded his mind. He heard her voice again echoing in his head. 

_ “I’ve never seen Tora as anything but a regular guy.”  _

And then the voice that had only ever spoken in his mind. 

_   
_ _ “Stop TORA! Don’t be this, stop, please stop, don’t be this anymore.”  _

He looked down at the crumpled white shirt again and picked it up, stuffing it in a drawer. He wasn’t ready to be that, but maybe he could still be something for her. She never had to really know what a monster he was, he could give her the part she’d like; the part she deserved.

He was good at hiding the things he liked from Vincent; no hobbies, no interests, no connections.    
  
He could do the same for her; no clan, no murder, no monsters.

He picked up the other bag and pulled out the paper wrapped package inside. Peeling back the tape he unfolded the paper to reveal a small white stegosaurus with a spikey little green plant sticking out of it’s back. 

_ Fuckin’ cute. _

He walked out of his bedroom, and carried the little plant to his kitchen, setting it at the table where he’d kissed Poppy. Picking up a bottle of water, he dribbled a tiny bit of water into the dirt.

“Listen you little shit, I have no idea what you are, but I’ll do my best to keep you alive, at least until someone who knows what she’s doing can come and help me.” 

**

***Tora - Present Day***

He walked into his apartment, throwing his keys on the table, shedding his jacket and bag as he walked. 

Trudging into the kitchen he turned on the light. 

Totoro and his stegosaurus stared at him from the table, the strawberry hair tie looped around Totoro’s fat wrist. 

He rubbed at his hair, letting out a frustrated groan; he was itching to smoke. Pulling open a drawer, he dug around in it finding a lighter and a crushed red and white box stuffed at the back. He tugged one of the bent cigarettes out, and brought it to his lips, holding it there as he fumbled with the lighter. 

_ “Just don’t throw it all away man.”  _

He took the cigarette from his lips and sighing, slowly crushed it between his fingers. Squeezing his eyes shut he threw the box back in the drawer and stomped over to the table, ripping the strawberry off of Totoro and stuffing it back into his pocket. 

“Fuck off you guys! I don’t want to talk about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They SO need to just talk, but I need to remember to take vitamins and get more than 3 hours of sleep a night. Who said adults make good life choices?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I survived my first all nighter of 2021. 
> 
> Dear artist/creative community, don't be like me, make good choices, don't procrastinate, do your work on time, sleep at night :) Don't run all your adobe software at the same time, your computer wont like it. Oh and use an external drive as a cache bank to avoid crashing. Save your sanity. :)
> 
> WITH THAT out of the way... here is an extra long chapter! I had an extra day of writing down notes and thoughts while I "Work-Worked" so i sort of ran away with things here. I thought about splitting it but I just needed to get this all out so we could move on from all the heavy angsty shit. Also sorry if there are more errors than usual, but I just couldn't bring myself to proof read for a second time. 
> 
> Thanks as always for all your comments, I LIVE to hear your feedback and just to chat with the community. <3 <3 <3 Love you all!
> 
> All the characters here are Lilydusk's. I am but borrowing her sand toys in the MPL sandbox.

***Gyu*** **  
**

“Pop’s keep your left up you’re leaving a gap.”

“How about you pay attention to your own hands Gyu and let me handle mine.” She jabbed out at him, throwing a left hook to catch him in the ribs.

He came back at her. Jab, jab, cross. She blocked, ducked the cross, and caught him by surprise with an uppercut to the face.

“FUCK!” he shouted, stumbling back, tasting blood on his lip.

“Oh shi..take mushrooms, Gyu, I’m sorry, I’m sorry are you okay?” She tossed her gloves and pulled his face down inspecting his nose, her purple hand wraps rough on the sides of his face.

“I’ll live Pops.” He said tipping his head back and walking over to sit on the bench next to Damien. “Brian. Go. It’s your turn.” 

Brian walked back into the ring looking hesitant. “No more nut shots Short-stuff it’s not fair. It’s not like I can get'cha back.” 

Gyu thought they couldn’t really fault her for hitting below the belt. It was sort of where her hits landed naturally. If Brian couldn’t keep his nuts out of her way that was his fault. 

“Why don’t you guys try MMA” shouted Damien from beside him.

“You really want to suggest that?” Gyu asked quietly, “you’re up next and she’s still pretty wound up.”

When Erdene had said that her and Poppy wanted to go to the gym to work off some energy he hadn’t imagined this. Now, Erdene was happily jogging along on a treadmill off to the side of the ring, while himself, Damien and Brian all took turns to play punching bag to five feet of still-angry tigress. Big Bro could call her a hamster all he wanted, but she matched him more than he thought either of them realized.

He watched amused as Brian tossed cheap teasing shots at her. He could see her getting frustrated with him for not taking her seriously. “Ya forget about your nuts already Brian?” Gyu called out to him. 

“Bite-size here ain’t going to get me again, I’ve got her figured out now.”

Brian threw a sloppy cross, and Poppy, fed up with his crap, ducked and nailed him hard in the lower belly.

“You aren’t even trying, Brian. If you’re going to be a jerk I’ll just go hit a bag.” She said, hands on her hips.

“Okay okay,” he groaned, straightening and adjusting his junk. “Yer right, sorry Pops.”

“She’s not right, you were totally trying, yer just shit and she’s good.” Gyu said laughing, his own face testament to her ability. 

In a real fight he knew any of them could probably take her down, but even with them avoiding actually hitting her there was no denying she hit hard and was tricky to catch. She’d give any thug a run for their money at least. 

_Like trying to snag a boneless spider monkey._

“So why’d ya learn to box Pops?” he asked as she continued to swap hits with Brian.

“My dad taught me,” she said from behind her gloves blocking Brian’s attack. “I was tiny...er when I was a kid, got picked on a lot for being a nerd. Didn’t fit in with the other kids. I was a target.” She slipped past Brain and caught him in the side. “Dad said I needed to learn how to take a hit and keep fighting.”

She backed away from Brian, and pulled off her gloves, coming over to the bench for a drink. “What about you guys?”

“What about us?” Damien asked looking up at her.

“Why’d you choose a ‘life of crime’ so to speak?” she asked, squirting more water into her mouth. 

Gyu looked at the other guys not exactly sure how to answer. “Well, technically we don’t lead a life of crime the way you mean, I mean ya we all break the law pretty fucking regularily, but we’re not technically… clan.” 

Damien continued. “We’re Big Bro’s men, and he’s clan, but we’re not. We don’t take orders from his bosses, just him...” he said, flexing his neck back and forth showing the lack of a Balthuman crest amidst all the other ink. 

“And Kōri. She’s clan.” Poppy said softly. 

“Umm, yeah,” he said, picking up her gloves and handing them back to her. 

_Better let her keep hitting us._

He walked back into the ring with her, leaving his own gloves to the side and instead picking up the flat training pads. 

“I met Big Bro when I was about 10, and he sorta adopted me. Saved my ass routinely. Ya think YOU were tiny when you was a kid. You should have seen me.” He held his hand out measuring only about 4 feet of the floor. 

He held up the pads for her to strike. 

“Bro, didn’t like seeing the little kids get the shit kicked out of them so he collected us up. Taught us to defend ourselves. Course he was branded when he was just a fucking kid himself, 14 I think, so he was living the ‘life of crime’ as ya said, and we just sort of fell in around him.” 

“He was that young?” she asked between breaths as she continued to strike against his hands. 

“Youngest ever.” 

She lowered her gloves, looking at him for a moment and then got back into her stance. 

“I don’t want to talk about him right now, Gyu.” 

“We’re not,” he said “we’re talking about us and the dumb shit we used to get into that resulted in us having to learn how to keep ourselves alive.”

  
She bit her lip. “And Kōri, protected you from _him_?” 

“S’why we call her Sis. More of a mom really. To ALL of us… Big Bro too. He was bigger, but still an idiot. Didn’t know how to use his fuckin’ words. She knew we were all stupid and took pitty on us.” Brian added. 

_Is that a smile or is she just tired?_

Brian laughed, “One of us was always close to getting murdered every week. Fuck Gyu, tell’r about the time fuckin’ Damien stole that moving truck from that rub’n tug place and ended up in the back with that really hairy guy.”

“That’s not a fucking funny story!” Damien whined.

They continued sparring back and forth for the next hour or so, Gyu covertly slipping away from time to time to check his phone, the other guys taking turns to go and lift weights in between rounds with Poppy.

**Quincey’s Angels**  
BB Tora, YM Quincey, You

 **BB Tora:** @YM Quincey is Shorty w u at ur place? _8:54 PM_

 **YM Quincey:** @BB Tora ?? No Boob, I’m not speaking to her until this pen comes off. Why? _9:11 PM_

 **YM Quincey:** *BooBoo _9:11 PM_

 **BB Tora:** @YM Quincey I’m at her place and she’s not home. _9:12 PM_

 **YM Quincey:** @BB Tora finally. 9:12PM

 **BB Tora:** @YM Quincey Duck off Princess, i’m trying here. 9:13 PM

 **BB Tora:** @Gyu ?????? _9:13 PM_

 **You:** Ya she’s with us. _9:19 PM_

 **BB Tora:** Wtf u mean she’s with u, where the fuck RU? _9:19 PM_

 **You:** Erdene and her wanted to go to the gym to blow off steam. _9:20 PM_

 **You:** They asked D to drive em and B and i tagged along. _9:20 PM_

 **BB Tora:** what ducking gym? _9:20 PM_

 **You:** Dorians. _9:21 PM_

 **BB Tora:** WTF!? _9:21 PM_

 **You:** She wanted to box. Brought her own shit and everything. Only neutral spot i knew that has a ring. _9:24 PM_

 **BB Tora:** … 

…

…

...

 **YM Quincey:** Booboo has been typing for a long time now. What are you boys doing? _9:31 PM_

 **You:** Big bro she’s fine... We’re the ones who are going to be all fucked up tomorrow. _9:32 PM_

 **BB Tora:** …

...

…

…

...

 **BB Tora:** @Gyu 10 minutes. _Just now_

Gyu felt his balls try and crawl up inside his body as he put his phone away and turned back to the ring where Damien was taking his turn to be abused. He held up his hands signaling 10 minutes and then tapped his neck. He saw Damien go white.

“BRIAN, YOUR TURN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE I NEED TO TAKE A PISS.” Damien shouted, causing different heads to turn and observe the odd pair in the ring. 

Poppy had removed her hoodie and was drawing a certain amount of attention on her own, sweaty and pink, hair braided, stripped down to some black shorts, a black sports bra, and a red cropped shirt patterned with soup bowls that read _“Send Noods.”_

_A freaking sore thumb._

He looked around at the dank gym, questioning the wisdom in bringing her and Erdene here. It wasn’t a clan gym, but the few other men occupying the space were definitely more on the thug spectrum than the hipster yoga douches that Poppy and Erdene were probably used to seeing at the gym. 

The space was a decent size, but poorly lit with bare concrete floors and walls. A central ring occupied most of the area with various weight benches, and free weights scattered around the perimeter. A couple of sparse cardio machines were mixed in, but rarely saw much use. An old abused punching dummy that someone had written ‘Paulo’ across the forehead of stood off to the side, near where a duct taped Everlast bag hung from the ceiling. 

It was bleak, now that he really looked at it, but Poppy and Erdene had seemed fine when they arrived so they hadn’t really given it any further thought. 

He looked back up at Poppy, who was taking a break to fix her hand wraps as Damien ran for cover in the bathrooms. 

“Okay let’s go Squirt! Why don’t ya show me what ya really got? No more swatting at me with ya little paws.”

She eyed him, and then shrugged her shoulders, tossing her gloves one by one out of the ring. 

“Brian, don’t fuck around. Pops get'cha gloves back on.” Gyu ran over to where they landed and scooped them up holding them out to her. 

“No it’s okay, Gyu. Okay Bri, come on, come get me!” 

Gyu’s eyes shot to the door, and then back to the pair in the ring hoping for Brian’s sake that traffic was thick.

Erdene, sensing drama like a shark scenting blood, slid up next to him wiping her hands on a small towel, and leaned on the edge of the ring. “Show em ur shit Pops!”

Poppy turned her back on Brian and grinned down at Erdene.

Leaning forward and stretching his hands out, Brian lunged forward, throwing his arms around Poppy’s waist, his face pressed to the middle of her back as he started to lift her up. Poppy immediately folded her body forward in half, her braids flying forward over her shoulders. She hopped her lower body back and slightly to the right, straddling his leg and thrusting her ass into him. Reaching back between her legs, she grabbed his knee and pulled forward hard, dropping Brian backwards onto his ass.

She spun around and carefully put her foot on his chest. “You okay Brian?”

Gyu and Erdene clutched each other howling with laughter, as a few random gym patrons clapped from various stations around the gym. 

“Want to try again?”

Brian pushed her foot away and crawled to his feet, shaking his head. “Nah I think between the three times you sacked me in the balls, and now this, I am done being emasculated by midget women for the night…” his head lifted and his gaze slid over the top of her head towards the door. He straightened up. “...Miss Poppy.”

“Miss Pop…?” Poppy froze, and Gyu saw her fists clench as she spun around. 

  
  


***Poppy***

There he was. Four days silent, and now there he was, standing in the doorway of the gym, dressed in jeans, a grey henley and his black leather jacket, nothing else with him; he wasn’t there to workout. 

Turning away from him she ducked under the ropes and hopped down from the ring, shooting a glare at Gyu as she brushed past him. ‘

_Traitor._

“Bobby, wait.”

_Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope._

She didn’t know what to do. Seeing him was making her feel a strange mix of relief, paired with a very strong desire to see him thrown off the cliff at Regina’s Peak.

She tucked her elbows in and began to attack the dummy in the corner, keeping her back to him.

Jab, right cross.  
Jab, jab, cross.   
Jab, cross, left hook.  
Jab, cross, hook, cross.  
Jab, cross, left uppercut, cross.

She could feel him step up behind her. 

“Bobby.”

“Tora. Good to see you. Where’ve you been?” she asked flippantly, striking the dummy. 

“Bobby, I… can we talk?”

She hit the dummy harder, striking it with her elbow twice before she spun to face him. 

“I’m a bit busy at the moment.” 

He looked down at her clearly unsure of himself. His eyes moving between her face, down to the wraps on her hands, and back up to her face. 

“I um…”

She put her hands on his hips, breathing heavily, waiting. 

“What do you want Tora? 

“I got ya note.” 

“What note?” she frowned at him. She hadn’t sent him anything.  
  


He had the audacity to give her a small grin. “The one ya left on Quincey’s face.”

Rolling her eyes she shrugged, turning back to the dummy. “That wasn’t for you. Quincey was on my last nerve.” 

_Again._

Jab, right cross.  
Jab, jab, cross.   
Jab, cross, left hook.  
Jab, cross, hook, cross.  
Jab, cross, left uppercut, cross.

“Yer angry. At me.” 

She stopped, resting her hands on the dummy’s chest.

“Yes.”

“I’m upset too.” he said quietly.

“What?  
  


“I’m. Upset. Too.”

“Okay.” 

_Get to the point._

“And a while ago, when you were mad at me for being a rude asshole, I held you in my lap, and told you to just let it out. Just let out whatever you needed to... to feel better.” 

_Get any closer and I’ll bite you again._ _  
__  
__Again!_

Jab, cross, left hook.  
Jab, cross, hook, cross.  
Jab, cross, left uppercut, cross.  
Elbow strike, elbow strike.  
Jab, jab, cross. 

He moved around behind the dummy, trying to get her to meet his eyes. 

“I think we both need that now. We’ve got to just get it all out.”

_AGAIN!_

Jab, right cross.  
Jab, jab, cross.   
Jab, cross, left hook…

His hand flew up, catching her fist.

“Please, Sweetheart. I fucked up but… but I was...” 

She let her other fist fly at him, and he caught that one too. Cradling both of her hands he leaned down forcing her to meet his gaze. 

“Stop, please.”

“Let me go Tora.”

“Yer mad at me.” He said, looking down at her sadly.

‘YES! I’m FURIOUS with you!” her face getting hot.

“But, that’s good right?”

“WHAT?!” she yanked at her hands free and stepped back from him.

“Erdene said, something, never mind. I mean, just… ya still care about me then... a bit at least.” He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. “If ya didn’t, you wouldn’t care what dumb shit I do.”

She shook her head. God did he not know what to say at all?

“We can’t talk about this here” she said, feeling tears in her eyes. She waved her arm indicating the gym and all the other people. “We’re not talking about this in front of…” Turning, she looked for the rest of the group but saw no one. Her bag and sweater were sitting by the ring with her gloves neatly placed on top; the boys, Erdene and all of their stuff were gone. 

_Those cowards._

She walked over and started gathering her stuff. Picking up her bag she stuffed her sweater inside along with her gloves and swung it onto her shoulder. 

“Not here.”

She turned and started walking towards the door, hearing him in step close behind her. 

Pushing through the door of the gym she emerged into the dark side street. The gym was tucked away in an alley, a single light over the door the only illumination in the dark narrow passageway.

“Start talking.”

“My car is…”

She spun to face him. “Start. Talking. I’m not going anywhere with you.”

He stared at her looking lost. Leaning back against the wall he rubbed his face with both hands. He seemed so tired and unsure, on odd departure from his normal severe but calm demeanor. 

“Ya gonna have to help me Bobby, I don’t know how to do this.”

“What don’t you know how to do? You wanted to talk, that’s what we’re doing, we’re talking.”

“THIS.” He gestured with both hands between the two of them. “I don’t know how to do this. To fight without…” his hands curled into fists.

She cut him off, throwing her bag down on the street. “You told me we needed to just get everything out. So you go first. You’re upset too. Why? Start. Talk.”

He stared at her, opening and closing his hands. Finally he looked away and fixed his eyes on a spot in the wall. 

“I left. The diner.” he mumbled. 

“I noticed.”

Apparently we were going to start by stating some obvious facts. But at least he was here, trying. He looked so sad.

“Fuck. I...I was hurt. You were talking to Kōri and you were barely saying anything about us….”

Poppy waited, looking at him, trying to keep her face blank and her eyes clear.

“Friends. You said we were friends.”

“And? Tora we _are_ friends, we may be really different but we have a great time. I like spending time with you.”

His eyes shot back to her, suddenly with anger layered on top of the sadness. “And that’s it? How is that ALL we are Poppylan?”

_Poppylan. He hardly ever called her that._

“What do you mean ALL?”

He dragged a hand down his face, and spun, walking slowly in a circle. “I showed you, back on the roof at the club. I thought I was pretty fucking clear. And then we went back to Erdene’s, and it sure as fuck wasn’t me that started what happened in the bedroom. You asked me in there, you invited me. I thought you wanted more too.”

Poppy looked at him, her heart feeling rubbed raw by all the abrasive emotion in the air. She thought back to their birthday. 

“Tora, I care about you, I do.”

He turned away from her staring at the wall again and she pushed in front of him, her back against the brick grabbing the front of his jacket. 

“No, I do care about you but I told you months ago that I wasn’t prepared to talk about anything serious. I thought you were okay with that? You’ve been so great. You never pushed.”

He reached forward and hooked a finger under the chain that travelled down under her sports bra. Pulling the ring up and dropping it to swing against her chest as he met her eyes. 

“You confuse the shit out of me. Sometimes it feels like we’re on the same page and we’re feeling the same shit and then…”

He put his hands up against the wall, caging her in. He was too close. 

She shoved against his chest trying to gain space but he didn’t give. She tipped her head back and stared straight up at him.

“So why did you leave with Kōri then. If you’ve got some crush on me, if you want us to be more than friends, why did you run off with her?”

“FUCK!” he yelled, pushing off the wall, freeing her. “Erdene said the same shit, I didn’t do SHIT with Kōri. They were leaving and I saw an out so I went. I was fucking dying Poppy, I couldn’t just sit there with you.”

“AND that confused the hell out me Tora!” she picked up the ring and stuffed it back down her bra. “You just stood up and left, you didn’t say anything, and the way you looked at me….”

She grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her. 

“AND THEN YOU JUST VANISH? You don’t text, you don’t come up to the office. YOU HID IN YOUR CAR LIKE A CHILD! You sent Quincey to lie to me. You left me to think the worst, to think that I’d let you get closer, and then the second a woman like her shows up you just…”

She felt her eyes fill with tears and she blinked them back angrily.

_Don’t you dare cry, don’t you dare!_  
  
“That HURT Tora! I might not be ready for… I don’t know what, but we’re not _nothing_ , and you just left with her!”

She grabbed her head and closed her eyes. 

“I couldn’t stop picturing you. It. Her.” 

He moved towards her, reaching out trying to take her hand. “Poppy, I didn’t. Nothing…”

  
She spun and threw her fist against his shoulder. He flinched but didn't move his hands to block. She thumped him again in the chest.

“Whatever we are, friends, crushes…. you don’t just leave. That hurt me. It felt like being thrown away.”

“Stop saying fucking CRUSH Poppylan it’s not a crush, I’m in lo….”

She had her hands up, covering his mouth before she realized what she was doing.

_No no, too soon. Shh. Don’t add more pressure, we’re still diffusing the first bomb._

“No, no, you’re not. You are not. You barely know me. It’s been what like… 4 months? Maybe 5? And what do you know about me? Why would you say that? How could you possibly…?”

She released his face, stepping back, gesturing down at herself. Feeling stupid suddenly in her bra and noodle shirt. Feeling exposed. 

“It’s a crush. You like that I’m some cute pikachu looking girl that cooks you weird food. You like watching romantic comedies with me and that’s not even something you like about _me_ , you just like those movies, don't you dare deny it.”

She took a deep breath. “You like that I have stupid stuffed animals all over the place and read smutty books, but that's not all of me. That’s just a part of it, you don’t know the bad stuff; the embarrassing stuff. You don’t know if I'm messy, or if I snore, or what I'm like when I'm sick. You don’t know what I was like as a kid. You haven’t met my family. You don’t know what I want to be or do when I _finally_ grow up! You don't know anything about real life _with_ me, and you might not like it when you find out.”

“I know you throw a pretty good hook, and apparently you can level Brian.” he said, trying to tease her; trying to lessen the tension between them. 

“That only tells you that Brian should take up another line of work - maybe he can finally become a makeup artist.” she responded, giving into his humor for a moment. 

She breathed out, becoming serious again. “And I don’t know you either! Dinosaurs, closet cinnamon roll behavior, working out, crap at parking, smut aficionado.” She counted off his traits on her fingers, before pausing and holding up one finger. 

“Secret mafia life. Tora, I don’t even know your last name.”

He looked down at the street, and balled his fists before turning his back on her fully. For a second she thought he was going to walk away before he spoke so quietly she almost didn’t hear him. “Don’t have one.” 

“That’s impossible, you wouldn’t even be able to sign up for an email account. What’s on your driver’s license?” 

Another long ear splitting pause.  
  
“Balthuman. It’s not my name. It’s just... Vincent adopted me, formally. Made it easier to keep me in line. Just another leash. I don’t know what my real last name is. My birth certificate is fake. Just says Jones or some shit, I’m not even sure, Vincent probably has it somewhere.”

She wasn’t sure what to say. She felt as though this had been one step too far. She walked quietly forward and stood next to him staring out at the street.

“Look Poppy, I told you before that I don't have any business telling you what you should and shouldn’t be feeling. Not my place, but it goes both ways. You don’t have any right to tell me what I should or shouldn’t be feeling about you. I can’t help falling… I just. I can't help how I feel.” 

He turned, and reached out, picking up her hand, touching the wraps she still had tied around her fists. 

“And, maybe I don’t know fucking everything about you but everything I do know I’m crazy about! I just thought that after Friday… look, I’m sorry I walked out!

He was talking faster and faster, sounding desperate. “I shouldn’t have done that, I should have maybe seen that you were bothered by Kōri, but I swear there is nothing between me and fucking Kōri. I didn't mean to hurt you. There is no excuse for me walking out and not talking to you about this shit right away, so I’m sorry, I really am but, after all the time we’d spent together…” 

He squeezed her hand, and spoke softly “...you don’t have to feel it back the same way, but I feel like you owe me something more. Not just friends.”

She carefully pulled her hand from his, and began to unwrap the fabric, carefully choosing her next words. 

“Tora, I don't owe you anything, me making out with you isn't like I’m signing some contract promising you endless sex and keys to my apartment. I’m not trading you my voice for a pair of legs.”

He looked confused and she shrugged. “Sorry, bad mermaid joke.”

She sighed and looked up at the sky. “People throw the word "owe" around all the time. I owe you one, I owe you big, I owe you my life...” 

She flicked an eye at him gauging his reaction, “... but it doesn't mean anything literally, or at least it shouldn’t. Julri told me constantly that I owed him. Any nice thing he did for me meant I needed to pay him back. And he cheated because he thought I wasn't holding up my end of the exchange.”

She started to roll the wraps up into bundles.

“It's bullshit. No one in this world owes anything to anyone. We're not standing on two sides of a scale. There is no debt; people should give themselves to each other because they want to, not because it's owed.” 

She looked back at him suddenly worried, “And if your friendship with me over the past few months has just been to create some debt between the two of us…”

“It’s not!” he cut her off. “I didn’t mean it that way. I didn’t think you really owe’d me, not that way. I’m not like that, I just thought you wanted me, and I thought we could be more.”

“I do want you!, I care about you. I didn’t get in bed with you because I was horny, I’ve got a drawer full of options if I'm horny.”  
  
She saw him trying to hide a small grin.  
  
“I was there because it was you, because I wanted to be with you. But one time is not a promise of forever. It’s not even a promise of a second time. The next time I get in a relationship, every moment I spend there is going to be because I'm choosing it.” 

She tried to keep her voice level but she could feel her anger rising again, not at Tora, but at her past. “I am DONE being with someone because I think I have to be. Next time, it’s going to be a conscious “eyes open” choice. It can be easy to just get swept up in emotions and let yourself fall, but I’ve gotta stop myself. I need to choose it.”

She paused, looking down. She pictured the look he had given her as he left the diner, her closest glimpse of whoever he was hiding from her. 

“And I need to _know_ who I’m choosing.”

Walking over to where she’d thrown her bag, she knelt and unzipped it pushing in the rolled up wraps and extracting her phone. 

She swiped it open and saw ten text messages from Erdene.

**Erdene:** Poppy we’re still here. I wouldn’t let the guys leave. _9:47 PM_

 **Erdene:** We’ll wait for u until you’re done talking and then drive u home. _9:49 PM_

 **Erdene:** We’re just around the corner. _9:50 PM_

 **Erdene:** I don’t hear police sirens yet so I assume u haven’t murdered him. _10:00 PM_

 **Erdene:** I admit I did talk to him this morning while u were with Quince. I’m sorry I just needed to tell him to pull his ducking head out of his ass. _10:01 PM_

 **Erdene:** I went into the coffee shop and grabbed u some tea for when ur done. We’re still waiting. _10:10 PM_

 **Erdene:** I hope u cut him down to size. I hope that ass is 3 feet tall when ur done with him. _10:13 PM_

 **Erdene:** Brain is shitting himself... _10:15 PM_

 **Erdene:** He thinks Tora is going to eat him. _10:17 PM_

 **Erdene:** We’re still here. Just take ur time, we're not leaving. _10:18 PM_

 **You:** K, thanks Dene I’ll be there in 2 min. _Just now_

  
  


“It’s getting late, Tora. We can talk more again later. Okay?” She wrapped her arms around herself, hugging her shoulders, suddenly feeling cold and exhausted.

Nodding, he picked up her bag and stood a few feet in front of her. “Let me take you home.”

“It’s okay, Dene is around the corner waiting on me.” she said holding up her phone.

He shuffled his feet looking unsure, “Are you still mad?” 

“Yes. A bit. Not as much though. It helps, knowing why you left. I’m sorry I made assumptions about Kōri. But you still left me alone with my imagination for 4 days. I’m not just over that. You?”  
  


“Was never mad at you, but… hurting, still, ya. Better maybe? A bit.” 

“It’ll get better. We’ll both feel clearer after we get some sleep.” 

“Ya sure i can’t drive you?” he said, taking a small step towards her. 

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m just really tired, and, ya know, the longer you talk the more you risk saying something wrong, or stupid.”

Setting her bag down, he slid his jacket from his shoulders and stepped close to her. 

“Easier to just punch the other person and be done with it.” he said, draping the jacket carefully over her bare arms. He picked up her bag again and gently lowered the strap across her body.

She smiled, gripping the strap of the bag. “Ya, actually don’t entirely disagree with you there.”

He reached down and took her other hand, “I noticed we seem to have something in common there.” He rubbed her knuckles with the pad of his thumb. “Feisty woman.”

Looking up, he grew serious again. “Did Erdene say if the guys were still with her?”

Puzzled, she shook her head. “Umm, no… why?”

“Gotta talk to Brian about something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't know ANYTHING about self defence or boxing (I'm more a runner than a fighter) so there was a lot of random googling to kludge together some semblance of logic. If you want to see the move I describe Poppy pulling on Brian you can find it here. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=34&v=pndPbpHLpos&feature=youtu.be
> 
> ALSO: I didn't include any music in this chapter, but I imagine Pops would have had her phone playing some tunes in the corner as she abused the boys. This is what I was listening to as I wrote that scene.
> 
> Toxic Pool - https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=giqZkkOmozY&feature=share


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe she's fucked up too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening lovelies! I totally intended to post this earlier but time got away from me and I wanted to write most of Chapter 11 first so here we are.... posting in the dead of night. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy meeting Kōri. It was fun making up a bit of my own character for this fic. Has anyone googled her name yet? I make dumb jokes with backwards diner names, but there was another layer to my nerdyness. Lol. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your kind comments! I read every single one and they all bring me so much joy. <3
> 
> All the characters belong to Lilydusk. Usual terms and conditions apply. No return without receipt. Some assembly required. Wait what? okay moving on.

***Tora***

**  
****You** : Text me when ur home safe. _10:32 PM Tuesday_

 **Bobby** : I just got home, I’m fine. Safe and sound. _10:57 PM Tuesday_

 **Bobby** : Actually been home for a few minutes but i had to run back down to give Brian an icepack _10:58 PM Tuesday_

 **You** : He’ll survive. _11:00 PM Tuesday_

 **Bobby** : g’night Tora :) _11:01 PM Tuesday_

 **You** : G’night Bobby _11:01 PM Tuesday_

 **You** : Lock ur doors. _11:02 PM Tuesday_

 **Bobby** : :p _11:02 PM Tuesday_ _  
  
_

 **You** : hey Bobby :) _7:47 AM_

 **Bobby** : Ur up early, morning. _7:52 AM  
  
_ **You** : I got a job all morning, so I gotta get going early. I wont be with Quincess today. _7:53 AM_

 **You** : but i was wondering if i could see u 2nite? For a date. _7:54 AM_

 **Bobby** : I’m not sure Tora, we still have stuff to work through _7:55 AM_

 **You** : exactly we can talk _7:56 AM_

 **You** : arent dates supposed to be for gettin to know eachother? _7:56 AM_

 **You** : we can talk, and do that. _7:56 AM_

 **You** : sure as duck will be better than standing in a dark ally yellin at eachother ;) _7:57 AM_

 **Bobby** : OK, that actually sounds nice. We have never had a REAL date before. _7:58 AM_

 **You:** :) :) I’ll figure everything out and pick ya up at 7 @ ur place k? _7:58 AM_

 **You:** Have a good day at work sweetheart. If u color quince more try and stay inside the lines. ;) _7:59 AM_

 **Bobby** : :) ;) u 2. Be safe. Cya tonight _just now_

Tora stood in his underwear in the middle of his kitchen, hair escaping the bun he’d tied it into before going to sleep on his couch last night. He set his phone down on the kitchen counter and leaned against it, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  


_Eleven hours to plan something and not fuck it up._

He moved around his little kitchen pulling out a kettle and a box of tea. Opening a top cupboard he found a stainless steel travel mug and set it out, tossing a tea bag into it. His gun, his usual duffle and a pile of basic equipment were spread out over the table with Totoro overseeing the inventory.

“What do you think man? Alice’s?”

Totoro stared at him, clearly unimpressed with the suggestion.

“It needs to be somewhere we can talk some more. I can’t think what else there is to fight about, but she says I don’t know her, and she apparently just sees dinosaurs and a fuckwit who can’t drive when she looks at me.”

He still felt like he knew her better than she gave him credit for, but he couldn’t argue with her entirely. But what did all those details really matter when you felt about someone the way he felt about her? 

Totoro noted that he had forgotten his binoculars and he went to the locker to dig them out and add them to the bag. 

“Okay if not Alice’s, where?” he asked, coming back into the kitchen. “Somewhere she’ll like. Come on man if anyone knows her it’s you.”

Totoro still stood on the table, contemplating the issue. 

Tora continued to move around the apartment packing his stuff. He walked into his bedroom and pulled on black slacks and a non-descript grey collared shirt. Pulling his hair down he smoothed it all back into one low bun and crammed his hat on his head. Then he dug in his dresser for the cover-up makeup he had and started to dab it onto his neck, covering the dark clan tattoo as much as he could. 

Checking his reflection in the mirror he buttoned the cuffs of his shirt, concealing the rest of the ink on his body and grabbed his reading glasses in their case. He didn’t wear them often but he used them from time to time on surveillance operations, especially in the day time. He only needed them to read which was pretty fucking rare, but they were good cover.

“Anything?” he asked Totoro, walking back into the kitchen and tossing the glasses into the bag. 

He ran through the possibilities in his head. No movies, no weird game activity places, even dinner out felt wrong. He thought back to Regina’s Peak and the time they spent alone together; how relaxed it had felt. She had mentioned wanting to go back some day to paint. 

“Ya useless” he said bopping the fat grey rabbit mutant on the head. He looked down at his stegosaurus and carefully stuck his pinky into the dirt. It wasn’t bone dry yet and he remembered she’d told him not to drown the thing. She’d called it an aloe plant, and then proceeded to callously snip off one of it’s little spikes to show him the gel inside. He’d protested at the injury she’d inflicted on his little dinosaur plant, but had quickly lost all of his concern as she took his hand and rubbed the gel across some of the half healed cuts that had been on his knuckles at the time. He rubbed his thumb over those same knuckles now, thinking of her own small hands, wrapped up in tape, beating the shit out of that old boxing dummy. He felt an all too familiar twitch low on his body and cut off those thoughts quickly, moving to zip up his bag and grab his tea. 

“Fuck I’m doomed guys.”

**

Tora and Kōri sat in her black Lexus outside of the office complex they were monitoring. He sat behind the wheel, hat pulled low glasses on, idly flipping through websites on his phone. This was her job, he was just driving so she could focus and he would provide muscle if something went sideways. The chances of that were low though, today was just a surveillance day. 

Kōri had a DSLR with a telephoto lens attached aimed at the side street next to the office and was snapping photos of an exchange. The camera was connected directly to the laptop balanced on her knees and he could see the pictures appearing on the screen almost instantly as the camera clicked.

She had her hair pulled up on top of her head in a smooth bun and was dressed to fit in with the office workers of the area; black blazer, black skirt, white shirt, her arms covered and her brand perfectly concealed.

_How the fuck does she do that so well?_

“Dumb motherfuckers. Look at these idiots. Why meet in an alley if you’re just going to stand mostly in the open and hand shit to each other in broad daylight?”

She clicked the camera a few more times and then pulled the cable, dropping the clunky thing down between her knees onto the floor

“We're gonna be done early then?” he said looking up hopefully over the tops of his glasses.

She eyed him suspiciously. “Why? You got somewhere to be?” 

“Gotta date tonight.” 

“Oh ho, really! Well, do tell! Let me guess, that cute curvy brunette from breakfast last weekend? So you guys made up?”

“How the fuck did you know we were fightin’?” God damned Kōri, fucking knew everything. 

“There’s a reason Vince lets me keep my mits to myself and use my brain instead. He knows where my strengths lie, and honestly you’re not that hard to read.” She grinned over at him. 

Kōri had pretty much had him figured out from the moment she laid eyes on him. She had shown up with her parents at Vincent house one day, a new “recruit” delivered into Vincent’s world by her parents, new to Narin but long time contacts of the clan. He had expected a self absorbed mafia brat, but she had surprised him immediately. She seemed to want to be there as much as he did, but was smart enough to know how to make the best of a fucked up situation, instead of recklessly fighting against it like he did. She actually had a sense of self preservation.

Her relationship with her parents was always strained. He knew she resented them for not even trying to keep her out of their world. They hadn’t offered her an ounce of protection from their lives, but had instead chosen to use her as an asset, much like Vince had used him. As a young kid she’d been a prop, and as she’d grown they’d trained her to become an asset. 

Vince had assigned him to keep an eye on her, and for a short period of time he’d nursed a hope that maybe their proximity would turn into some sort of feelings. He was still a hormonal teen, despite the brand on his neck, and he had expected that they would end up messing around eventually, that maybe she’d end up being his first. It had never happened though, maybe because neither of them could bring themselves to want something that they already were themselves. The only girl in their group, she claimed the role of older sister, next to his older brother persona, and did her best to show them how to use logic and basic fucking common sense instead of just their fists. It was a fruitless task, like herding cats across a busy highway. 

She flicked open a web browser on her laptop and he saw Poppy’s social media profile already open in a tab. 

“She’s super cute, I get why you must like her. She’s like the living embodiment of everything that our world isn’t.”

“Ya fucking thanks for pointing that out at the diner by the way.”

“Ahh, ya I saw her body language shifting when I mentioned that, sorry I didn’t anticipate it would be a sore spot.” 

“I don’t get why it’s an issue to her. She’s constantly acting like I’m embarrassed by her or some shit.”

“Jillian was sort of the same, not embarrassed but, she used to say she felt boring, I don’t think she’ll ever understand that’s part of the appeal.”

“Fuck ya, I doubt regular people realize how good it feels to just sit around and not worry ya gonna get shot. I’d watch Mean Girls every night if it meant I could go to sleep in a bed and not end up in a cold sweat feeling like I'm in someone's crosshairs.”

“Gretchen Wieners is hot though...” she said, closing her laptop with a snap.

“Fuck her. Hair’s full of secrets.” 

She burst out laughing, “JESUS Christ Tora you’re in fucking DEEP aren’t you?”

“I love her.” he said matter of factly, putting down his phone and leaning his head back against the headrest.

“I honestly never thought I’d come back to Narrin and find a love sick tiger prowling around.” She reached out and patted his hand resting on the gear shift. “I’m happy for you Bro. You grew feelings!”

“Fucking pain in the ass they are. We had this huge fight last night. Half the time I feel like she’s seconds away from ripping my heart out of my chest and showing it to me, and half the time I feel like I’m throwing it at her.”

“What were you fighting about?”

He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “We had just spent the night together and I thought we were _finally_ done with the ‘just friends’ shit. When she said that to you, I just lost it. I thought I finally had something normal. Surprised you didn’t notice how pissed I was when we left.”

“Well in my defense, ‘pissed’ is sort of your default state when dealing with clan shit.” She peered at him wrinkling her brow. “Hold up, how long did you say you’ve known her?”

“Few months? Tough to keep track.” He explained to her how he had found Poppy in Moonbright and tracked her back to Narrin. How she’d been mixed up with Goliath’s shit, and how he’d tried to keep her out of his life, before Quincey pulled her back in.

“So tell me why you are so impatient to be _done with the just friends shit_ , fuck, Jillian and I were friends forEVER before we made anything official. And you said she knows about the clan?”

“She knows I’m in a clan, and she knows who the Quincess is, but I don’t take her on jobs with me or shit like that. I keep her away from anything like that.”

Kōri frowned looking out the window. 

“Spit it out, woman.” 

She looked back at him. “Since I left, have you dated anyone?” 

“Here and there.” he said, fiddling with his glasses in his lap.

“Banging random clan chicks in the back of a club somewhere doesn’t count.”

He winced at her words. “Then, no.” 

_Fuck my life._

“Okay I’m going to dust off my old advice skills from when we were kids and see if I can get you through this. Listen here my dear feelings-virgin, most normal adults; ya know people who work in offices, have pets, do yoga and shit.” 

He glared at her, feeling like a child being shown basic math, but wanting the advice all the same. 

“A lot of those normal adults don’t just dive head first into relationships after a few months. Some, ya of course, but the whole friend to dating thing, that shit can take some time, and it’s not always a straight line.” 

She poked him in the neck where the makeup over his tattoo had started to fade, “And that’s normal people, without these pretty collars around their necks like we wear.”

“Gyu basically said the same thing; that I was rushing it.” 

“Glad to hear one of you has grown up a bit. I don’t fault you though Bro. I get it. When do people like us ever have the luxury to take our time? But sometimes it’s worth the wait.”

He looked up at her, frowning. 

“I… when I found Jillian, I knew I wanted her pretty fast.” She laughed to herself, “She barely knew I was alive. We met through mutual friends and I was just this moody inky chick off in the corner talking to the cat most of the time. It took me a while to even try and talk to her.”

Kōri turned her body towards him and picked up her coffee from the cupholder. “It took me about two months to just ask for a coffee date, but after that it was nice just having someone to talk to, flirt with, hang out with. We were sort of ‘off and on,’ I had to disappear sometimes, and she was busy with work, but we were always floating around each other, and when we did get together it always felt so fuckin’ good - peaceful.”

She took a sip of her coffee, winced at it and set it back down. “We started dating properly after about a year, she actually asked me; it was sweet. I’d been avoiding it honestly, I was scared of letting her in, well you know.” she said touching the spot where her brand was hidden. 

“We actually ended up moving in together sort of by accident a month later, more like she came over and just never really bothered to leave, and slowly her shit started showing up. When her cat moved in I was like, _fuck, guess I’ll just give you a key._ ” 

Tora continued listening quietly, struggling a bit to imagine Kōri with a cat. 

_Could I get a cat? Cats are cool._

“We fought all the fucking time though. It was like when I couldn't get distance from her I just started feeling trapped. I’d get pissy with her when she came home from work; I’d get mad about stupid shit around the apartment. We broke up after two months. She left; the cat fucking stayed, dumb fucker.”

“Yer not together anymore?” he asked surprised, she had been talking like they were happy together.

“No, we are, shut up let me finish.” she said waving him down. 

“I couldn’t relax at home around her, not really. Ya said you can’t sleep in your own bed? For me it’s still the lights.”

He remembered Kōri’s insistence on keeping lights _off_ in the house. She always kept it perfectly dark, only turning on small dim lamps when she had to, and only for as long as she needed to be able to see. She treated the darkness like kids treated the covers on their beds, hiding under them to feel safe from invisible monsters. 

“I’d come home and find her there, every fucking light in the house on, even in rooms she wasn’t using. I would sit outside in the car watching her through our windows moving around the apartment. I’d think of you then actually,” she said smiling grimmly “...how easily Tora would be able to take her out with a single shot.”

He squeezed his fists, hating that she thought about shit like that when she remembered him. 

“I missed her so much when she was gone, and of course we still over lapped from time to time amongst friends. Which just made it harder. It was dumb luck that we managed to come back together. Neither of us had really known what to do to fix us, but we ended up at a party one night together, both hating being there, and so we ended up outside together and finally started talking.” 

She picked up his travel cup, lifting it and raising an eyebrow at him. He nodded and she took a sip. “I honestly can’t tell you how the conversation got where it ended up but suddenly there I was standing over her, yelling at her about the fucking lights. She was crying and looking at me like I was crazy, asking me what the fuck my deal with the lights was, why it mattered so much. And I finally realized, she really didn’t get it. I had told her small things about my life, about my jobs. She knew what I did… like she knew the outline.” She drew her hand in the air, creating a random invisible shape. “But she didn’t have a clue what it felt like, she couldn’t! How could I possibly expect her to understand? She’d grown up with mostly normal parents, gone to school, got a boring fuck normal job. The closest she’d ever gotten to seeing a guy’s brains painted on the ground… well fuck she’s never been within a hundread miles of something like that shit. She’d seen her grandfather pass away. That’s not even in the same fucking galaxy as the shit you or I grew up around.” 

She took another sip of his tea, and then handed it back to him. “So I told her. I told her everything. At the time she hated me for being a crazy bitch obsessed with my power bills, so having her hate me for doing a job that literally got people killed, couldn’t be much worse.” 

“And she was fine with it?” He asked, taking a sip of the tea himself. 

“FUCK NO! Of course not, she hated, she still hates it. She stormed off, I was scared shitless; figured she was heading straight for the fucking cops. But somehow she, I don’t know how to explain it, she saw me somehow. Me.” 

Kōri’s hand came up and rested on her heart, a distant look on her face staring again out the windshield. 

“Took her over a week to even text me again, but slowly we worked our way back together. It took time. Love at first sight is totally a thing, but fuck if that’s enough for most people. Love that can survive real life, comes with patience and so much god damned _talking_ .” She stole his tea again, finishing the last sip.

“Lucky for me, I guess ours was made to last, even with all the shit in the way. Or she missed her fucking cat, one or the other.” she laughed. “I don’t know what twisted thing happened to her when she was a kid to turn her into the kind of person who could somehow find it in her heart to accept me as I am but I am grateful every fucking day that people like her exist. Just fucked up enough to love people like us.” 

She reached out and shoved his shoulder. “Maybe your girl is fucked up too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to guess the plan for the date?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get in loser we're going shopping."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon everyone. Post time! The next chapter should be either a TON of fun for me to write, OR i'm going to get stuck hopelessly. We shall see, but i'll aim to have it ready for tomorrow night. 
> 
> I've given up on my 2-3 chapter lead before posting and am now just tossing them out the window of my moving brain train.  
> CHOO CHOO Mother fuckers! <3
> 
> As always, love your comments and hearing your takes on all this nonsense. It makes me choke up a bit to hear that you guys can sort of see your own lives and relationships represented here. That means a lot to me. I honestly did not intend things to to go this way. The original arc was much more of a fluffy pile of disjointed fantasy scenarios, but I guess that's one of the fun things about writing fics -- the characters are already so established by the canon story that the characters can escape your clutches and start doing their own shit. 
> 
> That being said... those aforementioned established characters belong to Lilydusk! I've just loaded them into the train-car of my imagination and am desperately hoping we don't hit an abandoned couch.
> 
> Have a great day everyone! Lots of love!

***Poppy***

**“** Quincey. Quincey. Quincey.”

The blonde swivelled in his chair aiming a frosty look at Poppy, who was holding a large oat milk latte and a bag of cinnamon cookies. “I come bearing an overpriced coffee apology” she said offering him the treats with her sweetest smile. 

“Hmmf” he grunted, flipping his hair and looking woe begotten. “I’m not quite done being dramatic Miss Editor, it suits me.” He reached out and snatched the latte, taking a deep sip. “Ahhh, that is good, and oat milk, oh honey you do know my tummy.”

“So you forgive me enough to review the last few chapters again?”

“That depends, where is that tacky red pen of yours?” he said leveling a glare at her over the top of his coffee.

“Right here!” she said brandishing her weapon of choice, "but I promise to keep pen to paper today."

“Hmmf.” he grunted again. “Well I suppose a do over could be in order considering the circumstances. How are you feeling towards the males of our species today. I must say Poppy-love, I am not head over heels with the idea of writing an entire romance novel, where the male lead is forcefully made a unic in the third chapter.”

“I’m feeling much better today Quincey… we umm, talked last night.”

“She means they yelled at each other in an alley after Poppy spent the evening kicking the crap out of Tora’s thug boys.” Erdene said, swinging into the boardroom with a stack of papers. “Here I re-printed the last few chapters so you could go through them again and we can just throw _these…_ ” she held up a tattered stack of red streaked, tear stained pages, “...away.”

“Thanks Dene. And we didn’t yell the whole time, we actually had a pretty good talk.” She tapped the papers into a neat stack and separated them into individual chapter piles. 

“That’s a miracle, Tora is not known for his way with words. Tell me, tell me, did he fall at your feet begging your forgiveness? Oooo, did he bang you against the wall in the alley until you agreed to marry him?”

“QUINCEY! Ewww no.” she said, snatching his cookie bag away from him and taking one for herself. 

Erdene spun in her chair, with her legs up over the arm. “It was actually kind of adorable from our perspective. He came in looking all sad and hangdog and just sort of drooped in front of her while she beat the shit out of one of those ugly punching dummies. I was so proud of our little busty badass.”

“Why is it always about my boobs with you?” She lowered her gaze to her friend's less substantial cleavage, and then looked back up meeting her eye. Erdene clutched her chest in mock offense. 

“So are you two on the same page now?” Quincey asked, tugging the cookies back towards him. 

“I want to say yes, I mean no conversation like that is perfect but I think we heard each other. But I’m worried that he thinks I’m putting all the blame on him. He’s had a different type of life, and I know I haven’t been completely clear with what I want.” She felt a little awkward divulging their private conversation to Quincey and Erdene, but at the same time she was still processing and couldn't resist an open ear. 

“He wants more from me, and part of me wants to give it to him, but there is just a side to him I don’t quite understand yet. I feel like if I just let us fall into dating, we’re both just going to end up hurt.” She quickly met Quincey’s eyes and then looked back down at her cookie. She felt Erdene shift in the seat next to her. 

“You still deserve time Pop’s, no one is perfect. Anyone who thinks they understand their own feelings one hundred percent of the time is a damn fucking liar.” Erdene patted her shoulder. “And you haven’t really known each other that long. Neither of you will be happy if you rush into something you’re not prepared for.” 

“True,” Quincey agreed, “but I would be a terrible friend, wingman, and champion for love if I didn't get in a word of support for our grumpy tiger. He really cares about you Poppy, and he’s a good man. He’s just new to _feelings_. I hope you’ll give him a real chance.” 

“Well we’re actually going to see each other tonight” she said blushing slightly. 

_Oh god, why am I blushing, We’ve hung out tons of times before._

Because this time he said _date_. Real date. Not dinner fueled blackmail, not a spur of the moment late night road trip, not just watching movies as friends. A real, planned date. It was a compromise step between the random, flirty hangouts they’d been enjoying, and the relationship status update he was asking for. 

_It’s complicated, indeed. Is that even still an option? Can you still poke people?_

“O. M. G. Miss Editor, details! Where are you going?” He whipped out his phone quickly checking his texts. “Nothing, you’d think after all these years he’d know to come to me with these things!”

“I’m not actually sure, he just said he’d pick me up at 7 from my apartment.” 

“Typical.” Quincey huffed. “What are you supposed to wear if you don’t know where you’re going? Does the man not think at all? I’m going to call him right now and get the details and then we’re going shopping.”

Poppy grabbed his phone from him and set it on the table face down. “Don’t you dare, he’ll do it himself. Besides…” she slid the phone back towards him, “...I’m curious to see what a date with Tora will be like; what he plans for us.”

“Well we’re still going shopping!” He stood up and gathered all the papers together, dumping them on his vacated chair and shoving it under the table. “I’ve decided I'm still angry about the pen, and therefore cannot be expected to relive the trauma by reviewing chapters today. I need retail therapy.”

“Quincey I don’t need new clothes, I’ll just wait till he comes to get me and quickly throw on whatever matches how he’s dressed. As long as he doesn’t show up in a tux I’m sure it’ll be fine.” She imagined the hypothetical tux wrapped around his tall frame. Her eyes must have slid out of focus. 

“Picturing the tux?’ Quincey deadpanned. “You know, I have actually seen it in real life. Darling, it is a sight to behold.”  
  


She attempted to hide her scarlet face while she rescued the papers from Quincey. “It’ll be fine, you don’t have to spend money on me, and we have work we really need to do.”

“No, No, I insist, and I’m the writer so I’m in charge.” He took her by the shoulders and spun her around to face the door where Erdene was already standing in her jacket, her own bag caught on her elbow, and Poppy’s bag and coat in her other hand. 

“Let’s go!” she said cheerfully! 

**

Quincey was in his element as Erdene and Poppy sat on sleek chairs in the centre of a brightly lit boutique watching as he flitted from rack to rack piling clothes into three piles. 

“Okay, here we go, Miss Editor, this is your pile, start with the red. Erdene I got you some things as well, pay special attention to the swimsuit on top, it’ll be perfect with your goddess mane. And this is for yours truly.” He clutched the largest most colourful pile to his chest before spinning and skipping off towards the change rooms. “Come ladies!”

Erdene and Poppy picked up their respective piles and followed slightly more slowly behind him. Quincey had taken possession of a large room off to the left of the central change area, and Erdene and Poppy stepped into another room together on the far right. 

“Hey so, while Quincey is distracted can we talk?” Erdene asked, hanging her clothes up on the bar, and leaning over to take Poppy’s from her. 

“Of course Dene, what about?”

“The mafia.” 

Poppy froze. She hadn’t told Erdene about Quincey and Tora, not sure how to approach the conversation and nervous about what it would do to the relationship her friend had formed with Damien.

“What about it?” she said, cringing at her response. She reached up to the rack and pulled down a red wrap dress with long belled sleeves. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you knew?” Erdene watched Poppy closely, sitting on the corner chair, her legs crossed, her pile of clothes untouched. 

‘Why didn’t _you_ tell _me_ you knew? How do you know anyway?” she asked, pulling off her top and tying the dress around her before kicking off her pants. “Damien?”

“I recognized Tora’s neck tattoo. Pops, I grew up in Narrin. This isn’t my first time seeing the Balthuman clan crest. And when I went to give Tora a piece of my mind yesterday morning he ended up telling me that he told you months ago. My main question is, are you okay with it? Is this what’s been hanging you up about him?”

“I honestly don’t know much about it, Dene. I knew he was connected to some illegal activities, and then him and Quincey told me…”

“Whoah, wait. Quincey too?” She interrupted.

“Yes, he’s like the prince or whatever... of the clan” she dropped her voice low. “They told me a bit about it. It’s Quincey’s family.”

_Both sides. The mafia monarchy._

She turned to face the mirror and met Erdenes eyes in the reflection. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you when I found out. Honestly I didn’t know what to think, and then you met Damien and… I just didn’t know. Granny never gave me the talk about what to do if you end up involved with the Mafia. She’d probably just tell me to make sure I’m wearing clean underwear every day in case I get murdered.” Erdene’s eyes widened at that comment. “Not that I’m worried about that!” she said, raising her hands quickly. “Dene, they promised me that we’re safe, we’re not going to get in trouble for working with Quincey. He says they have people to deal with… well anything really.”

Erdene relaxed, “I’m not worried about it Pop’s, and Damien and I have talked about it. How he’s involved, how it all sort of works. Damien isn’t much in terms of the whole situation. He works for Tora, but that’s as far as it goes, and from the sounds of it Tora keeps him and the rest of the guys out of the worst of it.” She stood up and came over to Poppy, adjusting the tie of the wrap dress slightly. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Tora’s branded, he’s… he’s really in it.” 

“I don’t know Dene. I’m not dumb, I know Tora does some pretty awful things when he’s not with us, but my biggest problem is I just can’t picture him doing anything like that, and that sort of scares me.” Her finger traced a streak on the mirror where a cleaner had left behind a bit of residue. “When we’re together, he’s sweet, and kind, and protective. Even the way he is with Quincey, he feels like a guardian! It’s like he’s literally two different people, and I lo… I care about _one of him_ SO much. I know it’s fast, and I feel like an idiot sometimes when I think about just how much I like him, but then I think, _oh god I don’t know ANYTHING about this other guy._ ” 

She pulled at the V of the dress trying to tug it up higher on her body. “I think I know more about Damien and Gyu and the rest of the chicken thugletts.” 

“Chicken Thug…?” Erdene started. 

“Nothing, nothing. His guys.” she waved her hand, “Tora just doesn’t tell me anything about when he’s _working_ . But I know it’s violent; I don’t know details but I _know that._ The thing I cling to is that I really believe in my soul that he’s a good person. I can’t imagine him hurting a truly _innocent_ person. I just can’t. Whatever he’s hiding from me, it can’t be that.” 

She sat down in the seat Erdene had vacated and dropped her head into her hands. “God Erdene I like him _so much_. I think about him constantly, I just can’t stop. I’m so confused. And then he told me how much I was hurting him and that freaking crushed me, I woke up this morning feeling awful for being angry with him at all! I feel like I can’t even walk in a straight line.” 

She let her breath, and sat still for a moment, collecting herself. Standing up and straightening the dress, she went to unlock the door. “And, as if all the emotions aren’t enough, I am going to run out of AAA batteries.” 

Erdene rolled her eyes at her attempt at a joke, and quickly pulled Poppy into a tight hug. “You can’t help who you fall for Pops, if it’s meant to be you’ll figure this out. And if it’s not, I’ll always be here for you.” She took Poppy’s shoulders and pushed her back, looking her in the eye. “Now go start the fashion show you emotionally broken thug lusting nut ball, I’ll be there in a second.”

“Pfft, you’re one to talk.” Smiling, she pulled open the door and stepped out of the change room. “QUINCEY! Here’s option one!”

**

***Quincey***

**Quincey’s Angels**  
BB Tora, Ronzo, You

**You:** @BBTora YOU HAVE A DATE WITH MISS EDITOR? _12:41 PM_

 **You:** @BBTora Honey answer me. _12:49 PM_

 **You:** @BBTora BOOBOO 1 _12:51 PM_

 **You:** @BBTora BOOBOO _12:51 PM_ _  
  
_**You:** @BBTora BOOBOO _12:51 PM_

 **You:** @BBTora BOOBOO _12:51 PM_

 **You:** @BBTora BOOBOO _12:51 PM_

 **You:** @BBTora BOOBOO _1_ _2:51 PM_

 **You:** @BBTora BOOBOO _1_ _2:52 PM_

 **Ronzo:** @YMQuincey What is going on? _12:52PM_

 **You:** @BBTora BOOBOO _1_ _2:52 PM_

 **You:** @BBTora BOOBOO _1_ _2:52 PM_

 **You:** @BBTora BOOBOO _1_ _2:52 PM_

 **You:** @BBTora BOOBOO _1_ _2:52 PM_

 **You:** @BBTora BOOBOO _1_ _2:52 PM_

 **BB Tora:** QUINCE DUCK OFF!!!!!!! _12:52 PM_

 **You:** @BBTora how can I pick out the perfect outfit for your love if I don't know where you’re taking her? _12:53 PM_

 **BB Tora:** @YMQuincey I’m ducking busy! I’ve got crap to do to get shit ready for tonight. Leave Poppy alone, she doesn’t need a ducking makeover or some shit for a date with me. _12:54 PM_

 **You:** @BBTora [IMAGE ATTACHED] _12:55 PM_

 **BBTora:** @YMQuincey Ducking hell. Both please. _1:01 PM_

Quincey, leaned against the wall of his change room smiling smugly to himself. He closed the group chat and opened Pinterest, flicking through a few more outfit ideas for Poppy. His thumb came down on a beautiful long silk gown with a low back, and he quickly tapped the image to pin it.  
  
  
Create Board  
  
 **Name** : [ P+T Wedded Bliss ]  
 **Secret** : [ On ]  
 **Add Collaborators:** [ Erdene ]  
  
Create.

_**_

**_  
_** ***Tora***

“HOW DOES SHE FUCKIN’ DO THIS MAN?”

As usual Totoro offered no support as Tora struggled at his kitchen counter. 

He wasn’t exactly sure how rice could be this sticky and still refuse to stick to itself to form any sort of shape. He tried to poke the screen of his phone to check the recipe he was attempting to follow and ended up smearing white rice goo on it instead. 

Sticky rice coated both of his hands, the counters, the dishes around his kitchen, and now his phone. He hadn’t planned to do anything complicated with meat or vegetables cut into shapes. Hell, he wasn’t even worried about it being totally edible, he just wanted to make ONE half decent hamster rice ball to bring her. He’d order other food to supplement their actual dinner.

“I can’t show her this. Unless maybe I tell her the hamster ball agreed to a date with the tiger ball and he accidentally ate her.” 

He saw Totoro’s shocked expression, as he moved to the sink, nudging the tap on with his wrist. “I’m kidding man, Jesus, don’t take everything so seriously.”

He started scraping gobs of rice off his counter into the garbage can and piling dishes into the sink. Pausing, he nudged the rice demogorgon into a clean spot on his counter and picked up his sticky phone, snapping a picture. 

_It’s the thought that counts. She’ll think it’s funny._

It was 4:00 PM. He wasn’t sure exactly how much time he’d need to prepare, but he didn’t want to leave it any longer. He was jacked on adrenaline and was having trouble standing still. He probably didn’t need almost three hours but he would feel better once he was ready. Walking out of the kitchen he looked at the pile of plastic bags sitting on the floor of his living room and started running through the list in his head. Had he gotten everything? 

He was still wearing his clothes from work earlier and now had bits of rice stuck to his shirt and the front of his pants. Turning away from the heap of supplies, he stripped off his clothes, dropping them as he walked towards his bathroom and turned on the shower, giving it a moment to heat up before he stepped in. 

Quincey had been texting him updates about his shopping trip with Poppy throughout the afternoon which was making him more and more nervous. He wanted this to be a reset for them. Kori and Gyu had a point, he was rushing things and their whole existence together up to this point was all out of order. Tonight was going to be an official, intentional, first date between two people who liked each other and wanted to get to know each other more so they could see if there could be a future for them. 

_Tonight was going to be a lust fueled, simp fest for an obsessed mafia thug desperate for any attention he could possibly get from a sexy adorable hamster._

Christ he needed to relax. He rubbed shampoo through his hair and then stood in the spray letting the water pound into his scalp, run over his face, and down his body. He thought about the pictures Quincey had texted him; Poppy in different cute casual dresses, paired with different expressions of mild irritation as Quincey insisted she stand for a photo. He rubbed soap over his shoulders and down his chest, finally giving in and taking hold of himself. He pressed his head against the cold tile of the shower.

_First date. First. Ya aren’t going to be doing anything with her tonight._

He gripped himself more firmly and let his hand slide up and down the length. His mind flashed through different moments with her. The night they’d spent in bed together flickering behind his closed eyelids, making him harder. Then it was gone and another moment with her surfaced; he groaned, letting himself fall into that moment. 

They were at her apartment, doing the dishes after dinner, her hands deep in the soapy warm water, washing as he dried. She had turned on the tap to rinse a spoon and the water had hit the concave surface and sprayed out in every direction soaking her shirt. It hadn’t been white, he wasn’t that fucking lucky, but the water had made the soft fabric stick to her body immediately. He remembered the lines of her breasts through the shirt, the shape and texture of her bra clearly visible. The skin above the shirt was wet too, her collarbones slippery with soapy water. 

God, the memory of her was burned into his brain. His fist pumped faster, his other hand braced against the wall of the shower. She had shrieked and then laughed, not noticing that his mind had overloaded and shorted out. The sound of her laughing somehow rebooted his system, and he had managed to restore bodily function and laugh with her.

He groaned again, feeling his body tightening, “Fucking hell Poppy.” 

He remembered the look in her eye as she aimed a playful glare at him picking up the wet wash rag. She’d slapped him with it, leaving a streak of wet across his chest and he’d taken advantage of the opening she presented. He’d made a grab for her and she’d ducked and scampered away from him, throwing the wet cloth at him again as she escaped the kitchen. 

He’d chased her around the small apartment, until she’d gotten back to the kitchen and managed to pull the sprayer loose from the sink, aiming it straight at him. She held it out at him and proceeded to try and drown him in the middle of her kitchen. Reaching through the spray, his hand finally made contact and he pulled her close while the other hand took the sprayer, and turned it back on her, soaking her completely. She squealed at the cold water, as he locked one arm firmly around her body and unabashedly aimed the jet of water straight down the front of her shirt.

The memory of the water on him then, combined with the sensation of the shower water running down his body now pushed him over the edge and he moaned out long and slow, stroking himself slowly as he came. 

He breathed hard for a moment, both hands now braced on the wall, the water starting to get cold on his skin. He leaned down and turned off the spray, stepping into the warm air of the bathroom and pulling a towel out from under the sink. He rubbed his face hard and then dropped the towel to dry the rest of his body. He met his own eyes in the mirror, and thought about how the memory that made him the hardest wasn’t the one when her shirt had literally burst open in front of him, or even the more recent time he’d spent touching her in bed. Her body played a key role in his imagination of course, but it was her laughing and teasing that really got to him. His imagination wasn’t filled with aggressive porno scenes of them banging around his apartment, screaming obscenities. In his mind she didn’t wear strappy overcomplicated lingerie or stupid costumes. Instead he thought about teasing her out of her cute pajamas, laughing with her, rolling around on her soft bed - playful and happy. He’d had sex, but he’d never had anything like that. 

He wrapped the towel around himself and walked back into his kitchen to find his phone and check the time.

Totoro glared up accusingly at him. 

“Fuck off man, I know she’s your mom but I’ve gotta take care of my own shit from time to time.”

5:00 PM. He had somehow been jerking off in the shower for an hour. Embarrassed, he avoided Totoro’s eye and went to find his clothes. It was time to get going.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl's technical guide to dating a thug
> 
> Step 1: Expect the unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone! Hope you had a wonderful weekend. I welcomed the day with a nice helping of Secret Garden via Lilydusk's Patreon so that got me off on the right foot and ready to proof and post this chapter!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this one, and ended up starting a Pinterest board to help me plan and style things. Lily is right it is NOT easy to dress Poppy! She's super cute but damn if I could decide what to stick her in that was equal parts her, and something Quincey would have approved. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it, can't wait to hear what you think! PS this chapter is THIC!... Damn I had no idea i'd gone up over 4000 words. YIKES!
> 
> Everything belongs to Lilydusk, including my soul. (Dear Lawyers.. take a joke will you? Fanfic conditions as usual, characters are hers blah blah blah. My soul is actually blood-bound to the demon I worship to keep photoshop from crashing my computer. It's taken. Sorry!)

***Poppy***

Poppy was a bundle of nervous energy as her cab rounded the last corner towards her apartment building. She fiddled with the hem of the dress she’d had forced upon her, a beautiful pale blue bohemian thing with short flowy sleeves and a pattern of tiny petals. Quincey had simply said, _Tora will love it_ , but had insisted that if he intended to take her anywhere near a club or a restaurant requiring cocktail attire she was to switch to the red wrap dress immediately.

Shopping with Quincey and Erdene had wound her up more and more as the day pressed on, and now she was nearly breaking into a cold sweat as she tried to predict how the night would go. Her system was overloading trying to be simultaneously anxious about two situations at opposite ends of the anxiety spectrum. 

_In this corner: First Date Jitters! And in this corner, Are We Still Mad At Eachother Heart Palpitations! Get ready folks this is going to be the match of the century._

The cab pulled up behind a white pickup truck parked with its front wheel up on the sidewalk. She stepped out and handed the cabby the money Quincey had pressed upon her as he had shoved her and her packages into the back of the car earlier. Unlocking the gate she felt her First Date Anxiety come out swinging. Tora stood up from where he had been leaning against the window of the security booth chatting to Gyu. He was wearing dark jeans, white sneakers, and a fitted dark chocolate button down rolled to the elbows; his hair half up as usual. He walked towards her smiling, and reached to take the bags she was carrying. 

His smile alone made her start to relax, feeling the tension of their argument yesterday starting to slip away. 

“Ya look beautiful Bobby, have fun with Quincey?”

“He lost his mind completely and bought Erdene and I nearly entire new wardrobes. I am officially spoiled rotten, but also ready for whatever we’re doing tonight regardless of location, terrain, or weather. There may even be a snake bite kit in there somewhere just in case” she said pointing at the numerous bags now clutched in Tora’s hands. 

“Do I look okay in this? I can go change quickly and be back down in 5 minutes.” She turned slightly letting the skirt swish around her legs. 

Tora stared at her not speaking, and she worried for a moment that he was trying to find a nice way to tell her that she did indeed need to go pick something else.

“No, I mean it Bobby. Fuck you’re beautiful.” 

_Big left hook by First Date Jitters. Are We Still Mad At Eachother Heart Palpitations is stunned and down. Not sure he’s going to get back up tonight._

“Th-thank you” she felt her turn pink, and then red when he reached with his free hand to take hers. “So, where _are_ we going tonight?”

“Not far.” he said. He tugged her towards the security booth, Gyu opening the door as they approached. Tora handed him all of the bags, including her work bag, only keeping her purse back. “Hold on to these for her man.” 

“No prob Bro, you two have fun tonight.” he said grinning at the two of them, “just give me a shout if you need anything.” 

He leaned and whispered something to Tora that Poppy couldn't make out, and Tora nodded, slapping Gyu’s shoulder in thanks.

Poppy looked around the parking lot but didn’t see Tora’s red car or the yellow thing he sometimes borrowed from Quincey. 

“Tora where are we…?”

“Follow me Bobby, just be patient for another minute. Come on.” He pulled her towards her building and through the front doors. Pressing the elevator button they stepped inside, but instead of pressing the button for the 5th floor he pressed the 6th.

“Tora, what…”

“Just hold on Sweetheart” he squeezed her hand looking straight ahead at the elevator doors, suddenly standing very straight. He seemed to be shifting his weight from foot to foot. 

The doors opened and he led her down the hall, through another door, and up the stairwell that led to the roof. 

_What on earth is he up to?_

She was confused for a moment when he held the door open for her and she stepped outside, her first thought being that her and Tora were interrupting some sort of private event. The second being that something was on fire. She hesitated in the doorway, and took a step backwards before she felt Tora’s hand at her back urging her forwards. Looking around she finally realized what he had done. 

A small fire bowl was set up in front of a couch? How he had gotten an entire couch onto the roof she wasn’t sure, but there it was; a simple caramel coloured leather couch sat in the middle of the roof, the fire bowl lit with a cheerful fire gently throwing sparks into the air. A few pillar candles were clustered semi randomly on the ground around the couch, and several boxes and bags sat tucked behind it. Her eyes travelled beyond the cozy fireside seating, to where two easels sat side by side, her own, and what looked like a simple collapsible stand. Each held a fresh white canvas, and she could see her paints laid out between the two set ups. 

_He did this?_

She turned to look at him, only to see him standing behind her with his hand covering his entire face. She touched his arm and he moved his ring finger down to peek at her. “Is it overkill?” She didn’t think he could actually blush so red. Her skin was pale so she turned into a tomato at the drop of a hat but he was beautiful and dark, making the colourshift all the more startling.

“Tora, it’s amazing” she whispered. At her words his breath rushed out of him in a gust, as if he’d been holding his breath. She reached up and pulled his hand down from his face. “You were nervous?” 

_Oh my god so cute._

“Fuck yes. I’ve never done this shit before, I thought maybe you'd think I’d gone over the edge. I just wanted to do something you’d like, and I thought maybe this could be fun?” He gestured to the easels. “Do you think you could maybe teach me how to paint something?” 

“YES! Oh my gosh I’d love to!” she danced back and forth on her feet clutching his hand. “What would you like to paint?” Have you ever painted anything before?” 

“Nope” he laughed, clearly relaxing with her reaction. “But I can promise you sweetheart, I’m going to be fuckin’ awful at it.” 

He let go of her hand and walked over to where some boxes stood behind the couch. “Do you want to paint now or eat first?” He reached into one of the boxes and held up a bag familiar to her. Her mouth watered at the thought of Alice’s cooking. “I know it’s not that exciting but I thought some comfort food would hit the spot for both of us tonight.”

“Food first! The light will be great for a few hours yet.” Her stomach growled it’s agreement, making him smirk at her. “Alright easy there, Bobby, I thought I was the tiger here.” She put her hands over her stomach and walked over to sit down on the couch.

“How on earth did you get this all up here?” she asked, rubbing the leather with her hands.

“Gyu and Lou gave me a hand and brought the couch up earlier today, wasn’t that big of a deal for them to carry it up, and Gyu has your Mrs. Haru wrapped around his little finger, so she had no issue with us coming up here to set it up. Said she thought it sounded _romantic_.” He seemed to blush again, not looking up as he pulled a bento box from the bag and passed it over to her. 

“It is” she said quietly, “very.” 

_Very very very very very very._

“I thought this,” he gestured at the easels and the couch “would be better than going out. We can talk more and shit. Ya sure it’s okay? I can take you somewhere else if ya like.” 

“NO! Tora, this is…” she set the food he had handed her on the cushion and kneeled on the couch in front of him taking his face in both her hands and forcing him to look at her “...utterly wonderful.” 

His eyes held hers and for a moment she felt him lean forward and then pull back. He straightened up and took one of her hands in his, kissing her knuckles quickly before handing her another package of food. “I’m really glad ya like it Bobby.” 

“Tora I’m so sorry,” she blurted out suddenly.

_Are We Still Mad At Eachother Heart Palpitations is back on his feet folks, but he looks shaky, can he hold out?_

He looked worried immediately and set the box he had been unpacking down on the ground. 

“Why? What’s the matter?” he was looking back and forth between the couch, the easels, herself and the door. 

“I’m sorry I was so mad at you. I just laid in bed all night thinking about you, and I… I jumped to conclusions, and I’m worried you think… that I think… that… I mean yes I was mad how you left and vanished but now that I know why...” She was stumbling all over her words. Then she felt his hands on her shoulders and he was crouched in front of her, his forehead pressing against hers. 

“Sweetheart stop.” 

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

“Don’t get all in yer head. You and I have been wandering down a weird road together. We both fucked up a bit, but neither of us meant to hurt the other. I know that. You know that right? I also know that there is some good shit here between us.” He shook her slightly and she opened her eyes to look at him. 

“No more stressing about last weekend, or yesterday, or worrying about any other shit in the past. We can start over as many times as we need to, to get this right.” 

With his forehead pressed against hers she could only see one large amber orb looking at her seriously. She pulled back slightly to see his whole face and nodded.

_It’s a DOUBLE K.O.!!! First Date Jitters and Are We Still Mad At Eachother Heart Palpitations are both out COLD. What an upset!_

“Start over. Okay. First date.”

She stuck out her hand for him to shake, and he laughed batting away her hand. “Don’t be a nerd, Bobby.” 

“Nice. To. Meet. You.” she said firmly, grinning up at him. “I’m Poppylan, but my friends call me POPPY with a P.” 

He laughed and reached to flick the sleeve of her dress before running his hand down her arm. “What was that? I’m awfully hard of hearing. Froggy?”

“NO!” she said laughing. “Absolutely not.” 

He stood up, and reached again for the food she had set down on the couch. “Alright _Bobby_ , eat! I want to learn how to paint before it’s pitch black up here.”

**

“Tora, we don’t make mistakes here. We have happy accidents.”

“I think ya full of shit Bobby” he said standing back from his canvas and tilting his head from side to side. “It looks like a 4 year old made it.”

“I know some wildly talented 4 year olds” she said coming to stand directly in front of him. “But what exactly _is_ it meant to be. I thought you said you were going to paint a T-rex?” 

“The rice demogorgon that lives in the walls of my apartment.” he deadpanned. 

“Should I even ask?” she said, looking over her shoulder at him.

“Probably for the best if ya didn’t.” He put the little paint palette he had been using down on the edge of the railing and looked over towards her easel. “Can I see yours now?” 

Poppy had turned it away from him intentionally so he couldn't see what she was working on.

“I thought I’d make you something, since I fully expect to be GIFTED that demogorgon.” She walked over and turned her easel so he could see the finished work. 

It was a large red strawberry taking up the whole space, painted to look a bit like it was exploding on the canvas, her attempt to _thug it up a bit._ He came and stood beside her, his hand finding hers. “I can have it?” he asked, reaching out and not quite touching the leaf of the big single berry.

“Of course, I mean you don’t have to hang it up, but I thought you’d like it as a memento?”  
  


“Fuck of course I’m hanging it up.” He dropped her hand and put his arm around her instead, pulling her into his side. She leaned into him enjoying his warmth. The sun was setting now and it was starting to get chilly. 

“We can set our creations near the fire to let them dry, and maybe go sit for a bit?” She asked looking up at him.

He nodded and moved to take the strawberry in both hands, carefully holding the edges of the canvas in case any paint was still wet. He held it back as far as his arms would reach as he gazed at it and walked it over to the fire. 

Throughout the evening, he had continued to feed the fire from a box of wood he’d brought with him, the warm glow helping to keep the chill away. Now it felt wonderful to sit curled up on the couch. She’d taken her shoes off when they’d started painting and had been wandering around barefoot. Now she tucked her chilly feet under herself and rubbed her legs slightly to warm them up. A large fluffy blanket she recognized from his apartment suddenly came over her head from behind and settled over her lap. It smelled instantly familiar; like him. 

“You thought of everything tonight didn’t you?” She asked, tipping her head straight up to look at him standing over her. 

“I’m not sure Bobby, did I?”

A long wire poker with a marshmallow stuck on the end appeared in front of her and she laughed with surprise. 

“You did indeed. Now if you’d also brought the stuff for s’mores then tonight would have been absolutely perf…” 

He stepped over the back of the couch and flopped down next to her, a box of graham crackers and a bar of dark chocolate in his hands. “What was that Bobby?” he said breaking open the chocolate bar and balancing a square on top of a cracker. 

She held the marshmallow over the flames, “Oh nothing, you clearly were reading my mind.” 

“Nah, scary in there. Full of dirty books and weird stuffed animals.” 

Poppy slowly turned the marshmallow, watching it begin to turn golden. 

“I used to make these with my dad all the time.” she said wistfully. "He liked to save the different mini chocolate bars from halloween and would make all different kinds for us to taste test. I would get so sick by the time we’d tried and rated them all.” 

“So that’s where ya sweet tooth comes from, you were raised on this stuff.” 

“Oh dad was worse” she said waving her hand. “He didn’t know how to cook to save his life, I had to learn to feed us _actual_ food, but he would bake every weekend. The house was always full of cookies, and cakes. I’d take the stuff he made and set up a little table at the front of our yard and hold bake sales for the neighborhood, pretending I had my own bakery. Better than a lemonade stand.”

“Sounds like a good guy, if not the best nutritionist.” He put his hand over hers and nudged her stick a little higher as the bottom of the marshmallow started to get a little too brown.

“He was amazing. I think we were closer than a lot of parents and kids because after my mom left he didn’t have anyone but me.” She felt her heart clench slightly thinking about her father. “Where usually it’s Mom & Dad vs the kid or kids, in our case he and I were a team. He acted like a kid for me, and at the same time, treated me like an adult. Real partners in crime.” She flinched internally at the word _crime._

“He did a good job, raisin’ ya. Helped ya grow a big pair of hamster balls and sent ya out to wreak havoc on the world.” 

She paused for a moment, considering the path of their conversation, and then decided to take a cautious step.

“What about you? You said you were… you said V-vincent adopted you. So... so you really grew up with Quincey? What was that… like?”

He sat quietly next to her staring into the fire. She didn’t move except to continue to turn the marshmallow. 

Finally he spoke “Not, the best. I… I wish I had good memories to share with you Sweetheart but I don’t. I don’t remember my real parents whoever they were. I remember the group home I was in before Vince picked me up… and then…”

He fell silent again. “I had a brother. Have. A real brother, not that Quince isn’t as good as. I know I give him a ton of shit but well…” he trailed off as he reached forward and took her stick, angling it to place the marshmallow on top of the chocolate. He topped the little sandwich with another cracker and held it out to her. 

Leaning back on the couch, he put his arm up over the back. “Goliath was brought to Vince's too, but he didn’t stay. I haven’t heard from him in a while; not really sure what happened to him. He fucked up a lot of shit.”

Nibbling her s’more, she hesitantly leaned into his side, letting herself settle into him as she felt his arm come down around her. 

“Goliath and I used to have a bit of fun running around that place. It was a big house and there was tons of shit to get in trouble with. Vince would come down on us pretty hard when we got busted for exploring but it was worth it sometimes.” 

She wasn’t sure if she should tell him he didn’t need to talk about his childhood if it was upsetting for him, but he had never spoken to her about his past and she was desperate to know anything about his life. 

“I can’t remember what it was called but I had this book once, that talked about finding dinosaurs still alive super deep underground or some shit, like there was a whole world down in these caves and all these animals we thought were long gone were all fine and just hanging out. Goliath and I used to play like the whole house was this big system of caves and every room was a different world and we’d go fucking around the whole place pretending to look for dinosaurs.”

He smiled, and pulled her in a bit tighter. “It was fucking stupid but... well... that’s a good memory.”

She smiled at his mention of dinosaurs. The man really was obsessed. 

“What other games did you like to play? 

“Didn’t really play that much to be honest. Mostly we just liked running around the house because we’d find shit we shouldn’t, like how to get out mostly.” He pulled the bag of marshmallows from behind the couch and stuck another one on the stick, extending it out over the flames. 

“ _Quincess hunting was_ probably my number one activity when I wasn’t trai… in school.” 

She laughed, remembering his other story about stealing Quincey’s pants.

“You know a couple of months ago I felt bad for Quincey when you told me about how you used to pick on him, but now that he’s legitimately one of my best friends, I completely understand the impulse.” 

“Yep, the fucker is an annoying ass, but probably one of the best people I know.” 

“I wholeheartedly agree, he’s pretty much all heart, it’s hard to believe that his dad...”

Tora slipped the next golden marshmallow off the stick and held it up to her. She let him pop it into her mouth, taking the hint to stop talking. 

They slipped into comfortable conversation, sitting peacefully together watching the fire. They talked about the different ways Quincey found to annoy each of them, how Erdene seemed to have a sixth sense of when to appear (Tora noting that he was surprised she hadn’t already dropped out of the sky from a helicopter.) She shared more stories about her dad, and granny and cousins, and he filled in more details around the time Damien got stuck in the back of a moving van with a very hairy massage parlor patron. She felt so warm and relaxed under his arm. Reaching across him she found his other hand and threaded their fingers together. 

“Tora, tonight has been really incredible. Thank you.”

She felt him press his lips lightly against the top of her head. “Thank you Bobby.” 

“I know it’s getting late but I don’t really want to go downstairs yet, can we just stay here a while longer and watch the fire burn down?”

He tucked the blanket up and around her shoulders and slid forward slightly so her head could rest on his chest. “As long as you want.” 

**

When Poppy woke up it was pitch black except for the stars. She could hear Tora snoring softly above her, his arm heavy at her waist. The fire had burned to nothing but a few barely glowing coals, but she was still warm pressed against him under the blanket. 

She reached out and ran her fingers over his stomach, scratching slightly to wake him up. She felt him jerk and then his hand squeezed her waist as he straightened up a bit. 

“Fell asleep?” he asked, his voice raspy.

“Guess so. I suppose we should call it a night?” She sat up and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders as she stood up. “We both have work in the morning.”

“Yeah guess so” he said quietly, standing up next to her. “I’ll come and clean up this stuff tomorrow, but let’s grab ya paints and yer granny’s easel.”

He flicked on his cell phone flashlight and set it on the couch as he moved around the space, tucking loose items into the boxes behind the couch and sliding them in close to give them a bit of protection. He picked up a bag that clinked and looked to be from a hardware store and shoved it under the couch. Then he went and folded her easel and collected her paint kit. She picked up the two paintings, her shoes and her purse and moved to open the rooftop door for him. 

They walked down the two flights of stairs to her floor and came to stand in front of her doorway. When she moved to open her purse and fish out her keys he stopped her. She looked up at him questioningly. 

“Won’t work,” he said, not quite meeting her eye. He fished out two gold keys from his pocket and held them out to her. 

“What?” She took the keys, looking confused. 

He shrugged. “I had to get granny’s easel and yer paints.”

She looked down at the easel and painting kit in his hands, suddenly realizing that they were indeed _her_ paints. How had she not thought about that before? “How did you…? You… did… Tora did you?”

She felt mildly violated, but also like she wanted to squish his face and tell him he was adorable. She looked down at the door knob and deadbolt, both shiny and new. “You broke into my apartment, and then replaced the locks… for a date.”

“I made sure to get better locks than ya had, and Gyu told Mrs Haru that yer key had broken off in the lock and we wanted to fix it right away so she was fine with me doing it.” 

“You. Broke. Into. My. Apartment.” 

He looked slightly panicked, until she burst out laughing. She leaned her forehead against his chest and laughed until tears started to run down her cheeks. 

“You weird thug.” 

He still looked slightly sheepish, but relieved that she wasn’t angry with him. 

Putting the canvas’ and her purse and shoes down on the floor she reached up and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down and planting a quick chast kiss on his lips. 

‘Thank you Tora, for a very unexpected and memorable first date.” 

He smiled brightly down at her, dimples set to max. “Any chance of a second one tomorrow?”

She thought for a moment and then nodded. “Yes, but it’s my turn to pick. I’ll text you in the morning okay?”

“It’s a date Bobby.”

**

Inside her apartment she looked around. Not a thing was out of place except for her painting supplies which sat at her feet next to the doorway. She shook her head as she gathered them up, returning them to their usual homes. She picked up his painting and smiled at the weird blobby markings. Mostly white, blacks and greens.

_What on earth is a rice demogorgon?_

She leaned the painting against her mirror over the dresser. Turning towards her bed she started to unzip her dress when she looked down and noticed a folded paper airplane, resting on the foot of her bed. 

She unfolded the tiny plane and smiled. A few words and a poorly scribbled tiger face looked back at her. 

  
_“Tora was here.”_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13.... In which a bunch stuff, and also NOTHING happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting in the dead of night again. Sorry work-work gets INSANE sometimes.
> 
> It's a fluffy filler day! This chapter got away from me and suddenly i was at 3800 words and was like.. Fuck has anything even happened? Then I re-read it and was like.. Eh.. Sort of? 
> 
> Good enough! hahaha.. sometimes you just need to spend a chapter getting some of your to-do list out. 
> 
> Characters and MLP in general all belong to Lilydusk.. Well except Kōri & Jillian, but she can have them if she wants them! :) they're nice ladies!

***Tora***

_“And what sort of time do you call this?”_ Totoro seemed to ask as Tora walked into his kitchen at around 3:30 AM Thursday morning. He leaned his back against the wall and slid to the floor, Poppy’s strawberry painting clutched in his hands. He stared at it, ignoring his fluffy co-conspirator. 

It had gone better than he could have imagined, but he’d still nearly had a panic attack while he waited for her. Thirty minutes before she arrived, he had been standing on the rooftop staring around at all the stuff he’d lugged up there, wondering if he’d gone insane. Gripping the back of his head with both hands, he closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing. There were a hundred restaurants or clubs he could have taken her to but that wouldn’t be the same as doing it _for_ her. Poppy _did_ for people, that was who she was; she didn’t give _things_ to people, she gave little bits of herself. He could do the same; he could give her a bit of himself. But fuck if he wasn’t scared shitless.

He looked up at Totoro over the painting. “I think I did good man, I think ya mom really liked it.” 

He couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off his face. For the first time he actually felt proud of something. Not just of how happy she’d looked when she had pecked him good night, but of himself. He’d never talked like that to anyone in his life. He’d learned to spout bullshit about old times spent dicking around with the guys, but never anything like he’d told Poppy. 

It was a small step; a throw away effort by anyone else's standards, but he felt like a parpalgic walking for the first time on newly built legs. He felt triumphant.

Kōri’s story about telling her partner everything came back to him, and he wondered how he would ever get to that place. He had stood on that rooftop shaking at the idea of letting Poppy see him _trying_ for her. Letting her see him over-eager, foolish, romantic, talentless, awkward. He’d never been those things for anyone before. 

_Small steps._

He wasn’t sure how long it would take for him to get there, but as halting as the steps felt, he was moving towards it. He would let Poppy know him; first one side, and then eventually the other.

Pushing against the wall he got to his feet and carried the painting into the living room, leaning it against his TV. Pulling out his phone he snapped a picture.

  
  


**Quincey’s Angels**  
YM Quincey, Ronzo, You

 **You:** [Image Attached] _3:36 AM  
_ _  
_**Ronzo:** @BBTora had a good time then? _3:40 AM  
_ _  
_**You:** @Ronzo :) _3:41 AM  
_ _  
_**Ronzo:** @BBTora lol who the fuck even are you bro? Good job. _3:42 AM  
_ _  
_**You: @** Ronzo duck off. _3:42 AM  
_ **  
****Ronzo:** @BBTora lol there he is. _3:43 AM  
_ **  
****Ronzo:** @BBTora ya know you can fix the duck thing in your autocorrect settings _3:44 AM_

  
  


He sat down on his couch and tossed his phone on the floor dropping his shirt on top of it. Curling onto his side on the too small couch he laid there staring at the strawberry in the darkness. His phone blipped and he ignored whatever other tech advice Gyu had for him. He had almost drifted off, when it blipped again. 

Groaning he snatched it off the floor and swiped to his messages.

**Bobby:** Did you get home safe? _3:50 AM_

 **Bobby:** I can’t stop thinking about tonight, I wish you hadn’t left. _3:55 AM_

There she went again; did she realize she was only a few characters away from a booty call message? He sighed, staring at the screen wishing he could be selfish and rush back over there. Knock on her door and step inside her warm space. Lift her up and press her against the wall. Press his cock between her thighs. Feel her heat on him. Move in. Get a cat. Never leave. 

He let his head fall back, his arm draped over his eyes, his phone clutched to his heart. 

He spread out her puzzle pieces in his mind, flipping them over, looking for the edges. She cared about him. She seemed to want him. As badly as he wanted her? Maybe, but lust isn’t love, and sometimes love’s not enough, especially when it’s for a thug. She’d said he didn’t know her, but more so, she’d said she didn’t know him. 

_Well Bobby, I’m going to give you what you asked for. We’re going to do this right. Keep it in your pants woman._

**You:** Home safe Bobby. _4:00 AM_ . 

**You:** I can’t stop thinking about it either. _4:00 AM_

**You:** Get some sleep sweetheart. I’ll see you tomorrow. _4:01 AM_

He threw the phone on the ground and turned over, ignoring his irritated cock cursing at him from within his jeans. 

**

Tora had mastered the art of ignoring a clan meeting. Thursday morning he sat to the right of Vincent, wearing a perfect mask that communicated a combination of general disinterest paired with grudging attentiveness. He was listening, but he didn’t give a fuck what anyone had to say.

Vincent leaned back in his chair and finished the whiskey he’d been nursing throughout the meeting. “Martin, you’ll need to assign you boys to cover for Tora this weekend. Quincey is traveling and he’ll be accompanying him as security.”

_We’re fucking going somewhere?_

Martin glared across the table at Tora, eyeing him disdainfully but still speaking to Vincent. “This is fucking short notice, why the fuck should we have to take over his work. Maybe it’s about time his little crew of shit heads took on some actual jobs.”

Tora looked coldly at Vince. 

_Try me Vince._

“Tora and I have our agreements regarding how work is distributed.”

Tora turned his eyes to Martin. “Might want to send both of em, doubt either of em could handle my schedule on their own.” He wished he had a cigarette to give him something to do with his hands. He understood the other men’s compulsion to drink at these meetings, it gave them some measure of cover for their emotions. 

The meeting finally over, Tora stood and walked out, not looking back at either Vincent or Martin. His good mood from last night with Poppy had felt crushed and wrinkled against his skin the moment he had stepped into the pretentious office. 

Stepping outside, he took in a deep breath and walked quickly to his car. He was going to see her tonight. Actually he was going to see her in only a couple of hours; his next stop being Quincey’s to pick him up and drive him to Goldfish.

His phone started to buzz in his pocket and he pulled it out. 

Bobby. 

“Morning sweetheart.” he answered smiling. 

“Good morning yourself” she giggled, “you sound happy. Having a good morning?” 

“No it’s been fucking awful, just happy to hear your voice.” 

She stuttered on the other end of the line. “Um, s-so for tonight. I have an idea, a plan!” 

_Can I fucking hear her blushing through the phone?_

“I’m all ears Bobby, what cha wanna do with me?”

“Umm.” _  
_

_Yep. Sure can._

“Let’s hear the plan Bobby.” He pulled the knot of his tie loose and opened the top buttons of his shirt.

“We’re all going to go to the Narin Boardwalk. And you’re going to win me a large stuffed animal.” 

“ _All_ sounds like more than just you and me Bobby. Who else is included in _all?_ ” 

A group date was not a private dark corner with just the two of them alone for hours, but he wasn’t going to argue with her idea.

“Erdene, Damien, Gyu, Lou, Brian, Quincey, Cordelia, Jacob, Megan… and I thought…” he heard her pause and take a breath. “...you’re going to be picking up Quincey soon right? I thought maybe you’d like to invite Kōri?”

He smiled knowingly. She wanted to get eyes on Kōri. 

“Sure I can do that. Sounds fun Sweetheart. I’m excited to see _ya._ ”

He put extra emphasis on the _‘ya’._

“How are we all getting there?” he asked, pulling his tie over his head and throwing it onto the seat. “I can’t fit that many clowns in my car.”

“It’s close, we can all just walk over from here, I’ll start an obnoxiously large group chat to get everyone organized. Wear something comfortable. It's supposed to be warm tonight.”

He looked down at himself, “I’m in my suit, but I’ll borrow something off of Quince when I pick him up.”

“Sounds good! Okay I’ll... I guess I’ll see you when you get here, soon, in a bit.” 

“Looking forward to it Bobby.” He smiled, liking hearing her flustered again. 

They disconnected the call and he started the car, pulling away from the office and speeding towards Quincey’s apartment. The faster he could get the shithead packed and in the car the faster they could be at the office. If they hurried he could take her for a late lunch. 

He arrived at Quincey’s not 20 minutes later and didn’t bother knocking as he entered the apartment. 

“QUINCE! Move ya ass it’s time to go!” he bellowed as he entered the apartment and shut the door behind him. 

Three pudding covered faces turned from their respective positions on the couch to face him. 

“Oh for fuck sakes” he said dragging a hand down his face. Quincey, Kōri and a third woman sat together in matching white bathrobes each with a different coloured slime coating their faces. “The actual fuck are you guys doing?”

“Good skin is key if one wishes to appear timeless Honey.” Quincey said waving his hand and turning back to the television, taking a handful of popcorn from a large bowl sitting between himself and the unknown woman. Without turning back to face Tora he continued “If you’d like to correct some of those grumpy tiger stripes you’re developing on your forehead you can feel free to join us.”

Tora leaned against the door closing his eyes and turning his face towards the ceiling. “Quince, ya supposed to be at Goldfish today.” 

“Not for hours yet Honey, what’s the rush? I wasn’t even expecting you for another half hour at least.”

“Meeting wrapped up early. SOMEONE was absent so an entire section got knocked off the agenda.” He levelled a glare at Kōri who grinned at him from the couch, her face entirely green. 

“Urgent job Tiger! Had to go, couldn’t be missed. Vince understood.” 

Tora rolled his eyes. “Only you would fucking lie to a god damned Mob boss so you could have a fucking spa day.” 

“I would never do such a thing!” she stood up and pulled the other woman to her feet, “Quincey only just suggested the masks! I skipped school because the wife’s in town.”

Tora stood shocked for a moment as the woman covered in pink slime approached and extended her hand to shake.

“Wife?” He asked his eyes wide. “Ya never said ya fuckin’ married her Kōr!”

“Quite a mouth on this one dear” the woman said in a high musical voice. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Jillian.” Tora took her small dark hand in his and shook it gently, still stunned. 

Jillian was small and round with huge dark eyes that shined out of the pink goo that was spread over her face. She had long thick braids all twisted up in a bun on top of her head, and plump cheeks with dimples to rival his. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who went for ‘cute girls.’ She reminded him of a cartoon owl.

Kōri came to stand next to the smaller woman, looping her arm around her waist. “We don’t really advertise it. It was just a small thing."

Tora shook his head disbelieving. “That’s great, I mean congrats? Ya just don’t hear about people like us…” 

“Mafia people!” Jillian practically sang.

“...Yes.” he looked at her, unnerved “...ya know, getting married.”

Kōri shrugged. “When have I fucki…” Jillian pinched her arm making her wince. She glared at the smaller woman who looked back expectantly. “When have I ever really cared what is typical for people like us.”

Tora couldn’t hold back a wide grin, watching Kōri get schooled for cursing, by her _wife._

“It’s nice to meet you Jillian, I’m sorry to interrupt ya ladies princess spa time here…” Kōri glared at him, “...but Quince and I gotta go see his editor. Actually, we all gotta go.” He had just remembered that Poppy had told him to invite Kōri, which he supposed now meant Jillian as well. 

“Right! I saw Poppy’s group chat! We’re all game! So fun!” Quincey said, picking up his phone. “But we still have mountains of time, come relax Booboo!” 

“By the time you all scrape whatever that sludge is off ya faces, get dressed, and get ya shit together it’ll be time to go.” 

As the three swamp creatures retook their seats facing the TV and proceeded to ignore him, Tora bid farewell to his hopes of taking Poppy to lunch, and went to rummage around in Quincey’s room for clothes. 

“Ya got 45 minutes, and then all three of ya, are going in the car dressed like that.”

“Fuckin’ try me Tiger!” Kōri yelled, flipping him off without turning around. “Ow, Babe!”

**

By the time Tora finally managed to corral Quincey, Kōri and Jillian through the doors of Giant Goldfish Publishing he was a hair’s breadth from rendering Poppy suddenly unemployed by murdering Quincey. 

“You look like you’ve been babysitting quadruplet toddlers,” Poppy said smiling as she stood from her desk and walked over to meet him at the door.  
  


She looked like summer time, in cute pink shorts with a bow at her waist and a cropped white t-shirt with a rainbow on it; her hair up in a high ponytail. 

Meanwhile his hair was all fucked up from him pulling at it in frustration and he could feel the vein in his forehead pulsing. He had stolen a pair of white sneakers and some shorts from Quincey, and rolled the sleeves on his dress shirt, but he still felt sweaty and irritated. He relaxed slightly as she came over and reached up to fix a strand of his hair. 

“Just the fuckin’ terror triplets here.” He indicated Quincey who had pranced over to talk to Erdene, and Kōri and Jillian who stood together behind him. “But Quincey is annoying enough for two, so I guess yer right.” 

Kōri walked up beside him and dug her finger hard into his neck. “Ya know I think you’ve become more of a rude mother fucker since I left Narrin; I can overlook ya pissing on Quincey but call my wife a fuckin’ toddler again and see how long ya last Tiger.” 

“Fucking OW Kōri, Jesus what the fuck happens at Quincey’s that turns you into as much of an asshole as he is?” 

_Must be something in that fuckin’ slime they were coating themselves in._

He turned to Poppy “Ya should take back her invitation. She’s driving me fuckin’ NUTS!”

“Language! You two! Honestly!” Jillian chastised.

“Oh no, not you again.” He pointed a finger at the little bird of a woman. “Ya can nag ya wife about cussing but you don’t get to pick on me. Poppylan's the only one who gets away with that shit.” he aimed a thumb at Poppy who turned slightly pink. 

“Umm, hi again,” Poppy waved at Kōri, “and nice to meet you? I’m Poppylan... Poppy” she held her hand out to Jillian. 

Jillian beamed at Poppy, sensing a kindred spirit. “It’s lovely to meet you! I’ve heard lovely things about you from Quincey!” 

Poppy smiled, looking slightly confused, “Oh! Thank you, it’s lovely to meet you as well, you’re Kōri’s… wife?” She raised an eyebrow at Tora.

Jillian laid her head on Kōri”s shoulder and nodded, “Together 3 years, married for 6 months this Monday!”

“Oh my gosh! That’s wonderful! You’ll get to celebrate your anniversary at the beach!” Poppy said, clapping her hands together. 

_Beach...? Traveling! Vincent said travelling! Fucking RIGHT!_

Tora must have looked blank for a moment because Poppy raised another eyebrow at him. 

“Did you forget?” She asked, looking concerned. “Quincey started planning the trip last weekend. We’ve got a big house booked.” 

“No, I mean, yes, sort of.. I’ve had other things on my mind!” He said defensively. He leaned down and spoke into her ear. “A certain cute hamster has sort of had me busy.”

She bit her lip, looking at him and he felt his mouth go dry. “So you’re still coming tomorrow?”

His brain was going a bit fuzzy around the edges with the new realization that he was only a day away from a beach house, and Poppy in a bathing suit. “Wouldn’t miss it.” 

“SO…” Jillian’s little voice broke through the fuzz, “How long have you two been together?” 

Tora saw Poppy’s eyes go wide in mild panic. The question had caught her off guard. He smiled down at her before answering Jillian. “Oh we’re not.” he took Poppy's hand and squeezed. “We’re friends.”

She squeezed his hand back, relaxing, and then suddenly seemed to realize where they were. “Anyway! It’s great to see you again Kōri, and to meet you Jillian, I hope we can chat more tonight at the boardwalk but I need to get Quincey into that boardroom so we can finish our review. Then we can all get ready to go!” 

Turning to Tora, “The boys said they’d meet us here in about an hour, and Cordy will meet us at the boardwalk once she’s off work later. Jacob and Megan can’t make it through, he took today off because her parents are in town.”

He nodded and pulled out a couple of chairs from the desks, pushing them towards Kōri and Jillian. “Ya two can hang out here with Erdene. Quince, let’s go!” 

Quincey waved his hand at Tora, not looking up from his conversation with Erdene. Tora ground his teeth. "QUINCE!"

“You don’t have to sit through this Tora.” She said, gathering a large stack of printed pages covered in red marks, and walking over to grab Quincey by the sleeve, tugging him towards the boardroom.

Quincey whined at her. “You’re both being so pushy today!” 

“Want to.” Tora shrugged, ignoring Quincey’s complaining and following the two of them to the boardroom. “I like watchin’ ya work. And if you wanna write on Quincey again I can hold him down for ya.” 

“You’re both monsters” 

**

An hour later they emerged from the boardroom to find the office more full than Tora had ever seen it. The guys had turned up and were all crammed around Poppy’s desk, Lou sitting in her chair doodling on her post it notes in glitter pen, and Gyu playing with her unicorn tape dispenser while Pinky flipped through Poppy's day planner. He walked over and snatched it from his hands, smacking him on the head with it.

Brian stood up and tossed him a small paper bag. “Got yer text. That the stuff ya needed Big Bro?”

Tora opened the bag and looked inside, “Ya thanks man. Kōr! Ya need to…?” he tapped his neck, held the bag up at her. 

“Nope, all done! Plus that’s not my colour.” She turned her head displaying the absence of her brand. “Hurry ya ass up so we can freakin’ go.”

“Ya ya.” He reached out and snagged Poppy’s hand. “Bobby, will ya help me for a sec?”

She looked confused, but followed him over to the small bathroom in the back of the office.

“What do you need help with?” she asked following him in and closing the door behind them.

He pushed the lid on the toilet down and sat down, pulling her to stand behind his knees. Dumping the bag out on the counter he handed her the makeup.  
  


He turned his neck and pushed his hair back.“Can ya cover this up for me? I suck at it. It’s easier if someone can do it for me.”

“Sure, but why do you have to cover it up?” She cracked the plastic seal with her finger nail and twisted the cap off.

“Normally wouldn’t bother, I’d just let my hair cover it but we’re going a place with kids and families and shit tonight, and I don’t feel like wearing a fuckin’ turtle neck.”

He started to unbutton his shirt. “Covering em’ just means Kōr and me can blend in a bit better. Helps having a cute hamster holding my hand too.” He smiled up at her, and noticed her eyes seemed to be unfocused, staring at his fingers on his buttons.

_Ha, take that woman. Your turn to suffer._

He unbuttoned the rest of the shirt and slid it off his shoulders. “Don’t wanna get that shit on my clothes.”

Shaking her head a little, she nodded and took a tiny step closer to him, leaning against his thigh. She squeezed a bit of makeup onto her fingers and set the bottle on the counter, reaching with her other hand to grip his chin and turn his face away from her. He felt her fingers gently begin to dab the makeup on his neck. Her opposite hand slid off his chin and down to his shoulder as she leaned in getting close as she focused on what she was doing. 

_Uh oh, ya fucked up._

He could feel her breath warm on the side of his face as she worked, continuing to dab the pads of her fingers against his neck, up and down, over his pulse point, down to his collarbone. She was too close, way closer than she needed to be. His hand decided to betray the rest of him and came up to rest on her hip. 

_Dumb motherfucker, what the hell do you think YOU’RE doing?_

She reached for the bottle and squeezed a little more makeup onto her fingers, leaning in close again to dab another thin layer of paint onto his skin. He felt her blow gently up and down his neck. He felt the soft breeze tickle his ear and his whole body tensed.

He turned his face towards her and she was barely an inch away. He felt their noses barely brush against each other, and he tightened his grip on her hip. 

“I think I’m done.” she whispered. 

_Fuuuuuck._

He forced his hand to release her and straightened, pulling his face back from hers. She stepped out from between his legs and pressed her back against the door, giving him room to stand. He needed a moment before he could finally get up.

Looking in the mirror as he slowly slid his shirt back on, he saw the brand was completely gone. You couldn’t tell it had ever been there. “Fucking good job Bobby.” 

She slipped one hand behind her and opened the door a crack, still looking up at him. “Well,” she said, sounding almost shakey, “I am a painter.” 

He turned and slid his hand down her arm to take her hand. “I’ll have to commission you for future projects. I’ve got a lot of ink.” he teased.

She rolled her eyes, and opened the door properly, tugging him along. “Come on Mr. Masterpiece, the Drop of Doom is waiting for us.” 

He paused in the doorway, forcing her to a stop. “The Drop of fucking what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrug* :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Poppylan Hamster Wilkes, what the fuck is that thing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She lurks in the dead of night... Posting fluff. 
> 
> 1:24AM Eyelids too heavy to write witty chapter intro banter. Sleep now. 
> 
> Lilydusk owns MPL and all the characters, we all know the deal. 
> 
> Night fam! <3

***Poppy***

The Narin Boardwalk was a mile long stretch of small shops, games, and carnival rides running along the banks of the Narin river as it curved through downtown. It was a popular place for highschool students and families to come in the evenings for dinner and some active entertainment. Young kids ran through the crowd clutching stuffed animals and half eaten junk food; their eyes wide and pupils blown as the lights, music and sugar pounded dopamine into their brains. 

As the group approached the crowded area Poppy began to wonder if it had been a good idea to bring Tora and the guys here. She always noticed how tense he got in heavily populated spaces, and she could already see him standing straighter and scanning the crowd ahead. 

She walked a few steps behind him, flanked by Kōri and Jillian who had surrounded her as they left Goldfish to chat and get to know each other during the walk. She had been pleasantly surprised to find that she legitimately liked both women. 

Kōri was straightforward and a bit gruff, much like Tora. She clearly read people well, which made her very easy to talk to as she seemed to know immediately what her conversational partner was thinking or feeling. Poppy imagined that under less friendly circumstances, Kōri could be very intimidating if she felt you had something to hide. 

Jillian on the other hand was like a ball of light and energy shaped into human form. She was very nearly _too much_ personified joy for even Poppy to handle; Poppy’s own brand of ‘cute’ being much more an act to hide what Tora called her ‘asshole tendencies.” Poppy was a snark shark in sheep's clothing, while Jillian was the living embodiment of a baby panda in a wool sweater and matching rain boots.

Detaching herself from the women, Poppy skipped forward and slipped her hand into Tora’s elbow as he handed cash to the ticket booth attendant at the gate.

“You okay?” she asked quietly, looking up at him.

He collected the tickets and then adjusted her hand, capturing it in his own and interlocking their fingers. He looked through the gate at the crowd ahead. “I’m fine sweetheart, there are just a lot of people here and I haven't been before. Not while it was open at least.”

He looked back over his shoulder, checking on the rest of the group and then pulled her to the side so they could let the others pass, handing them stacks of tickets as they entered the boardwalk. “Just stay with me kay? Hold my hand?” 

“Of course, but I hardly think anyone is going to try and snatch me here. I may be small but I think I’ve got an advantage over even the most threatening ten year old.” 

“Who said anything about cha getting snatched. I just wanna hold ya hand.” 

Poppy’s heart thumped in her chest. She could not understand how a man like Tora, who she was now learning had grown up mostly without any examples of love and affection in his life, could be so sweet and kind to her. She could not fathom how his strength of character had survived his life up to this point. Someone must have shown him kindness at one time; someone other than Vincent had offered a hand in building this man. Tora felt truly endless to her; like a cavern filled with innumerable passages and hidden places; some dark and filled with terrors, and others filled light and life.

They walked together and watched as the group started to separate and split ahead of them, drawn towards different attractions and kiosks. Cordelia had met them just as they entered and now was standing firm as Quincey attempted to pull her towards the shopping area. 

Making eye contact with Gyu, Brian and Louis, Tora lifted his chin in Quincey’s direction. The thugletts nodded and moved to supervise the arguing couple. 

The rest of the group started slowly moving up the boardwalk towards where the rides thundered on their rails and lights created dizzying streaks in the air. Poppy could feel her heart pounding with excitement. Heavy loud rock music, and screams of joy and terror filled her ears. 

Erdene spun and pointed at Poppy. “What first, Power Shot, or Screamin' Swing?”

“Well that’s our cue to go find the Ferris Wheel” Kōri said, linking arms with Jillian. 

Erdene pouted. “Not a fan of rides?” 

“Just not the ones that spin or hurl your body into the air in a way that should freaking kill you but doesn’t for some reason.” She tilted her head towards Jillian, “And she’s a puker.” 

“Fair enough” Poppy laughed, “Want to meet up at the games in about an hour? We should be nice and dizzy by then.”

Kōri grinned at her and then reached out and patted Tora on the shoulder. “Good luck Tiger.” 

Poppy watched the two walk off towards the more sedate rides, before looking up at Tora. “What did she mean?”

Tora didn’t seem to be listening to her, he was staring up at the ride appropriately called Power Shot. 

“Poppylan Hamster Wilkes, what the fuck is that thing?” He pointed at the basket where two riders were being strapped in side by side.

She tried not to laugh at the expression on his face.“It’s like a reverse bungee jump! It’s fun, they sort of sling shot you into the air and then you free fall back down.” 

He looked down at her incredulous, “You cannot be fuckin’ serious! Why would ya wanna do anything like that?”

“It’s fun! Let’s go!” She reached forward grabbing both of his hands in hers and started leading him towards the short line. Tora immediately dug his heels into the ground and refused to move, staring up at the height of the two huge arms that held the bungee ropes connected to the basket. 

Damien stared up at the ride, his mouth in a tight line. “Insane, that’s fucking insane.” 

She laughed and tried again to pull Tora along until he reached the end of his patience and leaned down swooping her up and over his shoulder, his hands firm on her bare thighs.

“Tora, put me down!” She flailed, reaching down to hammer his ass with her fists.

“Nope! Where’s that Ferris wheel?” his voice full of laughter as he spun her in a circle.

She shrieked as they spun. “OKAY! You don’t have to go, Erdene and I will go together and you scardy-thugs can stay on the ground together and watch.” 

A hand shot up and smacked her on her own butt. “Who ya callin scared ya little shit?” 

He swung her around into his arms to look her in the eye, and she poked him in the dimple. “I’m just surprised that someone who spends his life towering around at an amazing 6’3 would be scared of heights.” 

“Ya playin’ with fire Bobby.” He grinned, squeezing her to him. 

She wiggled against him and he let her slide down the length of his body until her feet met the ground, the contact causing her stomach to flip. She rested her hands on his hips and looked up at him, feeling her face redden; something that seemed to be becoming a nearly permanent situation when she was around him. “Fine, let’s watch Erdene and Damien go and then you can pick a ride for us to go on, I've been on this thing dozens of times anyway.”

She moved to stand at the rail and watch her friends board the ride.

Damien seemed equally as unsure about the ride as Tora was, but allowed Erdene to drag him forward. As the attendant took their tickets and locked them into their seats he seemed to reconsider his decision. Poppy could see his mouth moving quickly as he shot panicked looks at Erdene who was rolling her eyes.

Poppy felt a warm weight come up behind her and press into her back, Tora’s hands found her shoulders and began massaging gently, thumbs digging in around the base of her neck. His mouth came close to her ear and his warm breath tickled her skin. “Ya think they’d let me pull the lever to launch em?” 

“I think you have to pass some sort of test to be qualified” she giggled, leaning back into him. His hands continued their slow massage as they stood waiting. “So what ride do _you_ want to go on if not this?” 

“What’s the slowest, darkest ride they got here?” He squeezed her neck. 

She elbowed him in the ribs laughing and stepped out from under his hands. 

_Probably the tunnel of love, but I don’t think I could be held responsible for my actions in there._

The countdown timer began and Tora grabbed her hand nervously, pulling her back and away from the ride. Erdene and Damien shot into the air, Erdene’s squeals of joy drowned out by the profanity laden shrieking coming out of Damien. 

She felt Tora chuckling behind her, and nudged him. “Don’t laugh at him or I really will make you ride it with me you thug!” 

Once Damien was reunited with the ground and Erdene was convinced not to break up with him after being called a “God-Damned Sadistic Mother Fucking Harpy Woman” while in mid air, the colourful pair decided to forgoe more rides in favour of finding Damien some deep fried comfort foods. 

“Do I even wanna ask what the fuckin’ Drop of Doom was?” Tora asked as they walked. 

Poppy pointed up at a monsterous roller coaster with three banks of seating that lifted riders straight up before dropping them straight back down again. Tora paled and pulled her into his side, firmly turning her away.

“Sorry Bobby, not my thing.” He looked slightly embarrassed as he walked them towards the game area. “Didn’t you want an obnoxiously large teddy bear or something?”

“Always,” she smirked, “why do you think I like having you around so much?” She wrapped her arms around his middle and squeezed as they walked. 

“Little shit” he said, looking pleased regardless of her joke. He put his arm around her shoulders. “Come on, I’ll getcha one for when I’m not around.”

Tora quickly beelined for the first game he saw that involved a gun of some description. Poppy watched with some amusement as Tora seemed to perform some sort of check on the toy weapon, surprised and mildly irritated when the part of the gun that looked like it should have held ammunition didn’t move or detach from the rest of the gun. 

“Easy there big guy, it’s not real” she laughed at him. Tora glared at the weapon, and shook his head. The spotty teen running the booth shrank back into the stuffed animals that hung on the wall behind him as Tora lifted the gun and aimed it at the paper stars pinned to the wall. 

Poppy frowned at the twitchy teen, not liking the suspicion she saw in his eyes.

_Little shit._

She stepped in front of Tora and sat on the low counter in front of him, her head not even coming close to obstructing his aim at the targets. “Alright Ultra Super Mega Thug, let’s see what you got.” She reached out and poked him in the stomach. 

Tora released a spray of shots carefully removing the entire star from the centre target. 

“Ya wanna try Sweetheart?” he said holding the gun out to her. 

“No!” she laughed. “I want a toy, and we’re definitely not going to get one if I’m involved.” 

He tugged her to her feet and turned her around pressing the gun into her shoulder and putting her hand over the trigger. “Site it here, ya gotta knock out the whole star so we’re gonna get the points first and then we’ll take out the middle, otherwise the paper will just flap and ya won’t be able to hit it.”

His hands covered hers, his arms wrapped around her helping her aim the gun. He bent low, resting his chin on her shoulder. A shudder ran through as his lips grazed her ear. “Breath in, breath out, and shoot.” 

_You know exactly what you are doing sir. Don’t think I don’t know._

She took a deep breath and then, closing one eye, breathed out and pulled the trigger. She felt his arms tense to correct her aim. The centre of the star flew away leaving the target empty. 

She squealed and turned in his arms, hopping up and down. “We did it!”

He chuckled, turning her back towards the targets. ‘One more Bobby.” He handed her the gun and stepped back. “Let’s see ya do it.” 

She took aim, and pulled the trigger again. She managed to hit the edge of one star before completely missing with all the remaining shots. “Well that’s still better than I’ve ever done before!” she laughed. 

Tora slid another bill across the counter to the teen and took the gun back himself, quickly knocking out the rest of her star, and two more in entirety. 

The teen, still looking disconcerted pointed at the large oversized toys hanging from the ceiling. Poppy met Tora’s gaze grinning, and he rolled his eyes as she pointed to a large stuffed tiger. 

“Thought ya wanted a bear Bobby,” he said as the teen handed her the enormous thing. 

“Not when I can have a tiger.” She winked, trying for brazen and missing entirely as her whole body blushed. 

_Lame._

“So cheesy,” he pinched her cheeks smiling softly at her. “Want me to carry ya new frie…” Tora trailed off, his eyes suddenly caught on something behind her. 

She started to turn, and then felt Tora’s hand touch her arm gently stopping her.

She looked up at him, seeing that his face had changed. He was staring intently at something straight behind her, then his hands lifted and he made some sort of gesture.

“Keep looking at me Sweetheart, stay right in front of me just like we’re talking,” he said quietly, he relaxed his features and flicked his eyes down to her for a moment. 

“What’s wrong Tora?” she asked, feeling unnerved but doing as he asked. 

“Not sure yet sweetheart give me a second I’m talking to Kōr.” He moved his hands again, not dramatically like she’d seen translators do at concerts and events, but it was still undeniably sign language. 

“I didn’t know you…” 

“Just give me a sec Bobby, I’m rusty.” His brow creased slightly as he focused on what she now knew must be Kōri standing in the distance behind her. 

_What the hell is happening._

He nodded, and took her elbow. “We’ve gotta go Bobby, don’t tense up, just walk with me. Hold my hand.” 

She grasped his fingers and squeezed, communicating her nerves. He pulled her into a thick crowd, and towards the end of the row of games. She glanced back over her shoulder and was sure she saw Kōri leading Jillian away the opposite direction. 

“Tora…” 

“It’s okay Bobby, we just gotta get cover for a bit, then Kōri and I are going to need to take care of something real quick.”

They moved through the crowds until they reached the haunted house. He tossed tickets at the attendant and pulled her and her tiger inside behind him. The interior was full of fake fog and creaking sound effects. The sound of tinny recorded screaming was not letting her relax. They seemed to be the only ones in the house, as he led her through the narrow hallways. 

An animatronic witch slid on a track towards them and she felt him tense. 

“Fucking thing” he muttered. 

He pulled her to the left where they entered a small room with a dresser and a narrow single bed, a figure clearly visible below the dirty looking sheet. A fake zombie this time, sat up abruptly and pivoted it’s rigid arms at them, a recorded groaning sound coming from a speaker above the bed. Tora reached up and pulled the box off the wall tossing it on the dresser and silencing the room.

He pulled out his phone and started texting someone quickly. “Tora what is happening?” 

Putting his phone back in his pocket he took her tiger from her and tossed him on the floor, pulling her into a hug, his hands on her back. “I’m sorry Bobby. Kōr spotted a couple of assholes we work with tailing us. She’s letting them follow her and Jillian for a few minutes, you and I are going to stay put for a sec, then I’m going to take ya to Quince, and Kōri and I will go deal with em.” 

She squeezed him to her. “Tora what does that mean? If you work with them why are they following you?”

She felt one hand drift up her spine, gripping the back of her neck. “They’re pissed at me, and looking for a reason to stir up shit. It’s the same guys who had ya Mr. Lamb.”

“Lam. why are they…?”

His phone beeped. He didn’t release her but instead pulled out his phone and checked it over the top of her head. “Quince is at the entrance with the guys waitin for ya. We’ll go in a few more minutes.” 

“Tora, I don’t understand what is happening.”

“I don’t want you to have to.”

She wasn’t sure what to say to that, so she just stood there holding on to him. The hand returned to her neck, no longer gripping her, but slowly running gentle fingers up and down, sending chills through her spine. She flattened her hands against his back, feeling the muscle move under his shirt. She nuzzled her nose into his chest and breathed in his scent, letting it fill her. 

Poppy focused on letting the tension of the unknown threat fall from her body, his arms around her making it easier to forget that his other life was very abruptly looming over them. She dug her fingernails into his back and scratched softly, feeling him tense slightly. 

Slowly, Tora backed them up so he could sit down on the dresser, standing her between his legs, and bringing him low enough to drop his head to the soft slope between her neck and shoulder. He rested his face there breathing deeply, drawing her into him the way she had done him. She sighed, very aware that his mouth now rested against the skin of her neck. 

It felt like he was trying to tell her something he wasn’t able to say with words. Whatever it was, she felt safe. 

She pressed her body against him more firmly, remembering the feel of his bare chest when he had held her, and kissed her in the bed at Erdene’s apartment.

_Second real date + Dangerous lurking thugs. And you are hiding with him in a haunted house. Do try to fucking hold it together woman._

She was finding it difficult to find any hold other than the one she had on him though. Pulling her hand out from under his arm, she slid it up his chest, tracing her fingers along his neck and into his hair. She heard him groan quietly. His mouth came to her ear, whispering to her. “Poppy. Ya killin’ me sweetheart.” 

“We’re sharing a hug...”

“Don’t say _as friends_ … just, not right this second.” 

“No.. not as friends.” 

He lifted his face from her neck and she closed her eyes as his nose brushed against her cheek. He pressed his forehead against hers, and his hands slipped from her back to her hips, pulling her in tight between his legs. He breathed out hard. “We’ve gotta get going Bobby, but I think you and I need to have a talk about _this_ later.” He pressed her into him and she felt a familiar shape against her pelvis. 

“I think you might be right.” 

He gently pushed her back away from him, and pressed his palms against his face, breathing slowly for a moment. Moving his hands, he looked at her, his eyes filled with frustration, lust and something softer. 

_Ya we most certainly need to talk._

“Okay Bobby, get ya new friend and let’s go.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Rules of Engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How in the hell did this Chapter end up so long?? Yikes Maybe it's because you guys are all so amazing I just couldn't bring myself to split the chapter like a rational person would have done. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for their kind comments and for being such a badass supportive amazing community. I never thought I'd have so much fun writing a story like this but I've enjoyed every second of it. It's refreshing to be able to be freely creative and not sweat the small stuff... like semi-colons and em dashes. :) :D 
> 
> (Totally read one of TheCurvedWritingDesk's fics recently and was like "OH That's how you grammar".. then i pulled my own doc back up and immediately forgot everything I had attempted to learn... FUCK IT.. get out the way grammar you're blocking the fluffy smuts!)
> 
> AS always .. all the MPL characters belongs to the lovely Lilydusk, I just dress them up and make them kith... or not.. depends on my mood. *schemey fingers/evil laugh*

***Tora***

Tora felt like his skin was on fire as he led Poppy as calmly as he could through the boardwalk crowds. He was coursing with adrenaline, making his muscles twitch in a way that might have made him stagger and trip had he not been so focused on getting her out of the park. He could feel eyes on him everywhere which wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling but at the moment it felt like a threat rather than an annoyance.

And then there were _her_ eyes, brown pools of clearly discernible need staring at him out of the memory of that dim and dusty room. 

_Fuck, what do I do? What do I fucking do?_

Scharch and Claude were there, at the fucking park. Kōri wasn’t sure if she’d clocked them first or if they had seen any of them yet, but Tora assumed the worst; that they’d seen him and Kōri out with the group of civilians; laughing, flirting, touching. It wasn’t as though members didn’t form attachments outside of the clan from time to time but Tora had carried a target on his back from the moment he was branded as a child. His rank and position garnered him as much animosity as it did respect for being Vincent’s top enforcer. 

Poppy and her team were protected by Quincey and his connection to them, but it wouldn’t do for it to become public knowledge that the Tiger had a weak spot. Vincent had enough leverage over Tora to keep his leash tight without adding Poppy to the list of things he could use to control him. If the clan discovered how he felt about her, Vincent’s power to force violence from Tora would only grow.

He squeezed her hand, and then let it fall from his grip as the crowds cleared and they saw Quincey and the rest of the group standing close together by the entrance. Kōri stood off to one side, her head close to Jillian’s as they spoke seriously. Quincey moved towards them, stepping in between Tora and Poppy and wrapping his arms around her in a quick hug. Tora saw him whisper something to her quickly and she nodded. 

_Thanks Quince._

He had texted the guys from the haunted house, letting them know that they’d be needed to take Poppy and Jillian home while he and Kōri went to see what kind of fucked up mess they were in. Now that he and Poppy were in range of Kōri, he knew Scharch and Claude would be probably watching. Tora went to stand with Gyu, keeping his eyes away from her. Hopefully those assholes hadn’t already seen the two of them together but there was no point confirming anything even if they had. 

“Get her home safe,” he said quietly, passing Gyu a few bills. “Take a cab straight there and go upstairs with her to check her place.” 

“Ya don’t think you and Sis are overreacting?” Gyu asked, taking the cash and slipping it in his jeans. 

“We’re not fucking around Ronzo. If it’s nothing it’s nothing but we’re going to make fucking sure.”

He scanned the crowd as Poppy and the rest of the group organized themselves to leave, the mass of park visitors swirling around them. Seeking Kōri, he realized that she had already let herself fall into the tide of bodies and had vanished. They needed to disappear from sight and claim the upper hand for themselves. He took a last look at his girl and her stupid stuffed tiger, and quietly slipped away to stalk his prey.. 

He walked alone, his hands in his pockets, as screams and music continued to ring out around him. He began to block out the world around him, letting a blanket fall down over the lights and voices, focusing him. After a time spent ensuring he'd been lost in the crowd, it was time to turn the tables. He noted Kōri, about 20 feet ahead of him leaning against a light pole reading something on her phone. Moving past her, Tora didn’t look up or vary his pace; she had seen him too. He moved with the crowd, scanning faces, noting bodies that stood too still or moved unnaturally; he was hunting.

Finally he saw Claude ahead of him leaning behind the wall of one of the gaming booths, his eyes flicking obviously across the crowd. That would mean that Scharch would be about 30 feet north. Sure enough Tora spotted him leering over a handful of barely legal women carrying snow cones. 

_Predictable fucking assholes._

He kept his left hand low and flicked his fingers in their directions, knowing Kōri would have already seen them as she followed behind him. He chose his moment and then faded in the shadows. Stepping quickly through the narrow pathway where the gaming booths connected to power generators and staff trailers, he materialized behind Claude.

“Walk. Straight ahead, away from the boardwalk, footbridge, East side. Now.”

Claude nodded, folding the map he had been pretending to read, and began to walk forward smoothly through the crowd. Tora followed, a short distance behind. 

As Claude stepped into the shadows of the footbridge, Tora felt Kōri move behind him as she shoved Scharch forward. 

“Well if it isn’t the Tiger and the frosty bitch herself. Having a fun date night kids?” Claude sneered at them. 

Tora took a step forward and slammed his fist into Claude’s face. Blood sprayed from his nose and he crumpled to the ground, catching himself on one elbow. 

As he reached to grab the back of Claude’s shirt he saw Kōri flick her chin with her thumb. 

_“Don’t.”_

He stopped, letting the asshole slump back onto the ground, his head drooping as blood continued to drip down from his face. Tora raised his eyebrows at her.

_What’s the fucking play then?_

Kōri took a step forward, gathering her long black hair up into a bun with a tie she’d had around her wrist. She let out a dramatic sigh.

“Ya motherfuckers just don’t know when to keep your dicks dry do ya?” She stepped towards Claude and nudged him with her boot forcing him to roll onto his back and look up at her. “Ya just couldn’t resist coming in here and FUCKING MY SHIT UP!” 

She stood over him, alternating her cold stare between the man on the ground and Scharch who still stood a few feet away.

“The god damned head of the Mangjuhl Clan comes to Narrin for the first time with his 12 year old _daughter_. The first GOD DAMNED time he’s left fucking KOREA in a decade! We’ve got one fucking shot to get leverage on that mother fucker and you idiots pick this moment to what? Have a dick measuring contest with the Tiger?” She hooked her thumb at Tora. 

“Were you mad because you have to do his homework for the weekend? FUCK! No wonder Vince hauled my ass back here if this is the kind of pussy shit he’s been tolerating from you dumb fucks.”

She was going to bluff them through this whole thing. Tora didn’t know how much if any of what she was saying was true, but there was no denying her act was solid.

“How the fuck were we supposed to know you were on a job” Scharch shot at her “You and Tora show up here with a bunch of fucking civilians, your clan crests covered, dressed like you’re on some god damned family vacation… how the…”

“Enough,” Kōri said, her voice ice cold. “Tora and the Young Master have been kind enough to arrange a cover for me this evening, to give me a shot at getting close to the girl. Now who the fuck knows if we’ll ever get another shot at her? The Mangjuhi guys clocked you the instant you stepped through the gates. They're fucking in the wind now!” 

She stepped next to Tora who simply stood blank faced, frozen in place, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Jae-Hwa Mangjuhi is NEVER seen in public, so this was a rare fucking opportunity and I highly doubt Vincent will forget who FUCKED THIS UP when we get through speaking with him.”

“How the fuck could we have known, _you_ didn’t show up to the meeting this morning. It’s your fucking fault for not utilizing the entire clan. You and Tora running rogue is what fucked this up.”

She squared up to Scharch, “I don’t work with idiots, I don’t care if Vince lets you wear that pretty stamp on your neck, I do not associate with motherfuckers I cannot trust.” 

She stepped back and circled Claude, as he pushed himself up to a seated position on the ground. 

“Fortunately for you I don’t like delivering Vincent disappointments. The information about Jae-Hwa was mine and mine alone and I had intended to surprise Vincent with the good news that we finally had the tools we needed to dismantle Mangjuhi. I will keep this incident to myself if you do the same. I don’t need word leaking out to the Mangjuhi’s people how close I came.”

She crossed her arms and stood waiting for a response. Scharch nodded.

“We’re done here then,” she said, dusting her hands and turning to leave, “but If you assholes get in my way again, then I will _not_ get in the way of Big Bro taking you apart.” 

Claude had finally gotten to his feet. “Ya protecting her now too Tora? When ya fuckin’ gonna let any of your little shit crew pull their own god damned weight and take care of themselves.”

Kōri’s fist impacted his face and Claude dropped for a second time that night. She stepped over his body and walked to where Scharch was standing. Delicately, she wiped her bloody knuckles across the front of his shirt, and leaned in to speak directly into his ear, her voice cold and completely emotionless. 

“Either of you run your mouths like that again, and you’ll learn first hand why Vince brought me home. The tiger isn’t the only one you should fear anymore.”

She patted his shoulder and turned back towards Tora. 

“Time to go, Bro, we’ve still got to pack tonight.”  
  


** 

Finally free of the noise of the boardwalk, Tora and Kōri walked up the quiet downtown street back towards Goldfish where Tora had left his car. 

He felt rattled, still not entirely sure what had just happened, but somehow they had left with a promise of silence from Scharch and Claude, and he’d barely gotten any blood on his hands. Poppy’s name hadn’t even come up as they talked, she was just lumped in with the group as another “civilian.” He felt the knot in his chest loosen. They had gotten lucky. 

“So how much of that did you pull out of your god-damned ass back there?” he asked her as they walked.

“The truth is a very flexible thing,” she replied, “most of what I said actually was accurate. Mangjuhi is in Narrin with his daughter, and Jae-Hwa was at the boardwalk tonight, heavily guarded, enjoying a night out for probably the first time in the poor kid’s life.”

She let out a deep sigh “Only lie was that I would ever consider going after a kid. I don’t give a fuck about Mangjuhi, I’d happily watch that fucker die for all the lives he’s destroyed, but I’d never use his daughter. No kid deserves to be involved in this shit. Even the ones of us born into it.”

“I’m impressed you were so convincing, I half believed it myself.” He said grinning, his eyes on the road ahead of them.

“Yer not such a bad con man when you try Tiger, ya just default to your fists before you give your brain a chance to come up with something smarter.” She nudged him with her shoulder as they walked. 

“Yer smarter than I’ll ever be, you know how to work the system. Pretty sure you could run this whole thing if you wanted to. Quince wouldn’t mind.” He nudged her back.

“You’ve never been unintelligent Bro, maybe a dumb fuck from time-to-time but those are different things. You could change things for yourself, you’re not half as trapped as you think you are.”

He shook his head, dismissing her words. Kōri was trapped too, she just slipped in and out of her cage more easily than he did, but she always wound up back in the same place. 

“That felt too fucking close. I don’t know how you and Jillian do it. Was she okay?”

“She trusts me, and I trust her to listen when I tell her she needs to go. She actually clocked Scharch first, mother fucker is not subtle. She’s gotten good at knowing how to stay out of trouble. It’s not easy, but it becomes routine I suppose. We make it work.”

Tora thought about how confused Poppy had seemed when he’d pulled her away into the Haunted House. He shuddered to think what might have happened if she hadn’t listened to him, if she’d fought him when he dragged her off, or refused to leave when he said. He hadn’t given her any sort of proper explanation; couldn't explain that he’d made enemies inside the organization and they would look for any excuse to take him down a notch. And if he never gave her a chance to understand, next time this shit happened she might become a liability. She might not recognize danger when she saw it. 

The moment when he would have to let her all the way into his life seemed to be standing on the horizon staring at him. He needed to tell her the truth, and give her the choice she deserved. He needed to act soon, he loved her, but there was an addiction forming he couldn't understand. He could remember the smell of her in his mind and he knew that if he gave in and took what he so desperately needed from her, he wouldn’t have the strength to let her go again. 

**  
  


***Poppy***

“I’m good Gyu, thanks for driving me home.” Poppy just wanted to be alone and Gyu was insisting on rummaging through her whole apartment looking for monsters under the bed.

“I’ll be out of your hair in a sec Poppy but Big Bro has standards for sweeping an apartment and if I don’t hit them all I’ll hear about it later.”

She sat down on her bed and rested her chin in her hands, elbows propped on her knees.”I won’t tell him if you don’t.” 

He rolled his eyes at her and continued to invade her privacy. When Gyu finally seemed satisfied with himself he slid her patio door closed, locking it, and went to stand in her doorway. “Lock this too when I’m gone okay?”

“Gyu,” she said, ignoring his reminder about the locks, “Is he going to be okay?”

He hesitated leaning against the door jam, and then smiled at her. “Course he is. Big Bro knows how to handle himself, and Sis is with him. The two of them always have our backs.”

With that he nodded to her and stepped out of her apartment, closing the door softly behind him. 

Poppy flopped back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She reached over and pulled the large floppy tiger plush onto her stomach giving herself something soft to hug. Her emotions were all over the place, and she was dismayed to discover that she was starting to grow numb to the constant state of conflict she felt. At the moment, the anxiety she felt about Tora’s life was no more than a distant irritation in the back of her brain. She had felt nervous when he had suddenly started leading her away through the park and into hiding; she had known there had been danger, but with him so close, holding her, she had found herself having trouble caring. She wanted to think that the lack of concern came from trust in him, but in all honesty she thought the fear was just blurred by the lust she felt wrapped around her.

_Oh god you’re that desperate? Who cares if you might get murdered, if he’s willing to put his mouth on you._

She crawled off the bed and went to lock the door. Then she walked quietly to the patio and pulled it open again, enjoying the cool breeze coming off the river, silently promising Mother Gyu-oose that she would lock it again before she went to sleep. 

Pulling a bag out of her closet she flung it on the bed and began dumping out the bags of clothing from her shopping trip with Quincey and Erdene the day before. Bathing suits, shorts, summer dresses, and sandals cascaded over her bed. Quincey really was too much sometimes, but when she’d seen how she had looked in the mirror of the change room she had forgotten her pride and given into her friends' insistence. She held up a pink one piece swimsuit with a ruffle detail on the low bust and high cut thighs, and immediately imagined warm hands gripping her hips with no clothing in the way. She glanced down at the hips in question and wondered what he would think. 

_Girl, you are a woman obsessed._

She finished packing, adding underwear and a couple of beach books. She smiled to herself as she ‘accidentally’ forgot to pack jammies, remembering how soft his t-shirt had been to sleep in. She added her bathroom items and then quickly placed a wrapped package on the top of her bag before zipping it up. 

That chore done, she checked her phone, annoyed to find no message from Tora, and that it was still quite early despite the dramatics of the evening. She bustled around the apartment a bit more tidying papers and work materials that had ended up scattered around. She watered her plants and washed the few dishes that were in the sink. Once she had taken a shower she had officially run out of things to do. She sat on the end of her bed in a towel, Hair piled up on top of her head in a damp bun and stared out at the dark sky. 

She picked up her phone and opened a text. 

**You: @Tora** Did everything end up okay? Text me when you’re finished whatever you’re doing okay? _Just now_

Poppy hit send and tossed the phone onto her pillow. He would be fine, Gyu said he would be fine, and he’s used to all this. She flopped back on the bed letting her towel fall away around her, and enjoyed the feel of the cool air on her still damp skin. 

His hands had hardly left her most of the evening. Big callused hands, always touching, rubbing gently, squeezing. Always keeping her close, tucked in his protection. And then in the Haunted House he’d held her like something precious, his breath soft against her skin. She had savored his scent, and the smooth hard feel of him. Then as they’d prepared to leave he’d tugged her in tightly to him and she’d felt... him. Her heart thumped, and she felt it as a throb between her legs.

_Well, it’s not like you have anything else to do._

She rummaged around in her sheets finding the toy she’d enjoyed the previous night after their date. She had laid in bed for what felt like ages before finally texting him around 4 in the morning to see if he’d made it home alright. His response had come quickly but without the result she’d been secretly hoping for, despite knowing better. Having been wished a good night she’d given in and exercised her frustrations on her own. 

_Hello big guy._

She had different toys for different needs, but lately when she thought of Tora the only thing she craved was a feeling of fullness. She laid back and let the toy rest on her stomach, feeling it’s weight there as she thought about how it had felt to be pressed against him. She knew he was large, had felt him against her leg, had at times noticed his pants pulled tight across him, but she had yet to be allowed to wrap her hand around him. She wondered if her fingers would meet. 

Leaving her toy balanced on her belly she let her hands come up and begin to explore her skin. She started with her neck where he had gently worked the pads of his thumbs into her muscles, then down her arms where he had let his fingers slide until they found her own. He was so gentle with her, like he thought she would break. She adored his sweet side, but couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to feel him apply some force over her. 

Poppy slid both hands to her breasts and squeezed hard, trying to imagine him; trying to mimic his strength. Her small hands left her feeling frustrated and weak. She had told Erdene that she didn’t need a man to get her off, and it was true technically speaking, but she longed to experience what it would be like to have someone else touching her, to experience the longing for a specific type of touch and the delicious pain of waiting to be gifted that touch from hands other than her own. Would their desires match? Would he be soft and gentle, or rough the way she’d been longing for? Maybe both; she’d like to try it all. 

Her mind drifted away from her apartment to the Monday after their birthday months ago. Tora had dropped Quincey off at her office to work and then left to go workout with his guys. The plan had been for him to return and collect both of them for an evening at Quincey’s apartment, but they had finished early and Quincey had wanted to visit a store near the gym where Tora would be, so they’d gotten a cab and gone to meet him. Leaving Quincey to his shopping, Poppy had pushed open the door of the gym to find him running the guys through vigorous drills. 

He stood in his usual black tank top and grey joggers, hands on his hips and he shouted loudly to move faster; strike harder. Seeing her, he had come to say hello and then taken her hand and led her to a bench where she could sit and watch. Her mouth had gone dry, observing him as he rejoined the group. His skin was slick with sweat as they drilled. He would join in the exercises for a time, and then stop to prowl around the group shouting orders. His voice so forceful and demanding sent tingles up and down her spine. He took it in turn to partner different men to spar and demonstrate different holds, or strikes. When he hit, his muscles flexed and the power was almost shocking. At times she barely saw him move before she heard the impact. The ferocity of his movements was thrilling to her. 

Her hands found her toy and brought it down between her legs, nudging the smooth head against her slit, rubbing it up and down, gathering wetness. She could smell her own arousal and her head swam, high on the memories of him. 

She felt wrong somehow, wanting to feel him grip her forcefully, wanting to look back afterwards and see his hands still printed on her thighs, breasts, arms. She pushed the toy inside her and let her head fall back, her mouth open and her breath shallow. Would he come into her slowly? Probably, he’d probably be cautious, knowing she wasn’t experienced with men. Would he use his tongue inside her first? Prepare her with his fingers?

She had seen him throw men twice her size to the floor without any effort. She had felt him pick her up like she weighed nothing. Would he lift her up maybe? Slam her against the wall and force his body over hers? Bruise her lips with his kisses? Lift her to his shoulders and press his face between her legs?

She slid the toy in and out of herself achingly slowly, the fullness starting creating pressure that made her pant. She began to pump it faster, building tension. 

She needed more, needed a heavy weight on top of her, pressing her down into the bed. She wanted to give away her control; put it in his hands, let him have her how _he_ wanted. She wanted him to pin her down and show her exactly what he craved from her.

She thought that was maybe part of the appeal of sex with a real partner, sharing the experience. Feeling wanted, and desired; feeling the strength that comes with trusting another with your body. Would he ever want her to have control over _him_ ? Would he give her freedom over _his_ body? 

In and out, in and out, in and out. She brought her other fingers to her clit and pressed down gently, not rubbing, not adding more sensation just providing a deep pressure. 

God she wanted him. At the moment she didn’t care about rules, or feelings or expectations. She didn’t give a fuck about the mafia, or Vincent or the the blood she saw on his hands. She just wanted to feel his body over hers again, this time with no barriers, and no distractions. 

In and out, in and out, her stomach began to tighten. She arched her back and dug her heels into the mattress, squeezing her muscle, seeking the edge.. 

“OH fuck Tora….”

Her phone rang next to her head making her jump and freeze; her entire body locking up. 

_Oh for fucking fuck sakes._

Sliding the toy out of her body and abandoning it to lay between her legs she rummaged under her pillow trying to find the ringing phone. 

Incoming Call: Tora. 

Her eyes scanned the room expecting to see him standing over her suddenly. Her gaze locked with the plush tiger next to her.

_Don't you say a fucking word!_

She felt her entire body flush hot red, as she shakily pressed a damp finger over the answer button. 

“Tora?” 

“Hey Sweetheart, ya okay?”

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._

She sat up, feeling excessively naked, and shoved her large friend under her sheets, thankful she hadn’t been using a vibrator. Imagining it suddenly turning on and giving her away with its noise.

“I’m fine, good, just getting ready to go to bed” she squeaked. “Where are you? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine sweetheart, everything is okay. I’m outside ya building.”

Her eyes flew around her room searching desperately for clothes. Quietly as she could she scrambled across the bed to where his sweater hung draped over her headboard and pulled it towards herself. “Do you um… want to come up?” 

“More than anything, but I don’t think that would be a good idea Bobby.”

Kneeling on her bed, she pulled his sweater over her naked body and wrapped it around herself like a robe, holding it closed with her hands. Why wouldn’t he want to come up? “Why not, did something happen?”

“Everything is fine, but you and I need to have a discussion and I…” She heard him swallow. “I don’t think I’d be able to focus if I was up there with ya.” 

She stood up and walked to the patio door. Holding the sweater closed, she stepped outside where she could see his car haphazardly parked across the street. He stood learning against the door staring up at her balcony. “Hey down there,” she whispered into the phone. 

“Hey up there.” His voice was warm and raspy, causing the heartbeat that had found a home between her legs to thump softly again. 

She pulled his sweater tighter around herself, looking down to check that she was covered. It was so large on her it hung below mid thigh. 

“See that’s what I mean about distractions Bobby. Is that my hoodie you’re wearing?”

She leaned against the rail looking down at him. “It is.”

“And do you have anything else on under it?” His voice sounded a bit tight, and she smiled, pleased to know he wasn’t unaffected. 

“Nope.” she said popping the p in the word. 

She heard him breath out heavily and mumble under his breath “Jesus fucking christ woman.”

“Tell me what you want to talk about Tora.” She kept her voice soft. Something about talking to him this way feeling unexpectedly intimate.

“Us. What’s been going on between you and me. What went on at the haunted house today.” His voice was pitched so low she almost had trouble hearing him.

“You mean our _hug_.” 

“That,” he paused, “and the fact that had there been time I’d have liked to have you up against the wall of that room.” 

She blanched. He had said things to her before jokingly before, asking her to sleep with him, making crude jokes about his sexual talents, but she knew when he was joking, and when he was deadly serious. 

“Ya wanna tell me you wouldn’t have let me?” he asked, his voice firm.

She hesitated, and swallowed, her mind flickering over the fantasy she had just been indulging in. “I can’t,” she whispered “I can’t tell you...that.” 

She heard him release his breath. “So that’s the problem isn’t it. Not even three days ago ya stood in that dark alley and shouted at me that we didn’t really know each other. I took that shit to heart Bobby.”

She watched him stand up from his car and begin to pace slightly back and forth in front of it. 

“Bobby I wanna take my time with you. I wanna do this fucking right. I want to know ya properly, and…” he paused, and she saw him stand still, staring at the ground.”

“...and ya deserve to know who I really am.” 

“Tora, come up stairs, please, let’s talk up here.”

“Poppylan if I come up there I’m going to have my mouth on ya the minute you open that fucking door!” He sounded desperate. 

The pulse at her core thumped wildly; her belly tightened.

He walked back to his car and slumped against the door again, staring back up at her on her balcony. “We’re gonna do this right woman. No rushing. I need…” Another long pause. “I need to know that ya really understand what I am, before we get in too deep.”

“Deep?” she breathed.

“Sweetheart, If we’re going to be real, I need ya to choose me, like ya said. I want you to wake up every day and choose me, and you can’t do that until ya know who I am. Till you know all of me.”

She felt her heart clench at his words. The dark stranger was peeking at her from out of the shadows, edging towards her, offering a shy introduction. 

_Real._

“Tora…I.” 

“I’m sorry Bobby, I’m getting really heavy on ya.” he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sounding embarrassed. 

“Tora..”

He cut her off again. “I came to talk to ya about the beach. About some ground rules.”

She felt confused, jarred by his sudden shift, from serious to teasing.

“What on earth do you mean by ground rules?” Something about his tone was ominous and she swore she could see smirk from 5 floors up.

“We’re about to be at a romantic beach house together for a whole weekend. Sure our friends will be there but that doesn’t mean there won't be opportunities for time alone, in fact I’m going to make sure there are.” She could see him staring up at her, and she suddenly felt very naked under his sweater. 

“I want to spend time with ya, take ya on another date, talk with ya, flirt with ya,” she could practically hear him winking at her. 

“But if ya let me touch you again….” he stopped, becoming earnest again. “Poppy, I’m serious, you’re like a drug for me. I wouldn’t be able to let ya go. It would hurt too fucking bad.”

She wasn’t sure why but she felt close to tears. “Why would you have to?” 

“Because I'm a thug, and you deserve the choice, I will always give you the choice when it comes to anything between us. And if you choose not to be with me, then I’ll… I’ll respect that.”

It felt surreal, what he was saying. He wanted her to know everything before they went too far, before they got lost in each other. He was giving her everything her rational, level headed brain had wanted, while also locking the lust crazed demon that was her emotional brain out in the cold. This would not be easy on either of them, but hadn’t she just admitted to becoming numb to the danger, to letting herself recklessly not care? Lust clouding her judgement. Maybe she was already in too deep.

She took a slow quiet breath and attempted a teasing tone.“So no hanky panky, till we know each other better. What about holding hands? Think you can handle that?” 

He laughed, “Sure Bobby, I’ll always hold ya hands. I’ll even rub ya cold little feet.” 

She laughed, feeling a bit lighter. “How about shoulder rubs? That thing you were doing at the park today felt so good.” 

He groaned a little, “Sure, I can handle shoulder rubs, two way street though ya know?”

_That groan will be the death of me._

“Okay,” she giggled “What about kissing?”

“Bobby yer fuckin' killing me.” She watched him rub his hand down his face and then stare back up at her. “We got a deal Sweetheart?” 

_No screw your deal, get up here right now and touch me!_

She laughed, wondering how her life had ended up here, with a Mafia thug standing on the street beneath her balcony begging her for dates; for love; for eye’s open commitment; while also asking her to keep her paws to herself until then. This was going to be an interesting weekend.

  
  


“Ya tiger. It’s a deal.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting the weekend feisty are we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning loves! 
> 
> Sorry to those who were enjoying my 3am post times but I just couldn't pull it off and had to finish up this morning.
> 
> Thank you as always for your amazing comments! I have so much fun chatting to everyone and in that spirit I started an instagram account as well as a facebook account so I can finally join some fan groups and chat properly! I'm @JustCopyPastel on instagram, and I'll be using that channel to post some snapshots from the Pinterest board I started for Staggering Forward, just so people can see a bit of what's in my brain. 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/justcopypastel/
> 
> I wanted to say a special thank you to liquid_sunshine who posted some amazing artwork of Kōri last night! Also thank you to TheOneAndOnlyTako for sreenshotting it for me since I'm still not accepted to the facebook MPL fan page lol. Go check out liquid_sunshines fic "In the Dark of the Night" if you haven't already, it's already delicious and angsty.
> 
> Usual routine: Nothing from MPL is mine, characters belong to Lilydusk, I'm simply puppet mastering her creations around for our thirsty entertainment.

***Tora***

Tora had never been good at sleeping, but he didn’t have much experience with the kind of sleepless nights that were a result of excitement or happiness. He remembered Quincey being one of those kids that would get so keyed up before an exciting day that he wouldn’t be able to sleep at all. He’d just end up wandering the halls at night, sometimes coming to find wherever Tora or some of the other kids were, knowing someone else would most likely be awake as well. For Tora it was usually the opposite; sleeplessness was an avoidance. Stay awake as long as possible and whatever fucked up training Vincent and Martin had planned for them the next day would stay away a little longer. 

Tonight he desperately wanted to sleep, he’d take whatever dark dream wanted to haunt him as long as the morning would come a bit sooner. 

He’d left Poppy’s apartment and arrived home not remembering the drive at all. She had stood at her balcony in nothing but his hoodie. Did she do that often? It wasn’t even done up, she just had it pulled tight around her curves, holding it closed with her hands. 

She’d invited him up and he’d flat out admitted to her that if he got within ten feet of her he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. He knew that he wasn’t the kind of man to ignore a “no” if it came; he’d never touch her without her permission, but the problem at the moment was that she wasn’t saying “no.” It was like having a river of fresh clear water rushing past him, and still standing on the shore thirsty as fuck, because he knew that if he tried to take a drink he would drown in her. 

Rolling onto his stomach he pushed up off the floor where he had been sprawled and walked into the kitchen ignoring the lights, not wanting to wake his brain up anymore. He filled a glass with water at the sink and stood leaning against the counter drinking deeply. Touching the dirt in his little dinosaur planter he decided it was dry enough and tipped the rest of his water into the soil. 

“Ya guys good? I’ll be back on Monday sometime, it’s a long weekend. No fuckin’ parties while I’m gone.” 

He bumped his knuckles against Totoros’ paw, and then lifted the fluffy grey ball off the kitchen table, really looking at him. He was a bit matted around the middle like toys got when kids dragged them around a lot, and one of the threads that was meant to make up a whisker on the side of his face had pulled loose at some point. Totoro was an old toy.

“You were hers for a long time eh? She get you when she was a kid?”

  
  


Past the point of feeling stupid when it came to this stuffed toy, he wrapped his arms around Totoro and tucked his nose into the fur between his ears. 

_ Bobby.  _

Strawberries, coconut, vanilla, paint, and something else that just smelled feminin. He walked, carrying Totoro into his room and tossed him on his bed. Grabbing his work duffle he dumped the contents out and started gathering personal items from around his apartment and tossing them in.

Phone charger, extra hair ties, glasses, deodorant, cologne, toothbrush and toothpaste, clothes. He pulled his nightstand open grabbing an old mystery novel he hadn’t picked up for months and tossed it in as well. 

People read at the beach sometimes don’t they? 

He imagined that Poppy would. 

As he started to close the drawer his eyes fell on a box of condoms, and he hesitated. He’d just got finished telling her that sex was off limits, but the idea of leaving them behind felt like going to work without a gun. Reckless. He grabbed the box and stuffed it in under his clothes. 

Retrieving a crumpled bag from the corner of the room he pulled out a pair of army green swim trunks and pulled the tag off. Quince had tossed the bag at him the other morning since he knew Tora would not have any reason to own something to swim in. Stuffing the shorts in he zipped up the bag and tossed on the floor by the door. 

He sat down on the bed and pulled Totoro into his lap resting his chin on the top of his little grey head. Breathing slowly he let his mind wander over his plans for the next few days. It was a long weekend so he’d have two full days with her. He needed to decide where he could take her in the evenings. She’d liked the fire on the rooftop, could they do that at the beach? His eyes fell on his guitar and he considered the instrument. 

_ Maybe. _

He was starting to feel heavy limbed and let himself flop back for a moment, Totoro tucked in his arm. He was off all day tomorrow, Quincey having given Vincent a false schedule to allow Tora a bit of extra time off duty. He’d do a few chores around the apartment tomorrow morning, maybe go workout, and then pick up Quincey at 6 to drive to Poppy’s where they were all meeting to carpool. Gyu would be driving his van, and Tora would have his car.

His eyes slid closed, and he let himself go to her. He walked through the warm sand, letting the water lap against his ankles. What had he done with his shoes? Vincent would be mad if he lost them. Her hair was blowing all around her face as she collected shells in the sand. Her yellow dress molding against her body in the wind. Her eyes found his. 

“Maybe we both have to choose Tora.”

  
  


**

“Quince, it’s three days. It’s a fuckin’ LONG WEEKEND!” Tora stood with face pressed against the door of Quincey’s apartment, yelling down the hallway.

“I told him this already but he insisted he needed them all,” Jillian chirped from where she sat on top of Quincey’s largest suitcase by the door. “I doubt yelling at him will change his mind.” 

Quince came around the corner adjusting the cuffs of his shirt and gave his brother a withering look as Tora pushed off the wall and began rummaging around in the pile of baby blue luggage. 

“Stop that Booboo leave that alone.” 

“What could you POSSIBLY fucking have in here Quince?” He pulled open the smallest bag finding various cosmetics and hair products. He rolled his eyes and looked up at his princess of a brother. “Seriously?”

“The beach air is very drying for my hair. No please, don’t be such a brute.” he snatched at the larger bag Tora had started to unzip. Tora caught a glimpse of something with feathers on it and shut his eyes, closing the zipper and throwing the bag at Quincey.

“We can’t fucking fit it all Quince, you can take one. If your hair or skin or whatever the fuck gets  _ dry _ is that important than I guess you’ll have to give up pants. It’ll be like old times.”

“We  _ can _ fit it in you caveman, I took care of this on Monday.” He reached in his pocket and pulled out a new car key throwing at Tora. “Seats seven and the seats can fold away to fit more luggage.” 

Tora rolled his eyes again but pocketed the key. This wasn’t the first, or even the dumbest time Quincey had purchased a vehicle without giving much thought to the practicality or need.

“Fine! But if we get to Poppy’s and someone elses shit wont fit I’m choosing one at random and it’s getting thrown in the street.” He turned and faced the hallway, “KŌRI! MOVE YA FUCKIN’ ASS WOMAN WHERE ARE YOU?” 

He heard Jillian click her tongue behind him and he couldn’t help grinning a bit. He liked Jillian, but her sugar crusted demeanor just dragged the curse words out of him. He’d known her a day and she already felt familiar enough with him to nag him freely. He imagined it was because he reminded her of her wife in a lot of ways. 

Kōri’s hand poked out of a door at the end of the hall flipping him off and he heard Jillian sigh deeply. 

He checked his cell phone for the time, and then swung around, shooing Jillian off her perch on Quincey’s bag, and hoisting the large case. He swung another two duffles across his body and kicked a third out the door Jillian held open for him. 

“I’m taking these down to the car. Quince, be less of a useless shit and bring the rest down in the elevator at least. Jillian, go get your wife to move her ass. 10 minute warning!”

**

Reaching the parking garage Tora dug in his pocket for the key and pressed the lock button. A huge brand new black Escalade chirped a few spaces away from him. 

“Jesus fucking hell Quince.”

It was massive, but he was privately pleased with the new vehicle. He loved his car, but this at least came in  _ his size. _ He loaded Quincey’s bags into the back, ran to his own car parked a few spots away, transferred his bag and guitar into the SUV, and then got behind the wheel, adjusting the seat to suit his height, and opening the huge sunroof. 

Kōri, Jillian and Quincey appeared a few moments later dragging the rest of the luggage along with them. Quincey loaded the rest of his bags as well as the one small suitcase Kōri and Jillian were apparently sharing, and then came around to get into the front seat, the women already buckled into seats in the back. 

“So,” he said, buckling his seatbelt and pulling down the mirror to check his reflection, “How did your visit go with Miss Editor last night?” 

“Thank you Kōr,” he shot her a look in the rear view mirror. 

She shrugged, “You left tire marks on the pavement burning out of here after you dropped me off. Be less of a dramatic simp and maybe people won’t take notice as easily.” 

He tapped the brakes throwing them all forward into their seat belts. 

“Fuckwit.” she muttered, her hand snapping out to catch her wife’s wrist as Jillian moved to pinch her. She kissed the captured fingers and then placed the offending hand back in its owner's lap. “Sorry love.”

“Went fine, just wanted to see her and make sure she was okay after yesterday, and we talked for a bit.” He said, pulling the car out onto the highway towards Poppy’s apartment. 

“I only ask,” Quincey continued “out of curiosity over what our sleeping arrangements will be this weekend.”

“She’ll have her room, and I’ll have mine. Ya said this place had like 8 or 9 rooms? What the fuck is the issue?”

He put his hands up, waving Tora down, “Nothing, nothing Honey I was just curious what progress had been made, you two seemed to be glued together at the boardwalk.” 

“We’re doing good. Taking it slow though.” He met Kōri’s eyes in the mirror again, “she’s gotta know some shit before…” 

She nodded at him, understanding. She reached over and squeezed JIllian’s hand. “And some things are worth the wait.”   
  


**

When they pulled into Poppy’s apartment complex, Gyu had already pulled his van up by the front door of her building and had the back doors open, waiting for the rest of people’s luggage. Tora parked the Escalade next to it and hit the button to open the rear hatch as well. Erdene’s small car was parked off to the side and the rest of the group minus Poppy and Cordelia was leaning against the building chatting excitedly. 

Tora stepped out, raising his eyes at Erdene in question. She pointed up Poppy’s balcony.

“She’ll be down soon, she lost her keys somewhere in that plant infested stuffed animal shrine.”

He nodded and strode past them to the door, holding out his hand to Gyu who tossed him a set of keys. 

He let himself into the main building and took the stairs two at a time up to her floor, slowing his pace when he neared her apartment. The door was cracked open when he arrived and he could hear her rustling around inside the apartment. 

“Fucking son of a mother fucking bitch god dammit!. Where the hell? HOW!? How do you lose your fucking god damed keys in 500 sq feet Poppy? What the fuck did you DO with them?”

He thought his face might split in two he was smiling so hard listening to her rage and curse turning her apartment upside down. He stood next to her door and pressed his forehead against the wall shaking with silent laughter.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck ahhh HA! THERE YOU ARE YOU BITCHES!” Suddenly the door swung wide open and she rushed through the door, a pink duffle bag on her hip, it’s strap caught between her breasts.”

She froze seeing him, and he immediately lost control all together, laughing so hard tears leaked out of his eyes. 

“I suppose you heard that,” she said flaring red.

“Jesus fucking christ Bobby I never in my wildest fantasies could have ever imagined you had a mouth on ya like that.” 

She turned and pulled the door shut, locking it with her newly recovered keys. Turning she reached up and poked him in the cheek. “Sometimes the situation warrants it. Okay enough mister. You’ve had your fun.” 

He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, still chuckling “Fuck Sweetheart, thank you I needed that. I’ve been fucking tense since last night.”

She began to walk past him towards the stairwell, “Well your  _ tension _ is your own fault. I did invite you up,” she smirked at him over her shoulder.

_ Starting the weekend feisty are we? _

He jogged past her to open the stairwell door. “Ya know why I didn’t.”

She paused in the doorway, leaning against the jam. “Yes... and I appreciate it. Sort of. Kind of. A bit.” She bit her lip looking up at him. 

He took a moment to take her in. Ripped jeans, toffee coloured leather jacket, white sneakers, fucking adorabe Totoro shirt. 

_ Doomed. _

Lifting a hand he ran his thumb across her bottom lip, pulling it gently from between her teeth, and leaned in close to her.

“Quit it ya little shit.” 

Her innocent, shy act fell away, replaced with a laughing smile. 

“C’mon Tiger, we’re holding up the show.” She turned to start down the steps but he caught her by the strap of her bag. Pulling her back towards him, he lifted the bag off her shoulders and swung it over his own. 

“Lead the way Bobby.”

**

Returning to the lot, Tora went and tossed Poppy’s bag into the back of the Escalade and did a quick headcount. Nine accounted for, they were just waiting on Cordelia and then they could go. He had gone to the gym before going to pick up Quincey but he felt full of nervous energy and was tempted to run around the parking lot a few times before he was trapped in the car for 2 hours with Poppy and a considerable amount of obnoxious supervision. 

“Big Bro you got cigs?” Brian called out to him, “if not we’re gonna need to stop somewhere.”

He hit the button to close the vehicle hatch. “Nope. Quit.”

“What? No ya didn’t. When?” Brian said, looking confused. 

He saw Poppy’s head turn from the conversation she was having with Erdene to look at him. 

He met her eyes and smirked, tapping his mouth with two fingers, “Haven’t smoked since my birthday. Got told I tasted like a cigarette. Hurt my feelings.” 

She blushed and looked back at Erdene who was grinning down at her. 

The roar of a motorbike interrupted the discussion, and Cordy shot through the gate Gyu had left open, pulling up next to the group and killing the engine.

“Sugarplum!” Quincey gripped her helmet and lifted it off her head kissing her on the cheek. 

“Hey everyone, so sorry I’m late.” She slipped her backpack off and quickly detached a spare black helmet that had been strapped to it. She held the backpack out to Gyu who had stepped forward to take it and toss it in the van. “Thanks Gyu. My apologies for delaying us, my meeting went long. Let’s get on the road, there is a margarita and a beach chair calling my name.” She held the second helmet out to Poppy and took her own back from Quincey. “Poppy darlin’ you ready?” 

“I sure am Ma’am!” She zipped up her jacket and skipped past Tora to stand next to the bike, She took the helmet Cordy offered her and put it on, her long hair streaming out the back. Cordy reached under and helped her adjust the straps, then she started the bike and waited for Poppy to climb on behind her. 

“Whoah, Bobby…?” 

She shouted over the roar of the bike, “I’m going to ride with Cordy out there, I haven't been on a bike in  _ way _ too long!” She leaned forward and wrapped her arms firmly around Cordy, tucking her knees in tight. 

Cordy’s hand came back and she patted Poppy’s thigh, and then gave her a thumbs up. Poppy returned the thumbs up under Cordy’s left arm. Then they spit gravel and took off through the gate. 

Tora stood stunned for a moment before his brain clicked over. “Get in the fuckin’ car.”

He was peeling out of the lot almost before Quincey had his door shut. “Jesus Honey, how about we don’t kill everyone in a high speed hamster chase. They’ll be fine.”

He could just barely see the bike far up ahead on the road weaving through traffic. The huge SUV was weirdly quiet as he put the pedal down and changed lanes rapidly closing the distance between them. 

As they got further out of the city the traffic thinned and he managed to move up next to the bike, just in time to see Cordy reach back and squeeze Poppy’s thigh hard. He may not ride a bike, but he recognized a pretty universal signal for  _ “hold on, I’m about to do something fucking stupid and dangerous.” _

As he flicked his eyes between the road and the bike beside him, he saw Poppy’s arms squeeze tighter around Cordy’s waist. 

_ Don’t you fucking dare. _

Cordy lifted the front wheel up and the bike shot forward away from them.

“Quince. She’s fucking dead.”

**

An hour and a half later Tora’s jaw was sore from grinding his teeth but he had managed not to entirely expire from stress. He was deeply regretting his decision of two months ago to give up smoking for good. Thankfully they had reached their planned rest stop, a Grocery store half an hour away from the beach house. They needed to stock up on groceries for the weekend. 

He watched as Poppy hopped off the bike and jumped up and down, hugging Cordy around the waist. She pulled the helmet off and shook out her windblown hair. Tora had a sudden flash of how she had looked crawling out of the bushes near Moonbright. 

She saw him watching her and beamed at him, waving happily. Accepting her invitation he strode over to her and took the helmet out of her hands, resisting the urge to heave it into the trees. “Missed ya Sweetheart, ya have fun?”

“So much! Oh my god Tora,” she breathed out “It’s the most amazing feeling, I miss riding so much.” 

“Whatever happened to ya little baby scooter?” he asked, remembering the little white scooter he had seen upside down on the side of the road.

“Julri maybe has it, if not it’s still laying on the side of the road near Moonbright. I texted him where it was a few days after I crashed it.” She waved her hand dismissing the incident.“I paid for it but it wasn’t mine, I got it for him so he could come visit me,” she rolled her eyes “Not that he did, but it was registered to him. So technically I had stolen it.” 

He tensed like he always did at the mention of her asshole ex’s name. 

“Not a huge loss, I prefer a bike to a scooter but Julri thought the Scooter seemed safer.” 

The rest of the group had unpacked themselves from the vehicles and were all heading towards the grocery store to grab whatever supplies they would need for the weekend. 

Poppy grabbed his hand and pulled him forwards. “Come on, I’m in charge of meal planning, if we let Gyu do it we’ll all be living off hot dogs for three days.” 

**

They managed to get their groceries together pretty quickly. Tora noted several bottles of strawberry juice tucked in the bags Poppy was helping him load into the back of Gyu’s van, as well as a package of rice, and some nori strips. 

“Rice balls?” he asked hopefully. 

“If you want them.” she said from where she kneeled in the back of the van, tucking bags in carefully around the luggage and tying the tops to avoid the contents from slipping out. 

He nodded eagerly, “I always want em Bobby, can ya show me how to make them this time?”

She looked up at him curiously, “Of course but why all of a sudden do you want to learn?”

He fished his phone out of his pocket and swiped to his photos, holding the phone up for her. 

“The demogorgon!” she laughed, taking the phone and zooming in on the picture, “Tora did you?” 

He shrugged, “I tried; fuckin’ harder than it looks.” 

She hesitated for a second, glancing over to see if they were being watched. She hooked a finger in the collar of his shirt and tugged him forward, rising up on her knees to peck him on the lips. “Thank you, sweetest underworld demon ever.”

He grinned, feeling himself blushing a bit, “Ya googled it.” 

“I did,” she said laughing. She shuffled forward and stretched her arms out putting her hands on his shoulders so he could lift her down. 

“Okay let’s get going, the beach awaits!” She reached down to where her helmet rested on the pavement and he snatched it before she could make contact.

“It’s getting' dark Bobby, can ya come ride with me please?” he held the helmet out of her reach, as she hopped up trying to grab it back. 

“Tora it’s fine, I don’t want to ditch Cordy.” 

He switched the helmet to his other hand and quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, hoisting her under his arm and carrying her like a football to the Escalade. She shrieked and smacked at him. 

“I know, I know. I’m a monster. I’m an overbearing thug. Wanna cuss me out like ya did your keys? I’d pay to hear that show again.”

“Tora set me down! Right now!” she huffed going limp under his arm.

“Nope. Cordy, you can have Quincey.” He lobbed the helmet over to Quincey, and set Poppy down next to the door of the SUV.

She crossed her arms and glared at him, the corner of her mouth twitching.

He took her hand and leaned down to speak in her ear, “Please Bobby, it makes me nervous as fuck seeing ya on that bike behind Cordy. Maybe save the stunt riding for the daylight hours?”

“Fine,” she gave him a small smile, “because you asked nicely.” She climbed up into the passenger seat and he shut the door behind her. 

**

When they pulled up to the front of the beach house it was already dark enough that it was difficult to make out the features of the property. The road connected to the back of the house facing away from the water but Tora still could hear the waves and smell the salt in the air. He itched to see the water even in the dark. Quincey unlocked the door and the group pushed through into a huge open concept space with white walls and wooden beamed ceilings. The common area was connected to an expansive deck through floor to ceiling sliding doors, and the kitchen had a large counter with bar stool seating along the entire length. Tora saw a staircase leading up to a loft area with a hallway that most likely connected to the bedrooms for the house. Gyu, Brian and Pinky were shuttling luggage into the foyer area and dropping it in a pile, while the girls carried in the bags of groceries and proceeded to start tucking things away in the fridge and pantry. 

Tora stopped and picked up his bag along with Poppy’s pink duffle and quickly took the stairs up to the loft in search of the bedrooms. He went right to the end of the hall, to the room he knew would be facing the water and quickly tossed Poppy’s bag through the door and onto the bed. He stepped into the room next door and tossed his own bag on that bed before quickly retreating back downstairs to help with the final unpacking. 

When he got back downstairs everyone was already sitting down around the common area, Gyu, Pinky and Brian occupying the bar stools that faced the kitchen where Poppy was unpacking sandwiches from a grocery bag. 

“I didn’t think anyone would want to wait for me to cook something tonight since it’s already so late, so I thought we’d just have sandwiches and call it an evening,” she said holding out paper wrapped deli sandwiches to the guys in front of her. She walked over and handed him a matching package and then continued over to where Kōri, Jillian, Cordelia, Erdene and Quincey all lounged around on the couches.

As she distributed food to the group at large, Tora gathered her dinner as well as his own and tucked them in a bag. He went to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of juice and added those as well.

When she came back into the kitchen in search of her dinner he held up the bag raising an eyebrow at her. “Beach?” he asked in a hopeful tone.

She smiled, nodding at him while holding up one finger, “just a quick second, I want to grab a sweater.” She looked around for her bag amidst the luggage still piled on the floor. 

“I already took it up for you Sweetheart, last door at the end of the hall.”

She nodded and scampered up the stairs, returning a few moments later in a soft looking red hoodie, her hands stuffed into the pocket. He took her by the elbow and led her through the side door off the kitchen and outside into the night. 

Where the back of the property had been dark, sheltered by trees, the front of the house that faced the water was lit up bright by moonlight bouncing off the waves. Tora could see benches circling a fire pit down close to the water and a dock that led out away from the shore and over the water.

They both toed off their shoes before stepping off the deck down into the sand. They walked together to the water’s edge and stood just where the waves could only get their toes and nothing else. The smell was intoxicating to him. He wanted so badly to run and jump into the water with all his clothes on.

“When was the last time you’ve been to the beach” she asked, swirling her toe back and forth through the water. 

His eyes followed the edge of the sand as it curved around forming the little cove that was protecting them from the louder crashing waves. “I’m not sure how old I was…six or seven? I wasn’t supposed to have gone. Snuck off the property hiding in the back of a work truck that was delivering a bunch shit.”

Goliath and the other kids had begged him not to try it, saying he was going to get them all in trouble if he got caught but he had to see what Quincey had been talking about. The spoiled brat had gone on and on about how great the place was and he wanted to know for himself. 

“You hid in a truck? But you were just a baby.” she said, sounding upset. 

He shrugged, smiling a bit, staring out at the water, remembering how it had felt to stand on a similar beach as a kid and look at all that endless freedom. He felt her hand on his elbow and looked down to see her holding a small package.

“Speaking of when you were a kid, I have something for you.” She took his hand and led him over to the dock. Putting down the bag holding their supper, he moved to sit next to her on the wooden planks, letting his feet hang off the end into the water. 

“It’s nothing much, I just remember you mentioning a book you read as a kid that you and your brother used to play pretend with, and you said you couldn’t remember what it was called. I think this might have been it.” She smiled shyly pushing the paper wrapped package into his hands.  _ Tora _ was written there with a little heart and a pretty sketch of a poppy flower. 

He carefully lifted the edges of the tape not wanting to risk damaging her writing or the tiny heart. 

An old creased book sat in his hand, it’s pages curled slightly. On the cover were images of crystal studded caves, flowing lava and soaring Pterodactyls.

“Journey to the Centre of the Earth, by Jules Verne, it’s about this big adventure where these explorers travel deep into the earth through these tunnels and they find all these amazing chambers with oceans, and lava and still living dinosaurs. My dad gave me this when I was young.” 

He turned the book over in his hands, stunned. He remembered back, feeling his small body sitting on the floor of that room, searching for the book he’d hidden away; he remembered how he’d found it ripped apart. This was it, whole now; no missing pages.

He opened the front cover and noticed two inscriptions side by side, the first one faded, the second, black and fresh in new ink. 

He took out his phone and flicked on the flashlight so he could read it more clearly. 

_ Dear Poppy flower, may your life be filled with big adventures. Take risks, try new things, explore, do what you know is right, and never let anyone hold you back. I’ll always be there to find you if you take a wrong turn. Love Dad.  _

The second inscription was to him.

_ Dear Tora, I think this may have been the book you read as a kid. Even if it isn't, it's an amazing story and reminds me so much of you. A whole exciting world hidden just beneath the surface of what people can see. Looking forward to "spelunking" your caves with you! ;) <3 Poppy _

She sat not looking at him, twisting her fingers in her lap. “Do you think that this was your book?” she asked quietly.

He couldn’t breath, his hands shook as he stared at the words she had written, below her father’s own inscription to her. He felt his eyes fill with tears and he blinked hard trying not to let them roll down his face. He nodded.

He didn’t stop his hand as it reached up and grasped her by the side of her neck. He pulled her towards him quickly before he could think, and he let his lips crash into hers. He kissed her, slowly but firmly, trying to let her know how fucking much this meant to him. His whole body was starting to shake. Her lips responded, returning his kiss, and he felt her reach forward and place her small hand on top of his over the book that was now both of theirs. 

He pulled back, his breath ragged and pressed his forehead against hers, a tear escaping to run across his skin.

“Thank you.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That was fucking ridiculous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, good morning, I wrote smut the whole night through, good morning good morning to you.
> 
> Everyone show your age.... First: who still has TV commercials burned in their brain, and Second: Name that ad. 
> 
> Hope everyone has been having a great weekend! I dug my iPad out for the first time in MONTHS to draw a little something for instagram (@justcopypastel) which was amazing because honestly I haven't wanted to draw for non-work reasons in FOREVER. I'm taking full advantage of the energy this project has given me, and am taking inspiration wherever it is offered, so if that means nerdy doodles of me explaining to T & P how thirsty yall are, so be it. 
> 
> All the characters in this story minus a couple are Lilydusk's creation and I'm so fucking grateful for her because this fandom is amazing and supportive and .. i just fucking love you guys *tear*
> 
> Have a great day! <3 <3 <3

***Poppy***

  
  


“Thank you.”

She hadn’t expected Tora to react this way. Tracks of silver shone on his cheeks as he stared into her eyes. She could feel him quivering under her hand and knew that the book had meant something to him that she didn’t understand. 

“Tora, tell me… tell me what…?”

He shook his head gently, their foreheads still pressed together, his fingers threaded through her hair. “It’s not a nice story Bobby, but…fuck.” He brought their lips to within a millimeter of each other, not kissing her, just letting his bottom lip brush against hers, breathing into each other. “How do you do it Bobby? How do ya put me back together like this.”

Poppy didn’t know how to answer; how could she repair something if she didn’t know how it had broken? 

“Tora, talk to me. T-tell me what you’ve been wanting to…”

He shook his head again. His lips moved to her ear and she closed her eyes as his breath sent shivers down her spine. “Not yet, I’m…” his breath hitched “I’m not ready for you to go yet.” 

She pulled her feet up onto the dock and stood quickly, moving to settle herself in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms circled her waist, the book still clutched in one hand, and his head found her shoulder. “I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.” 

His arms tightened, holding on to her like she really was about to evaporate. “Ya deserve better than anything I could ever be Poppylan, but I’m grateful as fuck for any time you’re willing to give me.” 

He shifted her in his arms so he could look her in the eyes. “Thank you for the book, but are ya sure… I mean…” he brought the book in front of them and let the cover fall open “ya, dad?”

She reached down the neck of her hoodie and pulled his ring out, holding it up in front of him, “I’m sure,” she smiled letting the large ring drop loose over her finger onto her knuckle.

He smiled, watching it dangle loosely. “It used to belong to Joe” he reached out and nudged the ring, spinning it around on her finger. 

“He’s… he was Alice’s son. He… he found me.” Tora’s eyes looked blank staring down at his ring, at Joe’s ring, like he was seeing everything and nothing at the same time. 

“Vince had other kids like me, picked up out of group homes like me or just straight off the street. Joe was working cases tracking down kids that had skipped from whatever foster care or other facility they were in. Vince was smart with the kids he was training, we all had paperwork, but Joe knew shit wasn’t right. Well fuck…” he tapped his neck “It was pretty fucking obvious when he looked at me, he knew what I was.” 

He tucked the ring back inside her sweater and turned her, wrapping his arms around her from behind so she could look out at the ocean, the book still in his hands. “Joe gave me a chance to be something other than just another fucking dog for Vince. He couldn’t get me out, but he got me a job with Alice, and he talked to me about shit. Not that I listened, but he just didn’t shut up. I guess he knew if he kept talking something would get through.” He tucked his chin into her shoulder and took a deep breath. 

“He taught me the one fucking good thing I think there is about me. Ya protect the ones you love with your fucking life, and that means more than just throwing your body in front of em, it means you give em whatever ya have that’s good about you, to try and make their time in this world a little less fucked up. Ya take care of people; ya don’t let people weaker than you get shit on. Ya don’t gotta be perfect, ya just help when you can, if there’s something ya can do… you do it.”

She ran her fingers over his hands where they clutched the book to her stomach. She tried to imagine this unseen man; Joe. 

_Thank you Joe._

“What happened to him Tora?”

He sighed, and tightened his hold on her. “Ya might have heard a while ago there was a huge riot in the Ares District. It started as a party, and just fucking spun out of control.” he paused, his voice becoming strained. “A lot of fucking cops died that day.” 

Tora reached behind them suddenly, setting the book down and tugging the bag of sandwiches up next to them. He pulled out a paper package and held it up for her to take. “It’s pretty late and ya still haven’t eaten anything.” He pulled out a bottle of strawberry juice and flicked off the cap, taking a sip. “I haven’t talked about Joe in a long fucking time. I miss him.” 

“I wish I could have met him,” she said, biting into the sandwich. 

Tora laughed suddenly, startling her, “He would have fucking loved ya Bobby, I might have had to kick hiss ass. We had the same taste in women!” He squeezed her hip with his free hand. 

“He’d be too old for me, you’re bad enough, cradle robber!” she giggled, turning in his arms to feed him the last bite of her sandwich. She was thankful for his laughter; wanting to hear more of it.

“Ya well Joe was a good guy but not a saint, doubt he woulda given a fuck once he got a look at yer…” 

She pinched his side, making him laugh harder. “Eyes Bobby, ya big beautiful fucking eyes! Jesus yer mind just lives in the gutter doesn’t it?” He braced his foot on the dock and lifted them both, effortlessly flipping her under him, careful not to crush her or knock his juice or the book into the water. He stretched out braced on his elbows, looking down at her. One finger came and gently traced one eyebrow. “These eyes could take any man down to his knees.” 

_Please just kiss me. Please._

Poppy’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. He brought his lips to her forehead kissing her softly, peppering tiny soft pecks down her brow, her temple, her cheek, her jaw. 

“Tora you’re teasing me.” 

“No, I’m teasing myself, cuz I’m a fuckin’ dumbass with poor self preservation.”

She laughed, letting her head fall back to the dock, her eyes closing. He kissed the pulse on her throat and she moaned softly.

“Yer fuckin’ with our deal doin that Bobby.” He kissed the same spot again, his breath hot on her skin.

“You’re the one on top of me.” she pointed out, running her nails over his shoulders. His weight was exactly what she had imagined, what had been missing. Her heart beat moved lower, starting the pulsing between her legs. 

He groaned, and she felt the delicious weight lift as he pushed up to hover over her. She pouted at him and he grinned down at her. “Yer right Bobby, sorry about that, my bad.” 

She rolled her eyes, lifting herself up onto her elbows. “Fucking hell Tora.” 

His laugh barked out of him and she pulled her hands up to block, thinking he was about to collapse on top of her. He rolled to his side next to her, and lay there cackling at her. 

“I will never fucking get tired of hearing that, please more?” 

She grinned. “Sorry Tiger, special occasions only.” 

**

When they walked back up to the house they saw that the lights were mostly out. The lower floor was completely dark, and only a few windows upstairs glowed indicating a few of their friends were still awake. As they crept into the kitchen she checked the clock and saw that it was midnight. She was surprised that it was as late as it was, but also that everyone had turned in. Their usual night owl tendencies must have been dampened by the drive. 

Tora locked the door behind them and they silently padded up the stairs and down the hall to their bedrooms. Reaching her room she turned to face him, leaning against the door. 

“How’s the resolve?” she whispered. 

“Like iron.” he whispered back smiling. 

She reached up and ran a finger down the bridge of his nose. “Good night kiss?”

His own hand rose catching her fingers, and pressing her hand against the door above her head. His eyes were serious all of a sudden. She heard him drop the book gently to the floor and his other hand found her hip. Soft lips descended on hers, barely touching, teasing again. It was delicious, the restraint stringing her tight; too tight. She tugged her wrist against his grip experimentally, and felt his hand tighten, his body stepping closer, pushing her into the door. His mouth moved against her more firmly and she took advantage bringing her free hand up to his neck and pulling him in, turning the kiss towards urgency. She parted her lips and felt his tongue seeking hers. She was starting to pant, feeling nearly lightheaded. She pulled at her wrist again and something snapped in him. He slammed her back against the door, lifting her slightly off her feet, his teeth scraped her lips, and she moaned almost too loudly for two people out in the hall of a house full of people. 

Suddenly her door opened and she felt herself stumbling, one of Tora’s hands pushing her backwards, the hand on her wrist helping to keep her from falling on her ass. He pushed her back into her room, and then to her shock, stepped back to stand in the doorway, grinning down at her, his eyes on fire. 

“My resolve? Like iron. Goodnight sweetheart.” He pulled the door shut with a snap, and she heard his door open and close.

‘TORA!” She shouted, cracking the silence of the sleeping house. She heard him chuckling through the wall that separated their bedrooms. 

She flopped down on her bed, wanting to laugh and commit murder at the same time. 

“That was mean,” she said in a normal but carrying voice, then her phone started to ring inside her bag and she sat up to dig it out.

_Tora_.

“New phone who dis?”

He chuckled low into the phone. “Sorry Bobby but things were about to get out of hand.”

“Of all the thugs that could have extorted dinner from me, how did I end up with you?”

“Just lucky I guess,” his voice was muffled, it sounded like he was getting undressed. 

“Can I have that?” she asked, standing up and kicking her shoes off. 

“What?” he asked.

“Your shirt. Can I have it? I didn’t pack jammies.” 

“I’d be an awfully stupid mouse if I just walked right into that trap.” She could hear him laughing though he did sound a bit pained.

“No trap, but I need something to sleep in, what if the house burns down? Do you want me to be naked?” she smirked. 

“Ya evil Bob.”

“Pot. Kettle” 

She heard him move to his door and step into the hall. Her door opened a crack and a hand snaked in flapping a shirt at her. The hand dropped the shirt on the floor and retreated, the door closing with a click.” 

“Thank you” she said, getting up from the bed and picking the shirt up off the floor. She switched off the light and then turned her phone onto speaker as she started stripping off her clothes. 

“Why’d ya not pack any jammies Bobby?”

She smiled, unhooking her bra and dropping it before pulling his shirt over her head. It was still warm, the smell of him making her want to squeeze her thighs together. 

“I like sleeping in your clothes.” 

He groaned, and she picked up the phone putting it back to her ear while she slid into the bed.

She laid still listening to his breath. “Tora, are you sleeping in the bed?” 

“Yah, the whole fucking room is windows anyway, sleeping on the floor wouldn’t make a difference. Where are ya?” She heard a scratching sound above her head on the wall as he dragged his nails against the paint. She reached up and tapped her fingers above her head. Their beds were mirroring each other in their rooms; they were only about 12 inches apart.

“We barely need the phones.” She said turning onto her back, resting her hand on her stomach, so he could fiddle with the soft fabric of his shirt. 

“Ya, but I like hearing you clearly. I can hear you breathing.”

“Same.”

Poppy could hear her own heartbeat in the silence. Her blood felt like it was humming in her veins, filled with electricity.

“I didn’t want to stop Bobby.” He murmured. Poppy could hear how much he meant what he said and she squirmed under the cool sheets, feeling the tension in her body ratchet up a notch.

She let the silence stretch before she responded. “I didn’t want you to stop.” 

Another notch. Her hand slid down, feeling the warmth between her legs. “Tell me what… you…” She hesitated, lust making her bold but unsure of how far she could push him. 

“What I what Sweetheart?”

Her fingers pressed firmly on her mound, and her voice came out a little breathless and rushed. “Tell me what we would have done if we’d kept going?”

There was another moment of silence before his voice came, sounding higher than usual. “Bobby, are ya...?” Another pause. “Touching yerself?”

“No?” She had a crazy urge to start laughing, pressure building up inside of her was going to come out somehow.

He sounded choked. “Fuck. Bobby...where? Can ya tell me…?” 

She felt shy not knowing what to say, but desperate for sensation. She’d never done anything like this and she was fast realizing that reading smutty books was not the same. She didn’t have a script. “I’m not sure what to say.” 

“I don’t either. I… but… fuck just tell me what ya thinkin about ya crazy woman.” She heard his sheets rustle as he readjusted his body in his own bed. 

“You. Us. The night at Erdenes, when we… I liked feeling you on top of me.”

She paused, listening for him. He had gone still and silent.

“I liked...” she brought her other hand to her breast, tracing her nipple slowly, remembering how he’d barely touched her there until she’d forced his hand down. “I liked feeling how heavy you are. And big.”

A whoosh of breath found the phone, “Fucking hell.”

“I think about you a lot, when I’m alone. I play with myself, and I think about.... Do...Do you…?” She felt embarrassed asking if he thought about her. 

“Yes. Poppylan, you’re the only fucking thing I think about.” His voice was distinctly ragged now.

“Tora, are you… now?”

“Yes.”

“Are you hard?”

He half gasped and half laughed at that. “Fuck, I was a fucking brick when we were still down on the dock.”

“I remember from before when we... you felt big. Good.” She bit her lip. His voice was making her feel dizzy. She slid her hand into her underwear and found her centre dipping a finger inside. 

“Tell me where yer hand is sweetheart.” 

“It’s i-inside me, I’m really wet.”

He groaned loudly enough that she heard him through the wall as well, remembering just how close they actually were. This felt insane.

“I’ve been dreaming about touching you there for months. Fuck since I met ya.” Tora’s voice sounded tortured. She imagined what he might look there, laying in the dark, holding himself as they whispered to each other. 

“Come over here Tora, come over here right now.”

Now she could tell he was smiling even as he seemed to be gritting his teeth. “Either stick yer fingers deeper in ya and tell me what it feels like, or turn over and go to sleep ya little rule breaking shit.” 

She bent her knees and slid a second finger inside herself, the wetness allowing for no friction, no sense of fullness. 

“It’s not enough,” she panted, “My hands are too small, I need yours.” 

She dug her heels into the bed and clenched her thighs against her hand, squeezing her muscles, chasing the tension.

“Fuck I like hearing ya pant like that… are ya noisy Bobby, when ya play at home?”

“Sometimes. You’d have to ask the studio audience. My stuffed tiger maybe wanted to cover his ears last night.” 

He squeaked, which was not a sound she was used to hearing from him. “Last night?”

“You interrupted me!” 

“If I was over there with ya, and I pinned ya thighs to the bed and buried my face in ya cunt, would ya scream now?”

She giggled, she felt on fire, and ridiculous at the same time, “Yes, if only to piss off Erdene and Damien.”

The electricity in her body was making her silly and lightheaded. 

“Keep touchin’ yourself Bobby, tell me what ya like.”

She gasped, contracting her core, feeling tingles race up and down her spine. “I liked when you were rough, just now, when ya held my hand down and shoved me up against the door.” She moved her fingers against her clit and pressed hard. “Oh god Tora.” 

She was getting dangerously close to an edge, and wasn’t sure what she should do. Did she take her foot off the gas or let herself go?

“Fuck Poppylan, I’ve wanted to do that to ya since the moment I saw ya. Every god damned fucking night we’ve spent sitting around together, all I’ve wanted every time is to pull ya onto me and run my hands all over ya. Fuck I’ve wanted to strip ya clothes off and taste every part of ya; bite ya, and suck marks into yer skin so people the next day know ya mine.”

He was talking now, his own shyness holding him back less and less. She could hear him breathing harder, panting into the phone as he worked himself. 

“That night at ya apartment when ya sprayed water fucking all over the two of us, I wanted to throw you up on the counter, rip your pants down and fuck you there in the kitchen. I wanted to see those beautiful tits bouncing in front of me and lick the water off of em. Yer fuckin’ giggling that night sent me home feeling like my dick was going to explode.”

“Tora, god... Ahhhhhh.” She was having trouble speaking now, grinding herself into her own fingers, tensing her body.

“Fuck Poppylan, every time ya a brat to me, every time ya tease me or laugh at me, all I want is to fucking slam into ya. I would kill anyone who hurt ya but fuck if I don’t want to see your pretty skin all red from where my hands have been on ya.”

“Yes, Tora, oh god, fuck Tora.”

“Poppy, oh god. Fuck. Poppy. Poppy”

It was too much and entirely not enough at all. Her orgasm didn’t slam into her, it washed up from her toes and slowly filled her whole body. She arched, grinding against the force. Letting out a long low whine as she shivered against her own hand. 

His breathing was heavy in her ear, and she could hear him catch his own cries, holding them back from pouring out and waking up the house. 

Slowly, both of their breathing seemed to return to normal and she felt her limbs start to get heavy as she lay there tingling in the bed.

“Tora?”

“Ya Sweetheart?” She heard him getting out of bed and walking over to his attached bathroom. She heard the water run for a moment and then shut off again.

“That was fucking ridiculous.”

He laughed, and she heard him returning to his bed, his hand brushing the wall above her head. She reached up and smoothed her palm against the cool paint as well. 

“Yer fault, I was a perfect fucking gentleman.”

“You sir, got me all riled up and then shoved me into my room alone.”

“Pay back, I knew ya had been doing something to yaself last night before I came to see ya. I could have crashed my car getting back to my apartment.”

“Oh poor thug, my heart is breaking for you.”

“It’s very dangerous driving with a hard on, I’ll have you know Miss Bobby, all the blood I needed to make my brain work was occupied elsewhere.”

“Feel a bit better now?” She yawned hugely and stretched, sinking into the soft bed. Now that she paid attention the room she occupied was decadent. The bed was all fluffy white linens and a big feather duvet. One wall was entirely glass and there was a small balcony that overlooked the ocean.

“No.” He pouted, “This is going to be a long fucking weekend.”

“And whose fault is that?” She yawned again and curled up on her side, hugging a pillow to her stomach. “Good night Tora. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Don’t hang up?” he asked, and she smiled. 

“Kay, but it’s time to sleep.”

“Okay. G’night sweetheart.”

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry! ;)
> 
> Update: This is the Ad LOL.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7_RXZlrw-0


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t touch my eggplants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap there lovelies, the real world called. Well actually it emailed me 48 times, and then booked three zoom calls. The real world is an asshole with limited time management skills. 
> 
> I had fun with this chapter! Heads up, I didn't describe Poppy's swimsuit at all because Tora never saw it.... You'll see. 
> 
> BUT if you want to see it, I'll post the inspo pic to my instagram --> @JustCopyPastel
> 
> Your comments are some of the best parts of my day! Thank you so much for your support! I'm sleepy but still having a blast writing this. Love you all tons! 
> 
> All the MPL characters belong to Lilydusk! I just wrap them in fluff! <3<3<3

***Tora***

Birds were assholes. There was something about hearing the birds start dicking around just before the sun was about to come up that always pissed Tora off. It meant morning had arrived, which up until that morning usually meant that some new fresh hell was waiting for him. That particular morning, the sound of birds squawking outside meant that he had laid in bed _alone,_ all night, with a boner, and sleep had never found him. 

Poppy had fallen asleep pretty quickly after they said good night. Tora had thought that he would drift off pretty soon considering that jerking off was usually one of his only reliable methods of getting to sleep; last night had been the exception.

After Poppy had drifted off, he had added one new fact to the list of things he’d learned about her just that day. One... she was a lady with the vocabulary of a well educated sailor. Two... she had a fucking motorcycle death wish. And three... she talked in her sleep. 

He didn’t remember her chattering away the night they had spent together at Erdene’s place, but then again he had slept so deeply that night that she could have fired a gun in the room and he would have missed it. 

If he were writing one of Quincey’s fucking novels she would have moaned and called out his name, acting out some depraved sex dream she was having; this was _not_ the reality. It was possible he thought, that she _was_ having some sort of fucked up sex dream, but for that to be the case it would have to be a much scarier place inside her little hamster brain than he had thought.

_“Banana…… no….. No behind me….. Why is it wet?..... The unicorn is too fat….. Use the eggs….. We’re going to miss our flight….. Now it’s not wet enough….. Don’t touch my eggplants….. Shut up Quincey…..”_

It had gone on for hours and all he could do was lay there, grinning to himself and listening to her mumbling into her phone; he certainly couldn’t hang up. Once in a while she would make a soft little sigh and his heart would thump against his ribs like it was trying to get out and go to her. 

Now the sun was about to come up and he was still wide awake; keyed up from thinking about her voice in his ear last night. Before she fell asleep, and went insane for all intents and purposes, she had moaned his name, touched herself, and told him that she liked it rough. He’d lost his damn mind the second he heard her voice turn to breathlessness and she’d asked him what he’d have done with her if they hadn’t stopped. 

_If ya hadn’t stopped because ya make up dumb fucking rules to further fuck up yer already pathetic life._

It had taken every ounce of strength he had to not tear down the wall between them with his bare hands when she confirmed she was touching herself, but he had somehow managed to settle into her voice, sinking into it, memorizing it like a favorite song. 

The playfulness he craved from her was on full display; she was his weird, silly, funny Bobby getting herself off between jokes and giggles. When she came and called his name he felt his heart begin to crack; he was too close to the thing he knew would ruin him if she chose to walk away. 

_Ya don’t know for sure._

He rolled over, sitting up in the dim morning light and staring out the window at the waves. He could go for a run and work off some energy before everyone else woke up. He pulled open his bag and found a tank top, shorts and his running shoes. He got dressed and picked up his phone from the bed. Pressing it to his ear he listened for a few more moments to her soft breathing. 

“Love ya Bobby,” he whispered as softly as he could, before disconnecting the call. 

**

Returning to the house, Tora found most of the other occupants awake, if only minimally functional. Everyone was gathered around the counter in the kitchen, chatting and watching Poppy pull out tiny bowls and ingredients from the cupboards. Only Quincey and Cordelia seemed to still be sleeping. 

He pushed the door open and stepped inside pulling off his sweaty shirt as he entered. 

Kōri eyed him with irritation. “Put your tits away Bro, no one has even had coffee yet.”

Poppy bit her lip, smiling down into the little dish she was cracking eggs into, not looking at him. She was surrounded by bowls of fruit, different mixing bowls, spray whipped cream, and a bunch of little bottles.

He walked around behind her and peeked down at all of her materials. “Whatchya makin Bobby?”

“She won’t tell us Big Bro” grumbled Pinky, standing up and leaning over the counter to steal a blueberry. Poppy smacked his hand, as Kōri kicked his knee out from under him causing him to drop and clutch the counter for support. “Fuck! You girls are mean before coffee.”

“Then fucking _make_ coffee D,” came Erdene’s muffled voice, her face pressed into the top of the counter. 

“Yes please,” echoed Jillian’s sweeter, but no less groggy voice from the couch. 

Poppy reached into one of her bags and tossed a package of coffee beans at Pinky, hooking a thumb over her shoulder at the coffee maker. “Get to it if you want any when they’re ready.” She was mixing up some sort of batter and dividing it into different bowls, adding different colours to each. 

She nudged Tora with her hip, “You can go take a shower, they won’t be ready for a little while yet.” She was still wearing his shirt but had thrown a pair of jean shorts on underneath and tied the shirt up behind her. 

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, his hand behind her fiddling with the knot in his shirt. “How long do ya think?” 

She turned and looked him in the eye, tilting her head in question. “Maybe 30 minutes? Why? How long do you take to shower?”

He grinned at her. “I can wait till ya done, so you can join me.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Hand me that dishtowel,” she said without any amusement.

“Pfft, relax Sweetheart I was just kidd…”

When he turned back to face her she unloaded a can of whipped cream directly in his face.

“Gah, Jesus Bobby!” He sputtered and snatched at her. She ducked his arm and scampered around the end of the counter to hide behind Gyu, gripping him like a human shield. 

“C’mere Bobby, ya gonna pay for that.” he laughed, picking up the spray can and facing the two of them. 

“Thugletts! PROTECT ME!” she squealed, shoving Gyu towards him and running to hide behind Brian. 

“Nope, Nope, you’re on your own.” He dodged her, and ran to jump over the back of the couch and kneel on the seat next to Jillian who had popped up over the back to watch the action.

“What the fuck is a thuglett?” Pinky asked, holding out the empty coffee pot and backing into the counter so Poppy couldn’t target him for shelter. 

With no more of his guys left to hide behind he started to herd her towards the stairs. 

_Get her up the stairs and finish this in private._

“Where ya going sweetheart? What’s the matter? Don’t ya like whipped cream? C’mere it’s good.” He sprayed a pile of white fluff into his hand and held it out to her. 

Poppy squeaked and ran up the steps. He followed, getting one arm around her waist at the top of the landing and dragging her down to the floor. He crouched over top of her smearing the cream down her face and neck as she shrieked and laughed.

“Oh my god, you two turn into such CHILDREN around each other!”

Tora rolled off of Poppy and laid on his back next to her looking up to see Quincey standing over the two of them. He was perfectly groomed and dressed in a flowery shirt and bright pink shorts.

He turned his head to the side breathless from laughter, and met Poppy’s eyes. He felt her hand slide between them to clasp the whipped cream. She grinned at him and his hand snapped out grabbing Quincey’s wrist and pulling him off his feet. Poppy scrambled on top of him and emptied the can into his face as he screamed. 

“YOU MONSTERS, OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU FUCKING DESERVE EACHOTHER!” 

Erdene trudged to the top of the stairs and stood just out of range of where Poppy and Tora had Quincey pinned down. “God dammit you guys, would you quit dicking around and let her cook we’re all starving down here!” 

**

Once they had all cleaned up, and Quincey had been sedated with a cocktail, Poppy returned to the kitchen to complete her project. Tora sat on a stool at the end of the counter dressed in fresh clothes, his hair still wet from the shower. Poppy had named him her kitchen assistant and tasked him with slicing up the fruit for breakfast. 

Always the artist, she had filled up numerous plastic bottles with different colours of pancake batter and was creating little animals for each of them. He watched as she carefully drew a design on the griddle with the coloured batter, and then spooned a portion of normal batter over top of it. When she flipped it over she had a perfect pancake with a dorky little pink flamingo in the middle. She plated it and handed it to Pinky.

He looked down at it and Tora was sure his eyes doubled in size. “It’s a fucking baby flamingo!” The idiot giggled and hurried to the table with his plate. “Babe! Dene! Look! She made me a flamingo!”

The rest of the group sat eating around the big table, each with their own custom pancakes. Poppy had also provided a large plate of regular pancakes, bacon, and fresh fruit in the centre of the table. She added a fresh pot of coffee to the spread, and came back to the counter picking up the orange and black bottles of batter. “Your turn Tiger!” she said, spreading a bit of fresh butter in the pan.

“Do ya take requests?” he asked, standing to come and lean next to her. 

“You don’t want your usual?” she raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

“I love the tigers ya make me, but I’ve had a craving for hamsters lately.” A strand of her hair had come down from her bun and he tucked it behind her ear. 

“Feisty for this early in the morning, you must have slept well?” she smirked up at him.

“Slept like shit, couldn’t stop thinking about ya” he said honestly, pitching his voice low.

She flushed looking at him, and then hesitating for a moment first, turned and scurried away into the pantry. 

He stood confused for a second until her voice called out. 

“Tora can you come and be tall please, I need the cinnamon.”

_Oh._

Walking across the kitchen, he stepped into the enormous pantry where small hands immediately reached from behind the door and grabbed his shirt. She pulled him down to her and their mouths slammed together. She fisted her hand in his hair and spoke into his mouth, “ten seconds, count it out.” 

He hooked his hands under the thighs and picked her up pressing her to the wall behind the door. “One...” She panted into his mouth, nipping his bottom lip. “Two…” His tongue slipped inside her mouth and found hers eagerly tasting her. She was all fruit and sugary sweetness from the pancake syrup. “Three…” She dropped her mouth from his and he felt her kiss his neck, scraping her teeth gently against his skin. “Four... Five… Six…”

“Fucking slow down,” he rasped, finding her mouth again and sucking her lip into is mouth.

“They’ll know what we’re doing…. Seven.” 

“Don’t fucking care Bobby.” He emphasized the point by shoving her back into the wall causing the shelf next to them to rattle. 

“Shhhhh,” she giggled into his mouth, “eight.”

“Four,” he replied, kissing down her throat, nibbling the soft skin.

“Nine, you’re terrible at math.” she panted. 

“Two, I have lots of other things I’m really fucking good at.” He pressed into her centre and heard her gasp.

“You set the rules Tora, try and have some self control. Ten!” She pulled her face back and pushed against his shoulders with her hands. 

He pressed his forehead against the wall over her shoulder and refused to move, holding her there pinned with her legs hooked around his waist. He was breathing like he’d just gone on another run. 

“Fucking hell. Where’s the god damned cinnamon, I can’t find it, I’ve been looking everywhere. Oh wait here it is.” He brought his mouth down on her neck again and left a sucking bite under her ear.

She fizzled, suppressing a giggle, and squirmed in his arms trying to escape. He finally dropped her to her feet, and stepped back looking at the shelves, taking deep breaths.

“What _does_ the cinnamon look like?” 

She covered her mouth and looked around. “Shoot, there isn’t any in here.” They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

He took her hand and pulled her out of the pantry. The entire group around the table had their faces turned staring at the two of them. 

“Ya know, you guys are cute, but you’re really fucking bad at this,” Erdene said flippantly. 

“Do you want to cook tomorrow?” Poppy shot at her.

“Shutting up!” she laughed.

**

Breakfast wrapped up after a few more pancakes. Poppy made Tora a tiger and a hamster on a pancake together and then let Gyu try making a few. Tora was pleased he wasn’t the only one with the tendency to produce underworld demons when he tried food art. 

“That’s real good man, ya should make that your next tattoo.” 

Tora had already put on his swim trunks with his shirt after he got out of the shower, so he chased Poppy out of the kitchen and recruited the guys to help clean up while the girls went to get ready for the beach. 

He rinsed coloured pancake batter out of squeeze containers and tossed them to Gyu and Quincey to dry.  
  


“So Booboo, things are going well then?” Quincey asked, twisting a towel and forcing it down inside of the bottle. 

Tora wasn’t good at conversations like these. Of all the guys, he talked to Gyu and Quincey the most, but usually when shit was falling apart. Why the fuck was it harder to talk about the good stuff. 

_Cause what if it ends?_

He shrugged, turning on the tap to fill another bottle with water and swish it around. 

“She’s in love with you too, you know.” Quincy said quietly, staring into the towel. Gyu nodded and glanced at him. 

His hands stilled in the water, and he sighed. “I think I know that. But I’ve got to explain it all to her, and then…” he lifted a bottle out of the sink and tipped it to let all the water pour out, “...it might not be enough. Can’t blame her if it’s not.”

Gyu grabbed another bottle, “She’s fucking smart, and kinda scary for someone so cute Big Bro, don’t write it all off. Give her a chance, and time.” 

“My life... the shit I’ve done… that I do. Fuck guys I don’t even _like_ me, how is she going to…”

He grabbed the griddle pan and shoved it under the water, scrubbing hard at it. 

“Bro, We do. We love you. Don’t fucking roll your eyes. You’re our fucking brother. You’re the reason the rest of us are here, able to live the way we do. Ya think my family would be safe? That Damien would be thinking about fucking moving in with Erdene?.” 

“Do you think Brian would be considering cosmetology school?” added Quincey, grinning.

Tora smiled. 

_Fucking guys._

“You’ve had our backs since we were kids, fucking all of us.” Pinky added; him and Brian having finished clearing off the table.

He flicked water out of the sink at them and straightened up, drying his hands. “Alright enough, all of you. Fuck off and finish up the kitchen.” 

He clapped Gyu and Quincey on the shoulders. “Thanks guys.”

“What is taking them so long, they’re not supposed to be putting on fucking parkas.” Damien stood at the bottom of the stairs staring up at the loft as if he could mentally will the women to appear. 

“Grab the shit and start hauling it down to the beach, I’ll get em.” Tora pushed past him and walked up the stairs. At the end of the hall he could see Jillian and Cordy wrapped in towels standing in Poppy’s door. 

“Ya girls good?” he asked, walking toward her room.

“Oh we’re fine, we’re just checking out Poppy.” Cordy smirked at him.

He blushed a little bit, he had thought about her in a bathing suit, but hadn’t really considered what she might actually wear. 

He cleared his throat, “Ah, okay well take ya time we’re going to carry the cooler out and meet ya all down there.”

“We’re coming,” Kōri popped out into the hall and headed towards the stairs with Jillian and Cordy in tow, “just checking out ya girls ink.” 

“What ink?”

_The fuck? Did she bring glitter pens to the beach?_

“We’re coming, we’re coming, sorry we were comparing.” Poppy followed Erdene out of her room, a towel, book and sunglasses clutched in her hands. 

_Ink._

Tora.exe had stopped responding.

Poppy stood in front of him clearly feeling a bit awkward. She twisted the towel in her fingers. “Tora...you in there?” 

He shook his head and tried to take his eyes off her but couldn’t. 

Poppy wasn’t inked, she was painted. Red flowers that looked like they had been water coloured into her skin traveled across her entire right hip gently spreading onto her ass and very slightly down her thigh, high enough that it had been hiding all this time under her skirts and shorts. In amongst the flowers he could see little faces peeking out at him. A totoro was hiding behind a petal, along with other little cute creatures. There was writing flowing through the design he couldn’t make out. 

“Tora... you’re staring.”

“Come on T, ya can creep on her more outside.” Erdene said, grabbing Poppy’s hand and pulling her away down the stairs. 

Pinky's annoying fucking voice came up the stairs and jarred Tora loose from the floor. “Whoa Miss Poppy! Ya never said you had any tats.” Tora hustled down the stairs to see the group gathered around Poppy.

Erdene twirled her under her arm like they were dancing. “She’s hot as shit and she fucking hides them.”

“Where do I ever go that would have me dressed in a way when anyone would see them? I’m not in a swimsuit at the office!” Poppy retorted.

“Fuck if I had hips like this and had spent all this money on ink I’d be naked all the time.” Erdene said smacking the artwork on display.. 

“You are naked all the time!” Poppy laughed, “and I do show them sometimes, I’ll have you know that my gynecologist thinks they’re very nice.”

She turned and held out her hand to him.

“Ready to go to the beach for real?”

  
  


**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Objectively Impressive Holes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I posted on instagram I'd have it out tonight and it's 11:56pm my time so I'm calling that a success!
> 
> Check my Insta for inspiration photos and drawings @justcopypastel Stop by and say hi! I love hearing from you all! <3 <3 <3 It's the best part of my day! 
> 
> All the characters from MPL belong to Lilydusk. I just make them kith and get into trouble :)
> 
> Love ya guys!

***Poppy***

“Tora, if I admit that it is an objectively impressive hole, will you let me out?” 

Her captor stood above her, silhouetted by the sun, so she couldn’t quite see the dimpled grin he most likely wore on his face.

“Nah, sweetheart I like you in there! You’re easier to keep an eye on. I just need to get you a wheel to run around on and a few snacks and we’ll be all set.”

“TORA LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!” She stomped her foot in the sand, glaring up at the glorious idiot who had trapped her inside a giant sand pit.

At some point since arriving at the beach, the stoic moody Tora she had become so familiar with, had been replaced with a giant child wielding a shovel. Though, despite her current irritation, she did have to admit that his enthusiasm for everything was infectious. He was playful, emotional, flirtatious, and freer than she had ever seen him. 

He also seemed to be loosening his hold on _the rules_ as the real world fell away and they were left safe and unburdened in paradise; relaxed and happy. She had thought the sexual tension of the morning had peaked with their stolen moment in the pantry, but when he had seen her in her bathing suit, tattoos on display for the first time, and the look he had given her was more intimate and penetrating than any physical touch. She felt smug and strangely powerful thinking of the expression that had been on his face. 

Poppy loved her tattoos, but she had always just thought of them as something only for her. Julri had called them childish,complaining that the stupid characters made him uncomfortable, like he was trying to be turned on by a little kid. Totoro had been her first one when she was 18, and she had added to them over the last couple of years, finally connecting everything together with the beautiful painted poppies to represent herself as well as her father who had named her. 

She had always looked at beautiful women like Erdene and Kōri, wearing their personalities proudly where everyone could see them, and she had longed for that confidence. It had felt like a betrayal to herself that even when being tattooed – one of the purest forms of self expression– she had chosen to hide them away from the world; keeping her secret self swaddled away, safe but suffocating. Cute, polite, nerdy, innocent, inexperienced Poppy. The labels grated at her; she didn’t feel like any of those things.

Tora’s gaze at _her_ had never wavered since they’d met. With the exception of moments he felt she was doing _“stupid dangerous shit”_ , he never looked at her with anything but acceptance and appreciation. It had taken her a while to realize that the differences between them, that she saw as fatal flaws and reasons he would eventually tire of her, were actually the things drawing him in. It had taken her even longer to realize even though at first glance they were night and day, their similarities actually outweighed their differences. 

Tora was kind, funny, silly, smart, eager, enthusiastic and romantic. And now he was childish, giddy, reckless, and pissing her off. 

“Tora I swear to Miyazaki if you do not let me out of this pit RIGHT NOW, I will never make another rice ball for you ever again”

He landed with a thump in front of her, grabbing her hand and tugging her with him as he sat down in the pit leaning against the sandy wall. He held her in his lap and hugged her to him. 

“Ya wouldn't do that to me Bobby! It’s great down here! Nice and shady and private.”

He took her face in both of his hands and touched his nose to her, nuzzling her. “Can I have another ten seconds?” 

_Hello Mr. Adorable._

She couldn’t help smiling at his antics, she didn’t think she had ever seen him so happy; it made her heart blaze. “Do you want to count this time or should I keep track?”

He brushed his lips against her jaw, “I’ve got it, I’ve got an excellent internal clock.” 

“Pfft, tell me another one.” She leaned into him, finding his lips, enjoying being able to control the kiss a bit more from her elevated position on his lap.

His hair was soaked and his hands were sandy as he dragged them down her neck to her shoulders, toying with the ruffles on the straps of her swimsuit. The back of her suit was completely open minus some thin straps that criss crossed back and forth and she felt him slide one hand across the skin there, slipping under the straps. 

“Rules seem to be getting a little wishy-washy, aren't they?” she teased, pulling her mouth from his and finding the shell of his ear, grazing it with her teeth. 

He shuddered and the hand on her back pulled her closer. “Listen here ya brat, I was trying to be a gentleman, I am still _trying_ to be a gentleman, and date ya properly, but _you_ are making it FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE.” He dipped her back into the crook of his arm stretching her out across his lap and turning her so her decorated hip was facing up. He gestured at the ink, “And now THIS? How on earth do you think I can keep my head now?” 

She laughed, reaching up and pulling his face down to kiss her again. He lowered her into the sand and crouched over her, not able to stretch out himself, the pit being two narrow to accommodate his length. “Where is everyone else?” she breathed, feeling wonderfully dizzy.

He waved one hand in an vague direction, “Quince, Cordy, Jillian and Kōri went fucking off down the beach looking for sticks and rocks and shit.” 

“Beachcombing” she smirked. 

“Sure, and the guys and Erdene are swimming, we’ve got the pit to ourselves Bobby. Hole-m sweet hole-m.” 

“Oh my god” she laughed loudly, “who ARE you?”

“What?” he said with mock offense, “I’m happy,” he pressed his forehead against hers, “ya make me happy Bobby.”

_God, me too._

A deluge of water suddenly plunged over the edge of the hole causing them _both_ to shriek which then caused Poppy to melt down with laughter. They scrambled to their feet standing in a foot of water. 

Tora’s look of shock and confusion, made her double over, clutching her sides as she laughed. 

“I didn’t think your voice could get that high!” she giggled helplessly. “Fun’s over Tora, the tide waits for no tiger.”

He rolled his eyes and then looked down at the water, “I worked really hard on this hole” he said, picking her up by the waist and lifting her out before hoisting himself out as well. Another wave washed up the beach and surrounded them. 

She scrambled up the beach away from the encroaching water and collapsed on her towel, watching as Tora seemed to curse the ocean and it’s destructive nature.

Stretching out on her stomach, she propped herself up on her elbows and opened her book, excited to have time to enjoy a novel without having mentally argue with Quincey as she read.

_Though you have to admit the whole sex on the beach thing does have more appeal than you originally though. Sand or no sand._

Tora’s shadow crossed over her and he bent to rustle through one of the bag’s he had brought down from the house. She heard the sound of a bottle cap opening, and then she jerked slightly feeling something cold hit the middle of her back. He sat down cross legged next to her, and began to rub the sunblock into her back without comment. Poppy bit her lip but remained silent, keeping her eyes fixed on her book, letting him work uninterrupted. She heard the cap open again and another dollop of sunblock landed in the back of each of her knees. He worked it into her caves and down to her feet, tugging on one of her toes in silent greeting. She wiggled them back at him. Another squeeze of lotion on her thigh, and his hands returned, slower now, edging higher. They paused, waiting for a moment, and receiving no argument from her hesitantly continued higher. 

“Been reading Quicey’s books?” 

“You know perfectly fucking well I’ve read, if not helped write every one of those god damned books, and there wasn’t a single thing about sunscreen in any of them.” He smacked her bum and stood back up, putting the sunblock away and digging around in the bags again. “That was ALL me.” 

He flopped down next to her, the book she had given him in his hands. She did a double take seeing his face. 

“What the hell are those!?” she squeaked, her face flushing bright red. 

He looked at her confused over top of a pair of black plastic rimmed glasses. 

_Fuck me sideways._

“No, no, not fair, that is ridiculous” she shook her head “that is absolutely obscene.”

He grinned at her still looking incredulous at her bizarre behavior.

“What the fuck are you going on about Bobby?”

“THOSE!” she pointed at the eyewear in question.

He pulled them off looking at them and then back at her. “I’m far-sighted a bit, reading gives me a headache. Not that I read much but once and a while…”

“You cannot wear reading glasses,” she cut him off “I can’t handle it.”

He put them back on and waggled his eyebrows at her. “Ahhh, I see, ya like em huh?”

“Listen you," she pushed up on her knees and pointed a finger at him “never in my life did I expect to end up dating Mr. Freaking February.”

“March.” 

“Whatever. I spent my adolescence carefully crafting a _type_ appropriate to girls like me.”

He sat up, and turned to sit cross legged, his book held loosely between his knees. “And what _type_ did ya go for Bobby?”

“NERDS! Geeky bookworms in glasses!” She said exasperated but laughing. “And now here you are mashing all of my fantasies into one scenario, and no, absolutely not, it’s too much.”

He grinned and then flopped back down on his stomach opening his book, “Just going to read for a bit Bobby, have some self control eh?” he said, throwing her words from their moment in the pantry back at her.

She laid back down huffing, and picked up her own book, making a point _not_ to look at him. 

_Jesus fucking christ, he’s been shirtless pretty much all day and it’s the glasses that throw you over the edge?_

She could hear him chuckling under his breath as he flicked through his book. 

Recovering from her outburst, they fell into a companionable silence reading quietly next to each other. Slowly they ended up edging closer to each other until their sides were pressed together as they read. 

“Oh, how hard it is to understand the hearts of girls and women. When they are not the most timid of creatures, they are the bravest. Reason has no part in their lives.” Tora read aloud. “Got that fucking right.”

“Pardon me sir, I am loaded with logic and reason” she replied. 

“Like hell ya are, if ya were ya wouldn’t be here with me. You’d have recognized a dangerous thug when ya saw one and gone the other direction. But ya didn’t, ya brave little shit.” His voice sounded off suddenly.

“Thank you?” She put her book down and leaned over to slide his glasses down to the tip of his nose, looking him in the eye. “You okay?”

“I’m fine sweetheart just thinking.” 

He pushed his glasses back up over his eyes and smiled at her. She could see him wandering around inside his own brain, something was bothering him. 

“So are you liking the book? Do you remember much from when you were little?”

“Was never little, but yeah I remembered a bit about the first few chapters. I think I’ve gotten dumber in my old age though, I can’t believe I was reading this as a young kid. I feel like I only understand every other word now.”

“Reading is more about focus than it is reading level or vocabulary, it takes practice to learn to quiet your mind and fall into the story.” She riffled the pages of her own book, feeling the breeze in her face. “I can’t always perfectly define every single word I read but, you pick up most of what’s going on from context. You don’t have a dumb bone in your body, you just don’t take time for yourself often enough.” 

“Nah I’m not smart like ya are Sweetheart. I’m just an idiot thug. An order taker.” He smiled a bit sadly, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“Bullshit, you’re brilliant. You’re the only reason Quincey’s books were readable before I took over. You are creative and logical, and you see _everything.”_

“Sure sweetheart, I'm a regular genius over here, s’why I’m doing the keynote speech at the Mafia Management Conference next week.”  
  


“I’m not joking Tora. You are an astute, resourceful and creative man. What a lot of people don’t realize is that the world is filled with gifted people, but the ability to nurture and act on those gifts is a _privilege_. From the sounds of it Quincey has never wanted for anything in his life, he has the freedom to do whatever he dreams.” She could feel her speech running away with her, but hearing him talk down about himself made her angry.

“We don’t live in an equitable world. Some of us have to pay the bills, follow orders, and get the jobs done that the elite don’t want to do. Money, gender, race and _circumstance_ hold amazing people back every day.”

_Some more than others._

“There is probably some kid out there capable of being the next Gustav Klimt, but their parents can’t afford art classes. I love Quincey, but I guarantee you there are better writers out there who have never picked up a pen; scared because they don’t know how to use a fucking semicolon.”

He grinned at her, “Cuss more for me.” 

She rolled her eyes and flipped over, moving to rest her head on his lower back. “You can change the subject but you wont change my mind, you’re as smart as anyone I know, you could be _anything_.” 

He didn’t say anything, but she felt him relax slightly, and heard him carefully flipping pages through the book. 

“Wherever he saw a hole he always wanted to know the depth of it. To him this was important.”

_Sigh._

“Oh, go jump in your hole.”

**

The day had been one of the best Poppy could remember, and then she blinked and suddenly their first day at the beach had turned pink and orange, and she was sitting watching Tora and Kōri building a fire, while Brian and Jillian carried snacks and drinks down from the house. 

With the exception of Quincey and Cordelia who had driven into town for more “exciting” entertainment, the whole group had gathered at the firepit after a day of different adventures.

As the fire took off, Tora stepped back and admired his work. He had gone up to the house and come back dressed in a t-shirt and his swim trunks, and had grabbed one of his own hoodies for her. She sat swaddled in the warm cloth, her legs still bare and sandy. She stuck out her feet, pointing her toes at the fire as he came to sit. He grabbed her feet and swung them into his lap, flicking at the sand; brushing it off so he could rub her arches without irritating her skin. 

Damien sighed happily from where he lounged on the bench opposite them, his head in Erdene’s lap. “This has been a good day. Haven’t had a day like this in fucking forever. Fuck, not since we were teens.” 

“I know, hell we’ve been doing a lot of shit we’ve _never_ done before. Feels nice.” Gyu agreed, taking a cup of hot chocolate offered to him by Jillian. “Thanks Jill... I like brunch and beach trips a hell of a lot more than fucking clubs every weekend.” 

Brian tossed a marshmallow at Gyu hitting in the cheek “Ya well we gotta keep going unless you wanna keep being extra wheels for the fuckin’ couple collective over here. A woman’s not going to just fall in your lap.”

“Try standing under a tree” Tora muttered so only Poppy could hear. She giggled and nudged his stomach with her toe. 

“Poppy, I need a girlfriend!” Gyu threw his head back rubbing his face with his hands. “Help me.”

She looked at Erdene, raising her eyebrows “Charlotte?” 

Erdene shook her head, “Allison. I’ll text her when we get home. We got you Gyu.”

Brian sat up straight, “It’s that easy? It’s been months, and you’ve had secret women stashed away this whole time?” 

Poppy shrugged, “You never asked. You all live such weird lives. How were we supposed to know you were waiting for us to set you up on blind dates?”

“I’ve been telling ya since we were kids boys, ya gotta use your fu...freaking words” Kōri said, catching Jillian’s eye. She had Tora’s guitar in one hand and held it out to him.

He tensed and sat up a bit straighter, ”Still no concept of fuckin’ privacy eh Kōr?”

“Nope.” She shook the guitar at him until he reached out and took it. “Still remember any of the songs you used to play to settle down the little jerks back in the day?” 

“Fuck, I don’t play much anymore.” He shifted awkwardly on the bench, but lifted Poppy’s feet off his lap so he could hold the guitar properly, plucking the strings and fiddling with the tuning pegs.

“Little jerks?” Poppy asked, looking at Kōri.

“Just whatever kids were at the center at the time, getting trained. Tora would spend the day scaring the shit out of them if he wasn't on a job, but then sometimes he’d sneak out of Vince’s at night and we’d meet there and he’d play for the kids.”

“What was the centre?” She looked at Tora. Poppy knew he had been adopted out of a group home, but he had said he lived with Quincey.

“My sister and I lived with my Aunty, but Pinky and Brian grew up at the Balthuman Centre.”

“Ya! Team fucked up orphans.” Pinky and Brian high fived.

“It’s a front.” Tora said quietly, looking down at his guitar. “One of the bullshit Balthuman charity organizations. Vince uses it to groom kids.” 

Poppy felt cold at the words, but she didn’t try to question it any further. Gyu, Brain and Damien, seemed unaware and were still reminiscing. She edged closer to Tora, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her. 

“The nights Big Bro came were always the best, the only time he wasn’t scary as fuck.” Damien sounded wistful. “Come on Bro, play Wonderwall!”

“Fuck off with ya Wonderwall Pinky. I’ll play, but this ain’t turning into some fucking singalong.”

It felt so peaceful sitting around the crackling fire, listening to Tora play. He chose mostly slow, rocking melodies, lulling the group as they all sat quietly listening. Damien was sitting on the edge of the bench next to Erdene muttering along to the music under his breath.

“Give him a break,” Poppy said, nudging Tora as he played, lifting her chin in Damiens direction. He looked down at her, and then looked at Damien, rocking back and forth on the bench. 

Tora rolled his eyes, ”It’s lame Bobby.” 

“Yeah but he wants it so bad. Please?” She gave him her best big doe eyes, fluttering her lashes at him. 

He sighed, but she saw him hiding a grin as the melody shifted into the opening chords. Damien stood up smiling and pulled Erdene to her feet so he could sing dramatically to her. The rest of them joined and sang laughing as Tora played. She looked up at him and saw he’d given up the fight and was smiling as he repeated the same four chords.

“Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall.”

Poppy watched her friends sing and make requests, Tora giving into their desperate desire for poorly pitched fireside karaoke. He seemed to be able to play almost anything they requested, and only needed to stop a couple of times to check his phone before he began another song. Here in the firelight it was hard to imagine any of these people being any way other than how they were right now. She imagined them all as a group of children and teens sitting around and acting very much the same way, and her heart broke a little bit to think of what their childhoods had been like. She thought of her father and Granny and how they’d showered her with endless love and support. 

_Privileged in love._

The people around her had grown up in a world she couldn’t fathom, one devoid of kindness and care, and yet here they were awkward and hesitant perhaps, but still somehow, full of an odd kind of love for one another. This world was filled with undiscovered gems, people of innumerable talents that would never be discovered simply because of the hands they’d been dealt in life; here sat a group of such people. Poppy wondered what they could all have been if they were only given a real chance. 

She thought of her relationship with Julri, and felt ashamed at how she'd nearly let him rob her of her ability to love; how she’d nearly let him be the circumstance that held her back. She thought for the first time in a long while that she did owe something to someone. She owed it to every person that sat around her tonight not to waste her privilege; not to waste her ability to love freely. 

**

***Tora***

Tora was enjoying himself, despite the singing. Okay, he was enjoying himself because of the singing. The memories of playing guitar for the kids at the Balthuman centre weren’t exactly bad memories, he just didn’t really like to think about anything associated with that place. 

He felt a deep sense of shame when he thought of the kids at the centre. The place had been inspired by what Vince had discovered in him. It was Vince and Martin’s sick attempt to breed more tigers. There were all different sorts of kids dragged into that place through different means of manipulation. Gyu had family, but they were poor as shit, so he’d ended up there through some sort of aid program his Aunt had applied for. Brian, Damien, and Louis had come from different group homes and adoption centres that the Balthuman organization bought out or had shut down. On paper, Vincent ran a charity organization supporting underprivileged youth with education, housing and other resources. Under the table he was building an army, swelling his ranks with corrupted children. High ranking lieutenants like Claude and Scharche and even Kōri were born into the mafia family through their parents and raised to serve _with honour_ , but the majority of the Balthuman thugs running Narrin’s streets came from those same streets. They were moulded into monsters out of poverty and desperation.

He looked at his friends, laughing and relaxed, singing like idiots, telling jokes. It was so _normal_.

_Ya did this Sweetheart. Do ya see that it’s you? You’re pulling me out and you’re bringing them too. You’re fucking magic._

Poppy’s soft warm body was becoming heavy against his side, her head resting on his shoulder. He wasn’t sure what time it was but it felt late. He slowed his hands and began a soft slow melody; a lullaby. 

No one sang anymore, they all just sat peacefully together. 

“I know this song” she said quietly from beside him. 

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah. It’s beautiful.” 

“Yer beautiful.”

He finished the song and set the guitar to the side. “I think this one is done for the night.” he said gesturing at Poppy, “Kōr can you bring my guitar back up when ya guys are done down here?’

“Sure Bro no problem,” she tossed another few logs on the fire and settled back with the group. None of the rest of them quite looked ready to give up the peace of the evening. 

“C’mon Bobby, bed time for you.” He leaned down and picked her up bridal style. She didn’t squirm or argue, but simply snuggled into his chest and bid goodnight to the group. 

A mellow chorus of goodbyes and goodnights followed them as he carried her across the sand and up to the house. 

Upstairs, he shifted her to one arm and opened her bedroom door stepping into her room. He carried her over to the bed and carefully sat her down on the edge. She swayed, smiling sleepily at him and he steadied her, holding her shoulders to stop her from flopping back. “Ya gotta change Bobby, ya can’t sleep in ya bathing suit.”

She held her arms straight up in the air and he chuckled, grabbing the sleeves of his hoodie and lifting it off her leaving her in her cute ruffled swimsuit.

“The rest is up to you sweetheart.” He spotted his t-shirt folded on the end of her bed, and grabbed it carrying it over and standing in front of her. He wrapped it over her head like a scarf and tipped her head up, kissing her lips gently. “G’night Bobby”

“Tora, can’t you stay? Not to do anything,” she pulled the shirt down to her lap and chewed her lip, “I know you’re not ready and that’s fine, I respect that, but maybe we could just _sleep_?” 

His heart thumped as he looked at her, hair messy, skin flushed from a bit too much sun. 

_How the fuck can I say no to that?_

“Yeah sweetheart but I cant sleep like this either,” he reached out and dragged one finger down her cheek, “I’ll go change in my room, and you get ya suit off, then I’ll come back.”

She nodded and he left her sitting on the bed as he went to his room. He quickly stripped off his swim shorts, sand falling to the floor as he pulled them off. 

_Fuck she’s right it really does get everywhere._

He dug in his bag for a pair of pajama pants and pulled them out. The box of condoms he’d packed peeked out of the bag, and he quickly shoved other clothes on top of them. He had the situation under control, but there was no sense in tempting fate. 

After a quick moment to brush his teeth in the bathroom he walked back to the door and quietly knocked. “All clear!” came her voice and he pushed the door open.

Poppy had been beautiful all day, more naked than he’d ever seen her, but he would forever be a sucker for seeing her in his clothes. She was coming out of the bathroom, still dragging a brush through her long hair. He walked over to her and took the brush, tossing it on the dresser. 

She looked at him curious.“What’s up?”

“May I have ten more seconds, before we crawl into that bed? So we don’t get into trouble.” He grinned, taking her hand and tugging her gently towards him. 

“Do you think we’ll be okay this close to the bed? We can go stand in the hall if you want.” she said, winking at him. 

_Fucking snark shark._

“C’mere Bobby.” He picked her up and lifted her up on the bed so she stood slightly above him. Then placing both hands on either side of her face he pulled her mouth down to him. He kissed her this time, long and slow, not pulling away to count or tease, just sinking deeply into the kiss, letting it wash over the both of them. After a time he pulled back, dropping one more soft peck on her lips.

“Time for bed?” 

She nodded and turned to crawl across the bed, his shirt riding up high and revealing a hint of the tattoos on her hip. She flopped onto the pillows and began to pull the duvet up.

“Can I look at them?” he asked. 

“You’ve been looking at _them_ all day.” she said, snuggling back into the pillows and patting the bed next to her. 

“I mean can I _really_ look at them? Up close?” 

She bit her lip, hesitating, and then nodded and turned onto her side facing him. 

He tugged the duvet back off her and laid down next to her, propping himself up on one elbow, his face level with her hip. They were beautiful, nothing really like his. His peonies had sharp defined outlines, where these flowed naturally over her skin, like they’d grown out of her. There were more than poppies in the flowers, there were green leaves and stems, and other soft pink flowers.

Tucked in amongst the flowers and leaves he saw his buddy staring up at him. "Hey dude” he said, gently touching the little grey head with the tip of a finger.

There were other little faces scattered through the design. Some little black puffs with large soft eyes, a little orange and blue flame character, and a weird little white mask with purple markings above and below it’s eyes. There were words woven through the design. He traced his finger along her skin, mapping the words.

“They say that the best blaze burns brightest when circumstances are at their worst. What’s that from Bobby?”

Tora looked up and saw that Poppy had closed her eyes. 

He stood up carefully from the bed and turned off the lights. Crawling in behind her, he slid his arm beneath her pillow and pulled her gently to him, hugging her back to his chest. She smelled like ocean salt, and the sunblock he had rubbed into her skin. He breathed her in feeling his whole body relax. He knew he would sleep tonight. He brushed her hair away from her face and gently kissed her ear. “G’night Poppy.”

She snuggled back into him and sighed happily, her body soft and relaxed in his arms. 

He laid there in the dark silence counting his heart beats, until he heard her speak. 

“Book nerd.”

He smiled to himself. Here we go again. It didn’t bother him, though he was tired and had been hoping to sleep. Still, it was so cute he couldn’t wait to hear more of the silly things that were washing around in her dreams. 

“Obscene… Pterodactyl's don’t… Okay… “

_Wish I could know what was going on in there Bobby, it sounds fun._

  
  


“I love you Tora… Tora…”

  
  


He froze, terrified he hadn’t heard it, that it had just been his imagination. 

  
  


“Love you…”

  
  


She sighed again and went quiet.

Laying there in the dark he felt his heart shatter, and then flare up burning hot inside him. 

It was too late. 

_In too deep._

He’d been an idiot, thinking that fucking her would be what would ruin him, what would destroy him if she didn’t choose him. He’d been so fucking stupid. It had never been that; it hadn’t even been _his_ love for her. He’d loved her for months now, and if she left him that love would always be there. 

It was _her_ love. 

Her love was his ruination. It was too late to unhear her, to go back to a time when if she walked away, he could tell himself that she’d never felt anything for him; for either side of him. He felt himself being swallowed by grief, knowing for the first time what it really felt like to have something to lose.

Tora looked up. _He_ stood in the corner, cold amber eyes fixed on Tora and Poppy in the bed. Blood striped his shirt and dripped from the bat he clutched in one hand. _He_ stood there, ready to strike, only held back by the light cast over Tora by the small woman in his arms. 

Her love for him existed, it glowed out of her, coating him. It was real; she loved him, and he felt helpless knowing there was nothing he could do to protect that love from the man who stood before them dripping in blood. _He_ was coming now, to strike her love down, to purge them both of the love that was keeping _Tora_ alive. 

Once her love was gone, Tora would be too, there would be nothing left but this bloodied man.

It was time. Delay was no longer an option. He couldn’t wait; he had to know if Poppy was strong enough to defeat this man who stood at the foot of their bed, soaked in sin. Tora could not fight him off for her. He had to let him in, and leave it to her, to decide what to do. 

_Tomorrow._

_**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fam. I hope you all have your emotional support Totoro's ready because this chapter is going to be rough. If your heart just can't take it this is your warning to skip this chapter. I will post a general summary of what happened in this chapter next time I update so you can meet us on the other side if that is your preference. 
> 
> I want to thank TheOneAndOnlyTako, Peanutbutterandchelly, and BegoniaRex for all basically telling me not to stress causing too many feelings, and to just write unfiltered like I usually do. I appreciate the advice, and am thankful for all your support. 
> 
> I just let myself go and wrote this how I first imagined, but I do very much understand that not everyone comes on here to cry their eyes out, so I will never judge anyone who wants to skip this and wait for fluff to resurface.
> 
> I look forward to hearing what you think! 
> 
> Lots of love! <3 <3 <3
> 
> All MPL Characters belong to to Lilydusk. I just use them to make myself cry.

****Poppy****

Poppy could smell coffee. She was wonderfully warm underneath the fluffy duvet, and the world still seemed to be dark on the other side of her eyelids; she didn’t need to wake up yet. And yet the smell of fresh coffee was so strong she couldn’t help peeking through her eyelashes. A pair of pyjama clad legs sat criss crossed on the bed in front of her, and the two large hands resting on the ankles were clutching a steaming cup of coffee. Poppy closed the eye, smiling to herself.

“Morning Bobby, I see ya, no faking sleep on me.”

She kept her eyes closed as she rolled onto her back stretching her arms up above her head. “Why are you awake so early? More importantly why am I not being sufficiently snuggled?”

He chuckled softly, and his hand stretched out running his thumb over the tip of her nose and across her lips.

“I made ya a coffee, and some toast.”

She peeked at him again and could indeed see the coffee and now that she looked more closely, a small plate of toast balanced on one of his knees. 

She opened her eyes and sat up to look at him more closely. “Again, why so early? It’s still dark outside.”

He pressed the warm cup into her hands and set the plate on the bed in between them “Wanna go somewhere with me?” 

**

The sky was lightening by the time they reached the beach together. She’d put on her same swimsuit from the day before, mentally shushing Quincey as a tiny version of him sat on her shoulder and nagged her for not packing a second suit. She’d tossed a pair of jean shorts on over top, but was regretting not adding a sweater; it was still chilly with the sun not up yet.

Tora hadn’t said a lot as they had met in the kitchen after going to their individual rooms to get dressed. He was wearing his swim shorts and nothing else. You would think that having spent the entire previous day with him shirtless, she would have an easier time not openly gawking at him but it was tricky not to stare; he was so beautiful. 

Poppy walked slowly in shallow waves, letting her toes sink into the sand. Wrapping her arms around herself, she stared out at the horizon, looking for the first signs of the sun beginning to crest. 

Tora’s warm hands came down on her shoulders and rubbed up and down her arms. He pulled her against him and wrapped her fully in a hug, resting his head on top of hers. She felt her heart thump. 

_Say it. Now Poppy, it’s okay._

_“Tor..”_

“Looks pretty much the same as it does at sunset,” he muttered into the top of her head. 

She shook her head, not agreeing at all. “No... there’s something different about a sunrise, It’s full of potential. Anything could happen today! A sunrise is all possibility, a sunset is resolution.”

They stood watching, swaying gently back and forth. She felt a low rumble in his chest, vibrating through her body. The waves were too loud for her to hear properly but she thought he was humming. 

“There it is,” she whispered, and felt his arms tighten. The orange disc rose slowly over the ocean, growing brighter as it moved higher in the sky. She wrapped her own arms over top of his and squeezed. “It’s officially a brand new day. What do you want to do with it?”

She felt him take a big breath. “Everything.” 

Something was off. He wasn’t upset or angry, but she could feel the melancholy coming off him.

“Are you sad we go home tomorrow?” 

She squeaked as he suddenly spun her around and picked her up, lifting her and wrapping her legs around his waist as he hugged her tight to his chest, burying his head in her shoulder. 

“Tora?” She wrapped one arm around his neck, holding on to him and stroked his hair with the other. His arms tightened more, pushing the breath out of her lungs. 

“Yah, I just really like this. I don’t want it to end.”

Her heart felt like it was cracking inside her chest. She didn’t want him to go back to whatever his life was either. She didn’t want to see him pressed down by the weight of the mafia; flattened by the danger and misery. Poppy didn’t want any of them to go back to whatever they did “on the job”. They reminded her of abused neglected animals, taught to bite by the people who held the chains looped around their necks. Tora was like a big puppy; hesitant at first, carefully nosing at her, seeking kindness. It only took the smallest amount of freedom to fill him up with happiness and the confidence to show how he was feeling; to let people see him laugh. She wanted to cry thinking about the chains going back on. 

She leaned back into his arms and brought her own hands to the sides of his face, making him look at her. The eyes she saw sent new fissures through her heart, cracking it further; how could someone look so happy and so desolate at the same time. 

“Tora? We’ll come back, I promise.” She pressed her forehead into his. “Tora, I love… being here. It’s amazing.” 

_Fucking coward._

He shook his head a little bit, and smiled at her. Then suddenly he dropped her letting her free fall for a moment before swooping to catch her and lifting her back up. 

She shrieked and clutched his neck like a possum dislodged from a tree. He laughed and hitched her up higher, spinning her around. 

“Let’s enjoy this day Bobby, we’ve got a whole day together. We can talk about future shit later.”

He set her down on the sand and his hands came down to her waist toying with the button on her shorts. He raised an eyebrow at her. “Swim?” 

She nodded, and the thumping she was feeling in her heart slid lower as he unbuttoned her jean shorts for her and slid the zipper down. She kicked them off and they turned to walk into the water. 

Suddenly, Poppy’s eyes caught on a large shape hooked next to the dock. “Tora, what the hell is that?”

Tora turned to see what she was looking at and froze, ankle deep in the water. He put his hand on the back of his head and ruffled his hair. “I guess Quince own a fucking boat now.”

“That man does not know how to survive a weekend without burning money. I don’t even want to know how much money he spent on all the clothes he bought me.” 

“Don’t worry about that, it was a drop in the bucket for that over indulging ass.”

Poppy frowned for a moment staring at the huge white boat rocking in the water next to the dock. 

“Tora, how does Quincey feel about… about everything his dad…?”

She trailed off, not wanting to sour the mood, but still so curious how Quincey, a man admittedly spoiled in life - but who was also one of the most caring generous people she knew - could stand by and watch his own father damage the man he referred to as _brother._

“Quince… doesn’t really know. I mean he does, he knows everything but... It’s hard to explain Bobby. I think he… I don’t know the word. He does this thing where he just sort of cuts himself off from a chunk of reality, like he sees it all but it’s like it’s not real to him ya know?” 

She nodded, not wanting to interrupt. 

“He… he’s a spoiled ass but he hasn’t had the easiest life either. Vince lets him write and fuck around, but some day, well you’ve heard them call _Young Master_. He’ll inherit it all, and all the shit that Vince has built... it’ll fall on him. I think he’s fucking terrified of it. When we were kids and he saw… us, ya know me and Gyu and the other guys, and Kōr, well he couldn’t look away and not see the shit we were caught up in, but… I think it fucking broke him in some ways.” 

She was regretting having started this conversation, she hadn’t expected him to actually give her a _real_ answer. The gaps in her understanding were still so wide, but the picture was getting clearer. 

“Dissociation, it’s how a lot of people deal with trauma. They just cut themselves off from one entire side of their lives, like the stuff they’re seeing is happening to an entirely different person.” She squeezed his hand, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have brought it up.” 

Tora’s eyes were fixed on the boat in the distance but she felt him squeeze her fingers back. “S’okay sweetheart, I’m sorry I don’t like dumping shit like that on you.” 

_But if you do, maybe I can help carry some of the weight._

He tugged her hand and led her further in the water, “How about we take ten minutes? Get our heads straight?” he dropped to his knees in the water that was already hip deep on her and gathered her into his arms. He grinned up at her, that boyish charming enthusiasm edging out some of the other feelings that had been crowding in on him. 

“Seconds…” she corrected.

His grin grew wider. “Nope.”

**

“QUINCETON FUCKING SLOW DOWN!” 

Quincey was a terrible driver, and Poppy was infinitely thankful that there was very little to hit out on the ocean, but she was confident that if something solid _were_ to appear in their vicinity Quincey would find a way to ram them all into it. 

“Enough! Fucking god damn shitting asshole hell ENOUGH Quince MOVE!” Kōri yanked Quincey forcibly out of the seat of the huge centre console boat and threw herself into the spot, slowing them down and putting an end to the wild swerving that had Damien clutching the bench seat in terror and demonstrating how contrasting colours work; the green of his face emphasized by his vibrant pink hair. 

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Tora thumped Quincey in the back of the head. “Sit down Quince, I’m not the fucking pirate in your god dammed smut story, no matter how much you fucking make him look like me. I’m not fucking dieing at sea.”

“Why do you always hit the same fucking spot you roadside attraction! You need a sign hung on you that reads WORLD’S BIGGEST BULLY!” 

“Ya lucky he fucking hit you Quince,” Kōri snapped from behind the wheel. 

Erdene staggered forward and squeezed into the front seat next to Poppy. “Don’t let Jillian hear that salty language!” she chided. 

“He almost threw us all overboard, it’s merited.” Kōri looked shaken, flexing her fingers to relieve the white knuckled grip she had on the wheel. 

Erdene met Poppy’s eye and shrugged, the two women breaking into giggles as the fear of death they’d been experiencing abated. 

Poppy noted that both Kōri and Tora seemed to loathe “thrill” type activities. It said something about their day to day lives, how they both tended to gravitate towards peaceful leisure time, seeking contrast to their professional existences.

“No one appreciates me.” Quincey sniffed dramatically, and flopping down next to Cordelia, tucking his head into her shoulder. Cordy rolled her eyes but patted his hair soothingly.

“Yes, yes we feel very sad for you.” Jillian said emerging from the deck below carrying several life jackets. “Should have been wearing these already the way you were driving but too late now. Let’s swim”. She tossed a life jacket to Poppy, and then moved to hand out the rest. 

“Not for me thanks” Erdene waved her off. “Cordy and I are going to catch some sun on the bow.” 

She turned to hand one to Tora who also shook his head. “Thank’s Jill, but ya two girls go ahead,” he said, taking the rest of the life jackets and tossing them to the deck. “I need to talk to Kōr and the guys for a sec.” 

Walking over to Poppy he took her life jacket and settled it around her, clipping the buckles together and securing her straps.

“Everything okay?” she asked. He still hadn’t seemed to manage to throw off the funk that had settled on him, even after their time spent together in the water that morning, and the overly dramatic boat ride. 

“Course.” He kissed her forehead, “Just need a minute sweetheart, ya jump in, we’ll join ya a bit. Don’t get eaten by anything.”

She nodded, “Just you and me then Jill.” They stepped up onto the edge of the boat and jumped together into the water. Bobbing to the surface they paddled together and grabbed each other's hands to float in the water like a pair of snuggling otters. She could see the thugletts, Quincey and Kōri gather around Tora who was sitting on the bench in the stern of the boat, suddenly very serious. Gyu clasped him on the shoulder and she could see Quincey nodding. 

Jillian interrupted her observations. “So, you and Tora seem very much in love.” 

“What?” Poppy was always slightly jarred by how straight forward Jillian was.

“I’m sorry, I know you said last week that you were just _friends,_ but well... I’m sure you can understand why I don’t believe you.” She squeezed Poppy’s hand under the water and smiled kindly at her. 

“We… I… No. We’re not just friends. I lov…. I....” Poppy looked back and forth between Jillian, and the boat. Her mouth opened and then closed again, lost for words.

She felt helpless. Why did this happen to her? How could she feel so clear and composed one moment and then feel like a stuttering fool another? What the hell was wrong with her?

_Say it here. If you can’t say it out loud yet say it here. You love him. You love him. You fucking love him so fucking much._

How though? She didn’t understand how it had happened. What had happened to her?

Jillian gave her a sympathetic look. “I understand exactly where you are right now. I still end up there sometimes.” 

Poppy frowned. She didn’t understand her own feelings, but Jillian would understand wouldn’t she? She was Kōri’s wife. She looked up at the boat, seeing Kōri lean down to force Tora to meet her eyes, speaking forcefully to him. She looked back at Jillian and opened her mouth, still not finding any words.

Jillian nodded, “I don’t have any right to speak about Tora’s life. I know a bit about what his life must be like, but I also know that he exists under much different circumstances that Kōri does.”

She paddled her hand in the water turning them so that she faced the boat. Her eyes softened, clearly fixed on her wife. “I understand what it’s like to love someone like him. I understand the guilt, and the wrongness you might feel for loving someone in their situation.”

She met Poppy’s eyes again, “I hated myself for a while you know... for loving Kōri. I thought, if I were actually a good person I would walk away. I felt complicit, by loving her. I felt like I was tacitly approving of what she did with her life. It took me quite a while to get over that feeling.”

Poppy squeezed her hand again, trying to convey a plea. “Jillian can you...tell me? Can you tell me what… He hasn’t told me everything, when he’s working I don’t…”

She shook her head. “No, like I said I don’t know Tora’s life, that’s his story to tell you when he’s ready. But I know, you know enough at this point to be feeling how I was. I’ve been waiting for a moment to talk to you about this.” 

Poppy wanted to cry suddenly, so frustrated with the not knowing; with the blank spot in her picture of Tora. 

Jillian let her free hand drag through the water, making little ripples around them. “People say that when you witness wrong-doing and you don’t say anything or do anything to try and stop it, you are just as guilty as those who are committing the acts first hand. That was something I really had trouble getting over. It even took me a while to recognize what I was feeling. Mostly I just felt confused.”

“And you’re not confused anymore?” Poppy saw Tora stand up, he was gesturing at Gyu and Quincey. 

“No. Conflicted sometimes still, but I guess I’ve sort of created a narrative for myself that let’s me feel at peace with our life together. I love Kōri, and I can't stop that. Maybe this line of thinking is selfish, because I’m using it to validate my own happiness, but I think I might actually really believe that by loving Kōri I _am_ doing some good. I’m not adding anything negative to the world. She didn’t choose her life, and she doesn't really have any way out. I’ve seen her at her best, and her worst, and I do know objectively that she’s at her best when she’s _with me._ ”

  
  


_You make him happy. He told you so._

Jillian winced, looking embarrassed by her own words. “That may sound cocky and self-serving but I know it’s true. It’s the one thing I can do to make a bad situation better, I can make _her_ better.”

She turned in the water, letting her feet drop and took both of Poppy’s hands in hers. “I’m sorry, I am completely aware of how huge of an overstep this is, but I’ve been where you are, and I remember how hard it was. Kōri will probably want to choke me if she finds out I talked to you about this but…” 

She paused looking up at the boat over her shoulder. “I don’t think that the world is black and white, I think some people are forced to walk in _the grey_ . I can’t speak for Tora, but I believe with all of my heart that Kōri is one of those people, and _the grey_ is a place I could make peace with walking as well.” 

Poppy stared at Jillian. She wasn’t sure if she felt more or less conflicted now. More than anything in the last days she’d just felt a deep sense of heartbreak at Tora’s situation; at all of their situations. But that undercurrent of confusion and misgiving was still there, and Jillian had just shone a small light on it. 

She pulled Jillian in and hugged her awkwardly bobbing in the water. “Thank you. I still feel… but… I do love him.” 

“Of course you do, and I know now that loving someone, no matter who they are is never a bad thing. Love heals people; it fixes broken things. Love is _never_ wrong.”

  
  


**

The terrible reality about weekends is that the closer you get to the end, the faster time seems to slip away. Even with rising at sunrise, the remaining day felt like sand slipping through her fingers. By the time they arrived back at the beach house it was already late afternoon. 

Poppy felt shot through with adrenaline after her talk with Jillian. When the rest of the group had jumped into the water to join them floating next to the boat, she had thrown her arms around Tora’s neck and hugged him close. She was scared to look in his eyes in case he saw the confusion she was holding onto.

Now they stood side by side in the kitchen as she tried to relax; tried to find her way all the way back to the happy carefree place she had been the day before.

_One night left, don’t waste it worrying. Just enjoy him._

He had said he wanted them to have a “proper date” that night, with nice clothes and dinner, so she was fulfilling his earlier request and teaching him to make rice balls. With wet hands she patted the rice into a little round shape, forming the ears of his tiger, before setting it down on the tray.

He was cursing quietly under his breath beginning to look frustrated next to her. She reached over and scooped the rice out of his hands. “Wet your hands more, then try again.” 

He nudged the tap on and rinsed the remaining rice bits from his fingers, flicking his hands to get most of the water off before holding them out again. She plopped the rice back in his palm and then guided his hands around it, gently shaping it into a little ball. 

“That’s already ten times better than I did on my own.” he said smiling down at the little rice blob. 

She showed him how to make the little decorations, and then they stood back to admire their work. A little tiger, and a little slightly misshapen hamster sat together on the tray. 

“They make a cute couple,” she said, nudging him with her hip. 

He looked down at her. “Ya, they really do.”

She left him then, and went upstairs to get changed while he packed up their dinner. When she walked into her room Quincey was already in there pulling clothes out of her bag and laying them on the bed. 

“Having fun?” she asked, shutting the door behind her. 

“Just helping Miss Editor, not that you _need_ it, but I had to see if you’d packed.. ah ha!” 

He turned to face her, holding out one of the dresses they had purchased together a few days ago. “This one. Trust me.”

  
  


**

****Tora****

Tora sat on the edge of the deck, his feet hanging over the edge. Everything was ready, he had everything packed, and a blanket and their dinner in a bag next to him. He tugged at the collar of his white shirt, looking down at the weird pattern of dinosaurs. Did she really not like his ‘Let’s Roarck’ shirt? He liked it. He liked this one too. 

He sighed, and cracked his neck, trying to release the tension. 

_One last dinner. Just try and enjoy it._

He heard the door open, and he turned to see her. 

_The universe is determined to watch you squirm ya poor bastard._

She was his dream. Her hair was different, loose on her shoulders instead of in two ponytails, and the dress wasn’t exactly the same, but she still looked like sunshine. 

She walked over and reached for the bag. “Ready to go?” 

He tugged the bag out of her grip and swung it over his shoulder, offering her his hand instead. “You look so beautiful Poppylan.”

She blushed, grasped his fingers. “Come on smoother talker, date time.”

They weren’t going far, he didn’t want them to be too far away from the house, just far enough that they would have some privacy. He led her down the beach past the dock and around the bend of the cove to a little spot where the sand turned to grass and a few bushes. He spread the blanket out over the tall grass, pressing it flat, creating a little hollow for the two of them. 

“Did you have fun today?” she asked as she began to unpack the bag. 

‘

“I don’t think it could have been much better. Maybe could have done without Quince tryin’ to fuckin’ drown us all, but I’ve had a cute hamster next to me most of the day, can’t really ever beat that.” He reached for the bag and tugged it out of her hands. “I can do that Bobby.” 

He pulled a small lantern with a candle inside it and dug around in the bag for the lighter.

“Fucking hell.”

“What ya lose over there Tiger?” she sat back on her hands, her legs tucked to the side.

“Brought some candles but forgot any way to light them. Do ya mind? I’d rather not run all the way back to the house for a lighter.”

She shook her head and waved him off. “Don’t be silly it’s fine.” She paused for a moment and then looked at him, tilting her head to the side. 

“Tora… you stopped smoking.”

“I’m surprised ya didn’t notice sooner. Fuck, none of ya did.” He pulled out their dinner and set the containers on the blanket, opening the lids to admire their little rice balls. 

_Cute mother fuckers._

“You never said anything except, back at the apartment you said…”

“That ya hurt my feelings? Ya did! Kissing me and then telling me it tastes bad.” he chuckled, cringing a little internally. 

She sat forward on her knees, “I didn’t mean it that way! You said I tasted good, and I… I didn’t mean _you_ tasted bad, just that… Oh whatever. But you quit? And you never said anything. You weren’t even that grouchy, well anymore than usual.”

He moved to sit cross legged next to her, “And?”

“What made you decide to quit? I mean, you didn’t even ask for a _reward_.” She blushed.

Even after all they’d shared up to this point, how could she still blush so easily around him? He’d had her nipple in his mouth for fuck sakes, and she was all red over a silly kissing scheme in his kitchen. Fuck he would miss that. 

“I’d do anything for you Sweetheart,” he shrugged, “Ya make me want to be better.”

He pulled his tiger out of the box and held it up, “Ya ever think this dumb thug would learn to cook? I’m like ya own personal thug improvement project. Still can’t dance for shit, but I think the smoking and the food... “

She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in close. He patted around on the blanket to find the container and set his food down before wrapping his own arms around her and pulling her into his lap. 

He wasn’t sure how he could already feel so lonely with her still in his arms. He didn’t know how long he was going to be able to last. 

_Just enjoy it. A little longer._

She pulled back just far enough to speak, their noses still touching. “It’s amazing what you did. You didn’t have to do it for me, but just the fact that you did it is amazing. I’m proud of you. I thought you deserved a _reward_.” 

He let his hand trace her cheek, “I didn’t need a reward Bobby, that bullshit was just an excuse to kiss you.” He rested two fingers on her temple and dragged them down her cheek to her chin. He rested his thumb on her lower lip. “But then I decided I didn’t want to keep kissing you as some sort of trade. I wanted you to… want to.”

She kissed the tip of his thumb, “I wanted to... then. Before then too.”

He pulled her back in devouring her. Trying to hold back the desperation he was feeling and failing miserably. 

_Just a little longer._

He wasn’t sure how long, they sat there in the grass, wrapped up in each other; their food forgotten. It was something in the air that told him it was time. A chill touched his skin, and he lifted his lips from hers and looked back to the beach house. The sun had risen over the ocean, and now it was setting behind them. He couldn’t see beyond the house and the trees that edged the beach but he knew the sun was down. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked sitting up a bit straighter in his lap? 

He let out his breath, already feeling his hands starting to shake. He gently shifted her off of his lap and settled her next to him, her face filled with confusion and concern. 

Tora breathed out again and already felt a hitch in his chest. 

_Fuck, hold it the fuck together. Don’t you fucking cry. Don’t you fucking do that to her._

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded paper plane he had written for her earlier. 

She stared at it, her whole body perfectly still.

And then Poppy looked back up at him, her eyes already filling with tears, and his heart imploded; collapsing in on itself. 

Her voice cracked, “Tora, no. Not again.”

“Poppy, I…” he watched her shake her head, swiping at her face, “No, Sweetheart, please listen to me. Please Poppy, just listen.” She lifted her eyes to his, tears running free down her face. She lifted her finger and touched his cheek, and he realized he’d already lost control as well. 

“I… I need to tell you some stuff. It’s all fucking awful but if… if I really want this to be real with you, I need you to know this shit. All of it. You were right, what you said at the gym, you need to choose me; all of me, and you can’t do that unless you know. A conscious _‘eyes open’_ choice right?”

She nodded at him. “Tora, please just… Tora I…”

“Please, Poppylan, I want you to listen to what I have to say, and then after... I’m going to go, and it’ll be your choice, if… if we see each other again. This…” he rubbed the letter between his fingers and was surprised to find it was wet in some spots. He looked down expecting to see red. He felt like he was bleeding. 

“I know last time I used it to say goodbye, like a fucking cowards but this time… it’s just some stuff I need you to know, no matter what you decide.” 

She covered her face with her hands, she was sobbing now, her body shaking. He grabbed her hands and tried to pull them away from her face.

“And if you decide, after you know what I am... that you can’t… can’t see me that’ll be okay.” 

She turned her face away from him and he gripped her wrists. “No Poppy. Poppy please look at me. It’ll be okay, we’ll both be okay. I’ll go, I’ll straighten everything out at home. It’ll be over, but I will _never_ blame you, _never_ hate you. No matter what. It’s your choice, and whatever you choose, I will still love you.”

She crumpled against him, sobbing into his shirt, clutching at him. “Tora don’t tell me then, just don’t tell me. I don’t care. Please don’t. Just don’t. Please Tora. I…”

He hugged her tight against him. “Poppy I can’t do that. I need you to be there for me just as much as I want to be there for you. Partners.”

She sniffled into his shirt and he just sat quietly for a time holding her. After a time they both seemed to find some sort of equilibrium between each other. Their emotions pressing up against one another, holding them both steady.

She gripped his hand suddenly, locking their fingers together and squeezing hard. She nodded, and he felt the movement in his chest. She was ready.

_\---“Just the facts Big Bro, don’t paint yourself like the villain you think you are.You are not the villain.”_

“There is nothing pretty about my life Poppylan, nothing to romanticize. I kill people. I don’t want to do it, I fucking hate it. It’s disgusting and sick, but it is what it is. I’ve killed quite a few people, and hurt a lot more.”

_\---“I need her to really understand Gyu, I can’t risk sugar coating it. I can’t fucking let her decide she can handle it and then have her change her mind.”_

“I’ve stood in an empty warehouse and watched a guy bleed out. I’ve seen a man hung, and smelled his piss and shit when his body finally gave up. I’ve watched this fucking horror show since I was a kid.”

She was staring at him, unblinking, unmoving. He slid his fingers from hers and stood up. 

“Poppylan, I go to bed at night and close my eyes and hear the screaming. I’m a fucking monster. I’ve come dangerously close too many times to losing myself, to going numb to it.” 

Was she still in there? Her eyes looked like empty windows.

_Keep talking._

“The only fucking thing that I think means I still have a shred of my soul left is that it still fucking horrifies me. I sleep on the floor at night not just because I’’m fucking terrified I’ll wake up to someone pressing a gun into my mouth, but because at least on the floor I don’t sleep so fucking deep that the dreams take me as often.” 

_Keep talking. Don’t stop._

“The only god damned times I've slept without screams echoing inside my skull is when I've held you.” 

She flinched, and the tears started again immediately. She barely moved, they just started pouring from her eyes.

“You pull me out of it all, you’re like light that keeps the fucking monsters in the shadows back. But I’m so fucking afraid that the longer you spend with a piece of shit like me…”

Tora felt his heart sink deeper. He dropped his face into his hands. 

“I’m scared I’ll drag you down. I want you so fucking badly. I want to be everything for you, to be your partner. To stand with you through any fucking challenge that comes to you. I want to keep you safe, love you, watch stupid movies with you, help you water your fucking plants that you hang too high up.” 

He began to pace back and forth. He felt frantic; unhinged.

“But fuck Poppy, what is partnership? A two way street? How the fuck do I ask you to support me in the shit I have to do. I thought I could keep you away from it all. I thought I could hide it all from you forever. Just give you half of me but…”

He dropped to his knees in front of her, “You don’t deserve _half_ a man.” 

She stared at him. Her hair had blown across her face, and stands of it were glued to cheeks, trapped there by her tears. 

“So it’s up to you. Eyes wide open. If you want me, and everything I am, then I am yours.”

He stood up again, clutching his hair, wanting to rip it from his skull.

“And fuck, I can’t explain it… I can’t explain how fucking _desperate_ I am for you to stay with me, and how badly at the same time I want to tell you to run away from me and never let me near you again.”

He stood over her, staring down at her. He choked, a sob escaping him. 

“Y-you could find a normal guy, someone who isn’t scared of dancing with you on a roof top because all he can see around him are people pointing guns at you.”

He was having trouble getting enough air. 

“I love you Poppylan, more than anything, but I also _HATE_ MYSELF! How the hell am I such a selfish asshole that I want to put something I love next to something I can’t fucking stand?”

_Stop. Enough._

She didn’t look scared, or horrified, just broken hearted. 

He walked forward and kneeling, set the paper plane on the ground in front of her. 

Bending forward slowly he kissed her lips, once. She didn’t flinch away, but she didn’t move either. 

He pulled back, and she still just looked at him with no change in expression; she was like one of those paintings whose eyes follow you wherever you move.

“Poppy love, I’m going to leave now. I’m going to go, and give you time. You need to take time to think about what I said. I don’t want you to choose anything now while it’s raw. It’s okay if it takes a while. You can have as much time as you need.”

He started to back away from her. He didn’t want to take his eyes away from her until he had to.

_10 feet._

  
  


_20 feet._

  
  


_30 feet._

  
  


No movement. 

  
  


_40 feet._

  
  


_50 feet._

  
  


He turned, and started to walk away, holding his breath as he walked. When he reached the house Gyu was sitting outside. 

“Stay with her.”

  
  
  


**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'(


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I hate to have to drop bad news, but I've gotta post another 😢WARNING on this chapter plus an extra warning about some upsetting incidents involving Gyu when he was a younger teen. 
> 
> If you don't want to cry in front of your friends, partners, or kids, then I'd suggest taking a spoonful of Nutella to the bathroom. (That's where I hide from my family on MPL comic release nights so I can read uninterrupted, it works well.) However I will say, I didn't sob the ENTIRE time I wrote this... so that's something. 
> 
> I can't really imagine that after THAT warning, anyone who decided to skip Chapter 20 is going to be like "YAS... let's cry over THIS one instead" so I'm going to skip the Chapter 20 summary I promised and post a general 'sad stuff' summary once we find some sunshine. It's coming though, I swear :)
> 
> Characters & everything from MPL belongs to the lovely Lilydusk.

****Poppy****

  
  


_\---“I kill people. I don’t want to do it, I fucking hate it. It’s disgusting and sick, but it is what it is. I’ve killed quite a few people, and hurt a lot more.”_

Poppy could see him, but she couldn’t function. His words were battering against her like harsh waves, trying to drown her. 

_What did you expect? Couldn't you see this coming? What else could it have been? How far in denial were you that you couldn’t see this coming?_

She knew that deep down she had expected this, she just hadn’t wanted it to be true. But the selfish denial was over now; no more playing dumb. No more refusing reality. 

Tora was a killer. 

She stared at him, her tears fragmenting his image. She could see him doubled in front of her; the Tora who loved her, sobbing, falling to his knees, begging her not to give up on him, and layered on top of him, a man soaked in blood, unsmiling, telling her to run. 

Blood thundered in her ears as she fought to move, struggled to reach out, and pull her Tora away from this other man. Nothing – she couldn’t make her body respond – she was trapped.

Tora moved towards her and his image coalesced, the two men snapping together– one being, as they really were. 

He kissed her then, so gently, and she screamed inside her head to move. 

_Tora._

He was standing up, the folded plane on the blanket in front of her. He was stepping back from her, walking backwards.

_Tora, stop._

She stared at him, the wind blowing her hair into her face. He was slipping into the darkness the further he walked. 

_Tora, please._

Gone. The wind had made her eyes dry and painful; she had blinked and in that second he had vanished. She pulled against the restraints inside her body. 

_Move Poppy, move. Tora! Tora!_

How long had she been sitting here? Was it fully dark or was she blacking out? 

_Fucking MOVE Poppylan. Move your body. MOVE!_

_Tora!..._

_Tora!..._

“TORA!!!!!!!”

The scream ripped out her and was swallowed up in the wind and waves. Her body was free and she fell forward onto her hands and knees, sobs wracking her. Poppy snatched at the plane and clutched it in her hand as she started to hyperventilate. She thought she might be sick and crawled to the edge of the blanket, shoving her hair back out of her face, the grass tickling her cheeks as she retched. 

Sitting back she covered her face with her hands and did her best to breathe. 

He’d left her to choose? How? How did someone choose something like this?

It was becoming cold and her skin had turned to goose flesh. She stood carefully, her legs shaking and took a few slow halting steps onto the sand. 

_Go back to the house._

Her feet slid in the sand as she stumbled across the beach. The lights in the house were on, lighting the interior like a stage. Her friends were gathered on the couches in the living room, faces serious -- Tora was not there. A figure stood from a chair on the deck as she approached. 

Gyu jumped down off the deck and jogged towards her. 

“Poppy? Are you okay.” His voice broke slightly, and that sound stole the small amount of composure she had formed around herself. 

She fell to her knees and he grabbed her, falling down with her and gathering her in, hugging her tightly to him. 

“Shh, Pops, Pops, it’s okay.” 

Poppy wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, crying into his shirt. It took awhile for her to calm again. Her head was pounding; she felt dehydrated from crying. 

“Gyu, he hurts people he… k-kills people.”

“I know, Poppy.” 

Of course he did, they all knew. 

“Poppy what else did he tell you? 

She winced, clutching his shirt and burying her face in his chest. He felt small; bigger and stronger than her, but still insubstantial.

She heard the kitchen door open and voices drifted down to her. 

“No Quince……….…….stay……….…….I……….…….she……….…….time……….…….”

“……….…….help……….…….understand……….…….brother……….…….she……….…….”

The door clicked shut and the voices became inaudible. Quiet steps moved across the deck. 

“He told me what he does, that he doesn’t want to do it... but has to. He said he was s-sorry and that he loves me...and that I have to choose...” her voice disappeared and the last words came out in a whisper.

“I have to choose if I can live with it. With the k-killing.”

“Gyu? Poppy?” Kōri’s voice reached them, concerned.

Gyu took her shoulders and held her back from him, looking into her eyes. His own were wet. “Did he tell you _why_?”

“What?” She didn’t understand.

“GYU!” Kōri shouted, jumping off the deck and striding towards them. “Leave her be, she just needs time to think. Poppy come on, come inside with us.” 

“Kōr, you know Tora, do you think he actually gave her the _whole_ story or do you think he fucking…” 

“GYU! Fucking shut ya mouth NOW! Poppy let’s go.” Kōri grabbed her upper arm and pulled, Poppy staggering to her feet. She still had Tora’s plane clutched in her right hand so she shoved at Kōri awkwardly with her left. 

Kōri released and put her hands up “Poppy… plea…”

Poppy cut her off, spinning towards Gyu, “No! Gyu what do you…?”

Kōri interrupted her in return, “Gyu is confused. Tora wanted you to be able to make a decision, without other people forcing their opinions on you. He made us swear we would take care of you but stay out of it.”

“Kōri, she needs to know. You KNOW he held back.” Gyu shouted.

The door opened and Brian, Damien, and Quincey stepped onto the deck, the girls crowding the door behind them. 

The guys rushed down the steps onto the sand, and Quincey reached out to gather Poppy into his arms. She could feel him and Kōri having some sort of silent exchange overtop of her head, and then he was tugging her towards the house, as Kōri moved back towards Gyu with Brian and Damien hurrying at her heels. Poppy and Quincey stepped into the house and Erdene closed the door behind them, but not before she heard the impact of a punch and a yell of anger. 

Quincey, Erdene, Cordy and Jillian swooped down on her wrapping her in a group hug. She stood quietly in the huddle, confused and out of tears. 

“Quincey, what did Gyu mean? He said I need to know _why._ ”

“Shhh, honey, nothing he’s just really worried, but _this_ is up to you.” 

She pushed against Quincey, breaking the group hug and looked up into his face. “What did Tora tell you all?” 

He took her hand and started guiding her towards the stairs “Just that I was to take care of everything while you took some time to figure out what you wanted. I’ve got another car coming tomorrow morning to help get everyone home to Narrin. And I’ll speak to your boss about some time off if you like. Tonight you can just rest, and try and get your head straight. I…” He led her up the stairs and turned to meet her eye as they reached the landing “I’m so sorry honey, I know this isn’t what you signed up for... Tora’s… circumstances.”

Poppy had no more words. She shook her head, pulling free from Quincey’s hand and walked silently into her room, closing the door in his face.

Inside, she sat on the edge of her bed and pressed the heel of one hand into her forehead.

_\---“Did he tell you why?”_

Her fingers were clenched so hard around the plane that it hurt to unbend her fingers. Trembling, she carefully unfolded the plane to find that it was actually two pieces of paper pressed together, the letter was long and splotched in places. She looked down at his messy scrawl, tears blurring her vision yet again.

***

_Hey Sweetheart, Bobby, Poppy, Poppylan._

_I had to write this to you in case I fuck up and don’t manage to say everything I need to tell you._

_First, and always most important, I love you. I don’t care if people want to say bullshit like it’s too soon. I love you. I love you more than anything I’ve ever known in life._

_Second. I’m sorry. I’ve been in the clan since I was 14, but I was raised by Vincent and his men since I was shorter than you. I can’t remember anything else. But I need you to know without any doubt how much I hate it. I hate what I have to do, I hate that I don’t have a choice, I hate who I am. I hate that no matter what I do, I’ll never be the man you deserve._

_I’m so sorry for what I am. I’m sorry I’m not a normal guy. You are this smart, ballsy, kind, caring, amazing woman, and if you even feel a tenth of what I feel for you, I’m sorry… you don’t deserve to have to love a man like me._

_I am a murderer, a criminal. On top of that I’m also fucking selfish, and I can’t bring myself to walk away from you ever again. My life is broken, and dangerous, but I still want you in it. Anything we ever have will never be normal, but I’m in too deep, I want you in my life, no matter what that looks like. But this isn’t one of Quincey’s books. I love you so fucking much, but I know that real partners need more than that. Our life will take a lot, I know that, I’m prepared for that. It won’t be perfect, it’ll be the furthest thing from a fairy tale, but if you can somehow accept what I am, I will work every day to keep you safe and make you happy._

_After we talk, I’m going to disappear, to give you time to think hard about what you want… if you think that you can live your life with me in it. I am asking a lot of you, so I need to know that you have your eyes open, and you really see what I am, and what our life might be like._

_You can have whatever time you need, I’ll stay away, and once you make your choice, either way, talk to Gyu or Quince and they’ll find me. They’ll know how, and they’ll tell me what I need to do, if I need to come back or stay away._

_Poppylan I promise you, if you choose to live your life without me in it, you don’t ever need to feel guilty. And your life can be as normal as possible. Quince will fix everything to keep you safe. You can move on. No matter what happens, I will never judge your choice._

_I don’t want my life, for you... but I can’t stop wanting you. _

_I love you._

_Don’t do stupid dangerous shit._

_Tora_

_***_

_\---“Did he tell you why?”_

_No._

  
  


_**_

Poppy sat in her room, listening. She heard the guys and Kōri come back inside and some sort of discussion happening in the living room. Then slowly, footsteps trickled up the stairs and into the different bedrooms until the house fell silent. 

She waited 20 minutes, listening to the muted sound of waves outside her window, until she stood and quietly opened the door. She padded down the hallways to Gyu’s room and tapped quietly on the door, before opening it a crack. 

“Gyu?”

Footsteps moved to the door and Damien pulled the door open, gesturing quietly for her to enter. Brian was holding a small first aid kit open for Gyu as he dabbed a bit of cotton to his lip. 

She must have looked upset because he quickly stood and came over to her, speaking in a hushed tone. “It’s fine Pops. I said some shit to Kōri I shouldn’t have. Sis hits harder than you but she made her point fast and that was it.” His grin was crooked, as he tried not to open his split lip further. 

“Gyu…” she hesitated looking at the three guys. Tora’s guys. “Tora he… in his letter he said mostly the same stuff he told me, except that when I was ready you w-would find him for me.”

Gyu nodded, and the guys moved to sit in a row on the bed, looking up at her. 

“I need to know, w-what you meant outside. What Kōri wouldn’t…”

They looked at each other. 

“Pops… Sis was right, he did make us swear that we wouldn’t interfere.” Damien said. He looked more miserable than Poppy had ever seen him. They all did. 

“I don’t give a fuck!” she snapped, angry tears flooding her eyes as they gestured for her to keep her voice down. “You are _his_ guys, you grew up with him, you know him better than anyone, your input should matter, If I need to decide if he’s the kind of man worth looking past murder for, then I think a character fucking testimony might be helpful.”

Their eyes were round staring at her. Brian grinned slightly. ‘He’s rubbing off on ya Miss Poppy.”

She waved her hands at them indicating they should shove over, and plopped herself down on the bed between Brian and Gyu. “Talk thugletts.”

Gyu sighed and dropped his head into his hands. “He told you what he has to do for Vince?”

“Yes.”

“But he didn’t tell you why he does it… _why_ he listens to Vince.” 

She paused, “No.”

Gyu lifted his head sitting straighter, like he was squaring up to a task. He surprised her by reaching over and taking her hand, holding it as he talked. “Big Bro and I met when I was just a little fucking kid. My auntie got landed with my sister and me when our folks died, and she couldn’t afford us. She found the Balthuman Centre offering charity support to kids that needed help and I met the requirements, I was the right age, so she signed me up.”

Another small puzzle piece about these men; Gyu had lost his family so young. 

“Bro would be at the centre here and there in the evenings, dropping shit off, or meeting with the other clan members that helped run the centre. After he was done with whatever shit he was there for he’d hang around, sometimes just do his homework, or shoot hoops with some of the kids. He found me getting the shit kicked out of me one day by a bunch of the older kids and after that he looked out for me. He did that with a lot of the kids, mostly the younger ones, or the weaker ones.”

Tora, looking after kids. She could see it, thinking of him catching her from that tree, running all over Narrin with her to try and find Mr Lam. She remembered what he’d told her about Joe.

_\---He taught me the one fucking good thing I think there is about me. Ya protect the ones you love with your fucking life, and that means more than just throwing your body in front of em, it means you give em whatever ya have that’s good about you, to try and make their time in this world a little less fucked up. Ya take care of people; ya don’t let people weaker than you get shit on. Ya don’t gotta be perfect, ya just help when you can, if there’s something ya can do… you do it.”_

Gyu continued. “I introduced him to Brian, Pinky, Lou, and a couple of others a couple of years later, and he took them in too. He was just there for us. He’d beat our asses sometimes too if we deserved it but ya know, in a way that fucking taught us something or kept us from being idiots, not just to be fucking cruel.” 

Poppy wasn’t sure where this story was going but hearing about Tora as a teenager was comforting.

“Vince pushed him harder and harder over the years. He was branded at 14, but that young he mostly was just sent out to collect debts. I think the worst he ever had to do at that point was break a guy’s legs.”

Gyu was gripping her hand harder and harder as he spoke. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and could see tears running down his face. 

“He was 18 or 19, I don’t remember, and it had been a bad week, he was just fucking done…” 

Gyu was losing control, Poppy had never seen him upset. She squeezed his hand back and stared straight ahead, not sure what else to do. 

Damien continued for him. “Boss wanted more and more out of him. It was getting bloodier every time. Me and Bri and Lou and the others had only just started hanging around with him and Gyu, and even we could see something was changing fast. He’d come back to the centre and he’d be a mess. Flipping tables, screaming. He had a good job he was working...”

“Alice and Joe’s…” Gyu muttered. 

“Ya, but even going there wasn’t helping. It was just getting _so_ fucked up.”

Gyu clutched her hand to his chest and folded over it, tears dripping onto his knees. His words were choked. “He refused, Vince wanted a kill and he refused. He let a guy go… so Vince sent Martin to come after me.”

“Gyu…”

He continued before she could say anything else. “They grabbed me and threw me in a trunk. Dragged me off to this house somewhere and locked me in this room with this other guy. He was cuffed to a chair and they just left us both there. I couldn’t get him out of the chair, there was nothing in the room. He’d pissed himself and was just sitting in it. There was nothing I could fucking do.”

Poppy felt sick again, but she didn’t dare move.

“I don’t know how long I was in there, and then Martin came in and gave me a gun. He said I c-could go home if I shot the guy.”

He broke down then sobbing, still clinging to her hand. Damien threw his arm around Gyu and rubbed his back, staring at the floor. 

“They were on the phone with someone, I think it was Bro, and then they just locked me in the room and left again. They just left me in there with a fucking gun and this guy soaked in his own piss. I was a k-kid.”

The broken parts of Poppy’s heart were turning to dust in her chest. She turned on the bed and gathered Gyu into her arms and he clung to her sobbing.

“I couldn’t fucking do it, I couldn’t kill the guy, so I just sat there, staring at the gun on the floor, waiting. It could have been days, I don’t fucking know.”

His fingers were digging into her shoulders. “Then Big Bro was there. The door opened and Martin walked in and Tora was right there behind him. Bro was on the phone, talking to Vince.”

  
  


****Gyu****

7 or 8 years ago.

“Bro?” Gyu was so tired. He looked up from where he sat hunched against the wall. The gun lay on the floor in front of him and Tora stood over him clutching a phone to his ear. He looked down at him, and looked relieved? Gyu wasn’t sure. Big Bro had gotten so good at keeping his face blank.

“Yah, I fucking got it Vince. 

I said I fucking got it. 

No. 

I understand. 

No. 

I will. 

Yes. 

Yes, but none of mine get dragged in like this again. 

They’re mine, you don’t fuck with them.

None of ya do, they answer to me.

They don’t do this shit, ever.

Quince will give you a list.

No. 

No.

They’re mine or I’m gone.

Ya fucking think I give a shit Vince?

Fucking kill me then. 

Yes.

Just me.

No.

…

...

Deal.”

Tora strode forward and pulled Gyu to his feet. He turned him towards the door. “Go Ronzo, get out of here, go downstairs and sit in my car.” He shoved his car keys in Gyu’s hands and shoved him hard out the door. Gyu turned to argue and Tora slammed the door in his face. 

He backed away from the door, looking around the hallway he’d never seen before. Gyu turned and started walking towards the stairs -- and then a gunshot cracked through the air. 

  
  


****Poppy****

  
  


Gyu pushed Poppy back and held her shoulders looking into her face. “He never told you why he does it... he does it for _us_.” 

Damien was crying freely now too, clutching his pink hair. 

Brian spoke quietly, “None of us, have ever had to... I mean we’ve roughed people up, and we each have our own shitty jobs we take care of, but we’ve never had to...”

Gyu took both of her hands in his and pressed them together, like he could push his words deeper inside of her that way. “I owe him my life. I owe him the life I have. We all do. We don’t walk around with blood on our hands because Big Bro...Tora does. He told me what you said about owing people shit, but we do Poppy, we OWE him, because we wouldn’t have _anything_ if it weren't for him."

**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone good? <3


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! This one got long on me! It's super late and I want to catch a bit of sleep before work tomorrow so here it is.. just enjoy it! 
> 
> Inspiration pictures and other junk can be found on my insta @JustCopyPastel
> 
> Can't wait to hear your thoughts. I love your comments and read every single one!
> 
> All the MPL characters are Lilydusk's children and belong solely to her. I'm happy she lets us borrow them as writing this shit is so fucking fun.
> 
> UPDATE:  
> WHOOPS! i just realized i forgot to post the TLDR for Chapter 20 and 21. 
> 
> Incase anyone was waiting for it here are the basics. (break neck summary)
> 
> At the end of 19 Tora realized that Poppy loved him and the reality of her love actually existing meant that he 100% for sure knew he had something real to lose and that pushed him to finally tell her the truth about his life, not just that he was in the mafia, but that he had killed many many people over the years. Throughout 20, Poppy learns a bit more about Quincey and his method of dealing with the traumas of being a mafia child, and spends time talking to Jillian and learning about how she made her peace with loving a woman who lived and illegal life as part of the mafia. There was a lot of talk about felling complicit in her wife's actions but she concluded by stating that she felt that her love made her wife a better person which helped to correct some of the damage Kori had to inflict on the world. At the end of 20 Tora tells Poppy everything and then leaves her there at the beach to think long and hard about whether she could accept him. 
> 
> In Chapter 21: we pick up with Poppy and her reaction. She goes back to the house and is met by Gyu who wants to tell her more, feeling that Tora must have held back. After some back and forth he eventually tells her that the reason Tora kills for the mafia is to help keep his friends out of the thick of things. He reveals that the first time Tora killed a person outright was because Martin had taken Gyu and was attempting to force him to make the kill, as punishment for Tora refusing earlier. Rescuing Gyu from the act, Tora agrees that he will take on the responsibility as long as his guys are kept out of it. 
> 
> That's a very rough approximation of what happened... It would probably be better if you just read it. LOL

****Poppy****

“He told me what you said about owing people shit, but we do Poppy, we OWE him, because we wouldn’t have anything if he wasn’t here.”

Gyu’s words were what she needed. Poppy pulled her hands out of his grasp and ran for the door. She flung it open with a crash and tore into her room, scrambling through her things looking for her phone. 

The guys appeared in her doorway, and she heard other doors opening and more footsteps rushing down the hall. 

Finally she found it, and with shaking hands found his contact and hit the call button. She put the phone to her ear and listened. A ringing in the next room made her heart leap and she shoved through the crowd into the hall and ran into Tora’s room. His phone was laying on the bare mattress in his room, ‘Bobby’ flashing on the screen. She grabbed it and hung up her own, clutching them both to her chest and beginning to cry again. 

“Gyu, call him.”

 **  
** He and the other guys had followed her into the room. “What?”

“Call. Him. Now. Tell him to come back to me. Right now.”

“Poppy… I…”

“GYU NOW! FUCKING NOW! He’s alone right now! He’s alone. I can’t leave him like that. All his life... all his fucking life! CALL HIM RIGHT NOW!”

“Pops I can’t just call him.” he said, gesturing at the phone she clutched in her hand. 

She looked down at Tora’s phone. Pressing the power button she made the screen flash to life. A picture of herself taken at a distance filled the screen behind the digital time. She was wearing her blue dress, standing at her easel, brush in hand on her building’s rooftop. She felt herself trembling and sat down on his bed staring at the two phones in her hands. 

Kōri shoved her way into the room. “There are too many people here. Everyone give her some fuckin’ space; Quincey, Gyu, stay, everyone else go to bed.” Brian and Damien quickly exited the room, Damien reaching for Erdene’s hand. For a moment she looked like she was going to fight, until Poppy met her eyes and nodded. Poppy needed Tora’s family right now. Damien took Erdene by the arm and, whispering something to her, led her away down the hall with the rest of the group. Quincey stepped into the room, and closed the door behind him. His face was white and his hair was an uncharacteristic mess. 

Kōri crossed her arms staring at Gyu, “What is going on? What did you say to her?” She was wearing pink pyjamas with a tired looking panda bear clutching a cup of coffee on the front. The sight made Poppy want to laugh in an unhinged kind of way. She responded before Gyu could speak.

“I’ve made my choice. I want him.”

Kōri bit her lip, staring down at Poppy. She moved slowly towards the bed and carefully sat down next to her. “I am in no way trying to talk you out of it Poppy, I swear I’m not. But are you sure? Tora wanted you to take time. Not a few hours, more like a few weeks, to be _really_ sure, and he didn’t want _us_ fucking with your brain.” She shot an irritated look at Gyu.

Poppy stood quickly, pacing around the room. “He wasn’t fucking with my brain Kōri, it’s exactly what I needed to hear.”

She took a deep breath, her decision finally starting to make her feel calm again. She looked at Quincey, “You told me once that he’s a good man, and you hoped I'd give him a real chance.”

Quincey let out a whimper and covered his mouth with his hand. He nodded his head, tears in his eyes. Poppy nodded in return, she turned to Gyu and Kōri. “You all call him Bro. You’re family. You want him to be happy? You love him?”

Kōri looked like she wanted to cry as well. “Poppy, yes, but it’ll never be normal, it’ll never be easy.” She looked down at her hands, she didn’t wear a wedding ring. “We, I mean… Jill she… has to put up with so fucking much. And with Tora it’ll be so much harder. He knows that. I’m a fucking spy, I don’t get my hands dirty, he… he has to…”

Poppy cut her off. “But you love him. Despite what he has to do. You believe he’s a good man. You don’t believe he should have to be alone.”

Gyu looked at the other two, and then nodded. “Of course we love him. He’s our brother.”

She blinked her tears back, she was sick of crying. “I love him too.”

Quincey ran his hand through his hair, a small sob escaping him. “Honey, please, you have to be sure. Our world… my dad… I know I said we’d keep you safe when you’re working with me but…”

He covered his face and groaned, his voice much deeper and more serious than she was used to hearing it.

“Honey, I know I have been acting as _the_ _champion of romance_. I know I’ve been pushing for you and Tora to be together. I just want him to be happy. He’s been alone his whole life, and I _so_ want him to have someone, but he’s made it very clear now that he will never be happy unless _you_ are. I was selfish before. I didn’t think about you; but he’s always thinking of you. So you have to be sure.” 

The heartbreak was still overwhelming but Poppy was legitimately beginning to feel irritated with everyone, which was actually a welcome relief from the pure misery she’d been feeling since Tora had pulled out that stupid paper airplane. 

“Do people in the mafia swear some sort of immediate blood oath the second they start officially dating?”

They stared at her confused for a moment. 

She continued. “I love him. I want to be with him. I want to give _this_ a chance.” 

She took a breath and felt giddy. “But I’m only going to ask him to be my _boyfriend_. I’m not going straight to being his mafia wife. I don’t know the first thing about cleaning a gun!”

Suddenly all of the emotions and the stress of the night rushed out of Poppy in the most inappropriate way possible and she erupted into laughter.

Quincey and Kōri looked shocked, but Gyu had a small eager grin on his face.

She walked forward and clasped Gyu’s arm, laughing into his shoulder until tears streamed down her face again. Pulling back she wiped her hand across her eyes, and looked up at Quincey. “I’m sure Quincess,” and she dissolved in hysterical laughter again at the look on his face. “Oh god, guys this is a really fucked up situation isn’t it?”

Kōri and Quincey both nodded, beginning to chuckle themselves, and they both wrapped their arms around Poppy and Gyu together. They all stood together, hugging awkwardly as Poppy continued to giggle and sputter. A few tears that weren’t simply from laughter tracked down her cheeks.

Finally, Gyu let out a huge breath that sounded like he’d been holding it for 7 or 8 years. “It sure fuckin’ is Pops.” She felt him press a small friendly kiss on top of her head. “How about we go track down ya boyfriend?”

**

Operation ‘Where the fuck did Tora go’ got into full swing as soon as soon as Poppy had changed clothes and washed her face. Dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink sweater, and with a clean face and her hair tied up in a bun she felt much more herself. The decision had been made; now she just had to track him down. When she came back into Tora’s room she found a small center of operations set up on the bed; two laptops, a few phones and a coil bound notebook spread across the mattress. 

_Why must there always be a dramatic exit? Could you not have just taken your phone?_

According to Gyu, when Tora ‘ghosted for a job’ he would be completely inaccessible and damn near impossible to track with the exception of a few select contact points. There were also times when Vince would push Tora too far and he would vanish entirely for a few days to get his head straight; in those cases even Gyu and Quincey couldn’t contact him, though they rarely tried. Ditching his phone was standard practice so that it couldn't be tracked, and in this case Quincey had agreed to cover for Tora with Vince to give him some time, meaning Quicey couldn’t even use clan contacts to locate him. 

“This is ridiculous, why wouldn’t he just go home? Is the entire city not enough distance for him? What on earth does he think _space_ means?” 

Kōri shrugged “I don’t think he’s in a super rational place right now, when we have to vanish it’s usually so we don’t get shot. It’s not as simple as just avoiding a certain coffee shop so you don’t run into each other. He’s just defaulted to his usual routine.” 

“By the time we find him I might shoot him! This is ridiculous.” 

Gyu had a computer open and was checking as many possible locations as he could remotely. He’d logged into Tora’s apartment door camera to see if he’d gone to his home; nope. Then he’d checked the cameras around Poppy’s complex to see if he’d gone there for some reason; also nope. She peeked over his shoulder and saw a live feed from a camera directly outside her apartment. 

“Seriously Gyu?” She gawked at the image of her front door. Where even _was_ that camera?

“What?” he asked “you know shit now, it's a basic precaution!”

Quincey was on one of the phones calling specific contacts, and had texted several different numbers leaving a trail of coded messages behind in places he said Tora would check eventually.

“That’s all of them, and I called Alice, he’s not there, not that I expected him to be.”

Kōri held up her own phone pointing at a map,“What about his safe houses outside of the city to the North?”

Gyu shook his head, “It’s only been four hours, if he’s going there he wouldn’t be able to reach the closest one for another three.” 

Poppy flopped down on the other side of the mattress and curled up on her side resting her head on the cool slick surface.

“You guys are overthinking this, he’s not stupid, even if he’s following his usual routine for disapearing with the phone-ditching and everything, he’s hiding from me, not the mob. He’s probably just at a hotel somewhere.”

Quincey sounded a little annoyed with her as he flicked through another phone and typed out a message. “Pops please, I know it takes time but you just need to be patient. This isn’t the first time we’ve done this. Tora is elite, if he doesn’t want to be found, you don’t find him. And he’s not just hiding from you, I told my Dad I was using Tora to take care of some of my own business and sent him on a job, so Narrin is off limits for him.”

It was so ridiculous she wanted to scream at someone. Her heart felt sore and heavy imagining what Tora must be thinking right now. She felt desperate to be with him; to reassure him, hold him, kiss him -- but after all that he was going to get an ear full.

She stood up and walked to the door. “I’m getting us some coffee. Carry on secret agent thugs”

Downstairs Poppy poured ground coffee into the machine and turned on the drip. 

_They are completely over thinking this. So he has to get out of Narrin, but he’s not going to go too far. Think Pops, think… Where do lovesick thugs run and hide?_

She stared into the coffee machine as the liquid dripped down into the pot. She was going insane, and all of this espionage nonsense was giving her a headache. Pulling the pot from beneath the dripping coffee she quickly robbed a cup, the stream of coffee hissing on the burner before she shoved the pot back in place. She sipped at the too strong coffee as she searched through the cupboards for some granola bars or crackers; something to take upstairs to the group. If she couldn’t help, she could at least bring up coffee and food. Not finding much left in the cupboards, she grabbed four bananas out of the fruit basket and tucked them under her arm. She collected extra mugs, hooking them over her fingers and carried the whole lot back up the stairs.

Gyu stood immediately and took a cup, holding it out for her to fill. She handed him a banana and he gave her an exhausted smile; he looked as tired as she felt. Poppy set the coffee and fruit down and stood leaning against the wall, peeling open a banana, watching the others work. Kōri and Quincey were both on the phone again, and Gyu had returned to his computer, tapping away at the keyboard.

She was so tired, and with no meaningful way to contribute, she felt the weariness creeping over her. She considered going back to her own room to crawl under the warm covers.

Something twitched in her brain. It was that feeling she got while she was working, when a tiny idea tried to spark to life but didn’t quite catch; it itched at her. Watching Gyu where he sat leaning against the headboard, she squinted her eyes trying to pull the thought into the foreground of her mind.

She stepped into the hall and went to stand in her own bedroom’s doorway. She stared into the room. The rooms were nearly identical; beautiful but generic. She walked back to Tora’s room and stood staring at her friends sitting on the bed, still muttering into their phones, or typing messages. 

Her eyes flew open as it clicked. 

She knew where he was.

**

****Tora****

Tora stretched out at full length in the back of the Escalade. With all the seats folded away, he was able to lay down comfortably enough in the back of the vehicle. He had stolen the covers off of his bed back at the house and grabbed enough food and water to last him a few days living rough. He didn’t want to have to deal with any of the safe house protocols or driving far out of town so he’d driven the narrow twisting road up to Regina’s Peak and set up a make-shift camp. 

He breathed out slowly, staring at the moonroof, and tried to quiet his mind, but he was having trouble not picturing Poppy’s tear streaked face.

_Ya had to do it. Now ya have to wait._

His own words to her echoed in his mind. He had done his best to keep to the facts; only tell her the important pieces. He couldn’t hold back from telling her how much he wanted her, how much he loved her, but he did his best not to sound pathetic, not to guilt her into choosing him. Thinking back he wasn’t sure he’d managed that. He was so desperate for her.

_Please sweetheart. Please._

He didn’t know what he was begging for inside his own mind. For her to choose him? For her to run away, and live a happy life _without_ him? Right now both thoughts made him feel sick. The idea of never seeing her again, never touching her again made tears well up in his eyes. He closed them trying to blink the tears back, and in that moment of darkness the image of her body broken and bleeding -- dead because of him -- flashed to life; He’d seen too many people die not to have an entire catalogue of source material to pull from. 

Usually this place brought him some measure of peace, but the last time he’d been here he’d been saying goodbye to her; a fact he hadn’t considered when he’d made his plans to disappear.

_It might not be goodbye this time._

He groaned, knuckling the tears out of his eyes, and sat up curling his knees in so he could lean against the wall of the vehicle. He flipped on the interior light, and reached into his duffle bag, pulling out his glasses and the book she had given him. 

Even as a kid, Poppy had been an editor in the making. She had been one of those people who wrote in her books; underlining passages she liked. Her inscription to him in the front was precious, but he loved these glimpses of her as he read, knowing what phrases appealed to her. Right now they made him feel hollow, like her ghost was sitting there with him as he read, but he still couldn’t stop opening the book to stare at her writing, even if it was just mostly pencil lines and stars. 

_\---“What darkness to you is light to me”_

_\---“It is only when you suffer that you really understand.”_

_\---“If we may die at any moment, we may also be saved at any moment. So let us be prepared to seize the slightest opportunity.”_

There were others, but he clung to these in particular, desperate to shape a narrative where she could see enough good in him to let him keep her. To throw caution to the wind; to throw her god damned entire life to the wind. 

He slammed the book shut, and let his head fall back against the wall, closing his eyes. “Fuck.” 

  
**

****Poppy****

Poppy had her jacket on, Tora’s and her phone shoved in one pocket, her wallet in the other, and the keys she had stolen clutched in her hand so they wouldn’t jingle. She crept through the kitchen, carefully opening the door and stepping out until the night. 

_Don’t do stupid dangerous shit._

“Sorry Tiger” she whispered outloud to him “Your thuglett brigade doesn’t believe me and I’m sick of waiting.”

**

****Tora****

He wished he hadn’t had to ditch his phone. Between not being able to sleep, and having nothing at all to do except stare at a book _she_ gave him, he was pretty sure he’d be insane from boredom and loneliness before the sun came up. Without getting up to go check the clock in Escalade, he wasn’t even sure what time it might be, but he thought maybe 3 or 4 in the morning. The fucking birds would be waking up soon, so at least he’d have those assholes to listen to. 

Tora was sprawled on his back on the far side of the rail, one leg hanging off the ledge dangling in the air. The quiet up there was oppressive. Glaring out at the city lights in the distance -- full of life and energy -- made him feel like he must have gone deaf sitting in such absolute silence.

Turning his head he looked down at the road beneath the cliff face that led back to Narrin. Regina’s peak was about half way between the beach and the city; he wondered if he watched carefully later today, if he’d see Gyu’s van drive by, carrying her home.

_Better fucking hope not, or you might throw yourself off this fucking cliff trying to chase after her._

His life was going to be dramatically different soon, regardless of what she chose to do. He imagined she couldn’t possibly take much more than a few days maybe a week, then he’d have to make some adjustments. 

He’d need to move. 

_Fuck_.

He hated moving, not that he had much stuff to pack, but it always took him a while to adjust to any new place. Even the concrete shitbox he lived in now provided some measure of comfort from the familiarity he had formed with the noises, smells, and light patterns that existed there. Every time he had to move it always took months to adjust. Even different cooking smells coming from neighboring units would disrupt him and leave him on edge. He was like a kicked nervous dog for the first few months at any new place, not sure of anything around him.

To make matters worse, he’d probably have to find a place on Ares street. He couldn’t risk a place near anywhere Poppy might visit, so that left him with one dark corner of the city to carve out a small existence for himself.

Pinky would be taking over for him as Quincey’s bodyguard until Quincey could find someone permanent. He didn’t want Damien so close to Quincey, not that Quince was the issue, it was more so the proximity to Vincent and Martin that Tora didn’t like. He made an effort to keep his guys as far away from formal clan gatherings as possible and while Quincey didn’t attend clan meetings if he didn’t have to, he was still Vincent’s son and that meant a certain amount of necessary contact. The more he could keep the guys under the radar the better. 

An obnoxious whining noise broke the silence around him as a vehicle crested the rise in the distance, speeding along the road below the cliff. Tora watched a bike whip into view and race well above the limit along the road, the sound of the doppler shift emphasising the stupidity of the rider. 

“Fucking organ donors.” 

He looked back up at the night sky and continued to tick through the changes he’d be making to his life. 

Even his work would be different, without the excuse of being Quincey’s bodyguard he’d be forced into more high level clan engagements. He supposed he’d finally be forced to accept an increase in his rank, as his responsibilities shifted. 

_Martin will fucking love that. Fuckwat._

He let his mind wander to the other end of the spectrum, just to give his heart a break for a minute. If she chose him, would Poppy want to live with him? He imagined she’d still want to give it some time, though even if they didn’t officially move in together right away she was going to have a tough time getting him out of her apartment. He could bring his little stegosaurus plant over to live with her plants so it wouldn’t die without him there to take care of it. He’d probably have to stash a few guns at her place, or he could get a safe for the trunk of his car. Totoro would probably be happy to go home to his mom. 

Maybe he’d still move, but to a bigger place that she’d like? Somewhere she might want to move into eventually? Somewhere secure with less unguarded windows so he could actually get some fucking sleep, but warmer, with more light for her painting. 

He could get a place with some spare rooms; maybe turn one into an office/art studio for her. He imagined guiding her into a warm bright space, walking behind her, his hands over her eyes to keep the surprise. He’d put her granny’s easel in there, and a little desk and chair for when she had to bring work home. He could put a comfy chair in there for her to curl up in when she had to read Quincey’s manuscripts, or maybe for him, so he could sit in there and watch her work. He’d put his steggy planter in that room, so it would be a little bit _his_ space too. There would be a bookshelf for all her books, and he could put his few novels up there too, mixing them together into one collection; his sitting with the spines facing out.

They wouldn’t need a bigger bed; his own would be fine, and they could keep Poppy’s for a guest room for when Granny came to visit. He’d never met the old lady in person but Poppy had held up her phone once while he was visiting her and he’d waved at the tiny image on the screen. She’d looked like an older version of Poppy; another cute hamster, but with white fur. He realized he didn’t actually know her grandmother's name; he’d just started calling her Granny, like Poppy did. 

This fantasy was running away with him but it was the first time all day that his chest didn’t ache so he let his eyes close and allowed himself to walk around the fantasy apartment in his mind, exploring the kitchen, the bathroom, filling it with Poppy’s things, and his few sparse belongings.

His peace was interrupted too quickly when the fucking hateful sound of a fucking motorbike resurfaced; sounding first like a mosquito buzzing near his ear and slowly growing louder. He waited for the whining noise to retreat but it continued to get louder; the bike was coming up to the top of the peak.

“Fucking fuck fuck!”

  
He rolled to his side and pushed up quickly, jumping over the barrier and running back to the SUV. He didn’t even have a fucking gun with him. Who the fuck was coming up here? He slammed the back hatch and locked the car quickly stepping back behind one of the cement pillars out of sight. 

Lights flashed across the space where he hid, blinding him for a moment as the bike raced up, slamming on its brakes and skidding to a stop behind the Escalade. The engine died and he heard footsteps as the rider dismounted. There was a clunk, like the guy had dropped his helmet on the ground. Tora tensed behind the pillar breathing slowly, waiting for them to step into range. 

“Tora!?”

**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I'm KIDDING! Y'all would fucking shank me if I cut there. Enjoy the rest of the chapter! Love ya <3 <3 -Copy Pastel

  
  
  
  
  
**

Spots swam in front of his eyes and he swayed for a moment

_Poppylan._

She rushed to the vehicle and knocked on the windows, peering inside. “Tora?! Are you here?”

Spinning she stared into the darkness, her eyes moving across him but not seeing him hidden back in the shadows. She rushed towards the ledge leaping over the barrier and looking back and forth along the ledge. 

“TORA!?”

“Jesus BOBBY! Get the fuck back from there! CHRIST!” Seeing her vault the rail like she was going to throw herself off the cliff finally unlocked his brain and he rushed out of the shadows towards her.

A squeak escaped her as she whirled around to face him. She started to walk forward, her legs colliding with the same rail she had just flown over a moment ago, and she stumbled forward. He got his hands out and caught her before she could fall, dragging her back over and into his arms. 

He fell to his knees, dagging her down with him. She straddled him, grabbing the sides of his face and staring into his eyes. The sky was starting to lighten just enough that he could see the streaks of tears running down her cheeks. 

“DON’T FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN!” she yelled into his face, her voice cracking as she cried. 

He laughed startled by her yelling at him, and then she kissed him aggressively, clutching his face in her hands, moving them to his hair and pulling him into her. 

He moved his hands up and down her arms, across her shoulders, down her back over her ass and thighs. He touched her knees, and then slid his palms back up her legs, and all the way up her body to run his fingers through her hair, making damn sure she was fucking real. 

Their teeth scraped as he tried to match her intensity; trying to tell her without having to stop to speak how god damned thankful he was that she was there. 

She pulled back suddenly and he let out a gasp, not okay with the sudden loss of her mouth.

Without any warning she balled up her fist and punched him in the shoulder. She looked furious with him. “We’re going to yell at eachother now!” 

“What, Bobby? Why?” He stroked her face gently, running his fingers down her temples, over her ears, down her neck, still worried she might disappear under his hands. “I don’t want to yell, I’m so fucking happy you’re here.”

She kissed him again pulling him in, and then pushing him away almost as fast. “So am I, I’m so happy I found you”’ Another kiss. Another shove. “But I am SO pissed at you, so I need to yell for a bit.” 

She was here, kissing him, clutching him, crying over him, he couldn’t care less if she also apparently wanted to throw him off the peak. She was here. “Okay fine, you yell, but I want to keep kissing ya.” 

She laughed at that, ricocheting between emotions. “Fine!” She wrapped both arms around his neck, crushing her chest to his and brought their mouths together, her teeth grazing his bottom lip. She spoke against his mouth, “You kiss me, I’ll yell at you, then we can switch.” 

“Don’t wanna yell at you.” He responded.

She smiled against his lips. “You will.” 

She turned her face to the side but didn’t loosen her grip on him, keeping him close. He slid his lips down her neck as she began to rant at him.

“First. No more carrying all this shit alone. No more taking every goddamned thing on yourself. It’s us now. You share with me now.”

He was breathing hard into her skin. He nodded, as he nibbled and sucked down her neck towards her collarbones.

“Second. No more running off! I get you wanted to give me time and you were clearing out so I could be alone, but why the hell didn’t take your phone? You didn’t have to go all stealth thug like I would have sensed you through the _Force_ if you got too close to me. You could have just gone to your apartment! _Hey Bobby I’ll give you some space while you decide if you can love me or not. Text me when you figure it out? Kay love you bye!..._ Tora stop LAUGHING at me!”

He couldn’t help it. The release of emotions he was having was overwhelming, and if he didn’t laugh at her ridiculous tirade he would probably start crying again and he so didn’t want to cry right now.

He took her face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. “I’m sorry Bobby, I promise, no more running off. Unless it’s an emergency,” he added as an afterthought.

“You think Gyu and Quincey had a damn clue where you were? This would have taken a week if I hadn’t jacked Cordy’s bike! They had this huge list of safe houses, and special codes and like six freaking cell phones they were texting on. Gyu was checking security cameras at your place and at mine, and then when I told them that I knew where you had to be, they wouldn’t believe me!”

She paused, panting for air, and he took advantage to kiss her lips again, before her words registered fully. 

He grabbed her shoulders and held her away from him. “Wait, fucking Cordy’s bike? You drove that fucking deathtrap bike up here in the middle of the god damned night! JESUS FUCK, that was YOU on the road down there. God Dammit Poppylan!”

“See I told you you’d want to yell.” She grabbed his collar and pulled him to her, kissing him back into silence so she could continue. 

“Getting back to the topic of you running off in the middle of the night and leaving me with limited options by which to find you,” she shoved him back again, “No more leaving me in the hands of Quincey and Gyu if you decide to go ‘Poof' and ghost me for work or something. We’re going to work out our own system so I know you’re safe. I do not want to have to rely on those two to track down my own _boyfriend_. I don’t care if you want some weird secret mafia code, we’ll figure something out between us.”

_Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boyfriend._

“AND, if you install even ONE more security camera, or motion sensor in my building you TELL me about it.” She poked him hard in the chest.

“Ya know about those?” He asked, pulling her forward and finding her ear with his teeth. 

She moaned and nodded, “Gyu checked them to see if you had gone to my apartment for some reason. OH, and don’t break into my apartment anymore, I’ll give you a key if you want, but don’t bust in again. It was cute _once,_ but there are limits to even what I can find adorable.”

“Boyfriend. Ya said boyfriend.” He nuzzled his nose in the hair at her temple. 

“Sounds a bit weird doesn’t it? After all this… but that’s the next step okay?” She sat back a little bit looking at him very seriously. She took his hands and held them tight between them, pressing them into her chest.

“I know that loving you is a whole lot more complicated than if an accountant had found me on that train, or caught me out of that tree, and I get that there is risk, and insanity and probably nightmares, but YOU are worth it.” She kissed his knuckles, and looked back up at him. 

“Still, I’m not marrying you tomorrow. No relationship is a guarantee. We still have to put in the effort to see if we can make a life together work. And it’s probably going to be a hell of a lot more work than any _normal_ couple. No one knows for sure if they’ll be together forever, but we’ve _got to_ try.”

Another kiss on his knuckles, then she moved his hand and pressed her cheek into his palm, closing her eyes. 

  
“I love you Tora, I can’t bear the thought of you being alone, with everything… or of me being alone without you.” 

He closed his eyes, feeling himself about to cry yet again. He pulled her in close and hugged her, pressing his face into her hair. 

“Gyu fucking ratted didn’t he?”

“Do you mean that he shared some of your best qualities with me? If so then yep; sang like a bird as soon as I got him alone.” Her fingers tangled in his hair and massaged his scalp lightly, relaxing the tension she must have felt building in him.

“It’s a terrible fucking story.” 

“It is, but not your part, your part is beautiful, in a way.”

“Ya can’t romanticize me killing a man Poppylan.” He hated remembering that day; how terrified Gyu had looked, how terrified he had felt. The sound of it.

  
“I’m not, I’m focusing on the love you had for your brother, and the way you sacrifice yourself over and over again for the people you love.”

He lost his control then, letting himself cry into her shoulder as her hands ran softly up and down his neck. She rocked them back and forth, whispering into his ear. 

“I love you, Tora. You are not a bad man. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.”

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POOF! I'm a fluffy cloud again!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What about Honey?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning loves! I get the sense that I was correct about my "shank assumptions" based on all the comments I received on the last chapter. 😂 I love you guys so much, and I adore every one of your loving/somewhat threatening comments! :) 
> 
> Though I do feel that I should offer some advice to you all... Warning: Do not feed the troll. 😉 😉 😘 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! <3 <3 <3
> 
> All MPL characters and references belong to the lovely and talented Lilydusk... who btw has been KILLING it on the Patreon updates with some beautiful season 2 previews. The dopamine is real. Girl, if you ever stagger drunk into AO3 and come across this fic.. a tip of the hat to you!

**Poppy**

The sun had risen in full by the time they both picked themselves up off the ground, both finally feeling a bit more settled. They had just sat quietly holding each other for a time, not needing any more words for now. 

She knew that there were a lot more talks that needed to happen, but it felt like the last week had contained a year's worth of emotion, and she just wanted to spend some time enjoying him. It was tough to believe that things between them had escalated so quickly in only a week, though she supposed people in Tora’s situation rarely did anything slowly. 

Knowing what she did now, she understood more why he acted the way he did when it came to her. She may be inexperienced sexually, but she had at least had a normal childhood. She’d had crushes, and dates, and even a long term -- though shitty -- relationship. Tora had never had anything like that. He’d grown up too fast in some ways, and hardly at all in others. She thought of Alice, all those months ago, standing with her as they watched Tora storm off in a tantrum.

_“You don’t think he’s fragile?”_

She smiled watching him stretch his legs, staggering a bit as he regained feeling in his feet. 

_Maybe just a little._

Poppy yawned hugely, closing her eyes and stretching her arms up in the air. “Sunrise again, it’s been a full 24 hours since we’ve slept.” He came close, and wrapped his arms around her back, rubbing up and down to release the soreness and tension. Now that all of the adrenaline of coming to find him had worn off, she was exhausted. “Is there room for two in your little camper set up?” 

He fished the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car with a chirp noise. “Ya tired, or…?” he smirked down at her.

She rolled her eyes, but grinned back at him “Both, but right now I think the moment you lay me down I’ll be immediately asleep.” She slipped her hand up under the hem of his shirt and ran her thumb along the skin just above his belt. “Maybe we just lay down together and you could hold me? It’s been a long _long_ day.” 

He reached under her chin and fiddled with the zipper of her jacket, “Yeah, I haven’t slept in two days now, I could definitely use some... rest.” His eyes were fixed on the zipper as he tugged it down a few inches. 

“Why didn’t you sleep the night before?”

“Had a hold of this cute hamster, then she started just babbling in her sleep.” He tugged more firmly, sliding the zipper all the way down. 

“I-I what?” She had never known that she talked in her sleep. Julri had never mentioned anything like it.

He slipped his hands over her shoulders under the jacket and pushed it off her arms, catching it before it fell to the pavement.

“Yeah, yer chatty Bobby. Did the same thing the night before when we were on the phone together. Come to think of it I stayed awake most of that night too. Fuck I need to sleep.” He walked to the back of the car and opened the hatch. He tossed her jacket inside, before sitting down on the edge of his makeshift bed, and holding his hand out to her. 

“I can’t possibly. You’re making that up.” She walked forward and stood between his legs.

“Nope, it was fucking insane and adorable. Like snuggling a little crazy parrot.” His hands came up over her hips and slipped under her sweater to rest on her bare waist. He looked at her hopefully, “can we get comfy?” 

“I didn’t bring any...well anything.” Sitting down he was exactly at her eye level, and she leaned forward to kiss him, enjoying the feel of his rough hands under her sweater. She loved how warm they were; the air up there was chilly and his heat was addictive.

“I’m running out of shirts for ya to wear, ya think you can make do without one?” He mumbled against her lips.

She nodded, biting his lip. He pulled back smiling, and took her sweater by the hem to lift it up over her head. Resisting the urge to cover herself she watched his eyes, gauging his reaction. They were definitely appreciative of what they saw but he was _also_ grinning like an idiot. She looked down at herself and groaned. 

“Of course I did.” She had forgotten that she’d changed into her comfy fortune cookie pantie and bra set back at the beach house. Not exactly the underwear she’d imagined Tora seeing her in for the first time.

“It’s cute Bobby, I like chinese food.” He tucked one finger in the waistband of her jeans and pulled her back towards him. “C’mere.” 

He nudged her cheek with his nose, brushing it down her face to her neck. He didn’t kiss her; just let his bottom lip rub against her throat as he breathed out against her skin. She felt his fingers busy with the button of her jeans. Working it loose, he slipped his hand down the back of her jeans. 

He was still wearing his white shirt from the night before and she poked her index finger between the buttons to tickle his chest. “You too?” 

Tora nodded against her neck, and she began to undo the buttons one at a time. She pushed the shirt back off his shoulders and ran the palms of her hands down his naked chest.

He groaned and his gentle nuzzling changed to something more intense as he caught her earlobe between his teeth, flicking it with his tongue.

“Haahhh… Wasn’t the plan to sleep?” 

“I think that’s going to happen no matter what I _actually_ want to be doing to ya, but I think I’ll at least go down fighting.”

He bit her shoulder, and pushed at her jeans, shoving them down to her thighs so he could squeeze her bum with both hands. The wind gusted suddenly and cold air hit her back making her squirm and press against him, trying to steal his warmth.

“Brrr… can we please get into the bed and shut the door?” She was getting cold, and was also suddenly very aware that she was standing half naked in the middle of Thug’s Pavilion. She knew it was isolated up there but she was starting to imagine random hikers arriving to witness her cookie panties.

He chuckled and smacked her on the bum before grabbing her around the waist and flopping them both back into the makeshift bed. Holding her tight to his chest, he lifted them both and walked them back into the centre of the blankets. She felt him fumbling under her for the keys in his pocket, and then there was a little click and the hatch gently closed. 

It was large enough inside the vehicle, but Tora made any space he occupied feel smaller than it actually was. He ran his hands up and down her almost naked back, looking up at her face. 

Poppy felt herself flushing from how intense his eyes on her were. She tried to lay down on his chest so she could tuck her head under his chin and hide from the look he was giving her, but he held her in place. His touches changed from a massaging pressure on her lower back to lightly tickling along the line where her bra covered her skin. 

“You’re staring, Tora.” The vehicle felt like it was shrinking around them. 

His voice was pitched low, not quite a whisper. “I just can’t believe I _finally_ get to touch you.”

“You’ve touched me before, quite a lot in fact.” 

“Nah, that was _just friends_ , and it was fun, but this is the first time I’ve had my hands on my _girlfriend_. It feels different,...not sure why.”

“Maybe it’s because your girlfriend loves you.” 

One large hand palmed the back of her head and pulled her down so he could kiss her. She felt his teeth seize her lower lip and tug playfully.

“Maybe it’s because my girlfriend is fucking hot.”

“What was I before?” She laughed, trying to sit up and getting tangled up in her own jeans. She flopped to the side and lay on her back next to him, giggling. 

Not one to miss an opportunity, Tora flipped over and crouched above her. “Sorry about that Bobby, I meant to take these all the way off ya.” He sat back on his heels and raised an eyebrow at her, inquiring. She nodded, sticking her legs straight up in the air; the inside of the vehicle was so big her feet didn’t reach the roof. 

He pulled off her sneakers, tossing them over his shoulder and then tugged the jeans up and off her legs, adding them to the pile of her clothing. He ran his hands up her legs from her thighs to her feet and leaned in to press kisses to her calf, working his way towards her ankle. He took both of her feet in his hands and brought them down into his lap, rubbing the arches in slow firm circles. 

She groaned little at the pressure, but pulled one loose so she could poke him in the stomach with her big toe. “I thought we were _both_ getting comfy.” 

He grinned at her and reached to unbuckle his belt. While the inside of their little nest was expansive to her, Tora still had to duck and shuffle around in order to move. She laughed watching him over-act and flail around trying to get his jeans off. Finally free, he climbed half way up her body and collapsed on top of her, wrapping his arms around her hips and pressing his face into her stomach. 

He rubbed his face there, kissing and nipping at the soft flesh, making her squirm and arch her back. He tightened his arms around her and spoke into her navel. “I am not sure I've ever felt this horny, and this exhausted at the same time Sweetheart.”

She felt his warm breath tickle her skin as he yawned hugely. Light was shining through the windows now, lighting the colours on his back and leg in bright golden stripes. She stroked his hair as felt him relax into her.

His own body felt heavy and slow, and she’d at least slept the night before; He’d said he hadn’t slept nearly at all since they arrived at the beach. She couldn’t fathom how he’d lasted this long with no rest.

_My strong tiger._

“Go to sleep for a bit Tora, we can take care of the _other_ issue when we wake up.”

He chuckled but nodded into her stomach, and pressed a final soft kiss on her hip bone. 

“I love you Bobby”

She wiggled slightly settling into his arms and wrapped her own arms around his head and neck, cradling him to her. 

“I love you too, Tora.”

  
  


**

“Bobby… Bobby… Bobby…”

“Mmmmmm?” Poppy opened her eyes surprised at how dim the light was. She had only just closed her eyes to the golden morning light and now everything was cast in violet. 

She sat up in the bed to see Tora standing outside peering in at her. He was wearing jeans again and put on a grey t-shirt. “We slept all day sweetheart, why don’t ya come out here with me and have some _dinner,”_ he made air quotes with one hand. 

She crawled forward across the blankets and stuck her legs out of the hatch to sit on the edge. He swept one of his hoodies around her shoulders and she slipped her arms into the long sleeves. “Not that I want to cover ya up,” he did up the zipper, “but it is a bit cold out here, and I do enjoy unwrapping you almost as much as I like seeing ya unwrapped.”

Rest had transformed him, and she recognized the mischievous glint in his eyes. She smiled to herself, loving seeing this happy side of him.

_Trouble, trouble, trouble._

Her shoes sat carefully lined up next to her, and she noted that her sweater and jeans were also neatly folded and laid on top of his duffle bag in the corner of the vehicle. He didn’t want her _too_ wrapped up then. He took the shoes and bent to slip them onto her feet, carefully tying the laces for her, and planting a kiss on one knee, and a gentle bite on the other before standing back up.

“Ladies room is over there,” he hooked a thumb over his shoulder towards the bushes, and handed her a little package of kleenex and a bottle of water.

She rolled her eyes, but grinned taking the proffered _toiletries._

“Thanks babe,” she reached up and tugged him by the collar so she could kiss his lips. When he stepped back he was rubbing the back of his neck and blushing, but smiling hugely at her.

“What?” she asked. 

“Nothing!” He laughed spinning around. She could see him covering his face with one hand. 

She hopped down off the car and slipped in front of him grabbing his hand and pulling it down from his face. He was bright red! “Tora!” she giggled, “...because I called you _babe?”_

He closed his eyes, laughing at himself, “just never had anyone call me that before. Feels good.” 

“What about Honey?” she said, poking his stomach.

“Enough Bobby, I can’t take it! Go pee in the bushes, ya little shit. Hurry up, dinner will get _cold.”_ He swatted her bum, and she squeaked hustling away into the bushes. 

When she came back, he was sitting on the other side of the rail swinging his legs out over the edge. He had spread a blanket out on the concrete and _dinner_ was arranged neatly next to him. As she stepped carefully over the barrier she noticed a rope tied securly to the post, leading towards him and the blanket. 

“Oh come on! Did I fall off last time?” 

He grinned, getting up onto his knees and waving the end of the rope at her. “Nope and I’d rather ya don’t this time either.”

“You are aware that if _you_ go over that edge, terminal velocity will ensure a splattered thug just as much as it would guarantee a splattered hamster.”

“Hey guess what? This is funny... I don’t give a shit. C’mere!” he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, looping the rope around her waist and tying it into a firm knot. Giving it a tug he released the rope and ran his hands up and under his hoodie, feeling to see if the rope was too tight around her waist. It was secure, but could slide up and down enough to be comfortable. Lifting the fabric of his hoodie up, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on her stomach just above the elastic of her underwear. She felt her knees go a bit wobbly and thought for a second that the rope maybe wasn’t the worst idea. 

“Hungry?” He asked, leading her to the edge and holding her arm while she sat and got comfortable. 

“Starving! and now I see where all the snacks from the house went. I was trying to find something to feed the group while they all sat around humming the mission impossible theme song and reading their 'Where's Tora?" books, but everything was gone.”

He opened a bottle of water and took a sip, before handing it to her. “Yah, I thought I’d stay up here for a few days before I went and started checking the contact points. Figured I could grab some real food then. Think ya can survive on granola bars for tonight? I thought we could stay up here tonight and then go find somewhere a little more comfortable tomorrow.” 

She nodded opening up a bar and breaking it in half, handing him the other piece. “Sounds good to me.” The sun was almost down, giving her a general idea of the time. Her stomach was snarling at her, and the chocolate granola bar tasted like literal bliss. She couldn’t believe how long they had slept. 

She groaned in pleasure taking another bite, and he grinned, handing her a box of crackers. “Eat up, then when you’re ready I have a surprise for dessert.”

She flicked a brow at him, waiting for him to splice in a sexual joke, and he rolled his eyes at her. “Dirty minded hamster! Here I am feedin’ ya such a romantic dinner and all ya can focus on is getting me back into bed.” He popped the rest of his bar into his mouth and winked.

“Fine fine, I’m sorry my gentleman thug,” she dusted her hands, tucking the discarded wrappers into the pocket of his hoodie, “alright, what’s your surprise?”

He reached behind him, “Close ya eyes and open your mouth.”

She did as he asked, “If anything other than food ends up in my mouth…” She could hear him trying not to laugh, and then a hand caught her chin and lips came down on hers. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, gently teasing hers, and then he pulled away, and she felt something cool but rough appear on her tongue instead. She closed her mouth and bit into a tiny strawberry. 

“Mmmmmm, where did that come from?” She opened her eyes to see him holding his hat, filled with tiny wild strawberries.

He smiled, popping one in his own mouth, and then reached over to feed her another. “They grow over there, along the edge of the pavilion, I’ve never seen this many before.”

She scooched over on the blanket to sit closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. “A great surprise, Babe.”

**  
  


After Tora had released her from her rope, Poppy stood folding up the blanket as he gathered up the water bottles and other empty packages. They neatened up their makeshift camp and put away their remaining food, intended for breakfast tomorrow. 

Sighing and wrapping her arms around herself Poppy leaned against one of the pillars looking out at the city in the distance. The lights were so beautiful from here. She really would have to get him to bring her up here to paint one day. 

Tora came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, leaning down to kiss the side of her neck. 

“Ya have enough to eat?”

“Mmhmm.” She tilted her head, and pulled her hair to the side to give him better access.

His lips travelled to her ear. “Ya need anything to drink?”

“Nope.”

He turned her around, his hands reaching low to slip under his hoodie and gently trace up her thighs and hips. He dipped his head and nudged her nose with his. 

“Ya need to use the facilities?” His voice was full of humour. 

She giggled, “Nope. I’m good. Whats up?” 

“Just making sure you’re ready.”

She tilted her head looking at him.

“For what?”

His hands shot under her thighs, and suddenly he had her up, her legs around his waist, her back pressed to the wide pillar. His mouth was hot on her neck, and she felt him shift her quickly to support her with one hand, while the other roamed up her body, sliding firmly over one breast before coming up to cup the back of her head. That hand now protecting her head, she felt him slam her back against the pillar, a growl rumbling in his chest.

Apparently, Tora was done with gentle touches and soft romance. A week of thick emotion and burning sexual tension had built up between the two of them and Tora had clearly reached a breaking point. If she was being honest, so had she. 

Her head was spinning as she took in all of the sensations. The cool night air, his hot breath, the sound of his panting, the warmth of his body pressed against her, the smell of him -- all salt and a musky maleness. She felt drunk. 

She grabbed the hair at the base of his skull where it hung loose and pulled, lifting his lips from her neck and dragging him up to kiss her properly. He found her mouth and their lips crashed together, his tongue feverish in her mouth, tasting of strawberries. He pulled back catching her lip with his teeth, his breath ragged. “Haahh… this okay Bobby?”

She nodded against his mouth, pulling him back in. Even partially unhinged like he was, he still checked on her; worried about her.

_Hot._

He secured the arm under her ass and she felt him lift her away from the pillar, carrying her back to the car. Ducking low under the open door, he spun around and sat down on the edge of the open hatch, dropping her down onto his lap. Not willing to break their kiss, one hand slipped between them to grope blindly for the zipper of the hoodie she wore and pull it down. He shoved at the fabric impatiently and she released his hair to help him push it off her arms and onto the ground. 

His warm hands splayed across her lower back, pressing her into him. The ache she felt between her legs found it’s first measure of relief as she ground herself into the fabric of his jeans, over a very noticeable bulge. 

“Ahhh, oh god, Tora…” she groaned as the pressure shot sparks up her spine. She knew she could make herself cum just from rubbing against him this way, so she slowed slightly, not wanting to rush over the edge too fast; the tension was too good.

“Hahh… Hahh… Fuck Bobby, I’ve been waiting for you my whole life.”

She wondered for a moment why she didn’t feel nervous at all. She had never felt like this with her ex -- physical moments with him were filled with worry that she’d do something wrong, or that he’d be disappointed with her. None of that existed here. Even with her inexperience, she knew Tora would never feel disappointment in her touches. She knew she could make him feel as good as he was making her feel. Nothing felt scary or unfamiliar, even though it was new. Tora felt like coming home. 

He was too covered, she needed to see him; feel his skin. She ran her hands down his chest and stomach and slipped both hands under his shirt, flattening her palms against his abs. Guessing her next move, he leaned back and quickly pulled the shirt over his head himself. Emerging from the fabric, his eyes snagged on her and he froze, looking at her properly where she sat straddling his hips. 

He was panting as he stared at her. “Fuck Bobby,” he tossed the shirt over his shoulder and reached out to her, letting one big hand curl around the back of her neck, his thumb covering the pulse at her throat, “ya gonna kill me.”

“Haahhh… you’re killing me,” she took his other hand and placed it over her breast, “Tora... touch me please.

He groaned loudly, and his hand slid over the fabric of her bra, hooking it and pulling it down, exposing more cleavage as the hand on her throat squeezed gently and pulled her in towards him. He dropped his head to her chest and breathed out against her collar bone. He kissed a path down to the centre of her chest, and she felt his tongue press flat against her sternum, gliding down to the valley between her breasts. He tugged hard, pulling her bra down below both breasts, and he pulled back to look at what he’d just revealed. Even in the dim moonlight, she could see his eyes. Tora’s pupils were blown; black with lust. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, Sweetheart.”

She arched her back, pushing her chest towards him, desperate for contact. “Ughhh... Tora... your mouth… tongue... anything… please.” She almost didn’t recognize her own voice; she felt possessed. 

The aggression shot through him again and he slipped his hand down her back, getting a better grip on her body, his mouth becoming almost brutal as he found her nipple. She felt his teeth scrape the skin, and she cried out, clutching at his head and holding him to her.

The desperate nature of his touch was intoxicating to her. She felt small and fragile in his hands, and somehow equally powerful. _She_ was making him feel like this; act like this; the mania was for _her_. 

He swirled one nipple with his tongue, sucking it into his mouth and releasing with a pop. He left a trail of biting kisses across the swells of her breasts and moved over to give the other nipple equal attention. Small groans and sounds of pleasure rumbled out of him as kissed and licked back and forth across her chest in a near frenzy. 

The pressure between her legs was nearly unbearable, as she shifted back and forth, rubbing against him. She was whimpering, as she shuddered at the sensations filling her.

Poppy wanted to feel him let loose and touch her how he’d said he’d been imagining. She thought of his words from their night spent on the phone together.

_\---“I would kill anyone who hurt ya but fuck if I don’t want to see your pretty skin all red from where my hands have been on ya.”_

Fisting a hand hard in his hair she pulled his face up and crashed her mouth into his, encouraging ferocity. 

Rising to her challenge, Tora moaned low in his throat and grabbed her, turning to the side and dumping her roughly on her back next to him. Hovering over her, he caught her under the arms and tossed her backwards into the vehicle to land in the blankets and pillows.

Crawling into the space he stretched out next to her, letting his hands have the freedom to roam over her entire body. 

“Can we take this the rest of the way off?” He nuzzled her nipple with his nose, kissing the tip, then flicking it with his tongue.

“Please.” she breathed. He grinned down at her, dipping his head and sucking a nipple into his mouth again as his hands slipped beneath her to undo the hooks of her bra. He slipped the straps from her shoulders and pulled it away. 

“God they’re fucking perfect,” he said looking down at her. He massaged a breast, rolling the nipple between the fingers of one hand while his mouth found the other and resumed the sucking bites that were driving her crazy. 

Poppy squeezed her thighs together and clutched the blankets in her hands, whimpering at the lack of pressure. She missed the feeling of him between her legs. “Please Tora, I need more. Please touch me more.”

His big hand left her breast and travelled down her ribs to her stomach. She felt his fingers tremble, and she opened her eyes to see him looking at her. 

“Please?” she begged, “please touch me more.” 

The hand inched lower.

“Sweetheart will you… will you tell me what ya want? How ya like it?”

She looked at him confused. She was the inexperienced one here; she knew he’d been with other women, but suddenly he seemed unsure of himself. 

“I like everything you’re doing, Tora you’re making me feel amazing.” 

He grinned ducking his head and planting another kiss on her breast. “I’m glad to hear that but… I… well I’ve been with other women before but…”

She raised herself up on her elbow next to him, putting a hand to his cheek. “Tora, are you okay?”

He leaned up and captured her mouth, kissing her as he pressed her back down. “I am fucking spectacular Bobby, but… well I want it to be good for you.”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” she asked arching her back, inviting his mouth back to her breasts. He obliged and traced a fresh wet trail from her neck to her right breast. He circled the nipple with his tongue and she felt the hand on her stomach dip to her panties, gently stroking the line above the elastic. 

He spoke against the swell of her breast, “I’ve never _cared_ before… what it was like for the woman.” 

His words froze her for a moment, as she absorbed what he was telling her.

“I’ve fucked women,” another lick; another nibbling bite, “but I was an asshole. It was just getting off.”

She felt a single finger gently trace over her panties, exploring the heat between her legs. She heard him inhale when he found the wetness soaking the fabric. 

“I’ve fucked before... I’ve never made love before…” He lifted his head from her breast and looked into her eyes, “...I want to make love to you Bobby.”  
  


**


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes please Mister"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! 
> 
> Hope everyone is having a lovey weekend so far. We're nearing the end of SF, though I did a bit of re-work last night so while I had expected to be done with this fic after 24 chapters, it turns out it might be more like 28! 
> 
> Inspiration/vibe photos are up on Instagram: @JustCopyPastel I love getting your comments here on AO3 and chatting to you over on Instagram and the facebook fan pages. <3 <3 <3 This is such a loving and wonderful community.
> 
> Speaking of comments, i did read a few about the whole sleeping in a van thing... I know that Poppy and Tora are in a borrowed Escalade with a makeshift bed and eating granola bars for dinner, so it's not exactly the pretty boho camping get-away you find on Pinterest, but I can assure you that there is something VERY romantic about camping in an isolated location and a bed in a van. 
> 
> None of the characters from the MPL universe belong to me, they are the creations of the lovely Lilydusk! But we have fun with them here don't we? Thanks Lil! <3 <3

****Tora****

Tora's brain felt like a room filled with hectic activity, where someone was standing flicking the lights on and off. Every time the lights came back the scene had shifted, only offering him snapshots of what was actually happening. Poppy was overwhelming his senses, and no matter what he did, it felt like he was only able to see glimpses of her before his lust overtook him and he became mindless over her body.

He had woken before her, coming back to himself slowly, as opposed to the usual jarring way he woke after sleep. He had laid there for a time, his head pillowed on her soft warm stomach and listened to her slow rhythmic breathing. 

How was it possible that she was his? He looked up across her belly and breast to her sleeping face. Poppy had slept peacefully, and silently throughout the day; if she had spoken out in her sleep he’d missed it, being lost in a dreamless sleep himself. The light was fading now, but a few beams of sunlight still touched her, lighting her hair with gold as it cascaded over her face and shoulders, hiding parts of her from him. He unwrapped one arm from around her and traced a finger gently down her temple, lifting the hair off her cheek to tuck behind one ear. He let that finger trail gently down her jaw, across her chin, down her neck, following the thin silver chain she wore into the valley of her cleavage, and then up again over the swell of one soft round breast. The pad of his finger bumped across her raised nipple as it peeked at him through the thin fabric of her bra. He felt his dick stiffen and he shivered against her. 

_Let her sleep you asshole, do not let her wake up to your pervy groping._

He dropped his head to her stomach for another moment, inhaling her scent. He gave in to his temptation and pressed a gentle open mouthed kiss into her skin, tasting her...

He had to get out of there before he lost his mind entirely and she woke up with him buried between her legs. 

She made him erratic; He felt like he was flailing wildly between wanting to tease giggling moans from her, wanting to fall to his knees and worship at her feet, and wanting to force her down, pin her beneath him and fuck her until she screamed his name. 

To frustrate him further, amidst all of those confusing contradicting desires, was also a layer of nervous energy. He thought back briefly to his previous encounters with women. Remembering only faceless bodies under him. He pushed the memories away, not wanting them near his thoughts of Poppy. He’d not wanted those women, he’d only been seeking release. Fulfilling an expectation he had created for himself; that fucking a woman was something that would fill in the cracks of his human experience. 

For the first time in life his perception of sex had shifted to focus not on his needs, but what she was feeling. What she wanted from him.

He slipped his arms from around her and carefully crawled backwards towards the hatch. Pressing the button along the side of the door he slipped outside into the cool air. He stood watching her shift where she lay nestled into the soft white duvet. She turned, burrowing into the soft blankets and pillows he’d piled into the back of the car, and he saw her relax back into a deep sleep. Clearly her stomach wasn’t empty enough to wake her yet, he’d have some time to clean himself up and dig out some food for them. 

As the shadows grew long inside the pavilion he’d finally woken her, feeling his heart squeeze as she crawled out of the car, let him wrap her in his own clothing and then stunned him by calling him _Babe;_ the simple term of endearment something he hadn’t realized how desperately he’d wanted until she said it. 

Once he’d ensured she was fed and comfortable, Tora had finally given in and let himself release the tight grip he’d had on his self control, since he’d woken up pressed into her skin.

He’d picked her up, and pressed her into the pillar, intending to play, nibble and tease, and immediately losing all discipline. The moment he’d tasted the skin of her neck his head had swam with the sensation of her. Usually her smell was sweet, or sometimes citrusy, depending on the soaps or perfumes she’d used that day. Usually she smelled cute, and edible, like a treat he wanted to nibble at. Tonight she only smelled of Poppy; it was heady, all consuming and womanly. Her scent made something inside him snap, and all the blood had rushed out of his brain, and straight between his legs. He began to consume her, his hands and mouth frantic on her body. 

The lights in his brain switched off, and on again.  
  


Poppy’s body pressed against the pillar. Off. On. 

Him, sitting on the edge of the vehicle hatch, Poppy straddling him. Off. On. 

Him, tearing at his hoodie trying to get it off her. Off. On. 

His own shirt gone, Poppy’s hands on his chest. Off. On. 

His fingers hooked in the top of her bra, tugging it down. Off. On. 

Poppy’s breasts, exposed to him, pushed up above the top of her bra. Off. On. 

Her nipples in his mouth, firm puckered peaks surrounded by soft flesh. Off. On

Poppy grinding against him, moaning in his ear. Off. On.

Her hands in his hair, pulling, guiding him, driving him crazy. Off. On.

Poppy spread out in front of him in the back of the car, her bra gone entirely now. Off. On.

Her sweet voice, begging him to touch her more. Off. On. 

He felt his hand sliding down her body and he desperately reached out inside of himself, scrabbling for control. He couldn’t let the experience continue flashing past him, not when he’d dreamed of touching her there for so long. He needed to be with her for every moment. 

Poppy seemed gone from within herself as well, it wasn’t only him swept away by passion. She’d pressed herself into him, pulled his hair, guided his hands to stroke her with more force, and begged him for more touches. There was no sense of nervousness coming from her; her movements were confident and determined. Usually so up in her own head, Poppy had given herself over to their experience and didn’t seem to be thinking, only feeling. 

_Fine with him._

Now it was him, up inside his own head, his nerves cutting through the haze of arousal he’d been lost in moments ago. ‘

“Sweetheart will you… will you tell me what ya want? How ya like it?”

The request seemed to ground them both.

She looked at him with confusion in her eyes. “I like everything you’re doing, Tora you’re making me feel amazing.” 

His ego had swelled and he ducked his head to kiss her breast. “I’m glad to hear that but… I… well I’ve been with other women before but…”

His hesitation brought her up on her elbow, her hand touching his face in concern. “Tora, are you okay?”

Always so sweet, so concerned for him. He kissed her as he pushed her back down, “I am fucking spectacular Bobby, but… well I want it to be good for you.”

She arched her back thrusting her breasts into the air for him. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

He buried his face in her chest again, licking and sucking as he spoke. “I’ve never cared before… what it was like for the woman.”

It was true, he’d never cared before, he felt like this, here with her, was his first time, like all those times before had just been different versions of assisted masterbation. He actually felt his hand trembling on her body as it slipped lower between her legs. 

“I’ve fucked women, but I was an asshole. It was just getting off.”

It was warm, and wet and his breath caught. 

“I’ve fucked before... I’ve never made love before…” He looked up at her, meeting her eyes “...I want to make love to you Bobby.”

He pressed experimentally, cupping her mound with the whole of his hand and pushing his palm into her. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned, sending waves of shivers through his body as well.

With his confession, his mind had gone from erratic snapshots, to a hyper focused awareness of her every movement. He could have counted every small downy hair that coated her skin.

She breathed hard, trying to speak through the distraction of his touch. “Tora, I’ve never, this… you… you’re my first.” 

He hadn’t known for sure, but he wasn’t shocked.. She had told him bits and pieces about her relationship with her asshole ex, and he’d gotten the impression that part of his complaint with Poppy had been her unwillingness to see to his _needs._

Tora shook his head, “Doesn’t fuckin’ matter Bobby. Ya know how to touch yer own body right? What feels good? What makes ya cum? Ya’d just be telling me what ya like, so I can do it to ya instead. I don’t give a shit what works for other people, I just want to know how to make _you_ scream.” 

He pressed his palm into her, massaging, and she moaned loudly again, her hips rising to push back against his hand. She definitely liked pressure, the way she’d been grinding against him earlier had hinted at it. 

“Will you tell me too?” she gasped out, fisting the blankets in her hands, “tell me how to make you happy? I want to make you feel good too but I’ve never…”

He dipped his head and took her nipple between his teeth nibbing softly at the peak, breaking her off of her train of thought.

“Course I will, but not yet Bobby. Ya can touch me all you want later, I’ve been thinking way too much about that night on the phone, and a question I asked you.” He pushed up and propped himself above her on one elbow, continuing to press his hand into her the warm wetness between her legs. He adjusted his grip so the pads of his fingers pushed against her, and his thumb came to rest above her clit, starting to rub gentle circles through the fabric of her panties. 

She arched up, pressing her head back and closing her eyes, “Ahhhhh! What question?” 

He began to crawl backwards, gliding his tongue along her skin, between her breasts, nudging past his ring where it rested on her skin, down over her belly. He pressed a kiss above the line of her panties. 

“I asked ya, if I pinned ya thighs down and buried my face between ya legs, would ya scream?”

A giggle burst out of her, followed by another high moan. 

“Ahh! Haaahhhhhhh… and I think I said I would if it meant pissing off Erdene and Damien."

He nibbled the skin below her belly button, scraping his teeth up and down her skin. “They’re not here Bobby, it’s just me.” He was so close to her, and the smell of her arousal was making him dizzy. “I’ve got a confession though Sweetheart. I’ve never done it before.”

He knew the basics, but he also knew that it wasn’t as simple as just following different patterns. He’d had his dick sucked, but returning the favor had never crossed his mind before; It was too fucking intimate. He’d jerked off to porn of women having their pussies eaten before; the concept of it arousing for him. He’d liked hearing the screams of pleasure, but he’d never wanted to actually do it until Poppy. Now he was having trouble thinking of anything else. He’d dreamt of pressing his tongue into her, feeling her legs over his shoulders, her thighs squeezing the sides of his head. 

She propped herself up on her elbows again and looked down at him, watching him as he lazily rubbed his nose back and forth on the skin above her panties, still pressing his thumb into her clit.

She was panting, watching him, her eyes wide and full of arousal.

“Can I try Sweetheart? Can I eat ya?”

He felt her body shiver and he saw her clench the blankets in her fists. “Tora, I...oh god. Yes.”

He thought back to their night together at Erdene’s place; how goofy and happy he’d felt. He’d felt like a teenager, rubbing against her, kissing her, feeling her up, his idiot internal voice chattering away in his mind. Now he felt happier than he ever had in his life, but his playful side was sedated, replaced with a deep desire to show her with his body just how much he loved her. 

He realized then, that he was still wearing his jeans. He didn’t have any thoughts for his own cock despite it rubbing semi-painfully against his fly, but he didn’t want anything between them as he touched her properly for the first time. 

“Bobby, can I be naked with you?” 

Her personality took over for a moment and the snarky Bobby he loved so fucking much grinned at him “Yes please Mister.” 

He smirked down at her and pushed up to his knees, cursing the tight space and awkwardness of moving inside the vehicle. The space was about equivalent to a double bed, but he couldln’t sit on his knees without ducking his head forward. Tomorrow he would take her somewhere with a proper bed, and room for him stand up and take his clothes off with some fucking dignity. 

He paused for a moment, after awkwardly shedding his jeans, kneeling in front of her in his boxers. “Bobby, are you sure ya okay with this?” he gestured around at the vehicle, and the makeshift bed of stolen blankets and pillows.

She got to her knees in front of him and moved to run her hands down his biceps to his forearms. “Why wouldn’t I be?” she asked.

“I dunno Bobby it’s… it’s our first time, and we’re…”

She pressed her mouth to the spot between his collarbones -- cutting him off -- her hands slipping to his waist, her fingers exploring the dips of his muscles. 

Her breasts were soft against his chest, and he shivered, feeling her tongue sliding down his chest. She murmured against his skin between kisses. “Tora, I don’t think you realize how romantic it is just being here, all alone, with no interruptions, and the man I love.” She slid her hands around to his ass and pulled him forward, pressing his cock into her stomach. “We’ve got everything we need right here.”

His eyes rolled back in his head, and he bit his lip. She was going to end him before he even got started on her. “If ya sure, Bobby,” he looked down at her, and moved his hands to her hips, hooking his fingers in the waist of her panties, “can I take these off of ya now?’

She moved her hands to hips and slipped her fingers under his own waistband. “Can I take these off of _you_?” He grinned at her and began to slip her panties down off her hips, as she pushed his boxers down, each of them lifting their knees to shuffle the clothing down and off.

Her eyes went big staring down at his erection. He knew he was big, but she looked a bit taken aback. “It won’t bite ya Bobby.” he teased, reaching out to pull her back into him, relishing the feeling of her bare skin against his dick.

One of her hands rose to hover over the head of his penis, not quite touching. “Can I…?” 

He nodded, and her small hand wrapped around him. Her fingers didn’t quite meet. 

He felt her breathe out against his chest, as her hand slowly slid down, her fingers feather light, tracing the veins delicately. “It’s bigger than my…” she trailed off.

“Bigger than ya what?” He grinned into the top of her head, closing his eyes as he returned his own hand to between her legs, cupping her in his palm again, feeling her slick folds and the little strip of feather soft hair. He pressed into her and felt her shudder. 

“Oh you know exactly what I was going to… ahhhh…” She fell against his hand and he took advantage of the moment to bend her back over his other arm and lay her back down. 

His head was starting to buzz again, the frenzied desperation returning to him. He hovered over her body, sucking at her tits again; really focusing on the feel of it, the texture of the nipple vs the soft smooth skin of her breast. He braced himself on his elbow, tangling one hand in her hair, while his other traced the new and inviting shapes of her pussy with his fingers, carefully following the rippling flesh up and down. 

His cock rested against her thigh and he felt it twitching as her legs twisted and nudged against him, her heels digging into the floor of the car as she squirmed against his hand, seeking a certain type of touch. 

He released her nipple and slid down her body, kissing the flesh of her soft belly, her hips, the tender spot in the crease of one leg. He gripped her knee and pressed a bite to her inner thigh, nibbling and sucking the tender flesh. He moved to the other side, and kissed higher up, edging towards the source of his insanity.

Even in the darkness he could see the shining wetness. He looked up at her from between her legs, entranced by the new visual this angle gave him; the soft curves of her waist and stomach, her breasts like round white domes, her head pitched back. Reaching with one hand he palmed a breast and tugged at her nipple, earning a gasp and more determined squirming. 

“Tora, I… Oh god.” she breathed. One of her feet rose and rubbed against his back. 

He leaned in, breathing against her, only allowing the smallest amount of friction as he dragged his bottom lip against her vulva. “This okay sweetheart?”

“Yes. God. Tora.” She was already panting, even though he’d barely touched her.

_Sensitive._

He slid his hand from her breast and worked it under her bum holding her in his hand. He placed the other hand just below her belly button, rubbing gently. 

He nuzzled her folds with his nose, and then carefully ran his tongue along one side of her lips, and then the other, gently opening her. 

The salty musk was intoxicating, and he was already finding it difficult not to rush, wanting to thrust his tongue in and nip at her with his teeth. He breathed in and out deeply, and continued a slow measured exploration flattening his tongue and beginning a slow up and down motion. 

Low moans began to ripple out of her and the heel in his back pushed down. Her thighs squeezed. 

“Talk to me Bobby,” he mumbled into her.

“Haahhhh, hahh, I don’t know! Just more!.” was all she managed to say. 

He peeked up at her and saw her arms up above her head, her fists clenched as she arched her back. 

He continued his slow work, up and down, feeling her push herself into his mouth, seeking more pressure. She was moaning louder now, slowly losing control. Her hands came down, and he felt her run her fingers through his hair making his skin erupt in goose bumps.

“Tora... Tora... Toraaaaaa... oh god.. Yes don’t stop.”

_Never planned on it Sweetheart._

She was writhing under him to the point that he was having trouble keeping his tongue on the right spot. He slid his hand down off her stomach and grabbed her thigh, holding her in place. She whined at him and he pushed his face forward, keeping his tongue flat but increasing the pressure a tiny bit more.

Her back arched again and one hand left his hair to clutch her breast. His dick was throbbing so painfully, but it would take a gun to get him to move now. 

He wanted the scream, he could tell she was close, and he wanted to push her over the edge; wanted to hear her let go. He released her thigh and quickly licked his finger, sliding it deep inside her, and sealing his lips around her clit, beginning to suck. He pulled it into his mouth and pressed his tongue against the little bundle of nerves, massaging it gently. 

“Haaahhhhh… Haaahhhhh…. Tora... Toraaaaa... TORA! FUCK!”

_There it is._

_“OH GOD TORA FUCK! FUCK! AHHHH!!”_

She spasmed, and he moved with her as she arched and lifted her body, not having a hand free to pin her down, and not wanting her to lose the angle that felt good to her. 

She arched and froze; her thighs quivering and squeezing around him, then she collapsed down, and her breath was ragged as she gasped and whimpered. 

He didn’t move, but he stopped his tongue, and just held her in his mouth, waiting. Her hand unclenched from his hair and he felt her gently stroke him where he rested between her legs. He pulled his finger out of her and released her, moving to rest his head on her pelvis, breathing heavy himself. 

“Ya okay Bobby?” he slid a hand up and down her leg, massaging along her thigh and up to her hip. 

“Oh my god!” she said, and then she made his entire life by giggling happily. 

“Did okay for my first time then?”

“Um, yeah!” she said laughing at him. She reached for him sleepily, her arms loose and languid, and he crawled up her body, kissing his way up her stomach. He laid down next to her and she pulled him in for a kiss, her tongue exploring his mouth slowly. There was something uniquely hot about knowing that she was tasting herself on his lips. 

She broke the kiss and pushed him back looking him in the face, “how did you do that?”

He gathered her into his chest, hiding from her eyes, and muttered shyly, “Googled it.” 

He felt Poppy yawn, and snuggle into his chest, pressing a kiss to his pec and rubbing her soft hands over his abs. “Thank you, Google.”

He chuckled and pulled the sheet up and over her body. Her hand slid downwards over his pelvis and she hesitantly took hold of his cock, squeezing him gently. 

He kissed her forehead, “Ya always welcome to touch me however ya like Bobby, but yer sleepy now. Why don’t ya get some rest? That needy bastard can wait a few hours while ya recover.”

She didn’t let go of him but he felt her grip loosen, and she just held him quietly. It was mild torture but strangely peaceful, to feel his love slipping into sleep, his cock clutched in her tiny hand.

“I love you Tora, thank you,” she whispered against his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and ran his hand up and down her back, soothing her.

“I love you too Sweetheart.”

  
  


**

They had both drifted off happily, when a trilling noise woke Tora like someone had tasered him. He jolted, trying not to throw Poppy off his chest. 

“Wha?” she mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. “My phone. Where?”

Tora froze, his body going cold. 

“Phone?”

Poppy crawled out of their nest towards the hatch where he had piled her clothing. Her jacket was tossed in the corner there and she unzipped the pocket pulling what looked like _two_ phones. She answered the ringing one before his brain registered what she was doing. 

“Hello? Gyu?”

  
  


**

  
  



	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Livin’ la Lonely thug life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone! Hope you all had wonderful weekends! 
> 
> Can't wait to hear the names you feisty folk call me in the comments this week! lol I'm kidding, it's fine.. everything is fine. It's FINE GUYS! Calm ya tits. ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ 
> 
> All the MPL characters belong to Lilydusk. She's amazing, we aren't worthy!

****Poppy****

“Hello?”

\---“Poppy? It’s me.”

“Gyu?”

Tora had sat up straight in the bed, “Bobby! That’s not ya phone don’t… **”**

\---“Ya, put Bro on right now. Hurry.”

“Gyu, I’m sorry I didn’t call, I found him we’re at…”

Tora had crawled over to her. Sitting next to her, he cupped her cheek, turning her face to look at him while his other hand tried to gently pry the phone from her fingers. “Bobby, give me the phone.”

\--“Pop’s we know exactly where ya are, and so does… Pops, just PUT BRO ON NOW!”

Poppy released the phone to Tora, noting that in her sleep-addled state she hadn’t answered her own phone as she had thought, but _his_. 

Tora pressed the phone to his ear and wrapped his arm around Poppy, pulling her into his lap. She could hear Gyu’s voice through the phone, sounding upset and stressed. She could also feel Tora’s dick pressed against her bum as she sat in the cradle of his crossed legs. His arm was wrapped around her, pressing below her breasts; it felt very odd to hear Gyu speaking while in such a position. She could hear some of what he was saying; the word _tracked_. Tora’s arm tightened around her as he listened to Gyu speak; something was definitely wrong.

**

****Gyu****

Sunday Night / Monday Morning

“I know where he is!” Poppy leapt forward from where she’d been standing by the door. Gyu was physically and mentally exhausted as he crawled through system after system, following the processes he and Big Bro had set in place years ago. 

Quincey and Sis also looked worn out, and Quincey flapped a hand at Poppy, shushing her as he pressed his phone tighter to his ear. 

Poppy ran over to kneel on the bed next to him. “I know where he is!” She patted the mattress they sat on, “He took the bedding. He’s camping. He went to Regina’s Peak!” 

Gyu, pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and squeezed. “Poppy why would he go to that shit hole? We have procedures in place for this stuff, why would he go there?”

“Because this isn’t the mafia Gyu,” she grabbed his hand pulling it away from his face to make him look at her, “it’s me. That place, it means something to us.”

Quincey and Sis had hung up their phones and come to sit on the end of the bed, listening to their conversation. 

“Poppy honey, I know this is stressful but trust me, he’ll pop up in a couple of days and you can talk to him then. Why don’t you go and get some sleep? We’ve done what we can for tonight -- left all the breadcrumbs out -- Tora will get in touch soon and we’ll tell him to come home, I know it all seems insane and overdramatic, but this is just how things go for us. You’ll get used to it.”

“I can’t just go to sleep Quincey! I need to talk to him _now_ !” Poppy had tears in her eyes again. It hurt Gyu’s heart to see how much she loved Big Bro. He was happy for them both, but it ached a little to know he didn’t have anything like _that_ in his life. 

_Just Livin’ la Lonely thug life. But maybe not forever. Not if Big Bro could find her._

Sis stood up reaching for Poppy’s hand. “Pops…” Poppy whipped her hand away and scampered around the bed, “No, I know he has to be there! He took the blankets!” 

Sis stood with her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes. “Pops, even if he is _camping_ somewhere, he could be anywhere, just go and get some sleep and we’ll talk again in the morning. We’re _all_ going to go to sleep now, there is nothing more to do tonight.”

Poppy deflated, giving in; she looked fucking done in as well. “Fine,” she snatched her phone off the bed stuffing it in her back pocket, and spun towards the door. She paused, turning back to look at them. “I’m sorry. Thank you. I really appreciate you… everything you’re doing, I just… I…”

Quincey walked forward and wrapped her in a hug, kissing the top of her head. “We understand Honey, we’ll get you your Tiger back, don’t worry. He’s not in danger, he's just playing hide-and-go-seek for a bit. Just think about how happy he’ll be when he gets our messages for him to come home.” He held her away from him by the shoulders, giving her a gentle shake. 

“But we set this all up expecting you’d need a bit more time, even the clan expects him to be on a job for me for at least a week; you just need to be patient.”

Poppy nodded and wrapped her arms around Quincey’s waist hugging him hard. “I love you guys.” She stood back from him wiping her eyes on her sleeve. “I’m going to go to bed then. I’ll see you first thing in the morning.”

Quincey nodded, gently nudging Poppy out the door and closing it behind her. He slumped against the door and slid down to sit on the floor “Those TWO make me completely emotionally exhausted. Not even _my_ novels have this much drama, pining, and sexual tension.”

Gyu stood up and started closing his laptops, and gathering up notebooks. Quincey crawled across the floor on his hands and knees and started unplugging the different phones they had scattered across the bed and around the room, pocketing one and shoving the rest into Gyu’s bag along with a tangled mess of cords.

Sis pulled her hair out of the bun she’d had it tied up in and sat combing it out with her fingers.

“Ya okay?” Gyu asked her. She looked concerned.

“I am. I’m just thinking about Jill. It was hard enough for us getting together, and I don’t do a quarter the shit Tora does. I just wonder if I had his life, would Jill have still chosen me?”

Quincey stood up tossing Gyu’s bag at him and clapping his hands. “No. More. Dramatics. I know that sounds ridiculous coming from me, but I can barely handle the turmoil that is Boo-Boo’s love life. Please my ice-princess, do not melt on me now!” 

She shook her head, “It’s hard not to wonder and worry, but I guess that’s just our life eh boys?”

She offered a fist bump to Gyu, and patted Quincey’s shoulder as she walked to the door. “Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I'm going to go stick my face between my wife’s thighs until I can't hear the voices in my head anymore.”

  
  


**

Gyu had only managed to get a few hours of sleep when Pinky barged into his room around 9 in the morning.

“Oi, Gyu! Get ya ass up we got a fuckin’ problem.”

He groaned pulling a pillow over his head “If ya roots are showing wear a fuckin’ hat man, go away!”

“Yo!” Pinky shouted, snatching the pillow off of Gyu’s head and whipping it back at him, “we lost Big Bro’s girl, ya wanna die when he finds out we let her slip us?”

Gyu shot up in the bed staring at Pinky. “What the fuck?!” he jumped out of the bed and started rummaging around for his pants. “Pinky! What the fuck? Where did she go?”

“Fuck if I know, but Cordy’s bike is gone.”

“FUCK! FUCK! We literally had ONE fucking job! Keep an eye on Poppy! That’s ALL he fucking asked us to do!”

He grabbed his bag that he had packed up before going to sleep, and hauled ass out of the room and down the stairs. 

The kitchen was a confusing mix of panicked energy, and total lethargy; there was no middle ground. Pinky rushed down the stairs behind Gyu and slid past him, his and Erdene’s bags in his hands and rushed out the door to where the van was parked. Brian was standing in the door that let out onto the deck, rocking back and forth like he couldn’t decide whether to go out or stay inside. Quincey was pacing back and forth in front of the couch chewing his thumbnail, and all the women were practically dead on the table. 

“Will you four calm the fuck down with the panic, she’s with Tora.” Sis mumbled, her forehead flat on the table. 

Erdene, Jillian, Cordy and Sis sat around the table all clutching empty coffee cups. Slowing down, he set his bag on the floor and moved towards the coffee maker, identifying the actual priority. The pot was missing and he realized that it was still upstairs in Big Bro’s vacant bedroom. 

“We don’t know he is there,” Quincey snapped, pausing his pacing to glare at Sis and the rest of the unconcerned women, “And she took Sugarplum’s bike!” 

Cordy shrugged, “She’ll be fine, she knows her shit.” 

“And…” Sis added, turning her face to the side so she could be heard more clearly, “the peak is only like an hour and a bit away, it’s half-way between here and home, if he wasn’t there she’d have cried for a bit, and then come back. She left all her shit, she doesn’t even have her apartment keys.”

Poppy’s pink bag was laying on the counter, it’s contents dumped out next to it. 

“Only things she took with her, apart from Cordy’s bike, was her phone and her wallet. If she’s not back yet it means she’s probably up in those fucking mountains banging ya Big Bro in the back of that Escalade.”

“Or she’s dead on the road somewhere!” Quincey shrieked. 

“Has anyone even called her phone?” He started pulling his own from his pocket. 

“Do you think we’re dumb?” Erdene mumbled, her head pillowed on her arms. “No answer. voicemail. Straight there. She’s always forgetting to charge it.” 

Gyu hopped up on the counter and sat there, bumping his heels against the cupboards below. “So what are we doing then?”

Sis thumped her coffee cup on the table,“waiting for you to find the fucking coffee pot, then we’ll go and check on them on the way home.” 

**

The majority of the group left an hour later. Quincey and Cordelia were going to be staying at the beach house for another few days to maintain the cover they had set up with his Dad. Tora had left his phone behind so that the tracking software all Balthuman clan members had to keep installed on their phones would show that he and Quincey were together. Gyu had hacked that app a long time ago to allow Big Bro to fake the tracking, but it was limited to displaying a single fake point without any movement, which wouldn’t be enough to cover them for the week they had planned for. Quincey was to keep the phone on him and make small trips to and from the house.

Gyu drove the curving road up to Regina’s Peak extremely slowly. He hated driving this road and hadn’t been up to the peak in years. He was actually surprised when Poppy had mentioned it, not knowing that Big Bro had bothered to go back, not to mention taken her. 

As they approached the top he pulled over and parked the van out of sight of the pavilion. Sis rolled down the window and slipped out of the van to avoid having to slam the doors. She signed for the rest of them to stay put and stay quiet. They watched her slip into the bushes and disappear. 

“Freaky,” whispered Pinky, “I don’t know how she does that.” 

Brian leaned forward from the back and nudged his shoulder “does Big Bro have his piece on him?” 

Gyu shook his head and lifted a shoulder. He wasn’t sure if Bro had packed a gun, but Sis was as good as Bro at being invisible. He thought it would be fun to play a round of paintball with the two of them and really let them go head to head; he wasn’t sure who would come out on top. 

Erdene slid out of her seat at the very back and crouched next to Jillian, “Why couldn’t she even open the door?” 

“She doesn’t want them to know we’re here.” Jillian held up one finger, “firstly, because Tora might react before he realizes we’re not a threat,” she held up a second finger, “and more importantly, if they are up there together she doesn’t want to disturb them. They deserve some peace.”

Erdene nodded slipping back to her seat and holding Pinky’s hand. Gyu was impressed with how Erdene had been taking everything that was happening. He knew Pinky had explained their situation to her in detail, but she was still Poppy’s best friend, and he knew she must be worried. Pinky, like himself and the other _thugletts_ \- as Poppy had started calling them - were more free to have normal relationships, and hadn’t had to confess a list of horrors to her, but it still surprised him how open to their lifestyles Erdene was; it gave him hope for the mysterious Allison she had mentioned around the campfire the other night. 

There was a gentle thump on the side of the van and Sis eeled her way back in through the window, flopping into her seat. “Good to go. They’re fine.”

Gyu, put the van in neutral and began to roll it backwards down the hill watching in the rear view mirrors as he reversed. When they had descended about fifty yards he braked, started the van, and turned the rig around to drive the rest of the distance down to the highway.

“So?” he asked as they drove.

“Both fast asleep in the back of the SUV, curled up together like a pair of kittens. Sweetest god damned fuckin’ thing I’ve ever seen.” She leaned forward without looking and avoided the pinch Jillian had aimed at her from the back seat. “We can relax now guys. Our Bro’s actually happy for once in his life. How about we all just enjoy it?”

**

Gyu was exhausted. The drive back home had been quiet and uneventful, and when they arrived back at Poppy’s apartment to get Erdene’s car, she and Pinky had volunteered to take Sis and Jillian back to Quincey’s, so Gyu had gotten to park his van and crawl into the back for a few hours of sleep. He had woken up only minutes before his shift, somehow feeling _more_ tired than before he laid down. Now he was barely able to hold his eyes open as he flicked through security feeds on his monitoring station, and idly browsed clan communications on his laptop. 

Everything seemed calm both in the apartment and with the clan. Some random chatter about another clan visiting the area, some talk about outstanding debts from an upscale restaurant, and Martin dispatching a small team to go collect; all normal. 

Bro kept Gyu well away from Vincent, Martin and the other high ranking clan members, avoiding direct contact between them whenever possible, but he had allowed it to be known that Gyu was handy with tech. They went through Tora to connect with him, and Gyu had slowly become the primary source for tech support for the entire Balthuman organization. He provided hardware, ran updates, and did off-hand repair jobs which got him some extra cash, as well as some convenient access to a good amount of the clan’s communications. He’d installed skimming software on several phones and laptops, and had built up a pretty decent listening network across the entire clan. 

He had nearly closed out the windows and started a movie when a text thread between Scharch and Claude caught his eye. 

**Clan Chat**

Lang, Scharch

 **Lang:** The f****** tiger isn’t with the YM 9:11 PM

 **Scharch:** TF you talking about? 9:13 PM

 **Lang:** We’re pulling extra f****** shifts because Tora is supposed to be off with YM. He’s f****** not. Boss M lent me his laptop to check the numbers on that new joint downtown and didn’t log out of the tracking software that watches all our phones. Tora is miles from YM up in the mountains somewhere. 9:17 PM

 **Scharch:** What the fuck is he doing? 9:19 PM

 **Lang:** How the f*** should I know? I can’t f****** see him, it’s just a f****** dot. 9:21 PM

 **Scharch:** What did Boss M say? 9:21 PM

 **Lang:** Didn’t f****** tell him. Not till we know what the a****** is doing. Maybe he’s off banging that short chick in some cabin in the woods, but for all we know the f****** ice b**** has him on another job. 9:23 PM

 **Scharch:** How far? 9:24 PM

 **Lang:** hour and a half, maybe two away, depends on the roads. 9:26 PM

 **Scharch:** Get your shit, I’ll pick you up in an hour. 9:27 PM

 **Lang:** k. 9:28 PM

Gyu slammed his laptop closed and grabbed his phone dialling Quincey and holding his breath.

Quincey picked up on the third ring. “Hey Honey, what’s up?”

Gyu gasped like he’d been running, “Bro’s phone, where is it?” 

He already knew where it had to be, but he had to check. 

“Upstairs, we’ve just been at the house all day, I was going to take it with me tomorrow when we go to the marina, I didn’t _forget._ ” he whined into the phone. 

“Quince, no it’s fucking not, I just picked up coms that fucking Scharch and Claude tracked Bro’s phone and they know he’s not with ya.”

He could hear Quincey jogging up the stairs and opening a door. There was rustling, and the sound of him picking stuff up and tossing it around. 

“Where is it? Fuck, where is it?” The scrambling noises were becoming more frantic. “Gyu it’s not here! Where did it go?”

“Pops is as fucking stealthy as Bro is. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I’m calling him now.”

  
**   
  


****Tora****

**  
****  
**\---“Bro, they’ll be leaving the city in about another half hour, you’ve got lots of lead time, and I’m tracking them now, but you guys need to get out of there.”

“Ya, we’re going Gyu, I’ll head back to the fucking beach, and then drive up the coast, make it look like Quince has me tracking someone. I’m going to send Poppy to ya, do you have her bag?”

\---”Yes, but don’t, there’s something else.”

Tora had been starting to relax. Scharch and Claude were just being fucking pains in his ass, but there hadn’t seemed to be any real threat thanks to Gyu’s warning and a fuck ton of good luck. Gyu’s words now made him freeze and pull Poppy in close against his chest. 

\---”They mentioned that ‘maybe you were off in the woods banging that _short chick,_ ’ I don’t know what they know but they know about her in some way.”

“FUCK!” he shouted, feeling Poppy flinch. He bent his head and kissed her shoulder in silent apology. “Okay man, I’ll figure something out. Text me their locations every 20. We’re going to get out of here.” 

\---”Got it, be safe.” 

Tora hung up the phone and wrapped both arms around Poppy hugging her tight. 

“Tora, I’m.. I’m sorry I…” 

He kissed her neck, and breathed out into her shoulder, trying to calm his nerves. “It’s not your fault sweetheart you didn’t know. My phone, could you hear what Gyu was saying?” 

“A bit, someone tracked your phone, but Tora, that doesn’t make sense, phone’s don’t work that way, you weren’t using it, it’s not like some kind of beacon.”

“Clan phones have tracking software installed, normally Gyu does some hacker shit for me but we left it running this time to fake that I was with Quince.”

“Oh god, Tora, I’m so sorry… I stole it… I...”

He turned her face and kissed her, “Not your fault Bobby, they should have explained it to you. I should have…” he kissed her again, “I forget you don’t know all this shit. I’ve got a lot of stuff I’ll need to teach you.”

She looked so beautiful, her hair a crazy tangled mess, her skin glowing in the moonlight shining through the windows. He kissed along her jaw and down her neck to her shoulder. Fuck even with the god damned clan breathing down his neck he still wanted her so fucking bad. It hadn’t been enough time, and now he had to send her away from him. He felt like he was going to bleed out.

She wiggled in his lap and he felt his dick shift to press literally along the seam of pussy. His hands moved without conscious thought and he cupped her breasts from behind. Gyu had said two hours. 

“Tora, mmmmm, don’t we have to…haaaahh… go?” 

He groaned, feeling her wiggle in his lap. “Urgggggg… Fuck.. Yes.”

He ran his tongue up her throat, enjoying the way she shivered and clutched at his wrists as he continued to squeeze her tits, pinching her cute tight nipples. Finally he released her, flexing his fingers in the air and gently nudging her out of his lap. 

She knelt in front of him as he sat cross legged breathing hard, his dick pointing straight at her. 

Her eyes fixed on it, and he saw her bite her lip.

“Stop that, don’t you dare,” he reached out and thumbed her lip out from between her teeth, “can’t take it if ya look at me like that Bobby.”

She grinned, and covered her breasts with her arms, looking around the space for her clothing.

He continued to sit there, his heart pounding, staring at her. They could have been up there for years and it still wouldn’t have been enough time. 

_She’s made ya a fucking god damned addict._

**

They had dressed quickly, and gathered loose items from around their camp area, tossing them randomly into the vehicle. Poppy’s phone was dead which was making Tora very fucking nervous as he stared at the bike she was standing next to. 

He held her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. “So ya understand? Ya go _straight_ there, ya don’t stop for anything. Once ya there you go in and stay put. I’m going to go back to the beach and then lead the fuckers off up the coast. They’ll think I was up here as part of a job, and that I’m still working. I’ve just gotta carry out the cover we planned, and then I’ll come get ya. I don’t know what they know about ya, if anything, but they mentioned ya so I just want ya out of the way until Gyu can confirm.”

She took his hand and pulled it down to hold between hers. “Yes, I’ve got it. Now can you please admit that if you’d just gone home like a sane person and waited at your apartment for me to call you instead of pulling this weird disappearing secret agent mafia thug routine, this wouldn’t be happening and we’d be happily in bed together back home?” 

He grinned. 

_Feisty hamster._

“Yes, I’ll give you that we went a bit far, but...” 

She cut him off, “and you won’t do this again if you don’t have to? You and me now. You check in with your girlfriend for a logic review before you run off?”

He nodded. God she was cute. “You and me now.” 

She held up her pinky to him and he rolled his eyes. “Bobby we’ve gotta go…”

“You. And. Me. Now.” She wiggled her pinky at him, and he shook his head, hooking her pinky with his and giving it a little shake. She started to pull away and he caught her fingers, pulling them up to his mouth and biting her knuckles, making her shriek. 

“Okay Bobby, time to go. C’mere.” He pulled her in and kissed her long and deep. He felt her tongue run against the seam of his lips and he gladly let her in, savouring her mouth before he had to say goodbye for a couple of days. 

He ran his hands down her back and over her ass, squeezing her through her jeans, and she pressed her body against his. He could feel his dick hard, pressing into her stomach and she grinned against his mouth. “You sure we don’t have time…?”

He groaned, frustrated with her. “Quit it ya punk.” He pushed her off of him and stood breathing hard, trying to force some of the blood out of his dick back into his brain. She had the god damned audacity to pout at him and he broke for another moment, grabbing her behind the neck and dragging her back towards him. He wasn’t just addicted, he was a fucking junkie.

_Fuck, ya need to get her somewhere with a real god damned bed and no fucking audience._

He bit her lip roughly, and rasped into her mouth. “I’m going to get these fucking bastards off my ass, and then I’m taking ya home Bobby.” 

She slid her hands down his chest and stomach, and he felt her seize him through his jeans.

_Fucking woman!_

“What do you want to do when we get home?”

He took her by the wrists, and pulled both of her arms up above her head, grabbing them both with one hand. He dropped his other hand down between her legs and backed her up against the side of the Escalade. 

She moaned as he pushed the seam of her jeans into her. He bent his mouth to her ear to whisper to her. “I dunno Bobby, maybe have dinner?” He began rubbing circles one direction, “maybe watch a movie,” he switched directions, pressing his thumb firmly above her clit, “could play that racing game ya suck at.”

She writhed and pulled at her wrists. “Tora, you fucking suck.” 

He moved his face to look her in the eye, “ooo Bobby, cuss at me some more.” 

He dropped her hands and stepped back laughing as she rushed him, throwing a right-hook at his side. He dodged her and snagged her helmet, holding it up in front of himself as protection.

“Okay, okay, feisty. For real now, it’s time to go.”

She sighed, her shoulders slumping and stepped forward, running her hands up and down his chest..

“How long? Till you come?”

He rubbed the back of his neck, “probably two days but I’m not sure, and then I’m going to have to leave my phone with Quince so I’m afraid you’ll just have to be patient. I promise I'll come as soon as I can.”

Tora pinched the zip of her jacket and pulled it all the way up. He placed a final gentle kiss on her lips, before taking the helmet and putting it on her head. He knocked twice on top of it and smacked her on the ass as she turned to mount the bike. 

“I love you Sweetheart. I’ll be with you soon.”

“You better. Love you too _Babe_. Be safe.” She winked, smiling through her concern as she pulled the reflective face shield down and started the bike.

He stepped back as she rolled out of the pavilion, and turned the corner. She started down the straight part of the road at a steady pace, and then Tora’s vision flashed red as she hit the gas and dropped her clutch popping her front wheel off the road.

“GOD DAMMIT POPPYLAN ENOUGH WITH THE FUCKING STUPID DANGEROUS SHIT!”

  
  


**

  
  


****Poppy****

Poppy cringed slightly at how loud the bike sounded as she pulled into town and drove along the familiar roads. Her phone was dead so she had no idea what time it was, but it felt very late, and all the houses were dark. The porch light was on when she pulled up in front of the little yellow house, and parked the bike. She tugged off her helmet and climbed the steps, knocking loudly on the front door.

_Shave and a haircut..._

After a few minutes, she heard footsteps and the front door opened, a figure peeking curiously around the door. 

Poppy smiled, feeling her heart lighten. “Hi Granny.”  
  


**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😉


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for Granny Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooooo... had to take a bit of extra time to drag my ass out of a hole. I suppose I wasn't really resolving a plot hole for THIS story, but I am in the process of planning the sequel to this fic so I'm working really hard not to yeet myself into a plot pit for THAT project before I even really start it. Just trying to not fuck future CP over :) 
> 
> Hope the slightly thicker chapter makes up for having to wait an extra day, I know that all of you realize that real-life is a thing and I can't always post everyday/every other day, but when I post to my instagram that I'm going to drop a chapter and then I miss that self-imposed deadline, I feel a bit bad because I know how pumped I get for new chapters of the fics i follow, and I end up in a refresh spiral when I'm expecting an update and it's not showing up! :)
> 
> I've got a few inspo pics for this chapter so i'll throw those up on my Insta @JustCopyPastel. 
> 
> Love you guys! Let me know what you think.
> 
> All MPL Characters and themes belong to Lilydusk. <3 <3 <3

***Poppy***

“Hi Granny.”

“Poppylan!” Poppy’s grandmother flung the door open and scooped her granddaughter into her arms. “What on earth? It’s the middle of the night, what are you…?” She held Poppy back at arms length, gawking at her. 

“Good grief child I hope you either enjoyed whatever happened, or killed the man who did it to you.”

“GRANNY!” Poppy blushed furiously at her grandmother. “I… what… I...you…”

Her grandmother grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door, closing it behind them. She flicked on the light and rotated Poppy towards the hall mirror. 

_Yikes._

Tora was a gentleman when it came to her -- his hands usually soft and dexterous -- but he had apparently lost a bit of control. Her hair was a complete tangled disaster, and her neck and chest were covered in small bruises and bites. She looked thoroughly loved, and they hadn’t even finished what they had started. 

Poppy avoided her grandmother's gaze, tucking her wallet, phone and Cordy’s keys inside her upturned helmet and setting the whole thing down on the hall table. 

“Poppylan Wilkes, what in the name of Jesus fudging Christmas is going on?” She took Poppy by the shoulders forcing her to look her in the face.

Poppy’s eyes drifted from her grandmother's expression to the clock that hung on the living room wall. It was just past 1 AM; Tuesday morning. Since Sunday night Poppy had experienced several variations of heart break, a mountain of sympathy and concern, unbelievable relief, overwhelming love, and blinding lust. Now, since receiving Gyu’s phone call she had added guilt, fear, and tension to the mix. And finally _,_ to really round out the entire experience, extreme embarrassment had entered the playing field as she stood in front of her grandmother covered in the evidence of her time spent _under_ Tora. 

_Oh god, and he’s going to be here in a couple of days._

Poppy started to giggle, moving to sit down on the couch in the living room and dropping her head in her hands. She laughed until tears ran down her face; Granny simply stood frozen in the hall. 

“Poppy love…?”

“I’m fine Granny, I’m better than fine, I’m… I have a new boyfriend.”

“Ah, yes Tora. I’ve liked what I’ve seen, he’s umm, very... _tall_.”

Poppy whipped her head up staring at her grandmother. “How did you…?”

“Well you mention him quite a lot, but mostly your lovely friend Erdene has been sending pictures to Belle and Danae, and they send them to me. Granny pulled a phone out of the pocket of her robe and flicked through her messages, holding it out to Poppy. 

There she was, in the water next to the boat, her arms around Tora’s neck, at the beach sitting next to him with her toes dug into the sand, at Narrin Boardwalk holding his hand. There were photos going back for weeks. 

“Good grief, Dene,” she muttered, flicking through the photos. She smiled down at one of them at the Goldfish office; she was leaning against the counter, Tora hovering over her, as he stuck a pink post-it to the tip of her nose. The look on both of their faces was so blindingly obvious she felt embarrassed that her friends had been witnessing their behavior for weeks. She tapped the office photo and the one of them sitting in the sand at the beach and quickly texted them to herself.

“Certainly an upgrade from that idiot you dated before. What did Belle and Danny call him? The _fuckboy ex with the non-existent wiener?”_

“Granny!” Poppy laughed covering her face again. 

“What? I’m just saying a man Tora’s size couldn’t possibly disappoint in the…”

“GRANNY, please, I am begging you, please stop.”

“Fine fine,” she held up her hands in surrender, “the question still stands Poppy, what are you doing here in the middle of the night on a Tuesday? And where on earth _is_ this new man in your life; you’ve clearly been with him recently, these look… fresh.” She hooked a finger in the collar of Poppy’s jacket and tugged it down revealing a particularly large love bite.

_Fucking hell Tora bite lower next time._

Her mind slipped to what he _had_ been doing lower _,_ and she smiled without thinking. 

Granny flicked an eyebrow up at that smile, “Mm-hmm, I see. So? Where is he?”

“It’s a bit of a long story, but I need to stay here for a couple of days, then Tora will come to get me and you’ll…” It had only just now occured to Poppy that not only would she be introducing Tora to her grandmother as her _boyfriend,_ but with everything that now existed between them, her _very serious boyfriend_ . She wondered if _he_ had realized that “...you’ll get to meet him in person.”

“But Poppy, why are you here at all, what has happened?” Granny squeezed her elbow trying to help her focus. 

“That’s the long story part.” Poppy, set her grandmother’s phone down on the coffee table and took off her jacket to hang it by the door. “Can we go to bed for now? I’ll explain everything in the morning, I’m just so tired right now.” Poppy needed time to get her story straight. She wasn’t sure she was even allowed to tell her grandmother about Tora’s situation; she certainly didn’t want to give her all of the details he had shared with her, but the fact that he was in a clan? Was it safe for her to tell that to her old Granny?

“Alright dear, but I want the whole story. We’ll talk at breakfast.” She gave Poppy a stern look as she picked up her phone and then reached out to her for another hug. “Like father like daughter as always.” 

Poppy pulled back looking at her questioningly. “What do you mean Granny?”

“Oh nothing love, you just always make me think of him.” 

Poppy scooped up her helmet and its contents and they walked hand in hand to the foot of the stairs. Poppy’s room was two flights up at the top of the house in the attic where the light was best, and Granny preferred the main floor, ‘to _save her knees from all those stairs’._

Poppy pulled her grandmother into one more hug, “I’ve missed you Granny, thank you. We’ll talk in the morning.”

Granny pinched Poppy’s cheek much like Tora seemed to enjoy doing, “I’ve missed you too love. I’m serious though, the _full_ story tomorrow, every detail. Now get some sleep, you look like you need it.”

  
  


**

  
  


Poppy pushed the door to her old bedroom open and sighed as the familiar smells washed over her. Her granny had put some storage boxes in here to get them out of the way, but most of her room was as she had left it. Posters, artwork and knick knacks coated every surface, and the small childish bed in the corner of the room was piled with stuffed animals. She tossed the helmet on her old desk and jumped as a white streak flew out from underneath, and out the door. Ernest yowled up at her from the bottom of the stairs, clearly disgruntled that she had returned to reclaim the space. 

_Nice to see you too Mr. Meanie._

She turned on the lamp on her bedside table and dug around in the drawer looking for an old charging cable amidst the clutter. Pulling out a tangled cord, she plugged it into her phone, setting it on the bed and watching until the screen flickered back to life. She stripped off her well worn clothing and tossed it in the corner, pulling open a dresser drawer and finding an old pair of pink and blue _dino snore_ pajamas; life was too short for boring pjs. Her phone began to chime repeatedly as she got changed and pulled her hair up into a bun. 

_55 unread messages. Here we go._ _  
  
_

**

**Smut Squad to the Rescue**

Quincey B, Dene, and You  
  


**Dene:** @Pops, Where the hell did you go? _Monday 8:16 AM_

 ******Quincey B:** @Pops, WHERE DID YOU GO????!!??! _Monday 8:17 AM_

 **Quincey B:** Poppy!!!! _Monday 8:17 AM_ _  
_ _  
_ **Quincey B:** Poppy!!!! _Monday 8:17 AM_ _  
_ _  
_ **Quincey B:** Poppy!!!! _Monday 8:17 AM_

 **Quincey B:** Poppy!!!! _Monday 8:17 AM_

 **Quincey B:** Poppy!!!!! _Monday 8:17 AM_

**Quincey B:** Poppy!!!!!! _Monday 8:17 AM_

 **Quincey B:** Poppy!!!!!! _Monday 8:17 AM_

 **Quincey B:** Miss Editor, answer your phone right now! _Monday 8:18 AM_

 **Quincey B:** Answer it RIGHT NOW! _Monday 8:18 AM_

 **Quincey B:** YOU AND TORA BELONG TOGETHER, YOU ARE THE SAME KIND OF ASSHOLE!! _Monday 8:18 AM_

 **Quincey B:** I LOVE YOU I’m SO SORRY. ANSWER YOUR PHONE _Monday 8:18 AM_

 **Quincey B:** Poppy please, please answer, please don’t be dead _Monday 8:18 AM_

**Quincey B:** POPPY! _Monday 8:19 AM_

 **Quincey B:** If you are splattered on the road somewhere Boo-Boo will never forgive me. _Monday 8:19 AM_

 **Dene:** @Quincey B, fucking calm the fuck down! _Monday 8:19 AM_

 **Quincey B:** @Dene, YOU CALM DOWN! _Monday 8:19 AM_

 **Dene:** @Quincey B, I am in front of you Q, put your phone down! _Monday 8:20 AM_

 **Dene:** @Pops, Just checking on you again, most of us are sure you’re fine, you’d have come back if he wasn’t there. Love you. Text me when you get this. Maybe be better at charging your fucking phone. _Monday 10:02 AM_

 **Dene:** @Pops, We’re leaving the beach house now, we’re going to do a drive-by to make sure you’re actually up there. Hope you’re not naked. Hope Tora is. _Monday 10:20AM_

 **Dene:** @Pops, Oh who am I Kidding? Hope you’re both naked you cute bitch. _Monday 10:22 AM_

 **Quincey B:** @Dene, @Pops, I second this. _Monday 10:23 AM_

 **Dene:** @Quincey B, Super spy crew checking in! Dramatic fucking lunatics located safe and sound! :) Kori says they’re sleeping like kittens in the back of that fucking van. _Monday 11:44 AM_

 **Quincey B:** @Dene, describe the scene in detail. How naked? _Monday 11:47 AM_

 **Dene:** @Quincey B, Kori says Poppy has fortune cookie panties on. _Monday 11:48 AM_

 **Quincey B:** @Pops, POPPYLAN WILKES HAS ALL OUR WORK TOGETHER MEANT NOTHING TO YOU? _Monday 11:49 AM_

 **Quincey B:** @Pops, We are going shopping as soon as you get home. _Monday 11:50 AM_

 **Quincey B:** @Pops, We are BURNING those cookie knickers. _Monday 11:51 AM_

 **Dene:** @Quincey B, [PICTURE ATTACHED] _Monday 11:52 AM_

 **Quincey B:** @Pops, Okay, those are cute. Tiger probably loved them. Fine. We’re still going shopping. Lace woman. Lace! Do it for me. Your booty and boobies deserve the best. _Monday 11:53 AM_

 **Dene:** @Pops, We’re back home safe, just getting dinner and staying in tonight. Call or text any time you get that phone of yours charged. _Monday 6:40 PM_

 **Quincey B:** @Dene, Where did you guys leave the bottle opener? _Monday 6:59 PM_

 **Dene:** @Quincey B, it has a magnet it’s stuck to the fridge. _Monday 7:02 PM_

 **Quincey B:** @Dene, Tacky. _Monday 7:06 PM_

 **Quincey B:** @Pops, YOU STOLE HIS PHONE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Monday 9:50 PM_

 **Dene:** @Quincey B, what now? _Monday 9:51 PM_

 **Quincey B:** @Dene, Just call me. _Monday 9:51 PM_

_**_

**Tora:** BOTH WHEELS ON THE DUCKING ROAD BOBBY! _Monday 10:48 PM_

 **Tora:** I love u, insane hamster woman. _Monday 10:52 PM_

 **Tora:** If u splatter that cute ass on the highway I’m going to be pissed. _Monday 10:53 PM_

 **Tora:** Please be careful. _Monday_ 1 _0:55 PM_

 **Tora:** Back at the beach house with Q and C. She says take care of her ducking bike. ;) _12:01 AM_

 **Tora:** Going to have some food and rest a few hours and then drive up the coast. Gyu’s tracking those assholes, says they’re near the peak now. _12:05 AM_

 **Tora:** Laying down in ya bed. Smells like u. <3 _12:43 AM_

 **Tora:** Wish u were here with me. _12:44 AM_

 **Tora:** U should be there soon. Text me as soon as u get your phone charged. _12:47 AM_

 **Tora:** I can’t believe ur mine Bobby. Sorry i’m such a ducking sap. ;) _12:50 AM_

 **Tora:** I miss ur cute ass. _12:53 AM_

 **Tora:** I can’t wait to be with u again. <3 I’m going to try and sleep a bit. _12:55 AM_

 **Tora:** Text me as soon as u can, don’t worry about the time. I’ve got my phone on my chest so i’ll feel it. _12:55 AM_

 **Granny:** [PICTURE ATTACHED] _1:13 AM_

 **Granny:** [PICTURE ATTACHED] _1:14 AM_

 **Tora:** Can’t sleep, worried u crashed. Charge ya phone! _1:32 AM_

 **Tora:** I love you. _Just now._

Poppy smiled at her phone, she would text Quincey and Erdene back in the morning. She pulled up Tora’s contact and hit dial as she crawled into her old twin bed.

“Bobby?”

“Yeah Babe, I’m here. Made it fine. I love you too.”

“Thank fuck. I miss you.”

She yawned, her eyes feeling heavy already, his voice instantly relaxing her. “I miss you too, I can’t wait till you come.” 

“Me neither Sweetheart, ya sound exhausted. Get some sleep, I’ll talk to you in the morning. Quince went and got me a new phone today so I’ll set it up and get you the new number.”

“That was nice of him, I think it’s two phones for you from now on, a clan phone and a _Bobby_ phone.” 

“I think that sounds like a pretty smart fuckin’ idea, just never needed one before. Quince has some shit here for ya too. I didn’t look though. Gyu took ya bag back to Narrin though so I’m betting it’s clothes.”

“I have clothes here, nothing fancy but they’ll do, thank him for me though.” Quincey was too generous sometimes. She didn’t know how she could ever repay him. Maybe she’d give him a break on some of the weirder sex things he wanted to try in his next book.

“I will, he said something about a cookie.”

_Of fucking course._

“That ass.” she grumbled, making Tora laugh. 

“I won’t ask Sweetheart. Ya need to sleep.”

She was exhausted but wasn’t ready to hang up yet. “Can we stay on the phone again?” 

He chuckled, “Yah of course Sweetheart. Next best thing to having ya here with me. Can’t wait to hear what stories you tell me tonight.” 

She blanched, pulling the covers over the face. “Oh god, NO. Maybe I’m changing my mind now.”

“Nope, too late I want to hear the one about the pterodactyl. I need it to help me sleep.” 

She heard him sigh, calming his laughter, his voice getting warm and sleepy. “G’night Bobby. I love ya.”

“I love you more.” She grinned under her covers, rolling her eyes at herself a bit. 

“Fucking impossible,” he whispered to her.

_God damn you’re soooo in love. This is sugary even for you._

Poppy lay there in her little childhood bed staring up at the paintings and posters tacked up around her room; representations of who she had wanted to be, and what she imagined for her future. 

_Oh little Poppy, you had no idea; but it’s good. We’re doing really good._

She could hear Tora’s breathing starting to even out, and for the first time since he’d been sick, and passed out with his head in her lap, she heard him slip into sleep before her, gentle snores reaching her through the phone. She felt warm, knowing he had found some peace amidst a night of frustration and fear.

_“The only god damned times I've slept without screams echoing inside my skull is when I've held you.”_

No more screams; not if she could help it. She would do anything to make sure he never had to dream alone again. She was 5 foot _something_ ; something that could keep the nightmares back from him. Her gentle tiger. Hers.

“I love you Tora, I love you so fucking much.”

  
  


**

When the music started Poppy wasn’t awake enough to entirely make sense of her surroundings. She flipped over and flopped off her bed onto her hands and knees with a crash, her phone cord wrapping around her arm and pulling loose from the wall as she fell. 

The drums and humming were thundering around the room, which she took a moment to realize was not her apartment in Narrin but her attic bedroom in Moonbright. Her eyes slid to the doorway which had been thrown wide, and where a large old style boombox cassette player had been shoved into the room to _shout_ at her.

_LITTLE BITTY PRETTY ONE_

_COME ON AND TALK-A TO ME_

_LOVEY DOVEY LOVEY ONE_

_COME SIT DOWN ON MY KNEE_

“GRANNY!” 

Poppy lay on her back in the middle of her floor pressing her hands over her ears, laughing and feeling guilty for the times she had done this _same_ thing to Erdene, Mirabelle, Danea, and more recently Tora and the thugletts. Her father and Granny had done this to her any time they wanted her up in a hurry; a jarring, but impactful tactic, which she fully intended to continue inflicting on others whenever given the chance.

“I’m UP!” she yelled over the music.

Her grandmother sashayed into the room, twisting her hips and dancing as she set a full cup of coffee on the floor near Poppy’s hand. 

“Take a shower and then come downstairs for food. It’s time to talk about boys!”

Granny danced back out of the room, pulling the door shut behind her. Poppy crawled over to the boombox and turned its volume down to a human level, before picking up the coffee and taking a grateful sip. She grabbed the charging cord and dragged her phone out from where it had flopped under the bed. 

_3 unread text messages._

**Unknown Number:** Morning Bobby. I fell asleep last night and missed my bedtime story. We can try again tonight. ;) I’m up and on the road. Text me when you wake up, I need to talk to you about some stuff. Love you. _5:32 AM_

 **Erdene:** Hey morning, text or call me when you get a chance, still worried about you. I’m at the office. _8:03 AM_

 **Erdene:** Also some guy was just here looking for you. Said his name was Darryl. He wants to set up a meeting for a project, I sent his contact info to your email. _8:04 AM_

Poppy saved Tora’s new number in her phone, and then quickly tapped out messages to Erdene and Quincey.

**You:** Hey Dene, I’m totally fine, things got a bit crazy but I’m totally safe. I’m at my Granny’s while Tora figures some stuff out. He’ll be coming to get me in a couple of days. I’m sorry I owe you a huge phone call, but I need to talk to Tora right now and then my Granny needs some explanation. I love you and I’ll call you as soon as I get a good chance. Thanks for the email, I’ll contact this Darryl and set up a meeting for us. _8:48 AM_

 **You:** Hey Quincey, I know you’ll have talked to Tora and you know I’m okay but I just wanted to text you and tell you I love you, and to leave my fortune cookies alone. Tora did like them ;) PS: Tell Cordy her bike is fine, and that I’m sorry. And also that I love her, and she’s a stunning majestic goddess, and to please not eat me when I see her next. _8:50 AM_

 **You:** Morning Babe. Just got my wakeup call, now Granny wants to talk about boys. She’s excited to hear all about my new boyfriend. Love you too. Want to call me to talk? _8:51 AM_

_Incoming call: Boyfriend <3 _

She smiled, seeing the picture of them together in her office flash up on her screen. “Morning Tiger.”

“Morning Sweetheart… So... what are ya going to tell ya Granny about me?” His voice sounded a bit far away, and she could hear road noise like he was driving with the windows down. 

She grinned. “I thought I’d start with how you took a pervy picture of me when we met, then how you secretly love girly romance movies, and of course I’ll tell her 10 or 12 times that you’re 6’3 just to make sure that it really sticks. Maybe finish with how good you are at googling sex acts.”

He choked into his phone, “BOBBY!” 

“Too much? Well what would you have me say then?” She loved poking at him.

“Listen you hostile hamster, ya stressing me the fuck out. Please don’t make ya Granny hate me before I’m even there. I can do that on my own!”

She opened her dresser and pulled out fresh underwear, a pink strawberry milk shirt and a plaid skirt and laid them out on her bed. “Babe, she’s going to love you. I’ll tell her you are in private security and that you’re my client’s body guard. And that I love you very much... and of course that you’re 6’3.”

She heard him groan, obviously rolling his eyes at her as he drove. 

“She already knows a bit about you actually, or I should say, _us._ Dene and my cousins have been ratting us out via text.”

“What ya mean?” He sounded nervous. 

“Hang on.” She finished stripping off her PJ’s and pulling on a robe before she picked up her phone and forwarded him the photos she had gotten from Granny.

She heard him breath out when they arrived on his screen.

“They’re cute Bobby.” His voice was pleasant enough, but held a bit of tension she hadn’t expected.

“Yah, Erdene has been practicing her covert secret agent thug skills. I’m annoyed at the invasion of our privacy... but I also have a new phone background.”

She picked up her phone and walked down the attic stairs and into the bathroom at the bottom of the steps. “Anyway, I’m more concerned about what to tell her regarding _why_ I’m here. _Hey Granny my boyfriend has these scary co-workers that might want to hurt me, so I need to hide here until we’re sure they’re not coming after me._ ” She muted herself while she went pee and washed up.

“They’re not going to hurt you Sweetheart, I’d never let that happen, but listen, Gyu did find some shit out that you and I need to talk about.” She paused in the bathroom, leaning against the sink to listen to him.

“These assholes have it in their heads that they’re going to take me down for some fucking reason. We don’t really know why all of a sudden they have it out for me the way they do. It’s mostly just been a god damned irritation, but now they’ve mentioned _you_ , so Gyu did some digging.”

She tossed her robe on the counter, and stood naked except for Tora’s ring on it’s chain. She leaned into the shower, turning on the water to start it warming up. “And he found something?”

“We were right to react the way we did; sending you to Moonbright. They know about us Bobby, Erdene isn’t the only one who has pictures. I… I got fucking sloppy.” 

She heard the driving noise quiet, and then he seemed to be pulling over and parking. She heard the engine switch off, leaving his end of the call quiet.

“I tried to walk away from ya once, knowing that someone might try and hurt ya if they knew how much I cared. Then Quince hired you and I let myself get fucking careless. Now these fuckwats know I have feelings for ya, and they know exactly who ya are, including where ya live...and...”

Poppy froze, staring at the phone. She sat down on the edge of the tub. “And?”

“And they sent someone to the Goldfish office looking for you this morning. I don’t fucking know what has them this fucking riled that they’re tailing me across the god damned county, and sending people after ya, but these two fuckers want something are are determined to get a leash on me, right fucking _now_.” 

“The guy they sent... was it someone named Darryl?”

“I’m not sure Bobby, where did you get that name?”

“Erdene texted me this morning to say that some guy had been to the office looking for me and had left his information so I could set up a meeting with him. She emailed me his details. Tora, are Dene and Jacob safe?”

“The guys are watching the office now. Can you send those details to Gyu?” 

“Yeah of course.” She wrapped her arms around her chest, feeling chills running up and down her spine. “So, what does this mean for me? When can I go home?” 

“For now it means ya stay out of harm's way with ya Granny. And I deal with these assholes.”

“Tora, what does that mean, what are you going to do to them?” She couldn’t help the unspoken accusation from creeping into her voice. 

“Gyu is tracking them, and they’re tracking me. They followed me from the peak back to the beach house, now they’re tailing me along the coast.”

Poppy felt cold, even as the steam from the running shower filled the room. “Tora, you’re leading them somewhere? Alone? You can’t… Tora you can’t... by yourself?”

“No, no Sweetheart, I’m not going to… I can’t just…” he was stumbling over his words. “I can’t just fucking _kill_ them, they’re too close to Martin, if they just vanish and it gets connected to me, we’ll be in a whole new shit storm.” 

She felt a bit of tension leave her body, and noticed that the water from the shower had gotten as warm as it intended to, and was already starting to get cool again. She stood quickly, balancing her phone on the edge of the tub, and stepped under the spray before all the hot water was gone. 

“I’m leading them North, and I’m going to let them see me meet a contact of Quincey’s, just to complete the cover here. Hopefully once they believe I'm on a legit job they’ll give up. Once Gyu confirms they’ve turned around and fucked off back home, I’ll come get you, and...”

He sighed heavily, and Poppy remained quiet, rubbing shampoo into her hair, washing away the vestiges of the beach and their impromptu camping trip as she waited for him to continue. 

“Bobby are you in the shower?” his voice was suddenly a bit higher.

“Stay focused Tora, what else?”

He groaned, “Fuck, Bobby. That’s just inconsiderate of you.” He let his breath out in a huff. “And then you and me need to have a talk about what we’re going to do. We need to make a choice about what kind of relationship we want to have.” 

She rinsed her hair and turned off the water, stepping out and wrapping herself in a towel. “What kind of options are there?”

“I’d rather talk about it when we’re together Sweetheart. It’s not just a perfect A or B, we’ve gotta figure out what will work for us, but the basics would be either we need to keep our shit to ourselves, or we let our relationship be public and deal with the fall out as it comes. I’ll be honest, the second one scares the shit out of me.”

“But Tora, you said they already know about us, or at least they know we _like_ each other, even after they stop following you now, they still know where I live, and work. What can I do?” She could feel tears in her eyes, but kept her voice steady. She would not stress him out more by crying.

“Bobby to be completely honest, I don’t know yet, but you are safe now where you are, and once I get there we will figure this out together. And remember, as much as he fucking hates it, ya boyfriend is a _boss level thug_ . These little fuckers are just trying to stir up shit, but if it comes to it, I’ll do _whatever_ it takes to keep ya safe.”

She should have felt comforted by his words, but they just reminded her of all the times he’d had to do _whatever it took_ to keep someone he cared about safe, even if it meant sacrificing another part of himself. She was part of that now, another person for him to protect. 

“Together Tora.” She pulled his ring up on it’s chain and squeezed it in her hand, like it would force her words into his head even at a distance. “Say that again, and don’t forget it. We will figure this out _together_.”

  
  


***

Poppy stood at the top of the stairs dressed, hair braided, and ready for _Granny Battle_ . Her grandmother was feisty, intuitive and had a way of manipulating information out of a person. She had to be on the top of her game to survive the _boy talk_ which they both knew was code for intense interrogation.

She walked down the steps and strode into the kitchen to find Granny sitting peacefully sipping tea, Ernest's fluffy white body cradled in her lap. If she had been in a swivel chair she would have looked like a James Bond villain. Her sharp eyes met Poppy’s, and she immediately felt 12 again. 

_Here we go. Keep your fists up. Block. Keep your feet moving._

“So he’s mixed up in something pretty serious. I’m assuming he’s in a Narrin clan.”

_KO._

_“Granny how…?”_

“Well firstly, talking on speaker phone in an echoey bathroom wasn’t the best way to keep a conversation private, you’ll need to work on that. I couldn’t hear everything but from what I gather two of his associates are interested in finding you to use as extortion against your young man, but he’s not exactly sure how or why.” 

“Yes, but…”

“Poppy dear, just let me speak. You’ve gotten yourself into a very dangerous situation it seems, and I will be needing the one hundred percent, start-to-finish and complete story, beginning with an explanation of what makes this Tora person worthy of the choices you are making.”

Poppy stared at her grandmother, stunned at already being completely out of control of the situation.

‘Poppylan. Talk. Now. Tell me why you love this man.”

Poppy stared at her role model, noting the same intense energy Erdene said radiated out of Poppy when she was determined to see something through. There was no fighting the inevitable. 

She sat down at the table, and relaxed her shoulders, releasing the defenses she had prepared. 

_Talk. Now._

And she did. Poppy told Granny _everything_ , starting right at the beginning with the crash, the train, the photo, and then slowly, painstakingly, winding through her brief but complex history with Tora. She painted him for her grandmother, with all the darks and lights that existed within him. 

She spoke of his generosity, his humor, his consideration, and his loving, innocent nature that was stifled under smothering circumstances. She spoke of how he balanced her, supported her, respected her, and appreciated her. She also spoke about the fear, the worry, the sadness, and the heartbreak that swirled around him. She spoke of his truths and the terrible realities of his life. She spoke of the choices he made on behalf of others, and the sacrifices he made of himself. Poppy shared her love for him in all its imperfect glory. She shared her fears about their future, as well as the confidence she had that they would find their way together. Eyes open, partners by choice. 

Poppy’s grandmother had been a constant throughout her entire life. Through any uncertainty or loss, her grandmother had been there. She was the person who knew the things about Poppy that she herself didn’t even know, starting with her first breath, to when she left Moonbright for her new life in the city. Now, in sharing Tora with Granny, Poppy felt like she was bridging the gap between her past and her future selves. 

Granny had sat quietly absorbing the story. She’d cried, laughed, clenched her fists and rolled her eyes. They’d had to stop to make food, reheat tea and coffee, and take bathroom breaks. Slowly, taking hours, Poppy unfolded all of Tora’s corners for her grandmother. Now, it was mid afternoon and Granny just sat unmoving, staring down into her empty tea cup. 

“Like father, like daughter.”

“Granny, what does that mean? You said that last night.”

She looked up at Poppy with tears in her eyes. “It means that even after you’ve been hurt so many times, you still find the strength to open your whole heart Poppy dear. You see the good in people that others would condemn at first glance, and that scares me so much.”  
  


“Granny…?” Poppy reached out and took the other woman’s hand, squeezing. 

“Some people deserve condemnation, my girl. I wholeheartedly want to believe that _your_ man is not one of them, but your _mother_ was.”

Granny edged her chair around the table, and reached to pat Poppy’s hip, where her tattoos lay beneath her skirt. “ _They say that the best blaze burns brightest when circumstances are at their worst._ I held your hand while you had that inked into your skin and I still believe it. Some of the best things can come out of terrible circumstances; the biggest loves can be found there, but also the biggest heart breaks. Your Tora, sounds like a love that could breathe life back into a soul,” she cupped Poppy’s cheek, “or rip it from a body entirely.” 

  
  


**

***Tora***

He was a day early. He revved the engine of the black 4 wheel Jeep he’d gotten from Quincey and sped past the sign indicating Moonbright at the next exit. He’d left his clan phone with Quincey, and traded the Escalade for the Jeep Quincey had obtained with the intent of getting himself and Cordy back to the city; he fucking hoped his Quince hadn’t just bought this one too. 

It was 8 PM Tuesday night, and he’d been driving most of the day. Scharch and Claude had followed him all the way to a small town called Driftburn, where he’d stopped at a small roadside motel and met with a _contact_ of Quincey’s, who was in reality, was just another one of his dipshit high society friends. Not to miss an opportunity, Quincey had arranged for Tora to pick up several manuscripts his friend wanted him to review, so he’d made a show of collecting the packages before high tailing it back to the beach house to wait and see if Scharch and Claude would give up and accept that there was no opportunity to fuck with Tora here.

Finally at 4 PM, Gyu had called to report that the fuckwit twins had left the area and were bee-lining back to Narrin. They’d been monitoring their text coms as well as their location and Gyu had formed a theory that Tora wasn’t quite sure about. 

**

“Martin is fucking up to something Bro, I just don’t know what.”

“Can’t ya just hack into his shit and see what he’s doing?” Tora was stretched out on Poppy’s bed in a towel, staring at the ceiling, and spinning her hair tie around on one finger. 

“Martin is old as fuck and doesn’t have a clue how to use his phone or any other damn tech. Sometime’s that makes a guy vulnerable, but for Martin it just means that he barely fucking _uses_ it at all. He’s like a grandpa, he gets emails but mostly just phones people to actually talk about anything important, which doesn’t do me any fucking good, I’m not the god damned CIA Bro.” 

Tora pressed his hands to his face. Fuck he hated anything to do with fucking spy shit, that was Kōri’s deal. “Then what has ya thinking he’s up to something?” 

“Just something Claude texted this guy they sent to Poppy’s office. He said that once they got something on you, and brought you in line, _‘Boss M could finally move forward.”_

“That doesn’t fucking tell us anything man.” He was getting frustrated. He just wanted to go get Poppy and focus on making sure she was safe. The rest of this clan bullshit was just a distraction, she was all that mattered to him. 

“We got one possible good bit of news. I can’t be sure one hundred percent, but I don’t think the fucking shit stains have been telling Martin what they’re up to. Martin doesn’t text much but he’s been blowing up their phones wanting to know where the fuck they are. That’s why they’re hauling ass now.” 

Tora sat up, thinking. “Have ya seen any mention of Poppylan in any other clan coms?”

“Nah Bro, just them and this one other fucker they sent to her office this morning.”

He flicked his phone onto the speaker and tossed it on the bed so he could gather his hair up into the strawberry hair tie and get dressed. He’d taken a shower and shaved; now he was getting ready to leave again to go find Poppy and face his next challenge; Granny.

“So there’s a chance the rest of the clan doesn’t know about her, it’s just these two assholes trying to wrap me up like a fucking gift for their boss for whatever fucking reason.” 

“That’s sort of what it seems like but it’s tough to know for sure Bro.” Gyu sounded tired, and Tora felt a twinge of guilt at the stress he was putting on his brother.

“Listen man, I need ya to keep an eye on them and let me know if anything changes, but try and get a bit of rest. Don’t fuckin’ kill ya self.”

“I got ya Bro, I’m fine. I want to see Poppy safe too, ya not the only one who cares about her.”

“Just keep ya hands to yourself.” Tora smiled as he pulled a plain brown henley over his head and tugged the sleeves down, covering his ink. 

Gyu snorted, “Ya think I’m fuckin’ dumb?”

“Ya ya I know ya not. Listen, Gyu, one more thing. Do me a favour and get Kōri in on this. I’m fucking smart enough to know when I’m over my head, but this is ya Sis’s fucking speciality.”

“Not going to argue with ya there Bro. I’ll call her now.”

**

Tora pressed the gas to the floor, and thought through what he knew.

Scharch and Claude had thought they saw a chance to fuck him over, but had given up and gone home, for now. They wanted leverage over him, and seemed to be keeping Martin in the dark as they tried to get it. They wanted him as a gift for their fucking boss, to help with whatever the fuck Martin might be doing. They knew about Poppy, and thought they could use her, but no one else seemed to have a clue about her. She was still just Quincey’s editor.

It was one small measure of relief knowing that there only seemed to be one gun aimed at her at the moment. He could stand in front of one gun. 

He breathed out and unclenched his fingers on the wheel as he turned the Jeep into town and passed the _Welcome to Moonbright_ sign. He muttered to himself as he made the turns, following the GPS on his phone towards the little red pin on the map. 

“Nice to meet ya Granny, I’m the thug that’s in love with ya granddaughter. Nice to meet you Mrs. Wilkes, I’m Tora, and I have one of the highest body counts in the Balthuman organization. I want to move in with your granddaughter and have her read me porny books while I water her weird plants. Nice to meet you Granny... please don’t hate me.”

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

  
  


_**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😘
> 
> Little bitty pretty one - https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=SaWAo38EPiw&feature=share


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bullying Hamsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter was legit my favourite to write so far, no competition. 
> 
> Hope everyone is having a great weekend! I've had a lovely time writing and drawing and hanging out in group chats with some of the most amazing writers and creatives ever! Shoutout to the ladies of PWWSTS, you're all legit the best! *Places hand over heart and salutes the smut flag* 
> 
> Can't wait to hear what you guys think of this chapter! Cya in the comments! Love ya all!
> 
> All of the MPL characters and themes belong to Lilydusk! 
> 
> ** I've grown to like the haircut ;)

** **Tora****

Tora was used to feeling awkward and conspicuous in most places he went, but when he pulled up in front of Poppy’s grandmother's house his skin felt hot like a giant spotlight was hanging over his head. He sat in the Jeep parked across the street from the glowing house, not sure what to do. It was cute and yellow with a bright red door and a small covered porch; it might as well have had a sign out front that read “Caution: may contain cute hamster women.” 

Two empty beer glasses sat on the edge of the step along with some plates. Strings of white lights hung off the rail, and some large pillows sat propped up on the steps. Tora assumed that Poppy and her grandmother had been having dinner on the porch and had then gone inside for something; the door was standing partially open, and he could see shadows moving behind the window coverings. 

He slumped his body down in the seat as he stared across the street. What was he supposed to do? Go knock on the door? The door wasn’t even closed! 

_Any fucking thug could just walk in there. Fuck, should I just walk in there?_

Tora eyed the house, looking at the windows on the upper floors and wondered for a moment about just breaking in and waiting for Poppy in her room. 

_Ya lookin’ to get ya ass killed? Ya own hamster would end ya if you pulled a stunt like that. Fuck knows what Granny hamster would do._

He took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping out of the Jeep and tugging the sleeves of his shirt down as far as they would go. He thrust his hands in his pockets and jogged across the road, angling away from the house slightly so he couldn’t be seen approaching from the porch. The door being open that way was throwing him, and he hesitated at the edge of the property before finally stepping forward and walking towards the door, his heart hammering in his ears. 

Of course the door swung wider the moment he stepped onto the sidewalk, and a white haired version of Poppy stepped outside holding a plastic container of cookies. Tora froze as her eyes found him, and he awkwardly stepped forward and then back again, probably looking like he was considering running away, which in all honesty, he sort of was.

Poppy appeared in the doorway, bumping into her grandmother from behind while clutching a large white cat. 

“Granny what…?” She looked up, spotting Tora and shrieked. He watched with amusement as the cat was thrown yowling over the rail and into the bushes, and his tiny girlfriend vaulted down the steps in one leap and threw herself at him. 

“TORA!” She reached up grabbing his collar and hauled him down to kiss her. Her arms went around his neck clutching him to her as she kissed his mouth and he stood frozen, hands up in the air, one eye locked on the older woman standing on the porch. 

She grabbed the sides of his face and forced him to look away from her grandmother, “You’re early! You didn’t text. You’re here early!” She kissed him again, giggling and dancing up and down. She had her hair in two braids the way he loved, and was pink from head to toe in an oversized strawberry milk shirt, and a pink plaid skirt; it made her look younger than she was and the stress of it pushed his blood pressure up another notch.

He smiled at her, still glancing nervously up at the porch where his doom awaited him in the form of Poppy’s Granny.

_The Alpha Hamster._

He managed to drag his hands down from the _don’t shoot_ position to hover awkwardly over Poppy’s hips, then her waist, and finally touching down on her shoulders. He grabbed her there and held her back from him at arm’s length. 

“Didn’t take as long as I thought it would. They… uh… the situation has moved back to Narrin and Quincey is covering for me like we talked about so I was able to come tonight.”

Looking down at her relaxed his nerves enough for him to bring her a little closer, so he could lean down and speak quietly in her ear, “I couldn't wait any longer to see ya Bobby, I missed ya.” 

She wiggled out of his restraining grasp and managed to get her arms around his waist, tucking her face into his chest and hugging him close. “I missed you too, I’m so glad you’re here.” 

Poppy let him go and took his hand, “Come on, come and meet Granny.” 

He did his best not to look like he was digging his heels into the sidewalk as she pulled him towards the porch, but seeing Granny looking over at him made him feel like he had a gun pointed at his head. Poppy felt the small amount of resistance in his body and turned back to him, looking at his face. Her eyes were soft, and understanding. She reached up and smoothed his hair the way she knew he liked it, covering the mark on his neck, and then rubbed her hands firmly down his biceps and over his forearms. She took one hand at time, and held it gently as she pushed up the sleeves of his shirt, revealing his flowers and fish. 

“She’s going to love _you_ , just like I do.” 

_\---“Back straight. Dignity and respect for yourself.”_

The advice Poppy’s client, Mr. Lam had given him months ago popped into his head, and he stood up to his full height, holding tight to Poppy’s hand. 

Granny was smiling down at them from the porch when he looked up at her again. 

“Well, well, well Poppylan, who have you brought me?” She set the cookies down at her feet, and nudged the cat who had cautiously returned to the porch away from the treats with her foot. 

Poppy guided Tora gently forward as Granny came down a step, standing three up so that she was eye level with him. She really did look almost identical to Poppy except that her hair was short and white, and her skin was marked by age. Now that he stood close to her, the face he saw was kind, but he recognized the look she had in her eyes; hamster sass.

“It’s nice to meet you in person Gr… Mrs. Wilkes.”

He held his hand out to her awkwardly and she reached to take it, wrapping both of her hands around his. 

Poppy tucked one arm around his waist and stood leaning against his side. “Granny, this is my Tora.”

Granny beamed down at him and Poppy, and squeezed his hand. 

“Well well Poppy’s Tora, come here love, stop looking at me like I’m the scariest thing you’ve ever seen, I’m just a sweet old lady. Look I _literally_ have cookies.” She let go of his hand and reached down for the container, holding it up as evidence. 

Tora eyed her warily, “No offense to ya at all Mrs. Wilkes but I've known your granddaughter for a while now. I’ve heard her sweet and innocent act before and fu... dge, if you don’t sound exactly like her.”

He tried to smile at her and heard Poppy snicker at his elbow while she squeezed his side. 

“Ah ha, not one to just bend over and give me the upperhand just because you’re sleeping with my granddaughter, I can respect that.” 

“GRANNY!” Poppy screeched, covering her face with her hand. 

Tora felt his soul leave his body and he floated there, looking down on the scene. 

_Just run! Run away. Just go man you’re fucking done._

“Oh Poppy you had to know I’d play that card, don’t act like you didn’t see it coming.” 

She reached out the poked Tora on the tip of the nose. “My _sweet…”_ she crooked her fingers indicating air quotes around the word _sweet_ , “not-very-innocent granddaughter turns up here covered in your romantic handywork, and she has the audacity to think that I’m not going to run you both through the ringer?”

She reached down and tugged on one of Poppy’s braids, “Sweetheart, without your Dad here to strike fear into the heart of your suitor, I must rise the occasion solo.”

Poppy let go of Tora and crossed her arms over her chest, “Dad would have made him a cake.” 

Her grandmother picked up the cookies again and shook them in Poppy’s face, “The cookies are right there Poppylan.”

“Granny I already told you everything, you don’t need to hold Tora’s feet to the fire.” Poppy huffed.

Tora darted a look at his girlfriend, “Ya told her wh…”

“Oh but honey, where is the fun in that?” Granny winked at Tora. 

_Fucking hell is this what Poppy’s going to evolve into?_ _  
  
_

“Come along my large friend, help carry these dishes inside for me and I’ll make you a plate of dinner. Poppy, bring Ernest and the cookies.”

She picked up the cushions they had been sitting on before Tora arrived, and marched towards the door. “Don’t worry child, it’s not all bad. I know you’ve not had a relationship before so I’ll walk you through the process. We’ll start with some light interrogation, and then later…” she smiled wickedly over her shoulder at him, “I’ll find Poppy’s baby pictures.”

“Granny don’t you dare, I will put you in a home. A mean one! WITH PLASTIC PLANTS!”

“Try me kiddo.”

**

Poppy’s grandmother had indeed brought out the baby pictures after dinner. Tora would have happily endured another round of questions about himself in exchange for 5 minutes alone with that book and his cellphone camera, but Poppy had an iron grip on the album now and was not letting it anywhere near him. 

She had tolerated the photos of herself for a time, but had eventually reached a breaking point. Tora had loved seeing baby Poppy, fat and pink and naked, and Poppy seemed more or less fine, though a bit bemused as he flipped through the pages; he didn’t have any photos of himself as a baby and seeing her fascinated him. It was once her younger self had begun to reach puberty that Poppy became noticeably irritated. The photo of Poppy holding up her first box of tampons and wearing a shirt with an angry uterus on it was the one to finally cause her to crack and tackle Tora, prying the book from his hands. 

“Ya were so cute tho Bobby, c’mon show me some more,” he laughed standing over her as she clutched the album to her chest. He pinched her cheeks and angled her face up so he could kiss her gently.

Granny interrupted them from the kitchen. “Question six, why do you call her Bobby?” 

“That’s number seven, don’t ya think for a second I’m not counting. Ya got one left after this,” he shouted back into the kitchen. 

They had agreed on eight questions tonight and he wasn’t letting her get away with one more unless she found more pictures of Poppy, hopefully involving some sort of band uniform. 

She’d not asked him the questions he’d been expecting. He’d been prepared for things like _‘do you love my granddaughter,’ (yes)_ or ‘ _will you take a bullet for my granddaughter?’ (also yes,)_ so her actual questions had thrown him off. 

He’d not been able to answer them all, and had had to promise to think about his answers and get back to her, which he suspected was still providing her some other form of information she saw value in.

**

“Question number one,” she paused for a moment, sitting back in her arm chair, “What did you want to do for a job when you were a little boy?” 

Tora looked at Poppy on the couch next to him, confused, and she just shrugged, taking his hand. “I dunno, I didn’t… I didn’t have a super normal…” he paused, thinking hard, “I guess I liked dinosaurs a lot. Don’t all kids want to grow up to explore and dig up fossils?”

She nodded, and moved on. He felt like he was taking a weird test he hadn’t studied for.

“Two. Fantasy vacation?” Tora must have looked blank because she continued. “If you could go anywhere in the world for a vacation where would you go?”

He shrugged again and aimed a thumb at Poppy, “Anywhere she wanted to go, I haven’t been to a lot of places cept for work here and there.” 

“You have to pick, it's _your_ dream vacation, not hers.” 

He frowned, “I liked the beach,” he turned to look at Poppy, “ya wanna to go to the beach again Bobby? Maybe just us next time?”

Granny raised her eyebrows at Poppy. “Take some time with that one dear. Broaden your horizons a bit. Tell me next time you visit. There’s a lot of world out there.” Tora had never really thought about where he might like to visit in the world, it just wasn’t an option for him unless he was being hauled along behind Quincey.

Some questions were tougher than others. When she’d asked whether he wanted kids, he could barely look at her. Poppy had shaken her head at her grandmother and silently forced her to move on from that question. That definitely told her something about him. She’d changed the question for him and tossed him a low ball, asking him what his favorite animal was. “Used to be tigers obviously but lately I’m pretty partial to mean hamsters.” He pinched Poppy’s cheek and she swatted at him.

Granny rolled her eyes at his teasing of her granddaughter and continued. “Alright Mr. Tiger, number four, what is your favorite song?” 

Fuck what kind of psychological torture was she pulling on him? It was cruel. He tried to think of an appropriate song that wasn’t a straight up lie, but that wouldn’t embarrass the fuck out of him and finally just gave up. He glanced at Poppy, not quite meeting her eye and quickly muttered, “The song from the roof.” 

Smiling, Poppy had leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek. “You’re so cute.” She turned to Granny, “he means the song he played for me so we could dance together on the roof of this club. He’s embarrassed because he’s a secret mush ball who likes Harry Styles.”

_Bullying hamsters._

Granny chuckled, clasping her hands together. “Okay, question five, what is your most _prized_ possession?” 

_Easy one._

Tora reached over to Poppy and hooked a finger under the chain around her neck pulling up his ring. “Belonged to the guy who helped raise me. He was a good guy.” He wasn’t prepared to go into any more detail there, but she seemed fine with his answer.

“And you let Poppy keep it?” she raised her eyebrows. 

He nodded, “Joe… that was his name… he would have liked her, a lot.”

_Probably too much. Dirty old bastard._

Granny’s eyes looked soft as she looked at him, then the gleam came back and she rallied in her efforts to torture him further. “Number six, what has been your most embarrassing moment?” She grinned at him and he rolled his eyes. “A few minutes ago some old lady pried into my personal music business.” 

“Oooo look Poppy dear, he’s getting sassy, he must be feeling more at home. Try again dear.” 

He huffed, and then smirked. “Went on this date once with this girl. She was being a brat and pissing me off and I ended up cracking my skull on the ceiling twice, nearly knocking my ass out. Then she stole my hat and saw my hair all f… messed up. She wrapped the whole date up by punching me in the face.”

Poppy laughed, poking him in the side. “You make it sound like all of that was my doing! Your height, and your hair, had nothing to do with me; I was being helpful. And you deserved to get punched in the face”

“AND THEN,” he continued, “only a little while later, this same insane girl kissed me, and then turned around and shoved me down a flight of stairs.” He grabbed Poppy’s hand and squeezed, looking over at her. “Most of my embarrassing moments seem tied to this girl.”

Granny smiled, looking at Poppy, “This one pleases me Poppy dear, I think he’s earned a little break and a treat.” She turned in her seat and reached over to a bookshelf, pulling out a thick leather album. 

“Here we go,” sighed Poppy.

**

  
  


“Alright fine,” she shouted again from the kitchen, “seven then, why Bobby?”

Poppy answered for him, “He was being a jerk about my name and kept pretending he couldn’t understand me, and then it just stuck.”

He leaned close and whispered in her ear, “That’s not why.” 

She turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

“It’s because it was the only way I had to make ya mine. Ya were Poppy or Poppylan to everyone else, but Bobby was just mine.” Tora kissed gently, barely brushing his lips against hers. He felt her hand come to rest on his knee and slide slowly up his leg. 

“Okay...” Granny popped out of the kitchen, dusting her hands, and Tora jumped back, pushing Poppy's hand off his thigh. Poppy smirked at him and he frowned back at her, shaking his head.

_Hands off hamster._

“...I think I'm going to save my final question for later. I like the idea of the element of surprise. You’ll never know when the question will just come out of nowhere at you. I need to keep you on your toes kid.”

“Sure Granny, take ya time with it.” He stood up stretching his arms high above his head and cracking his neck. “Thanks for dinner and showing me the pictures, I’ll come back in the morning to pick up Bobby, maybe ya can ask ya question then.”

“And where do you think you’re going? It’s late.” She eyed him, her hands on her hips.

“There’s a motel up the road, I’ll go grab a room there and see ya ladies in the morning.” He moved to kiss Poppy on the forehead and she dodged, avoiding his lips. “Absolutely not, you’ll stay here.”

“Exactly, silly child. Poppy’s bed is small but I’m sure you two will make do.” She shot Poppy an amused look and Tora felt his head light on fire. 

“I can… I don’t have to… ya… we don’t…” he started stuttering like an idiot. 

Granny rolled her eyes, and turned her back on them heading towards her bedroom. “G’night kids. I’ll see you in the morning.”

**

Poppy’s room was in the attic at the top of a narrow wooden staircase. She showed him where the steps leading up were and sent him up ahead of her while she went and used the bathroom. He climbed the creaking stairs, reminded of Alice’s place, and ducked the low vaulted ceilings as he entered. If he stood in the middle of the room he could straighten up but couldn’t stretch his arms above his head. Her habitrail was exactly what he had expected, it was like her apartment in Narrin on steroids. Everything was cute and pink and cluttered, the walls coated in her artwork, posters and photographs. There were fake clouds hanging from the ceiling, and a mountain of stuffed toys on the bed. He moved around the room examining all the small things she had collected during her young life. There were medals hanging on the wall for boxing competitions she had placed in. Mixed into the collection were some similar medals that read _‘provincial spelling bee champion’._

“Pfft.. nerd.” 

“Pardon me sir, but how does being able to spell things correctly make me a nerd?”

She had stepped into the room and quietly closed and locked the door. He turned to look at her, and heard a sort of whooshing sound as his brain burst into flames. She had kept her skirt on, but had lost her shirt, and was standing in front of him in a pink lace bra. 

Poppy was fiddling with the zipper on the back of her skirt causing her breasts to jut forward as she reached back with both arms. “Come here and help me get this off, the zipper gets stuck.”

“Bobby, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he swallowed, feeling like the ceiling was dropping towards him. This just wasn’t fair.

“I’m not going to sleep in my skirt Tora, just come and help me take it off,” her voice was teasing. She knew what she was doing. 

He reached out, keeping back as far as was reasonable and delicately took the tab of the zipper between his fingers, trying not to touch her skin as he worked it loose from where it had snagged in the fabric. Unsticking it, he nudged the zipper down an inch and then stepped back, plopping down on her bed and picking up some sort of yellow blob thing clinging to a cloud. He stared down on the deranged toy in his hands and avoided looking up as he heard her sliding the zipper the rest of the way down. 

His peripheral vision was too good to miss her intentionally swinging her hips, causing the skirt to flare out as she swished it back and forth. She let it fall to the floor and he glanced up quickly.

“Fuck.” he muttered looking down again, frowning at the toy. 

“What’s up with you Mr. Moody? I know Granny was a bit rough on us down there but I thought it went great. I can tell she adores you.”

She stepped towards him, putting her hands on his shoulders and standing between his knees. The height of her bed had him eye level with her breasts and he dug his fingers into the toy resolutely staring down at it. His cock was awake and mocking him, and he could swear he heard her grandmother’s voice in his head, narrating for his penis. 

_Go ahead dear, touch her, let’s just SEE what happens._

“Bobby, where are ya jammies?” 

“Didn’t think I really needed any.” She tugged the toy out of his hands and stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her breast nudged his cheek and he held his breath, digging his empty hands into his thighs.

“Poppylan…” he growled a warning at her. 

“What….” she pinched his chin in one hand forcing his face up to look at her, “...is UP with you? I’m being very brave standing here in my underwear and you won't even look at me.” 

He unclenched his hands and gently pressed a hand to her stomach pushing her back.

“We’re at ya fuckin’ Granny’s house Bobby, what are ya thinking? Look, I’m allergic to wool! Go put something on that’ll give me hives!”

She laughed at him, and came back towards him. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his neck making him shiver. “Tora, she knows that we’re intimate with each other”

“That’s another thing…” he shot to his feet, cracking his head against the ceiling where it sloped down over her bed. “FUCK!” he shouted loudly, dropping to his knees, rubbing his head. He sucked a breath in between his teeth, “how much did ya tell the old lady? She acts like she fucking raised me!” 

Poppy knelt in front of him which only emphasized the curve of her waist and hip, and gave him an excellent view of her tattoos, not helping the situation at all. She shrugged looking at him, “everything.” 

He met her eyes and looked at her seriously, “everything everything?” She nodded, twisting her fingers in her lap. 

“She wanted to know why I loved you, and it wasn’t a simple answer. I mean I _loved_ you before you told me…” she trailed off and rubbed her hands up and down her bare thighs, “..but something feels different now that I know, like I understand why I love you and that makes it… more real I guess.”

She edged forward so their knees were pressed together and pulled his hand from his head, replacing it with her own and rubbing gently. 

“I wanted her to be able to love you the same way.”

He raised his eyebrows at her, and she grinned, “well not _exactly_ the same way, dork!”

She continued to rub his scalp and he closed his eyes enjoying the massaging touch. They snapped open again when he felt her stand and straddle his lap, taking his wrists and guiding his arms around her body. 

“Bobby, I can’t! Ya said it yerself, she likes me somehow, I don’t want to fuck that up by getting busted with my hands all over ya.”

“She’s not dumb, she knows we might do stuff up here and she doesn’t care. I’m not a child Tora!” 

He took her by the waist and lifted her off him so he could stand up and back away from her. “Ya sure looked like a fucking child in that god damned school girl skirt and ya fucking braids. Fuck when I showed up outside and saw ya I thought I was going to be sent to prison.” 

He backed up and sat in the chair at her desk, “When we get back to Narrin I’m not gonna wanna let ya out of my apartment until we’ve tried everything in those raunchy books ya read, but I am not fucking ya on your kiddo bed in yer Granny’s house, I’m just _not_ Bobby! The stress is going to give me fucking PTSD.”

She sat on her knees again, looking up at him and she had the god damned gall to look amused at his outburst. She looked down at his crotch where his cock was very obvious under his jeans, and then looked back up at his face.

“Don’t ya talk to _him_ about this, ya talk to me. _He_ doesn’t get a fucking vote.”

“I think he’s voting pretty hard already,” she giggled. She rose on her knees and crawled over to him, “Fine, keep your hands to yourself, I’ll take over.”

Putting both hands on his knees, she ran the palms of her hands up his thighs and down again, “this okay?” she asked.

“Bobby!” he whined his head falling back, “uggg, yes! Why ya being mean to me?” He clenched his hands on the arms of her desk chair and held on.

She continued rubbing her hands up and down his legs, edging closer until she sat directly between his knees. “Is this mean?” 

Tora couldn’t look down or he might die. He felt her hands slide up his thighs onto his stomach. She splayed her fingers and ran them over his abs. Her small hands were warm and smooth against his skin. He gritted his teeth and stared at the clouds on the ceiling above him. He felt her unbuckling his belt so she could undo the front of his jeans, her fingers brushing against his dick as she pulled the zipper down. 

“How’s your resolve?” she asked, teasing him.

“Like fucking jello,” he laughed out, finally looking down to see her there between his legs, her hands on his crotch. 

“Wanna stand up? She tugged at his jeans, indicating her problem. He got shakily to his feet and she stood in front of him, sliding her hands along his hip bones under his underwear. 

“Shirt.” she ordered. 

“Ya bossy little...”

“Yes.” she grinned up at him. 

He mentally apologized to her grandmother as he pulled his shirt up over his head, tossing it onto the floor. She pushed his jeans and underwear down, and he caught the cuff of one leg with his toe, stepping on it so he could pull his opposite leg out. He kicked off his jeans and managed to nudge his socks off at the same time, leaving him naked in front of her. 

She ran her hands over his chest and pushed him towards her bed. 

The backs of his knees hit the mattress and she shoved him so he sat down with a gentle thump. “Lay back Babe.”

Fuck he was going insane. He lay back on her too small bed and she crawled up between his legs. She reached up and over him and pulled some of the weird stuffed creatures out from behind his shoulders so he could recline with a pillow behind him instead of a bear in a cow costume. 

“This feels extra dirty with all these fuckers watching Bobby.” 

She hovered over him, one hand on either side of his torso, her knees tucked neatly between his legs on the mattress. His ring swung down and brushed against his pelvis. “Close your eyes then.”

“Not in your life Sweetheart, if we’re doing this I’m watching.”

She leaned down and started to drag her lips against his stomach, kissing and breathing against his skin, not able to reach much higher from where she was kneeling. Her breasts brushed the tip of his cock and he groaned, the rough lace rubbing on the soft skin there, sending shockwaves up his spine.

His feet and ankles were hanging off the end of the bed and his shoulders spanned the entire width. She was going to have to sleep practically on top of him when they finally settled down, not that he had an issue with that. 

Poppy brought her hands up to hold onto his sides as she edged lower, leaving a trail of hot kisses embedded in his flesh; he felt like he was getting another tattoo, his skin buzzing as she moved over him. 

She dug her fingers into him and he swore he felt her trembling a little bit. He mentally waved the fog from his vision as best he could and stared at her face, trying to read her. “Hey,” he unclenched one fist from the sheets beside him and reached to cup her cheek, getting her to look at him, “Ya okay? Ya shakin a bit.” 

Her breath rushed out of her in a little stress giggle, and she shook her head, her braids falling over her shoulders and tickling his stomach, “I’m fine, I just… well I’ve never done _this_ , and my books aren’t exactly detailed in terms of technique.” She slid her hand down and ran her fingers over his cock carefully, like she was petting a small animal that might bite her.

He breathed out, feeling her touch him, “Haahhhhhh, there isn’t really a way to fuck it up Sweetheart. I was going to say, just ask if you have any questions but the blood is mostly gone from my brain now so ya might just have to go with trial and error.”

Poppy laughed at him, and seemed to relax, staring down at his dick as her hand wandered up and down his length. Her fingers were torturously light as she dragged them down his veins like she was navigating a map. 

Tora sat up and reached to push the bangs back from her face. He ran his fingers over her ear and took hold of one braid, letting the thick rope slip through his hand and catching the end where the elastic held it together. He pulled the band free and started to unwind the strands of hair. 

She continued her study of his groin, as he unwound the other braid and threaded his hands through her hair, letting the waves spill over her shoulders. 

Fuck he loved her hair; free of the braids he could smell her shampoo coming off her in waves and he dragged in deep breaths, letting himself get high on the scent of her. 

“Bobby, fucking kiss me will ya?” He clenched his hand in her hair and pulled her close. She leaned forward and met his lips, opening her mouth so he could taste her. He would never get enough of this. 

Their kissing grew more intense as one of her hands lifted to press into the side of his neck, her thumb finding the pulse in his throat. She bit his lip and tugged at it, making him growl. 

Tora wrapped an arm around her waist and went to lift her so he could get on top, but she tensed her body and pushed at his chest, breaking their kiss. “No, lay back down, I want to drive tonight.” 

He groaned staring down at her. He dragged a finger down her neck, over her collarbone and into the dip between her breasts. He palmed her breast over the lacy bra, “I gotta touch ya Bobby, I need to.”

She arched her back, enjoying his groping hand for a moment before shoving him forcefully onto his back and resuming her position kneeling between his legs. “You had your turn back at the peak, it’s my turn now.”

She dropped her head, her hair fanning loose over his chest and he felt her tongue below his navel. She nipped him there and started kissing down one hip, her hands splayed on each thigh. He flexed his quadriceps under her hands feeling the tension building in his lower body. 

Poppy bipassed his cock, not touching except where her hair tickled over it. He felt her mouth on his thigh, as she left a deep sucking bite right over his femoral artery. 

His breath hissed out through his teeth. “Fuck Bobby…”

There was something to be said for inexperience. Her touches weren’t clumsy or nervous, but they were _painfully_ slow. Like an illiterate person trying to read for the first time, carefully looking at each letter trying to sound out the word, then repeating the word with more confidence as it started to make sense. Poppy worked up and down his thighs, nipping and nuzzling at him as she examined him. He imagined her taking out her red pen and marking him up as she moved over his body, making notes about the things that seemed to make him react. 

He jerked when she finally brought her attention back to his dick, nosing at the thick vein that ran up the length of it. 

“Got any requests?” she muttered against his skin kissing the head and dragging her tongue to leave a wet trail down the shaft.

“Bobby, I... fuck.. just… ya doing fine.” He had one hand wrapped up in the sheets and the other up behind his head gripping his own hair, pulling hard every time her touch got to be too much, using the pain to help ground him.

She carefully opened her mouth and took the head of his cock into her mouth, sucking gently and swirling her tongue around the tip. 

“Fuuuuuuuck,” he breathed out, fighting the urge to close his eyes, not wanting to look away from what she was doing. 

“I don’t think I can get much of it in my mouth.” She nuzzled him as she shifted, curling up between his legs and resting her soft body against his thighs, freeing her hands so she could grip him, wrapping her fingers around the shaft.

She took him back into her mouth and lowered herself down over him, experimentally testing the depth she could tolerate. He felt her press the flat of her tongue against the underside of his cock, massaging it as she moved up and down.

She went a bit far and he heard her choke slightly. He let go of the sheets to reach and touch her shoulder. “Don’t hurt y’self sweetheart, I don’t like it when women make themselves choke or guys force themselves down their throats. Use ya hands with your mouth, but don’t choke please.”

She nodded and gripped him firmly with one hand, beginning to jerk him up and down while she alternated between sucking the head of his dick and licking his frenulum. 

“Haahhh Haahh, Sweetheart ya sure ya haven’t done this before?”

Tora felt her giggle with him in her mouth and he nearly lost control right there. Fuck what was it about her laughing at him that got him so worked up? Her playfulness drove him insane. 

She brought her free hand from this thigh to his balls and rolled them in the palm of her hand, connecting another circuit of electricity to run through his body. He yanked harder at his own hair, trying to keep the breaker from blowing. He didn’t want it to stop, he wasn’t ready for it to be over, but he was slowly losing control. 

Her teeth scraped gently against his shaft and his back arched slightly before he could stop himself. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Jesus Bobby!” 

He felt her fucking smile and then she did it again, squeezing him in her hands at the same time. 

He was getting too close to the edge and she knew it; she was about to throw him out of the plane and watch him fall down to Earth. 

She bobbed her head faster, letting her saliva drip out of her mouth and coat his dick, making her hand slippery as she worked him up and down, covering the length she couldn’t reach with her mouth. 

“Sweetheart, Poppy, I’m going to.. I’m…”

Spots were flashing in his vision and he let go of the sheets, clamping his hand over his own mouth to stop himself from yelling out.

Poppy didn’t move away, she just kept up a steady rhythm as she dragged him towards the cliff. He gave up and closed his eyes, pressing his head back into the pillow, clinging to the last moments of sanity, and then he heard her moan around him.

The sound was the trigger, and he felt like she had tasered him again. His body lifted off the mattress, as he came hard, releasing into her mouth. 

He held his breath trying to stay quiet, but still not able to stop a strained gasp from escaping. 

Tora felt her swallowing around him and then it was just dark, as he laid there, not able to move. His ears were filled with a buzzing noise and he vaguely felt her resting her head on his thigh, holding him gently in her hand but not moving against his sensitive flesh. 

He pulled his hand from over his mouth and reached out blindly for her. Her warm form moved up and cuddled into his chest. Distantly he felt her planting small kisses on his shoulder and neck, and then her mouth was on his and he kissed her deeply, the lights flickering on in his brain again. 

He looked down at her and she smiled at him. “How’d I do?” she looked ridiculously proud of herself and he laughed, still gasping, trying to catch his breath. 

“Ten million fucking stars Bobby. When we get home we’re turning all your books around so the spines face out. They deserve better than how you’ve been treating them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍆 💦


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fam! Another late night, but that's just the Day Job/Night Write Lifestyle
> 
> Looking forward to hear what you think about this one! :) I personally found it quite satisfying. 
> 
> Special thanks to BegoniaRex, OneAndOnlyTako, PeanutButterandChelly and the TheCurvedWritingDesk for being hilarious bad ass women who make me laugh my ass off several times day, while also providing great feedback AND permitting me a little easter egg that I planted in this chapter. PWWSTS <3 <3 <3
> 
> All MPL Characters and themes belong to the lovely Lilydusk!

***Poppy***

The sun was nearly up as Poppy sat on the floor surrounded by table parts. She had laid them out carefully as the instructions had indicated and now was in the process of using the tiny allen wrench to connect the pieces. She felt a finger tickle the side of her breast and she twitched, trying not to get distracted from her job. She wanted to finish before Tora came home so she could surprise him, but she was struggling with some of the parts. No matter what she did the trigger would not attach to the bracket. She stood back looking at the round table top and she reached forward to switch off the safety; maybe now it would attach. She shoved the part in and twisted the wrench securing it; success. A gentle hand smoothed down her back and she smiled at the warm feeling. Poppy flipped the table over on the side and attached all four legs before pressing the magazine into place, and flipping it back onto its feet. It looked great, the barrel was lovely and smooth and the metal was shiny; Tora was going to love it. She pushed the table across the room into the corner and stood back to admire it. She didn’t like it in the corner but there wasn’t anywhere else to put it in the apartment. The hand slid up her back and over her shoulder, caressing her neck and cheek. No, she didn’t like the corner, but this table was theirs, and it was still good; he was going to love it.

Poppy felt warm lips on her ear as she cracked an eye open to stare out at her childhood bedroom. She had never imagined waking up in her tiny bed with a strong arm wrapped around her waist and a hot rough hand sliding up and down her body, wandering over her hip, along the curve of her waist and rib cage and up to tickle her neck.

She lay still, enjoying the roving hand and the gentle kisses now trailing down her neck onto her shoulder. 

“I know yer awake brat,” Tora’s voice rumbled in her ear. 

“Mmm?? Good morning, you’re awake early.”

“I’ve got this cute girlfriend that gets all squirmy in the morning. What were you dreaming about Bobby?” She felt him nip at her earlobe and she snuggled her bum back into him. 

She sighed, feeling content, “I’m not sure, I rarely remember my dreams. Something happy I think.”

He pulled away, letting her flop onto her back, and moved to crouch over her on his hands and knees. Leaning down he kissed her between her breasts above the lace of her bra.

“I. Don’t. Think. I’ve. Ever. Slept. That. Deep. In. My. Life.” He punctuated each word with another kiss to the swells of her breasts, his hands coming up to cup them as he buried his face in her flesh. He lifted his head for a moment to look at her, grinning, “even if it was in a fucking shoe box of a bed.”

He dropped his face again and gently ran his nose back and forth over chest, tracing the line of the lace on her skin as he spoke. “What time does Granny usually wake up?” 

Poppy turned her head and peered at the clock, “about an hour ago most likely.” 

Tora groaned, and sunk his head down, pressing his face firmly between her breasts and blowing out hard, making her giggle and kick. He turned his face and laid his head down heavily on her chest. “I had a thought Bobby.”

She stroked his hair away from his neck and began to work her fingertips into the muscles there. “What’s that?”

“Do you wanna stay at yer Granny’s for a few days? I mean both of us, if it’s okay with her?”

She paused for a moment, before resuming the movement of her fingers on his neck, “Granny would be happy to have us stay, but don’t we have to…”

Tora lifted his head to look at her, resting his chin on her sternum, “we have the week... well we have till Friday. It’s Wednesday now, so we could have two days here before we needed to go back to Narrin and deal with… everything. I wouldn’t mind having the time just to think things through.”

_\---”We need to make a choice about what kind of relationship we want to have.”_

There were decisions to be made, and a real world to deal with, but they could have two more days of peace. 

“Okay, I’ll ask Granny, but I need to phone the office today and talk to Erdene, I owe her a huge explanation, and I’ve got to make sure they don’t need anything from me.” She looked back at the clock, “Actually Erdene will be getting to work in about 45 minutes, I could grab a shower and then call her to chat before Jacob or Gil arrive at the office. 

She wiggled, and Tora pushed himself up to let her slide out from underneath him. She turned her back on him and unhooked her bra, tossing it in the laundry and reaching for her robe before taking her panties off. 

He groaned, and she turned to look at him, “what’s up?”

He picked up her stuffed Gudetama, and placed it over his crotch, “nothing Bobby, go get your shower, I’ll get dressed and go grab my bag out of the Jeep. I’ve got that stuff Quince sent for ya as well; I’ll bring that up for ya to go through.”

She came over and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him. He slid his hands into the opening of her robe, parting it as his arms wrapped around her. His chest was warm against her naked breasts and she moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

_You had a goal, what was it again?_

Reading her thoughts, or the lack thereof, he squeezed her bum with both hands and spoke into her mouth. “Go shower Bobby, before there’s an incident.”

She stepped back from him, her robe hanging open and his eyes, slid down her body fixing on a couple of specific areas. He growled, his eyes not lifting to meet hers.

“Run Bobby.”

Poppy hesitated for a moment, and then he lunged at her. She squeaked and dodged his playful grab as she scampered for the door. 

  
  


**

Poppy took her time showering, and returned to her room to find Tora gone. His bag was tucked away neatly under her desk and he had made the bed up as best as he could, carefully arranging her stuffed animals against the pillow. He had collected their clothes from around the room and put them all in the hamper together. She smiled seeing the neat room. Poppy had been to his apartment enough times to know how he generally kept his living space, and while it was too empty to ever really be messy, she knew he didn’t really care about things being picked up or put away; but he knew she did. 

An expensive looking shopping bag sat in the middle of the bed. Sighing internally, Poppy picked it up and dumped it out to see what Quincey had chosen for her, feeling his novel getting more outlandish as the debt between them stretched.

  
_By the time he’s done buying me stuff, the new book will have the characters banging on the moon._

She fished out a baby pink blazer, a white tank top and pink silk floral shorts from the pile. Sorting through the rest of the clothing, she saw that the majority of the items were soft and femenin; slightly more elegant versions of the cute patterns she purchased for herself. She smiled; As pushy at Quincey could be, he genuinely knew her and cared about what she liked.

Poppy heard a burst of deep laughter coming from the kitchen downstairs and froze staring at the door. Tora certainly laughed more often than he used to, especially when he was with her, but for him to laugh hard enough for the sound to carry up three floors....?

_That fucking photo album._

Poppy shook her head, smiling despite her anxiety over what possible childhood humiliation Granny might be sharing with Tora. She continued going through the clothing, folding things and organizing them into neat piles to put away.

There was another smaller bag that had flopped out of the larger one, and she picked it up to peer inside. A note sat on the top of the wrapping. “ _The clothes are for you, but this is for him. - Love Q”_ Poppy blushed and dug a finger into the paper to peek inside. Sure enough, a tangle of silk and straps looked back at her. She stuffed the bag into her closet out of sight and pulled open a dresser drawer in search of more sensible underwear for the day.

_Save that one for later._

She was pretty sure that Quincey hadn’t picked out lingerie for her with the expectation that she and Tora would be sharing her childhood bedroom in her Granny’s house. She shivered, thinking about going back to Narrin on Friday. The city was full of dangerous thugs that wanted to use her against Tora, and a very complicated discussion about the future of their relationship, but there was also a king sized bed in his apartment. 

_\---“When we get back to Narrin I’m not gonna want to let ya out of my apartment until we’ve tried everything in those raunchy books ya read.”_

There was room on the to-do list wasn’t there? Deal with thugs, plan future, water plants, 6-8 hours of uninterrupted sex, laundry. Their activities to date had certainly been satisfying, but rather than taking the edge off, they seemed to be intensifying their need to be together.

_Put your clothes on and get it together girl._

As Poppy got dressed and brushed her hair out into loose waves she set her phone on the bedside table and dialed Erdene’s phone. 

“GIRL! What took you so long?!” Erdenes' voice was agitated as she picked up the call, but she was clearly still happy to hear from Poppy. 

“I am SO sorry Dene, it’s been… well it’s been certifiably insane.”

She did her best to outline the entire situation for her friend, starting from when she had decided to leave the beach house and go after Tora, and touching on their time at Regina’s Peak, Gyu’s call, her escape to Moonbright, and their time at Granny’s together.

“I would pay a million fucking dollars to watch Granny take the tiger to task.” Erdene laughed into the phone. “How did he hold up over all?”

Poppy sat down on the bed, to pull on sandals she had found in the bag along with the clothing. “Dene, he is downstairs with her right now, and I can hear them laughing.”

“Oh no Pops! This means you’ve actually crashed Cordy’s bike and this entire conversation is just a super vivid coma hallucination.”

“I’m serious Dene, I knew she’d love him, but I think he legitimately likes her as well. It’s so sweet.” 

“Well it makes sense, she’s essentially you, she’s just had more time to let that scary short woman energy percolate. He’s probably looking at her and picturing you and him all fucking old together, surrounded by tiger grandchildren.”

“Calm those flat spots on your chest Dene, we’ve only been officially together a few days. We’re a long way away from matching sweat suits and dentures.”

“Bitch. And maybe so, but you know as well as I do that you’re end game for him.”

Tora was end game for Poppy as well as far as she was concerned, but she frowned at Erdene’s words for a moment, wondering what the _game_ actually was. There were still so many unknowns in terms of what being together would look like long term.

_\---”...what kind of relationship we want to have.”_

Poppy smoothed her hands over her shorts and stood up from the bed “Tell me what’s going on there.”

Erdene took a big breath and Poppy could hear the squeak as she leaned back in her desk chair. “Well obviously I don’t know much but the guys are stressed. Gyu has been tracking those guys who came after Tora, and Damien, Brian and Louis have all been taking shifts at the office keeping an eye on shit here, oh and Kōri’s gone. 

“Gone?”

“She called last night and asked D to come and get Jillian, she’s staying with us at my place now.” 

“Where did she go? Did she say when she’d be back?” Poppy paced the room, nibbling on her thumb nail.

“Not a word, just that she needed to bounce, and she didn’t want Jill to be alone. Jill seems fine though, showed up at my apartment like the sparkly pink cloud of sunshine and puppies she is and made herself a home. Her and D were watching cartoons when I left this morning.”

Poppy frowned. She would have to talk to Tora when they found a moment alone, though she supposed he might already know what Kōri was doing. Her chest felt tight thinking about Kōri and the thugletts working to help resolve whatever danger was creeping up on her. They were Tora’s family, and now they were treating a threat to her as seriously as if it were a threat to him. 

**

Hanging up the phone after her call, Poppy could still hear Tora’s low rumble and her Granny’s higher voice talking animatedly in the kitchen. She hurried down the stairs and came into the room to find them sitting at the table with stacks of loose papers, notebooks and artwork spread out in front of them. Tora must have gone for a short run while Poppy was busy upstairs, and was now sitting at the table in his joggers and a tank top, his hair sticking to his temples slightly. What was actually surprising though, was to see him leaning back in his chair, with her grandmother's reading glasses perched on his nose, absorbed in a coil bound notebook with pink flowers on the cover. 

“Granny, did you not remember what I said about the plastic plants?” She moved behind Tora and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, nudging the glasses with the tip of her finger. “These are cute, not exactly the style I’d have picked for you, but I like the gold.”

He reached up and caught her hand, pulling it to his mouth to kiss her palm, not taking his eyes off the book. “I didn’t want to run upstairs to get mine and she offered, ya writing is so damn curly I was having trouble making it out.”

Poppy groaned, “Were the photos not enough?” Spread across the table were dozens of her old creative writing journals, and stacks of loose paintings Poppy had created in school. She cringed looking at some of the work, remembering the different phases she had gone through as an artist and writer. 

“They’re good Bobby, Granny said I can keep some of the journals; this one is spicy.” He winked at her over top of her grandmother’s glasses and she blushed, eyeing the notebook. She tried to remember what was in that one, and felt a jolt of fear run up her spine as she peered down at the writing.

“Oh no,” she cringed, “The one with the Nuru gel?”

He grinned at her, “I’d be open to it, just sayin…” She clamped her hand over his mouth, glancing at Granny who had gotten up to begin pulling ingredients out of the fridge for breakfast.

“Granny, where did you get all of this stuff?” She reached forward and made a grab for the book but Tora held it out of reach, smirking and shaking his head at her.

Her grandmother was cracking eggs into a bowl and whisking them up with milk and seasoning, “Your father had everything boxed up, and it just ended up in the garage when we packed up your old house all those years ago; I’ve never gone through any of it.”

“Thank god,” Poppy mouthed at Tora and he smirked at her.

Granny continued, unaware of her granddaughter's relief, “I thought since you and Tora were going to stay for a couple more days we could go through everything and you could choose what you wanted to keep. 

“Everything,” Tora laughed, sliding Granny’s glasses off and setting them carefully on the table, “we’re keeping everything. Anything Poppy doesn’t want, I’ll take to my place.” He pulled a painting from the bottom of a stack of and looked down fondly at what appeared to be an incorrect octopus made from Poppy’s small painted handprint.

“You’re okay with us staying till Friday then Granny?”

“Of course,” she stirred the eggs she was cooking in the pan and walked over to dump a huge pile onto a plate in front of Tora, “but we’ll need to go get more groceries today. Moonbright market?”

Poppy cringed internally but nodded her head. Moonbright market was like the central meeting point for everyone in town, and she really didn’t feel the need to run into anyone she knew from school. 

She had acquaintances that she liked but, there were more people in Moonbright she’d rather avoid, than meet up with for coffee. 

“Sure Granny, that sounds fine.”

  
  


**

Once Tora had safely tucked Poppy’s notebook in his bag and made her promise not to steal it back, he took a quick shower and came hurrying back down the stairs dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a black t-shirt that stretched tight across his chest. His hair was still damp, and he ruffled it with his hands trying to dry it more before tying it up. 

Poppy watched with some amusement as Granny’s eyes fell on Tora’s chest and widened. She coughed and began to dig around in her purse for her keys, but Poppy could still see the blush on the older woman’s cheeks. 

_No judgement Granny, you’ve got a pulse._

Moonbright Market wasn’t what city dwellers typically expected when they heard “farmers market” it was more like a tiny kludged together shopping mall composed of different stalls housing individual small businesses. The entire market was housed inside an old warehouse, and was a source for the residents of Moonbright to not only get groceries, but meet with a lawyer and have their nails done at the same time.

When they arrived Poppy’s tolerance for other women stareing at her boyfriend was tested as they walked up and down the rows of stands. Tora as usual seemed oblivious to it as he followed Granny, carrying her basket and darting in front of her at each stall to pay for the produce and other supplies she selected. 

It wasn’t particularly busy on a Wednesday morning, but there was still a constant buzz of voices from all the people either working or shopping at the different stalls. Poppy took note of all the different eyes that tacked them as they moved through the market; a combination of admiration and judgement. Poppy glared at a parciularily forward woman who was openly eye fucking Tora from behind a stand of hand made jewlery. She felt edgy, watching for faces she recognized, but so far no one stood out to her. 

Tora’s voice broke Poppy away from scanning the crowds.

“Ya not paying to feed me,” he took Granny by the shoulders and moved her out of the way of the counter where she was trying to pay for a load of produce. “I eat more than twice what either of ya tiny women consume in a day. I’ll cover the groceries today, ya just keep picking what you want.”

“Listen here young man, I don’t need you to…”

Tora cut her off, “I’ve been in training for dealing with stubborn Wilkes women for months now, _and_ you’ve lost your fear advantage. I'm not scared of ya anymore woman. Now shush and choose ya damn eggplants.”

Poppy snickered listening to Tora bicker with her Granny, but was distracted by voices she could only just hear coming from the other side of a flower kiosk.

“So ….. fucking hot.” 

“What ….. fuck Beth?”

“What J?..... gorgeous! ….. expect?”

“..... right ….. he’s ….. you beat….. asshole!” 

“Jesus h ….. like a ….. fucking crim …..”

“He’s shop…. with his Grandma, ….. criminals do you ….. that ….. old ladies shopping?”

She rolled her eyes, irritated at the bits of talk she could make out. Why couldn’t people just mind their own business? 

“OH MY GOD WILKES? Is that you?” A high voice, Poppy was actually excited to hear, shrieked to the left of her and she turned to see a tall body jump over the counter of a bakery stall and pelt towards her. She was swept up in a rib cracking hug and spun around before she knew what or who had hit her. 

“Mo?! Oh my goodness how are you? Poppy had not seen Katherine Morita since their graduation day from highschool. She was one of the few people left in Moonbright that Poppy _would_ have wanted to meet up for coffee with. 

She noticed Tora looking over at her while Granny proceeded down the row away from them, and she waved her hand telling him to go on.

“I’m good Wilkes, Jesus you look amazing! So Narrin is treating you well? That’s where you are now right?” Katherine beamed down at Poppy, towering over her, nearly as tall as Tora, but rail thin and with hair so blonde it was nearly white. In school they had been an odd pair of friends, with Poppy shorter people than most in the school and Mo towering over everyone, teachers and students alike.

“Thank you! You look great too! Yes, I’m working as an editor now! I love it so much. What about you?”

“Family business yo,” she said hooking a thumb over her shoulder at the bakery stall, “took over for Dad officially just a few months ago. Your granny always comes and gets bread from us when she can, such a sweet lady. She's here today?”

“Yes she’s off that way with my boyfriend,” she pointed down the row where Tora and Granny had walked, “we’re just grabbing groceries for the rest of the week. We came to town to stay with her for a few days for a visit.”

“Boyfriend?” she stood on her toes scanning the area Poppy had indicated. Her eyes widened as she located Poppy’s grandmother and the tattooed arm she was firmly attached to.

“Whoah, Wilkes you don’t mess around. If that’s what you go for now, what the fuck was Julri all those years?”

“A mistake,” Poppy giggled, rolling her eyes at her friend’s reaction.

“Well we all learn from our mistakes don’t we. Listen, super great to see you but I’ve got to get back to work. Are you on social? I’ve got an account for the bakery so you can find me through that!”

“Of course! For sure, It was good seeing you too! Say hi to your parents for me!” 

Mo wrapped her up in one more quick hug and then spun on her heel to run back to the line that was forming at her stand.

Poppy stood alone for a moment watching Mo awkwardly scramble back over the counter into her stall and straighten to greet a customer at the glass case. When she turned around Tora and her Granny had vanished. She moved down the aisle where she’d last seen them, scanning the crowd. Tora was usually incredibly easy to find, but Granny seemed to have squirreled him away somewhere down one of the winding cluttered paths of the warehouse. This place could feel like a maze sometimes.

She felt an odd buzz of adrenaline having run into Mo. It was strange being back in Moonbright especially in familiar public places like this. It was difficult not to feel small amounts of insecurity creep in as she moved between the stalls of the market, remembering what it felt like when she had lived here. Awkward, nerdy, undesirable, short and fat. 

As she walked around the market she caught glimpses of herself in different mirrors leaning within clothing vendor stalls. She was still short, but that didn’t feel like a deficiency anymore, and the fat on her body wasn’t a negative either, it just was. Awkward? Undesirable? No. She never had been, she’d just been looking at herself through the lenses of the small people that existed around her throughout her adolescence. Nerd? Yes. Fuck yes. And proud of it. She was unapologetically passionate and enthusiastic about things, and she hoped she’d never lose that trait. 

Moonbright made her feel the flickers of insecurity that she’d grown up shrouded in, but they didn’t impact her anymore, she just remembered them. She learned from her mistakes.

After about 30 minutes of fruitless searching, she gave up and went back to the entrance of the warehouse. A small cluster of tables had been arranged outside where food sellers provided sandwiches and coffee, forming a sort of improvised food court. 

She pulled out her phone and texted Tora to let him know where she was and then sat down at a picnic table to wait. If she hadn’t known that Tora was attached to her grandmother somewhere, she would have assumed that _work_ had called and he’d turned into a ghost again.

Poppy spotted a chalkboard sign advertising Mo’s bakery with the words “Our bread is super crumby” and she laughed, pulling her phone out to take a selfie with the sign, and post it online, tagging Mo’s account. 

“Poppy?”

_Fuck._

The voice was instantly recognizable. Poppy’s entire body tensed up and she clutched her phone, willing Tora to text back. 

“Poppylan?”

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What are the fucking odds? Dumb question. It’s Moonbright, the entire town could fit in your neighbourhood in Narrin._

She looked over her shoulder and sure enough, Julri was standing there staring at her, a small group of friends clustered around him. He looked the same, though she clearly had been projecting her feelings onto her memories of him. It irritated her that he was neither as short or scrawny as she’d been remembering him over the last several months. He was just a normal boring guy. Khakis, random band shirt, brown hair. Dull.

She hopped off the table and stood facing him. 

_Okay Poppy, let’s go. Basic human decency. Bigger person. Rise above it all._

“Hi Julri, long time no see.”

He stepped towards her, out of his little pod of friends. “What are you doing back in here?’ 

_What on earth do you think I’m doing here you fuckwhit? My grandmother lives here._

She pushed her hair back from her face and straightened her shoulders. “My _boyfriend_ and I are home visiting Granny, I’m actually just going to meet them now,” she picked up her phone flicking her empty messages open, “Nice running into you Julri, take care.” 

Poppy turned to walk back into the warehouse intending to go take refuge with Mo until she could find Tora and her grandmother when his hand grabbed her elbow.

“Poppy, just hang on a second, you don’t gotta pretend you need to meet someone, just hang on a bit...”

She pulled her arm loose and stepped back from him. “I’m not pretending I need to meet someone, but listen to me Julri, I don’t really want to speak to you, I can be civil, but I honestly have no interest in seeing you.” 

_Good, good, very nice. Very grown up._

She turned again, and he grabbed her shoulder pinching harder than was necessary. 

_This mother fucker?_

“Oww, Julri get off me.”

“Just wait a second Poppy, let’s just talk for a minute.” He reached for her hand and she backed away. 

“What on earth could you possibly want to talk about Julri? We haven’t spoken since I found you cheating on me. You didn’t seek me out, I was certainly not looking for you, we just bumped into each other, so what could you possibly want?”

He hunched his shoulders, shrugging. “I just want to talk, we haven’t seen each other in months. How are you?”

She rolled her eyes, looking at him incredulously. Was he really trying to _small talk_ her? “How am I? I’m great Julri, I’m very happy. How are you?”

“I’m… I… well I miss you Pops, I’m not seeing anyone…” Julri shuffled his feet, his hands stuffed in his pockets, trying to look pathetic. 

“Julri just stop. I literally told you that I _am_ seeing someone, and I wouldn't be interested in anything to do with you even if I weren’t.”

“Pops come on, you don’t have to pretend like you’re _seeing someone_ just because you’re back in Moonbright and feeling embarrassed about what you did.” There it was, the start of the venom in his voice.

“What I did? What on earth? What? Leaving you? Is that what I _did?_ I caught you cheating on me!”

_Calm down, don’t let him drag you in._

He tossed his hands up in the air and looked up at the sky, frustrated with her, “I wasn’t cheating on you, I never gave a shit about that girl, I was just…”

_You were just? What did you trip and fall into her vagina?_

“No, you do not want to start this with me Julri, I don’t really know where you get off thinking that _her not meaning anything to you_ actually makes what you did better. All that means is that you threw our relationship away over _nothing._ ” 

“I didn’t throw our relationship away, I just wanted you to grow the fuck up and give me a fucking adult relationship, not whatever the fuck we were doing. It was like dating a child.” 

_Child. A fucking child._

“Julri, I am NOT having this discussion with you in the middle of a food court at the market. What is wrong with you?” She turned and started walking along the sidewalk back towards the parking lot. 

He shouted after her, “You _owe_ me an explanation of why you just left Poppy.”

_You owe me._

“LEFT?!” she whirled around staring at him, “LEFT!? You were fucking another woman! That’s why I left! Are you insane?” 

“Not why you left that day, why you left Moonbright! You had to know that was going to be the fucking end of us. You are the one who threw us away, to go off and become some fucking career woman.” The sneer on his face made her vision flicker with a pink haze. 

“You entitled mother fucker! Who says career woman these days you caveman asshole? Most women have careers in some form, just like men have careers, we _all_ have fucking careers! What year do you think this is?”

_You’re doing a real standup job staying calm and composed there Pops, just real nice._

He spat back at her, his fists balled up at his sides. “If you needed a god damned job you could have found something here, but you just had to go to Narrin and live your fucking city life. You threw us away when you moved, what the hell was I supposed to do? You spent years leading me on, holding yourself back from me, and then you fucking left all together. I needed some companionship for fuck sakes Poppylan, I needed someone to love me.”

_I did love you, you mother fucker. Once I did. I fucking shouldn’t have but I did. My whole BODY was screaming at me that it was a god damned mistake but I gave you my fucking heart and you crushed it._

Poppy was beside herself listening to Julri rage at her. She felt her heart clench as her vision flickered crimson for another moment. Years of this abuse, of making her feel like shit, like everything was her fault. Even now in the back of her mind she was weighing his words, looking for validations for his argument. Checking to see if maybe she _was_ at fault.

_No, fucking stop it. You know the truth. You know how he fucking made you feel. It doesn’t matter what he says now. He broke you; he left you a fucking broken mess._

Julri had fucked with her head and her confidence for years. It didn’t matter what reason he had for his actions; to her he was _toxic_.

Julri reached out and grabbed her arm again, pulling her back towards the warehouse. “Let’s just fucking go talk like adults. You’re always such a goddamn dramatic child Poppylan. You don’t get to show up here and act like a kid having a tantrum.”

The red mist clouded her eyes, colouring the world around her.

She yanked her arm loose again and shoved his shoulder, pushing him off the sidewalk and into the parking lot.

She let her voice drop low channeling all of her scary short woman energy Erdene said was so intimidating. “Do not fucking put your hand on me again Julri, or I will fucking break it off.”

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a form moving towards her. 

_Tora._

Poppy whirled to face him, only 10 feet away. “STOP. NO.”

Tora skidded to a halt, his fists clenched, his eyes black and trained on Julri. “Poppylan…” he growled out.

“NO. Go! This is not your fight Tora. GO! NOW!”

She wasn’t angry at Tora but she had blood in her eyes and she didn’t have time to argue with him. She didn’t wait to check his reaction but turned back to Julri, pulling the red around herself like a weighted cloak. 

“You want to know what’s funny Julri, I was barely mad when it happened. I’m furious now, because you have the fucking audacity to grab at me and start this fight with me in a public place. But when I caught you? No. I was upset because of all the time I wasted on you, but after I got over the shock of what you did, I honestly didn’t give a fuck about you. I hadn’t loved you in a long time.”

She stared at him, not lowering her gaze, but lowering her voice. Bringing the conversation back where it belonged, between the two of them. Not a spectacle, just words she should have said to him years ago. 

“You are a selfish, self entitled, tiny man. You think the fucking world owes you something; that the people in your life orbit you and exist only for your fufillment. You’ve never stopped to think how tiny your existence is, how indulged you’ve been in your life.” The fury felt like velvet wrapped around her now, and she clutched it close, maintaining her dangerous calm.

_Can you hear me asshole?_

“I’m going to tell you something Julri. You are _not_ going to be happy in your life, no matter who you end up with. You’ve never learned how to love anyone other than yourself. You’ve never had to want for anything, and without loss there is no understanding of value. You’ve never had to work for anything; struggle for anything. Nothing in your life has challenged you; nothing has forced you to grow; to build character. Maybe you’ll learn someday, but it won’t be with me. To me, you are irredeemable.” 

She glanced at Tora, who had not left but had simply stepped back, giving her space to do what she needed to do; still there if she needed him. Her Tora.

“I am angry now, but as soon as I walk away from you and the irritation you have caused me today, I am going to forget about you again. Goodbye Julri.”

She began to walk towards Tora, letting the red wash off of her. She saw Tora’s eyes widen as Julri’s hand shot out yet again, grabbing her shoulder.

“Poppy we are not done talking, you don’t get to be a bitch and just walk away from me.”

_Thank you Julri. Thank you for asking for it, so nicely._

Poppy breathed out, and smiled at Tora. She saw him raise his hand and clench his fist, carefully folding his thumb over his fingers.

_Do you think I’m stupid Babe?_

She spun, hooking her elbow up and over Julri’s arm breaking the hold on her shoulder, and thrusting the palm of her opposite hand up into his nose in the same movement. Blood sprayed from his nostrils and she drove her fist into his side. He staggered, and she hit his nose again, hearing a wet crunch. She brought her other fist around in a hook hitting him in the left ear, and then grabbed his shoulders, pulling him forward to knee him in the gut. He crumpled and she stood over him, blood on her knuckles, vaguely aware of the crowd that had gathered around her, phones out, revelling in the spectacle. 

“Bobby, time to go Sweetheart.” Tora’s hand was in hers, and he was tugging her gently into the parking lot towards the Jeep. 

She let him lead her. “I hit him,” she giggled, feeling a bit light headed.

“You sure did Bobby.” he muttered something else under his breath that she couldn't hear. 

“What did you say?” 

He pulled her up next to him, slipping his hand around her and squeezing her hip as they walked quickly towards the vehicle. “I said that was fucking hot Bobby.”

She giggled again, “Where’s Granny?” 

He led her around the side of the Jeep opposite to the crowd that was watching them leave. He grabbed her, pushing her up against the side of the vehicle and leaning down to kiss her hard, one hand on her breast. She tangled her bruised hands in his hair and tugged, feeling frenzied as adrenaline rocketed through her system. 

He pulled his mouth back, “She ran into some old lady friends. She left me with all the groceries to take home and she went to play BINGO or some shit, I’ve gotta pick her up at 4pm.”

Poppy held the sides of his face and looked him in the eye, “What time is it _now_?”

He pulled out his phone and checked the time, “1:23 PM” 

Their eyes locked, and Tora reached behind her to pull the passenger door open. He picked her up around the waist and lifted her in, slamming the door behind her and running around to the driver’s side. 

  
  


** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🩸 🩸 🩸 🩸 🩸 Was it necessary? No, probably not. Was it fun to write? yes. :) 🩸 🩸 🩸 🩸 🩸


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m doin’ the best with what I fuckin’ got Bobby!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!.. Well I'm tired. 😴 
> 
> Thanks to BegoniaRex, PeanutButterandChelly and OneAndOnlyTako for helping check this chapter before I posted, and nagging me into leaving in a big section that will probably result in me having to add two more chapters. Thanks guys, you're the reason I don't sleep anymore! <3
> 
> Inspiration pics are a bit sparse this round but i'll still put something up on my instagram @JustCopyPastel .. because I've started a thing with that and I'm a creature of habit. Tomorrow will probably be a writing break day for me as I have some artwork I want to put out, so you can follow me on instagram if you're interested in seeing what I'm making for Valentines day! Hint: it's not cookies.
> 
> Your comments and feedback are the reason I keep writing this thing, they mean so much to me so thank you to everyone who swings by and says hello! This community is so awesome and i love all of you.
> 
> All MPL characters and themes belong to Lilydusk.... I just yell at them when they WON'T GET UP OFF THE FUCKING FLOOR!

***Tora***

**  
** **  
** “Are you seriously picking right now to drive like a normal human?” Poppy was awkwardly straddling the centre console of the Jeep, her small hands wrapped around Tora’s throat as she kissed and sucked at his neck.

“Fuck Bobby, I’m just trying not to get us killed. Hahhh, God dammit woman!” He took an arm and shoved her back into her seat, pinning her there with one hand on her chest, “just wait a fucking second, I can’t think straight when ya do that.” 

Poppy squirmed against his hand, “I hit him Tora, I really did that.” 

“Ya did Sweetheart, I saw, and it was hot as hell but why don’t we get home alive huh?”

She nodded, pulling on his wrist so his hand trailed down her breasts and came to rest high on one bare thigh. Blood was splattered across the white of her tank top. Tora gritted his teeth and did his best to keep his eyes on the road.

_FUCK why is that so hot? Ya really are a sick fuck aren’t ya?_

As he parked, Poppy shot out of her seat again and was back on him, her lips pressed forcefully against his, her fingernails digging into the skin on the back of his neck.

He reached down and hit the switch to push his seat back, making enough room to pull her the rest of the way across the console and into his lap. She’d never felt her like this before, it was like she was possessed, clawing at him, like she was trying to tear him open and consume him.

“Hahh, hahh Bobby, we’re home,” he was gasping into her mouth, “Bobby, we can go inside.” 

When her only response was to reach down and unbuckle his seat belt so that she could slide her fingers under his shirt he took matters into his own hands and opened the door. He grabbed her tight to him and stepped out of the vehicle, tossing her higher to let her wrap her legs around his waist and hold on to him. He crushed her into the side of the Jeep, pulling his mouth from hers and kissing down her neck, feeling her thighs squeeze him. He could smell the blood on her and he felt himself grow harder. 

_Fuck what is this?_

Some twisted side of his brain had his arousal for her mixed up with the adrenaline he sometimes felt on a job. The image of her knocking that asshole out like a fucking tiny badass was not something he was embarassed to admit turned him on, but the sensory aspect of the blood on her was pulling forward a different side of his aggression he didn’t feel comfortable with. 

He slid his hands up her body until he gripped her upper arms and forced her back against the Jeep so he could look at her. Her lips were dark pink and swollen, and her hair was messy like someone had been running their hands through it. He breathed out staring at her, almost forgetting what he was going to say.

_Fuck._

“Sweetheart, ya got blood all over yer hands and shirt. Go wash up before we keep going, I’ll bring the groceries in and meet ya upstairs.” 

He let her slip down to the ground and pushed her Granny’s keys into her hands. She stood frozen for a moment staring up at him and he took the opportunity to taste her again, letting his lips crash into hers, his tongue crazed in her mouth. She moaned against him and he started walking her back towards the porch “Fucking _go_ , Bobby.”

He spun her around and gave her a gentle shove towards the steps, watching her disappear inside.

_Slow the fuck down. Slow it down. Ya got time. Take ya goddamn time._

Tora stood by the Jeep taking deep breaths. Frenzied desperation was all he knew when it came to sex; when he was so hungry for human touch he would have reached out and pulled nearly anyone in, just to fill the emptiness for a second. Poppy made him whole just by speaking to him; by smiling at him. She made his heart feel full just by existing. Making love to her didn’t have to be rushed, it wasn’t something he needed to fill a void, it could be about building something new. 

Tora’s heart knew this, but his dick was a whole different matter. He grabbed the groceries out of the back of the Jeep and took intentionally measured steps towards the door Poppy had left open. He could hear her upstairs in the bathroom washing as he came into the house and toed his shoes off next to where hers lay haphazardly on the floor. He took the groceries to the kitchen and quickly tucked the cold items into the fridge, then he stood leaning against the counter thinking about Poppy; about all of their desperate, stolen, rushed moments together. He had some time now; time, privacy and room to move.

_Ten seconds._

Tora grinned at his idea, and pushed off the counter, crossing the kitchen and walking slowly up the stairs. He paused outside the bathroom door and leaned casually against the wall opposite.

The lock clicked and the door swung open revealing Poppy. She’d taken off her jacket and the skin above her breasts was pink where she’d scrubbed the blood away. Droplets of blood still clung to the white tank top she wore, and he lifted a hand, sliding one finger slowly under the thin strap on her shoulder. Her eyes looked black in the dim hallway, but it was still light enough for him to see her skin erupt in goosebumps as he dragged the single digit back and forth over her shoulder. She jerked forward, rushing him, and she shoved him back forcefully against the wall with a thump. He could have resisted but he liked letting her think she had control of the situation for a moment.

He smiled down at her. “Feisty woman.” 

She reached up and wrapped an arm around his neck, and he let her pull him down, but stopped short, millimeters from her being able to reach his lips. He held her there, sliding his hands from her shoulders to wrap one large hand around each of her slender upper arms. He squeezed, and saw her eyes widen. 

“Tora? What…? Please.”

He chuckled against her lips, still not kissing her but letting his lower lip brush hers. “We have time Bobby, I think I’d like to take advantage of every second of it.”

Poppy was panting, her body tense in his grip where he held her captive.“Tora, please, kiss me.” 

_Of course Sweetheart._

His lips crashed down on hers and he heard her suck a harsh breath in through her nose. A tiny whimper escaping her. He kissed her forcefully; bruisingly, counting up 10 seconds in his mind, and then pulled back, his lips barely brushing hers again. 

He began to count down outloud, “10… 9… 8… 7...”

She was gasping, “Haahh… Haahh… Babe what are you…?”

“I told you Bobby, we have time… 3… 2… 1...”

He spun them, lifting her off her feet and slammed her back into the wall where she’d just had him pinned. He brought his mouth down on her neck in a biting kiss, sucking at the tender flesh, marking her up again for another 10 seconds, and then pulled back, sinking to his knees in front of her, still holding her firmly to the wall by the upper arms.

“10… 9… 8... Is this shirt ruined Sweetheart?” There was a streak of her ex’s blood splashed across the front, and she nodded. “5… 4… 3… 2…” The shirt came to a sharp V in the middle of her chest and on the count of 1 he tore it clearly down the middle, letting it fall from her shoulders to the floor. He grabbed her hips and pressed his face to her stomach letting his tongue swirl over her navel. She gasped and arched her back, whining when he pulled back yet again. 

Her bra was simple white lace, transparent over her breasts. He could see the pink of her nipples through the sheer fabric, the sight making him clench his hands on her hips, burying the pads of his fingers in the flowers of her skin.

‘Tora! You… what…?” 

He blew a soft stream of air over the wet trail he had left with his tongue, while he released one hip and used the hand to undo the silk shorts she wore. They puddled around her ankles and she shivered. He started his count again,“10...9…” Her knees buckled so that she dropped a couple of inches against the wall. 

She interrupted his count “Tora! How long are you going to tease me?” 

  
He pressed his forehead into the flesh of her stomach and chuckled, “It’s only been moments Bobby, what’s your rush? Now don’t make me lose count… 3… 2…”

She tried to drop down, so she could wrap her arms around him and take back some of the dominance but he pushed her back and quickly slid his hands down around the backs of her thighs. 

“1.” He lifted her up, tossing her legs roughly over his shoulders and he turned his head to bite her thigh. Her panties matched the bra, and he inhaled as he nibbled at her, counting in his mind again, the soft feminine scent filling his head, testing his own control. 

_Hold on man. Hold on._

He decided that while making her scream was his final goal, the tiny high whimpering noises she made between gasping breaths were probably his favourite sound in existence, each one sending shivers across his entire body.

She had told him she liked it when he was rough; well, _he_ wanted to play. He would give her both. Ten counts of force, and ten to tease and savour her. He would keep it up until she begged him to have her, and even then, he might not be ready to stop. 

“10… 9… 8… 7… 6…” he held her weight on his shoulders, his hands free to roam her body. He stretched one arm up to gently palm her breast while the other snuck between his mouth and her cunt. As he counted down as he carefully snuck his finger under the lace of her panties and tugged them to the side, he breathed the final count into her… “2...1… say yes Bobby?”

“What?! Yes! I mean… Tora? Please?” 

He plunged his tongue into her, working up and down her slit. Her hands clutched his hair and held him tight to her as she cried out. “AHhh! Tora, don’t you dare stop! Please!”

He pulled back grinning, and she scowled down at him, “Tora! Fuck!” he blew gently on her wet flesh and counted again, making her wait. Took the time to look at her, the flesh pink and slick, her folds swollen and parted for him. “... 3… 2… 1…”

He plunged his face back in forcefully, giving up finesse for a bit of frenzy, making sure she knew how badly he wanted her. He sucked at her clit as the final seconds ticked away.

‘Tora, please please please please please please.. Ahhhhh NOOOO!”

She slapped at his shoulder as he released her from his lips again and nuzzled her thigh with his nose. Closing his eyes and taking a moment to explore her. Her smell, her taste, her soft skin. He tried to sink into the experience of her but was distracted by her cursing him out angrily. 

She was squirming against him, getting desperate for his touch, her breathy frustrated huffing making him feel hot and crazy. He wished he’d had the sense to take off his shirt so he could feel the skin of her thighs against his bare shoulders. Next time.

“Ya too impatient ya little shit, I told ya I want to take my time. Look what ya made me do, I forgot to start the timer!” He breathed out with fake exasperation, “10… 9… 8… 7…”

“UGGG TORA! If you don’t.. I mean… You... “

“6… What Bobby? What do you want me to do?”

She huffed at him, her breasts heaving above him, “Lick me, please, make me come again, make me come on your tongue. Please Babe, please.”

She was starting to sound desperate, her voice breaking as she begged him to fuck her with his tongue.

_Okay fine, pause game. Ya can’t be cruel to her._

He tugged down the front of her bra and found her nipple, rolling it between his fingers as he pressed his face back between her thighs and began to lick and suck at her. Firm but even pressure, discontinuing his count for a time and focusing only on maintaining a steady rhythm, listening for cues in her voice. He felt her hands leave his hair and her back arch away from the wall, and then her bra was falling to the floor.

God what he wouldn’t give to be in two places at once; to kneel here on the floor with her legs over his shoulders and his face buried between her thighs, and to stand behind them and be able to see her naked breasts, her flushed face, her wild hair.

He felt her grip his wrist with both hands and lift it from her breast to her lips. She sucked his index finger into her mouth, swirling it with her tongue. He faltered slightly, losing his rhythm as he moaned at the sensation. His balls felt painful as he was reminded of how warm and wet her mouth was, and his mind drifted back to the night before. 

_Focus Tora._

Poppy released his finger with a pop and he trailed it down her chest finding her nipple again. Her thighs clenched over his ears, muffling his hearing, muting the delicious sounds she was making for him. He dropped his hands pulling her thighs apart; turning her volume back up. She was crying out at the end of every breathy pant. Tora felt pride swell in him as she raked his scalp with her fingers. _He_ was giving her this, this pleasure was _his_ doing. She was happy because of _him_. 

She was writhing against the wall, her hands not sure if they needed to be in his hair or tangled above her in her own. His plan to tease and torture was being swept away as her moans and cries washed over him. He needed more of her; more of her aggression. 

Poppy was sweet and cute at first glance, but people that knew her the way he knew her quickly discovered the fiery little badass wrapped in softness. She was like his mirror. Poppy wasn’t what anyone expected when they met her; braids and cute shirts masking the snarky little shit with asshole tendencies, the dare devil speed demon, the badass fighter, the sexy aggressive lover. When people looked at Tora they shrank from him, expecting that the anger and violence that coated him must penetrate deep, seeping down to colour his soul; they didn’t know that he had clung all this life to a small fleck of kindness. He had spent his life locking that side away deep inside of him, protecting it from those who had weaponized him, but it was still there, and every moment spent loving Poppy brought it closer to the surface. He had sweetness in him; he had romance, playfulness, humor and passion. 

Right now the passion was dominating, and Tora wanted his woman to claw at him with her secret side, as much as he wanted to caress her with his.

He would let her loose, but first she had to come. 

He released her thighs, leaving her free to squeeze him as she needed, and took her wrists in his hands instead, pinning them hard against the wall. She was dripping as lapped at her, her hips swivelling against his mouth. He circled her clit with his tongue, and she pulled against his hands, her body arching away from the wall and into him. Her heels thumped into his back seeking purchase. He pointed his tongue and flicked the sensitive spot and she struggled hard under him, her legs kicking at his back as he tensed his muscles, holding her body captive for him. 

“Where do you think you’re going Brat?” he chuckled gently scraping his teeth down the outsides of her folds before returning his attention to her clit, sucking it gently. 

Her body tensed again and she gasped at him, “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Haaah, haahhhhh, Tora, I need more, I... please, please Babe please.”

He chuckled, releasing her wrists and taking a firm grip on her hips. He tensed his body and rolled backwards dragging her with him, supporting her as they fell back so her knees wouldn’t hit the floor too hard. They landed with a thump, him on his back with his knees bent, one foot pressed up against the wall where he’d just had her pinned, her hands pressed against the opposite wall of the hallway holding herself steady over him. She looked down at him between her thighs startled. 

“You drive then sweetheart. Take me where ya wanna go.” He took her ass in his hands and pressed her down onto him, flattening his tongue inside her. 

“Tora, you’ll… Haaahhh… I’ll.. oh my god… what if I crush… haaaahh… you?” Her hips were already starting to move back and forth against her will as she grinded into him. 

He grabbed her hips and lifted her up off his mouth, demonstrating that he still had a fair bit of control from underneath. “I’ll knock on the floor if I need a breather Bobby, just relax and take what ya want from me.” 

She was tense above him, desperate for sensation but still afraid to hurt him, unsure of what to do with all her new power. Tora ran his hands up and down her hips and thighs, fingering the lace of the panties she still wore shoved to the side. He cupped her ass again and pulled her firmly down, showing her that he could take the force. 

She shuddered on his tongue and her hips jerked, rocking back and forth over him. 

_Yes, good girl, use me._

Poppy balled her fist and thumped the wall in front of her. “OH god, Tora, fuck.”

She was moving faster, riding his face with less reservation, less concern for him. He definitely had less control over how he moved his tongue now but he had given her the reins and she was going to find her own release. 

The intensity was building his own body and he was suddenly painfully aware of the pressure of his cock against his jeans. He reached down and undid his fly, pulling his dick out and clutching it in his hand. He moaned into her body, and he felt her twisting to look behind her.

“Oh god, Tora, look at you,” she slid her hand down his chest behind her, not able to reach him from where she sat. She started to lift away from him and he took the hand not busy on his cock and pushed her back down into his mouth. 

_Oh no you don’t. Not yet._

He moved his tongue faster inside her, swirling it around her tender flesh, and her body buckled, her hips driving back into his face. She straddled his head, one hand still touching the wall opposite her, her other hand braced behind her on his chest. 

Tora pumped himself, matching the rhythm of her hips as she rode him harder. His heart was thundering, and his breath was hissing out of him through his nose. He was getting lightheaded but would rather pass out between her thighs than stop her now. 

Poppy was wild, her fingers digging into his chest as she panted and cried out in pleasure. 

“Tora, I’m going to, I’m… I’m… I’m…” her voice was getting higher as she struggled to speak. “Tora, I’m… fuck! Fuck! Tora! Tora! Tora! Tora! I’m…AHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Toraaaa!” 

Poppy crashed forward, her forehead pressing against the wall as she came. “Ahh Fuck,” she breathed out. Her strength was leaving her, as her thighs lost tension around him and she slumped slightly. He felt her starting to slip the side and he let go of himself reaching up to help guide her down to the floor. 

Tora laid her on her back and moved to stretch out next to her on his side, cradling her shoulders in one arm and running his free hand from her cheek, down her throat and breast, and over her belly to cup her between her legs. He straightened her underwear, smoothing the fabric over her mound. She moaned softly and arched weakly into his hand. 

Poppy’s eyes cleared slowly, and she brought her fingers up to his face. She stroked his cheek staring up at him. “I love you, Tora, I love you so much.”

He kissed her fingers, “I love you too Poppylan. Are ya okay?”

She raised her arms over her head languidly, and he watched her breasts move as she arched her body, stretching. “I feel wonderful, but maybe we should get off the floor?” She giggled at him, “I know there is a bit more of a plushy _audience_ up in my room, but it’s softer.”

He leaned down and kissed her, “I could do with some soft Bobby, Ya distracted me from my game, I wanna play with ya some more.” 

Tora stood, his dick wagging back and forth as he pulled her to her feet. She giggled at the sight. “Are _you_ okay babe?” She smiled as she reached out and took him in her hand, sliding her fingers up and down his cock. He walked backwards towards the stairs, his hand on her waist pulling her with him. “No teasin’ Bobby yer the reason I’m in such a…” His heels hit the bottom step just as she reached up to slip her hand under his shirt and he fell back landing hard on his ass. “Oooof, fuck!”

Poppy rushed forward, standing between his knees, her hands on his shoulders, “Tora!” she giggled, “Careful babe, don’t hurt yourself!” She was grinning widely at him, seeming to have completely forgotten that she was mostly naked in front of him. 

“Ya always got me fallin’ on my ass Bobby,” he reached a hand up to cup her breast, pressing the nipple into his palm and loving how it swelled upwards under his hand. “Ya turn me fucking clumsy.”

He pulled her roughly into his lap to straddle him, and he felt the lace of her panties rub against his dick. 

Poppy’s hands squeezed his shoulders at the brief contact, balling the fabric of his shirt in her fingers, and she moved, pressing herself into him again. The sensation of her heat and the roughness of the lace was too much and all thoughts of his teasing game rushed out of his head. He pulled her in tight and thrust up against her, spreading his hands wide and gripping her over her ribs. He urged her to rock over him while he buried his face in her breasts again.

“Bobby, I want ya, I wanna…”

She grabbed his face and lifted it so she could kiss him, her tongue hot and slippery against his. She rocked her hips, rubbing herself on him across his entire length. 

She spoke into his mouth, not able to stop kissing him. “Tora. Get. Us. Up. Stairs.” 

He kissed her back as desperately, their teeth scraping as the mania took over. He got an arm under her ass, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Grabbing the rail to help steady them, he got to his feet and she squealed as he turned to rush up the stairs bumping into the walls as he went. 

They fell through the door into her room and the insides of his eyelids turned red from the bright light shining into the room. It felt warm and peaceful in her room as he carried her to the bed, collapsing on top of her, his dick pressed between her legs. He pushed against her, the desperation mounting, as he slid himself over her warmth.

_Slow down, slow the fuck down ya animal!_

He pulled his face back gasping and tried to focus his eyes on her. The light was flowing through the windows lighting her skin in stripes. She shoved against his chest, pushing his shirt up over his stomach, and he stood over her, stripping his clothes off in a few quick movements.

She scrambled to her knees and grabbed his hips, dragging him forcefully towards her as she leaned down to take him in her mouth. 

“AHh fuck Bobby, holy shit woman.” He brought his hands down to her hair and tugged her back. She looked at him confused. He kissed her aggressively, breathing hard as he took her lower lip between his. “That feels amazing Sweetheart but I think we’ve waited long enough haven’t we?” He slipped a hand down and cupped her, pressing a finger into her clit as he moved his lips against hers again. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, “Bobby can I love you?”

She pushed her hand into his chest and looked at him wide eyed for a moment, “we can’t! Oh god, Tora, I don’t have… I don’t have anything… any…” she lowered her gaze and stared at his groin, whispering the last word “...condoms.”

He barked out a laugh, relief flooding him. “I got us covered Bobby.” He moved to where he had tucked his bag under her desk and unzipped it, pulling the box of condoms out from underneath his clothes. 

“Where did those come from?” she asked incredulously. She scrambled up onto her knees eyeing him suspiciously, “you had those at the beach? With all the _waiting, take it slow_ stuff?”

Her eyes were filled with laughter as she tried to look indignant, perched on her bed, her hands on her hips. 

He opened the box and slid two condoms out, tossing one at her and pinching the other between his fingers to tear it open. 

Poppy caught the other condom and held it unsure. “I know for a fact that you’re not supposed to put two on, they were very clear about that in school.” 

He rolled the condom he held over his dick and stepped towards her. “That's for round two.”

Her eyes went wide and she bit her lip, looking up at him. “Two, but you… you’ll be…”

Tora ran his hand up her back under her hair and gripped her neck, massaging the muscles there as he bent to kiss her temple. He whispered to her, “Poppylan Hamster Wilkes, I love ya more than fucking life, so I’m going to make love to ya... slow. I’m gonna make it as good for ya as I can. It’ll probably still be better for us in the future, as we learn how the other one likes it, but today I’m gonna take ya _slow_ so we never forget what this feels like.” He took her free hand and pressed it over his heart. “And then, once we’ve had our first time together, and you feel on the _inside_ just how much I love you...” he kissed her ear, “...I’m going to fuck the shit out of you.”

Her face flushed bright red, and she chewed her lip smiling up at him, “In my kiddo bed at my Granny’s house!?” 

He shoved her back and crawled on top of her, pulling the hand that clutched the second condom up above her head and pinning it there. He ran his other hand over her ribs, tickling her side and making her shriek “I’m doin’ the best with what I fuckin’ got Bobby!” She writhed under him laughing as he pinched at her. He bent and found her nipple and her laughter shifted to a breathy moan under his tongue. 

_The laughter. The fucking laughter._

Tora slid his hands down her belly pulling her panties down and tossing them away. He spread her thighs wide and slipped his hand between her legs, finding the slippery folds, already so ready for him. He slid his index finger inside her and hooked it up towards her stomach.The feeling was still new to him as he probed gently exploring the different textures trying to memorize her body. He moved his mouth to her other breast and sucked the nipple deep into his mouth.’

“Tora, please Babe, I need to feel you.” Her hands were busy on his skin tracing patterns on his back, rubbing up over his shoulders, clutching the back of his neck, tugging on the hair at the base of his skull. 

He released her nipple and kissed up her chest to her neck,” tell me Bobby, tell me exactly what you want.” 

Her body rolled under him, her heels digging into the mattress as she pushed her body against his; as his fingers worked in and out of her. She moaned, breathing harder and harder. 

“Ahhh, I want… I need _you_ , all of you. I want to feel you heavy on me… I… I just want you to make me feel full. Please.” She pulled his face towards her and kissed him, trailing her fingers down his cheek, slowly, her touch melting him. “Be with me. Love me Tora.”

The sun was warming the air round them and he felt dizzy looking down at his love; this nerdy, sarcastic, bratty little asshole, with the sweetest softest voice, and the kindest soul that made his own, light up like a candle. He felt like the sun that was lighting her skin now, was shining out of him, and he blinked, feeling tears in his eyes. 

He pulled his fingers out from inside her and gripped himself, rubbing the head of his cock against her. He pushed forward and stared into her eyes as he entered her; joined with her.

“Toraaaaa,” she breathed as he moved inside her, “Haaahh, oh god Tora!”

He propped himself on his elbows and dropped more weight onto her as he continued to slide in and out of her, grinding against her, feeling their thighs and bellies rubbing against one another.

“Wanna hold on to me?” he asked, smiling down at her. He felt her arms slide up to wrap around his neck and he dropped one hand, sliding it under her and angling her hips into him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he felt himself slide deeper inside her. 

“Kiss me, please Tora, kiss me. Oh… Oh damn.” 

How could he ever resist? He ravaged her, filling her mouth with his tongue as he filled her with his cock. She was tight around him, fitting him perfectly, cradling him. It had never felt like this before. The sensation of Poppy was everywhere, not just around his dick. The feeling of her spread up and down his arms and legs, along his spine, and into his heart as it beat against his ribs, like it was trying to break out of his body to join with hers.

“Fuck, Poppylan, fuuuuuuuck.” 

  
  


****Poppy****

So full and warm. It was like she had dreamed. She had been right to think that the exchange of control was what made the difference. It wasn’t just about pumping an organ in and of her body. It was about sharing the power; sharing the experience. 

Tora had teased and tortured her in the hall, making her feel crazed as he alternated between rough desperate passion, and the careful loving exploration of her body. She’d thought he was going to set her skin on fire as he’d licked and sucked at her, and then pulled back to let her smoulder in his arms. 

She thought she would lose her mind if he carried on like that, and then in an instant, he’d given her the keys and told her to drive, laying himself vulnerable beneath her and letting her have his mouth however she wanted. She’d felt fearful at first; a hesitancy to take over the control, but he’d urged her forward gently and the power he offered her had rushed through her like a drug. 

Now he filled her, and the fire was back, sparking to life deep _inside_ her this time, warmth creeping through her as he sank into her flesh, stretching her body to make room for him.

She held him in her arms, and felt the power still, the control she held over him, knowing that he would do whatever she asked, give her everything that he was. The feeling was intoxicating. 

She tried to focus on the individual sensations she was feeling as he moved inside her. She thought about all the books she’d read and the different ways they had described orgasms. She was learning now why there was no one consistent way to describe the experience. Even having only been intimate with Tora a handful of times, it had been different each time. 

The times when she’d touched herself to thoughts of him, it had been like stretching after exercise, her muscles tensing as she tried to focus on the things about him that aroused her. 

On the phone with him the nervous energy had made it feel like tripping and falling into a warm puddle, suddenly lost over the edge and giddy with embarrassed energy of what they had done together. 

When Tora had put his tongue inside her for the first time it had been a thrill ride. The newness of having him buried between her legs, the demanding touch of his tongue; almost too much sensation at times was like being pulled back further and further on the end of a rubber band, the tension building along with the nerves, unsure of when the release would come. When he licked her, her brain had reeled at the idea of being launched into the air and not knowing what to expect as she fell back down to earth. It was an exhilarating orgasm that left her breathless and filled with a rush. 

She’d even found a form of release in a way, when she’d given _him_ pleasure, sucking his dick until he lost control in her mouth. The sounds he had made under her hands had driven her insane; her heart beat had taken root between her legs as she’d tasted him, and as he’d neared the end a gentle wave of satisfaction had rushed through her making her moan, moments before he had spilled into her mouth. 

None of those moments seemed to be entirely connected to pure physical touch. She’d made herself come before, sinking into vague literary fantasies in order to get off, but it had never reached her chest as she came; it had never filled her soul.

Feeling him inside her now was like nothing she’d felt physically or emotionally before. He was right to say that this time should be slow; something careful that they could memorize and keep forever in their minds. Something to stand out amongst all the times they would have together in the future; the good and the bad.

Tora kissed her, gasping against her lips as he thrust into her. Poppy could feel him quivering as he held himself in check; kept himself from moving too fast or erratically. His skin was slick with sweat where she ran her fingers over his shoulders and back, feeling the muscles tense and shaking as he moved over her. The hand that had been under her bum lifting her up as he pushed into her, left its place beneath her and came up to wrap around her knee. His long fingers pressed into her skin and pushed her thigh up higher, spreading her open further, helping him move more deeply. He breathed out hard on every thrust, and Poppy’s mind spun as she heard him start to moan for her. 

“Oh God, Poppylan, Poppy, oh fuck, fuck me. Ahhhhhhhh.”

When she’d blown him the night before he’d clamped his hand over his own mouth to quiet himself, but now, alone in the house, free to be together however they liked Tora was no longer silent or reserved. He was coming apart as he made love to her, moaning into her mouth, gasping and panting, his hair falling forward to brush her cheeks. 

Poppy hitched her legs higher and gripped him tightly between her thighs. He pulled back from her mouth looking down at her, watching her. “Slow,” she huffed “...and hard.” She reached down and grabbed his hips with her hands pulling him into her as hard as she could. She breathed out arching her back and pressed into him until her clit made full contact against his pelvis. She got her legs around him and locked her ankles, squeezing him, grinding into him. “Hahh, Hahh, just stay here with me, let me…” she squeezed him again, clenching her muscles around him and he groaned, dropping his head to her shoulder. He did as she asked, and stayed buried deep inside of her. He shoved himself hard against her and rolled his hips. She was so full, and as he rolled into her she could feel the waves of her orgasm building. 

“Poppy, haahhhhh fuck Poppy.” Tora’s voice was shaking as he clung to her. She squeezed him as hard as she could and felt the rush start. Her body locked, and she lifted off the mattress clinging to him, her mouth opening in a silent scream. 

Sound vanished, and she squeezed her eyes closed as she panted, riding the crest of the wave, feeling herself about to go all the way over the edge. Suddenly the volume turned back up to max and she heard Tora calling her back to him, as he shook in her arms. The sound of his voice shoved her the final distance, and she fell, pitching headlong into her release. She screamed, clawing at him as her thighs trembled, and she went limp.

As Poppy loosened her thighs and relaxed her body Tora began to move again, pumping his hips into her as he cursed and moaned. She grabbed his face and pulled his lips to her, swallowing his cries, finding new ways to draw him into her. 

He was moving faster and faster in her now, and he let his weight down hard on top of her, sinking his teeth into the curve of her neck. “FUCK, FUCK Oh God Poppy Poppy. Ahhhhhh. AHHH!” 

Tora seized up, and he pushed deeply into her once more. It seemed remarkable that a man like Tora could shiver the way he did, a sound not unlike a sob escaping him as he collapsed over her. She wondered how many other people in his life had seen him be this vulnerable of his own free will; she hoped not many, this was something she never wanted to share. 

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Granny is going to get forgotten at Bingo.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can never forgive her for what she did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fam, here I am with another dark of night special! I had a great long weekend getting to both write and draw AND hang out online with some amazing hilarious smart women, just chatting and having a blast. Love you my #smutsisters.. we have a weird friendship and I'm so happy to have connected with you all. 
> 
> This community is amazing and I count myself as very lucky to contribute even in a small way to the creativity and fun that happens here. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! stick around for some notes at the end! ;) And if you're new, don't forget to check my instagram (@JustCopyPastel) where I'm posting artwork tied to Staggering Forward, as well as the #SmutSisters series, inspiration photos for the fic, and other random gibberish. 
> 
> All MPL Characters and themes belong to LilyDusk! Thanks for your brain babies dear, we've really run off with them!

***Tora***

*Bleep*

_Nope._

*Bleep*

_Fucking fuck off._

Poppy’s small hands stroked his hair and he groaned into her neck. He was hunched over her, his cock still between her legs, his head jammed into her shoulder. “Tora?... Your phone?”

“Bobby, I am literally still inside you. I still feel like my spine is lying over there in the corner. Fuck my phone.”

Poppy giggled from underneath him and wiggled her hips, creating friction on the incredibly sensitive flesh that was still pulsing inside her. 

“Ahhhhhh… settle hamster, I just need a few minutes.”

“Tora you’re heavy!” Her legs kicked around his hips and he felt himself harden again. 

He reached a hand down and gave her hip a gentle smack, “I said settle woman, I need five minutes to put my soul back in my body and find my bones.”

She laughed at him again, and he enacted retribution with a flick of his hips, shoving his semi hard dick deeper into her and making her gasp. “Ahhhhhh, okay, okay, I need a break too.”

*Bleep*

He shifted, taking a bit of weight off of her but still not ready to leave her yet. “Fuck off you!” he spat at the phone, glaring over to where it lay on the floor, poking out of his jeans pocket. He nuzzled her neck, “Ya okay Bobby? Did it… doesn’t it hurt the first…?” 

“Not the _first_ time Tora.” She cut him off and he pushed up onto his elbows to frown down at her confused.

She stroked his cheek, reassuring, “First time with a man, yes, but not the first time I’ve had…” her skin flushed up and she bit her lip, “...I just mean, I’ve managed the situation with a small _support staff_ for a while, so... no, _it_ didn’t hurt, my hips are just a bit sore from being wrapped around you.” She kicked her legs again, indicating how widely her legs were spread in order to accommodate his body. 

Tora grinned, “I’m gonna want to meet the drawer of competition when we get home Bobby.” He pushed himself up, freeing her legs, and regretfully pulled his cock out of her. Uncurling his body, he slid from the bed, and tugged off the condom to tie up and toss in the garbage. Tora stood in the middle of the room where the ceiling was highest and stretched his arms over his head, feeling his spine pop, his knuckles brushing the paint. He was painfully aware of his size but hadn’t really considered the logistics of sex with such a small woman before. He’d had to hunch awkwardly over her in order to kiss her and fuck her at the same time, not that he’d minded. 

Poppy propped herself on her elbows and smiled looking over at him, unabashedly naked in the middle of her room. “No competition,” she said, her eyes sliding over his body, “but they’ve gotten the job done over the years; we’ve formed a bond.”

“Dirty books, toys… naughtiest virgin I’ve ever met.” He moved to stand by the bed and ran both of his hands through her hair as he leaned down to kiss her mouth.

“Virgin no more sir, you’ve claimed my card formally now. Be careful with it, I never had it laminated.” 

He chuckled, pinching her cheeks, “Ya so weird Bobby.”

*Bleep* 

“Fucking okay already! Jesus Christ!” He leaned down and grabbed his phone, noting it was nearly out of battery.

“It’s Gyu.”  
  


**Ronzo:** Hey Bro, update: No change on Poser-Goth or Karen. Normal shit as usual. _3:02 PM_

 **Ronzo:** Sis is in the wind, told her about Martin, and she didn’t seem shocked. She sent Jill to Dene and Pink’s place and bounced. No fuck clue where. Might not be related, ya know her she’s got a lot of shit going. Guys are taking shifts at GF, we got it covered till ya back. _3:03 PM_

 **Ronzo:** No change on Vince. Stressed about other gangs, 9D, Korea, no mention of Martin. No mention of you or YMQ. Normal shit. _3:05 PM_

 **Ronzo:** Ur probably busy 8==D - - Say hi to Pops for me. _3:08 PM_ _  
  
_

He held his phone out to show Poppy. She rolled her eyes, taking the phone from him and typing a response before handing it back.  
  


**You:** Add at least 6 more = signs. <3 <3 <3 _3:11 PM_

 **You:** That was Poppy. She says hi back. _3:12 PM_

 **You:** K, ya know the deal. Keep watchin them, if shit changes with the two scumfucks, V or M, fucking call me. _3:12 PM_

 **You:** What exactly did you say to Kor? I just wanted her aware, not running off in the night. We don’t fucking know anything yet. She left her fucking sparkle wife behind? WTF ya think she knows we don’t? _3:13 PM_

 **You:** Hey I can say fuck with this phone. Fuck fucking fuckers. Fucking finally. _3:13 PM_

 **Ronzo:** Fuck bro, tell Pops to keep that shit to herself or find me a GF. I’m single AF. _3:15 PM_

 **Ronzo:** And congrats bro, u got ya grownup words back. I just told Sis what we read in S and C’s texts about M moving forward. I keep texting her but she’s gone dark. You try. _3:15 PM_

 **Ronzo:** [Contact Attached: BigSis.vcf] _3:16 PM_

 **You:** K thx. _Just now_ .  
  


He rubbed the back of his neck, turning to look at Poppy in the bed. “Kōri’s taken off. Left Jill with Erdene and Pinky.”

She sat up, pulling the blanket up to cover herself slightly. “Ya Erdene mentioned that this morning on the phone but she didn’t say why.”

“Gyu doesn’t know either, not unusual, but I’d like to know what she thinks she knows that put her in the fucking wind. Fucking woman keeps too many secrets. I don’t know how Jillian handles it.”

He felt cold for a second; how many nights was he going to have to dump Poppy off at Quincey’s or Gyu’s to make sure she was safe while he went out and risked his neck for the clan. What would he even say to her when he did?

He clicked the contact Gyu had sent and put the phone to his ear, listening to the ringing until a generic automated voicemail connected. He hung up and typed out a quick message. 

**You:** It’s Bro. Call me. _Just now._

He sat down at the desk staring quietly at the phone, waiting. His eyes wandered to his bag under the desk and he spotted the pink flowery notebook Granny had said he could keep. He supposed he probably should have left that decision up to Poppy but he was feeling selfish and was loath to part with this little glimpse into her brain. He pulled it out of his bag and flipped through the pages, reading the titles of the different short stories she’d written in her bubbly writing. 

Hot Sun Setting, Moments, Devil of Mine, A Poppy for Ronan. He flipped through the pages scanning the different stories, feeling Poppy’s eyes on him.

“Smut, Smut, Smut… Jesus Bobby how old were ya when you wrote this?” 

She blushed, tugging the blanket up in front of her face. “15? 16?” 

“Jesus Sweetheart, it’s probably illegal for me to even be looking at this. I’ll have to lock it up in my gun locker when we get home.” 

His eyes fell on the last story, penned in a much more serious hand and he scanned it quickly. Kids, family, _normal_ life stuff. She’d written a subheading under the title _; For Cela Wilkes._

Beta reading for Quincey had made him quick at scanning text. Usually Quincey read out loud to him while he played video games, but sometimes Quince would send a document to his phone and he would scan through it on his own, texting back his feedback if Quince had written something truly stupid. The entire story seemed to be a basic, two people fall in love, get married and have a kid story. Poppy’s _happily ever after._ Most people’s happily ever after.

He closed the book and unlocked his phone, dialing Kōri once more and listening until the voicemail sounded in his ear. Clicking his tongue he tossed the phone, and Poppy’s notebook on the desk. He leaned back in her chair, rubbing his hands hard over his face and groaning with frustration.

It was all the unknown that was killing him. Unknowns about what to do with Poppy, unknowns about Vince, Martin, and the other clan shit-stains. Life used to be bloody, but clear cut; he traded violence for a simple life and a bit of safety for his friends. Now the more chaotic and unstable the clan became the more he felt the control slipping out of his hands. He was used to 360 degree line of sight, now there were blind spots everywhere. 

“Ugggh, Bobby this shit makes my head hurt.” 

He heard her slide off the bed and pad over to him, only taking his hands off his face when he felt bare skin sliding over his thighs as she straddled him in the chair. 

Tora’s brain went numb as his blood rushed out of his head. Poppy wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts into his chest, and he felt something gently scratch the back of his neck making him shiver. His heart was pounding in his ears and his dick was standing straight up, pressing against her belly. 

She kissed his cheek and rubbed her nose against his, “Hey, I know everything is… well it’s a lot, but you can talk to me about anything. You don’t have to carry this weight around inside you by yourself.”

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. “I know I’m not mafia but I’m here to listen to anything; just whatever is bothering you, you can tell me. It’s safe with me; you’re safe with me.” 

_My hamster protector._

How could he have ever wondered if she was strong enough to fight back the evil inside him? Her ability to love and care for him was stronger than anything he’d ever felt. He looked to the corner of the room where his other self lay bound and gagged, powerless while Poppy held his heart in her hands. 

“How are you here with a shithead like me Sweetheart? How?”

She leaned in and kissed him long and slow, gently rocking her hips so his dick rubbed against her skin, communicating her love without words. He heard a quiet crackle behind his head and then her hands came down between them. 

She hesitated for a moment and then gripped him firmly. “I’ve only done this once before... on a banana when I was in school.” She carefully lined the condom up over his penis and pinched the tip, her hands shaking slightly as she rolled the latex gently down his length. “How about you shut your brain off for a bit?”

“Perfect form Bobby,” he said as he took her hands and kissed her knuckles, noting for the first time a small amount of blue and purple bruising across her skin. He squeezed her fingers gently to help push back any nerves that may have risen inside her. Passion and lust had held back any nervousness she may have felt earlier; she’d been high on adrenaline from literally kicking ass, and had acted like a woman possessed. Now the small break in activities had reset their brains and the woman in his lap was no longer Poppy gripped by the thrill of violence, but _his_ Poppy simply wanting to be with him. 

Fuck, she was addicting. How would he ever survive being away from her for even a single night? The thought of ever having to sleep without her again made his chest feel tight. 

_Gonna have to work on that needy bullshit if ya expect not to drive her crazy. Try for once to be fuckin normal huh?_

She wrapped her hands around the back of his head and pulled him to her, kissing him like he hadn’t just been inside her less than a half hour ago.

He didn’t understand how he’d gotten this lucky, to find the love of his life in the middle of nowhere while he was busy trying to track down his asshole brother. Fuck, Goliath; another fucking unknown in his God damned life.

Tora felt Poppy grip a handful of his hair and pull, dragging his head back, giving her room to run her tongue down his throat, kissing his adams apple. 

She spoke into his skin as she moved her mouth over his neck. “Tora, I can hear the dinosaurs thundering around inside your head. Stop thinking and touch me.”

“Bossy hamst… owww! Jesus bobby!” he laughed as she bit his neck, remembering the last time he’d sat in a chair with her straddling him. She’d bit him that time too. Lucky for both of them, this time he was free to return the favour. 

_Fine, brat._

He wrapped one arm around her waist and dipped his head to her breasts, taking his turn to suck and nibble at her. He dragged his teeth over her skin, carefully catching one nipple and biting gently. 

She arched back, dragging his head with her as she both tried to escape his bites and pull him in for more. 

He knew that foreplay was important, but she was still wet from their earlier activities, and he didn’t think he could wait another second; he’d made her a promise after all.

Tora slid both hands under her, lifting her up and lining her up over his dick. He locked eyes with her and raised an eyebrow. She fucking grinned as she pushed her hips down, her eyes rolling back as she took him inside of her again.

“Jesus Bobby, fffffuck.”

Poppy rolled her hips, bracing her hands behind her on his knees and tossing her head back. He ran both his hands up her sides and over her breasts squeezing as she swayed back and forth on him, not quite able to get a decent rhythm with her legs dangling over his thighs. 

Tora could have stayed like that for days, watching Poppy move on top of him, gloriously naked in the warm afternoon sun, but their window of time and freedom was closing. 

_Sorry I’m late Granny, I was fuckin ya granddaughter up in her childhood bedroom._

He grabbed her roughly and stood up, staggering as he shifted her to one arm so he could swipe at the random shit on the desk, sending books and other bits of stationary falling to the floor as he cleared a space for her. He kicked the chair back to give himself room, sending it rocketing across the floor to crash into the wall. He looked over his shoulder to see a crack in the drywall, “Shit, sorry Bobby.” 

She shook her head and kissed his chest, her breath hot as she panted against his skin, “Don’t care, Tora, Fuck me!” 

Tora laid her down and pushed into her deeply, making the desk lurch and more pens and papers tumble to the floor. They were undone, delirious over each other. 

He pulled her up towards him crashing his mouth into hers, tasting sweetness, and mint, joy washing over him in waves. He could feel himself smiling against her lips as he rocked into her, reveling in the breathy gasps flowing out of her. 

“Tora, Tora, oh god! OH GOD! TORA!” She let go of his neck and leaned her elbows back on the desk, knocking the lamp to the floor with a huge crash. Tora heard a horrifying screeching noise, as the lamp clattered down, and pain lashed through his calf.

“Jesus Fuck! What the fuck!?” He jerked his cock out of Poppy and stared down at his leg covered in bloody scatches as a white blur yowled again and streaked from the room. 

“ERNEST! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! Poppy yelled, chasing the cat to the door. A loud angry yowl and a hiss floated back up the stairs, as if the cat were telling Poppy where _she_ could go. She slammed the door silencing the cat’s harassed wailing. “Well meow fucking meow to you too!” 

  
  


**

  
  


“You dear, are late.”

Tora shrugged apologetically as he pulled the passenger door open and took Granny’s bag from her shoulder, handing it back to her once she had crawled into the seat. 

“Sorry Granny, had to stop at the hardware store first and Bobby said it closed at 4, then I got a bit turned around getting here.” 

“Ahh of course, I’m sure it was that, and had nothing at all to do with you getting _distracted_ with my granddaughter, under _my_ roof?”

Tora stared at her, slowly dying inside. He slammed the door and tossed the keys to her through the open window. “See ya at home Granny, I’ll walk.”

He turned and started walking up the road back towards the house when he heard her call out to him, laughing, “Oh, get back here child, don’t be so dramatic!” 

He chuckled, jogging back to the Jeep and climbing in behind the wheel, reaching up to catch the keys she tossed back to him. 

She was still giggling to herself as he started the Jeep and pulled away from the curb. “Oh you two do make a good pair, you and my Poppy.”

He smiled, feeling warmed by her words, despite not really believing them. “She’s too good for me.” 

Granny reached over and poked him in the shoulder. “Why on earth would you say such a thing dear?”

Tora shrugged a shoulder, staring at the road ahead of him. “She deserves a normal life, a happy ever after marriage and kids life. Instead she’s got me; just a thug. I’m not sure what I did to get so lucky, I fuc… I… I love her more than anything, I swear I do Granny.”

“Firstly, please stop cutting off your cuss words dear, I can hear the gears in your brain grinding every time you do and it hurts my teeth. And second, anyone can see how much you love her, I haven’t doubted that for a moment, as for whether or not you deserve her? You are a good person Tora, despite what your life has been. A life shapes a person, and you have somehow come through all of your challenges with kindness in your heart. I couldn’t wish for more for my granddaughter.” 

He looked over at her raising an eyebrow, and she huffed at him.

“Alright fine child, good grief. Of course I wish you weren’t in the mafia, but not just for Poppylan’s sake for yours as well. I’m simply saying that after hearing Poppy talk about your life, when I look at you I don’t see a man who chose this existence, I see a child who grew up and was forced to make the best of what he was handed. Poppy could have been a totally different person if we hadn’t… if things had turned out differently.”

Her tone made him look over at her. She sat staring at her fingers, clenched together on top of her purse, her knuckles turning white. 

“Hey,” he reached over and took her hand, “Ya okay? What do you mean? About Poppylan?”

She sighed heavily and squeezed his fingers, “I am a big believer in forgiveness, that people make mistakes but can find ways to turn their lives around, Poppy’s mother… Cela… I can never forgive her for what she did.”

Tora had never heard Poppy speak about her mother, but she didn’t seem to hate the woman, she even had a photograph of her parents that she kept in a little heart frame. 

Granny continued, still holding Tora’s hand, “She cheated on my son, God knows how long it went on, but even that I could have maybe understood. People fall out of love, lives changes, circumstances change; even amidst the messiest of situations I think it's more often a case of mistake than malice, when relationships end.”

Tora could feel her small hand trembling in his. It felt like Poppy’s in size, but more delicate, like if he rubbed too hard he would tear her skin. 

“Poppy was 3, almost 4 when we found out, but it had been going on for a while; at least a year. The man that Cela was seeing, he dealt in drugs.” She must have felt Tora’s hand twitch because she brought her other down on top of his and patted it gently, “Nothing big I don’t think, not a large _organization_ just, him and Cela. She worked with him and… and she was using Poppy.”

She took a shuddering breath and Tora heard the anger under her words, “She would use my Poppylan, my baby granddaughter to make deliveries. We had no idea, for so long… no idea the danger she was in almost every day. The police had been tracking the man, but it was clever how they did it, no one would have suspected a mother and toddler.”

Tora pulled the Jeep over to park on the side of the road; he turned to watch Granny as she spoke. “She would take Poppy to the park to _play_ . We had no reason to think anything was wrong. Poppy had this little pink backpack she wore everywhere, it didn’t matter where we were going, she always had it on her. Cela would… she’d take Poppy to the park and put the _orders_ in the backpack and then…”

Granny sniffed, shuddering and Tora reached to take her other hand, feeling panicked. “She would send Poppy alone into the middle of the playground. Poppy told us, when we asked… She said that her Mommy had told her she was the _present lady_ , and she got to surprise someone with a special present every time they went to the park; that presents made people happy. The… the customers were told to look for a l-little girl with a strawberry on her backpack, and to go... ask f-for their present.”

Tears were running down Granny’s face and all Tora could do was stare at her silently, holding her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles. He realized he was shaking too, as he thought over the pictures of Poppy’s sweet little innocent face; he’d seen the picture of her in her pink backpack. His mind flashed, and he saw the faces of the other kids Vince and Martin had dragged into the centre; so fucking young. Then he was back in a dim room, reeking of piss looking down at Gyu’s tear steaked face as he sat huddled on the floor, a scrawny fucking teenager; still just a fucking kid.

“The police finally figured it out. They said that they’d heard the words _strawberry_ and _kid_ but they’d been chasing teens, and young adults; none of them ever thought it could possibly mean an _actual_ child. When they figured it out they came to Ronan’s work to speak with him, to tell him what his wife was involved with, and what she had been doing with their child. They wanted her location. Ronan was ready to cooperate of course, he gave them all the information he could about her job, and where they could expect to find her. Once he was done with the police he left work early and went straight to Poppy’s daycare to get her, but when he got there she was, g-gone.”

Tora tried not to clench his fists, remembering the delicate bones he held in his hands. She was safe, Poppy was safe at her Granny’s home right now making supper. She was a grown up ballsy woman who could handle her own shit and she was safe. She wasn’t a missing stolen child. He took a breath. 

“He called me, I was still working at the art store back in those days, but he called me to make sure I hadn’t gone to collect Poppy early for some reason. He was frantic, the people running the daycare had told him that Cela had come for Poppy, but he was just so desperate to find her. He rushed home and… and they were there. Cela was packing, throwing everything into bags, her things and Poppy’s. Her and the boyfriend, they’d gotten word that the police knew, and they were leaving, and she was taking Poppy. She had locked Poppy in the back of the car while she packed and Poppy… she knew something was wrong. I got there a few minutes behind Ronan and she was locked in there, strapped in her car seat, screaming for me when she saw me. I couldn’t… I couldn’t get her out. I tried to break the windows but... “

Granny took a deep breath, trying to settle her voice. 

“Ronan told her that the police were coming, and that he wouldn’t turn her in, or say anything if she left Poppy with him. My son was a smart man, he wrote out a statement and made her sign and date it, stating that Cela was waving all of her parental rights to Poppy, and turning over full custody to him with no conditions. It would probably never have held up in court but she never came back to challenge it, and well, Poppy is a woman now; that threat to our family is gone.”

Tora turned his head and looked down the road towards where he knew the house lay ahead. “Poppy… she doesn’t remember? She doesn’t know?”

Granny shook her head, “No, we just could never see a situation where knowing helped her in any way. Maybe that was wrong, but, honestly I think Ronan and I just couldn’t bring ourselves to think about it. I haven’t told this story in a long time. Poppy thinks her mother just ran off with another man. Plain and simple.”

Tora clenched his jaw, tears running down his face. “Why…? Granny, how? How can you be okay with... with me? Knowing what her mother did, mixed up with that asshole, and me, being… doing what I have to do. I don’t understand why, how you could… like me?”

She put her hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb under his eye, sweeping the tears away as best she could. He leaned into her touch, feeling a distant buried memory of what it felt like to be cared for by a mother rise to the surface. Alice had tried, but she’d never been the _mom_ sort.

“Tora love... when I look at you I see what was done to Poppy, a child being used; manipulated. We got to her in time, we saved our Poppy. Oh Tora, I so wish I could have been there to save you too honey.”

Tora felt like a child again, the last bits of sunlight in the sky filtered through the sunroof, leaving stripes across his forearms and he felt cement behind his back as he stared straight ahead in the cage, trying not to think about the bars above his head. He felt small, dirty and hopeless, and so lost. Granny unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over the console to wrap her arms around him. How had his life turned to this? The God damned Tiger of Ares street, crying in the arms of these tiny brave women.

They sat there for a time, not speaking, just waiting for the emotions to settle, until finally Tora took a huge breath and let it rush out of him. He shook his head and rubbed his hands over his face clearing his eyes. He’d been gone for longer than he should have been and they needed to get back to Poppy; he needed to get back to Poppy. 

He started the Jeep and pulled back onto the road, heading towards the house. He was surprised when Granny spoke again. “Tora, I want to ask you my last question.”

He felt shock in his stomach. After all that, she wanted to interrogate him some more? He nodded though; what choice did he have? He was helpless in the hands of hamsters.

“You said that Poppylan deserves better than you. Well I think that’s a crock of shit! I think for the first time in her life my girl has her eyes wide open. If she thinks you deserve her love, then I have no reason to doubt her judgement. But _you_ don’t believe it, and so my question is this: What are you willing to do to change your _own_ opinion of yourself? Are you willing to figure out what you have to do to become the man _you_ think Poppy deserves. You say you’ll do anything for her... will you take care of yourself? For her?”

He drove silently for a moment, thinking about her words; her _question._ It was more of a request. “I don’t know how to do that.”

He pulled into the driveway of the yard and parked the Jeep, staring up at the house. Poppy had the curtains pulled back and the windows thrown wide. The asshole cat was stretched out on the porch, its tail flicking back and forth. They could see Poppy moving through the house, doing chores, getting things ready for dinner. Music was playing and she danced as she worked. 

“I would do _anything_ for her, but I don’t know how to…” he flapped his hands unsure of what to say, “It’s like I live in a cage, Granny. Poppy she… she... it’s like she slips through the bars to be with me, and she can get out, I can make sure of that, I can make sure she can always get out; I think I can. But I… I don’t know how to… I can’t. I’m trapped. I am what I am, and I don’t know how to change it.”

Granny sat quietly next to him, as Poppy continued to dance through the house, unaware of her audience. Tora thought the silence would suffocate him, until finally she spoke.

“You’ve spent your life chipping away at yourself and giving it to others dear, including your freedoms. You are not alone though; You said you feel like you’re in a cage, well a cage isn’t solid, it’s made up of bars to impede, but it doesn’t stop everything; something, or someone can always get through. Maybe it’s time young man, to let someone reach into your cage and help you find the way out.

** 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear OneAndOnlyTaco, PeanutButterAndChelly and BegoniaRex,
> 
> I hope you guys were really enjoying that smut scene. Ernest says Hi Motherfuckers. Meow 😺😉😛 
> 
> So some of the rest of you might be wondering, is Copy Pastel REALLY the type of woman who would throw a perfectly good smut scene UNDER THE BUS as a form of revenge against some of her dearest friends? Yes, the answer is yes, that's exactly the type of woman I am! :) 
> 
> Ya got a beef with the fact that NO ONE got to come this chapter, ya can take it up with my girls. They know what they did  
> 😂♥️😂♥️😂♥️ Love you weirdos!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning everyone! We're getting close to the end and shit is getting dramatic AF. 
> 
> I always get nervous and unsure of myself when it comes to posting trigger warnings because I'm never sure if i'm being over sensitive, or not sensitive enough, but in this case I will flag some violence and unwanted touching towards women about halfway through the chapter just so you can be prepared. I feel that this representation of violence may impact some people more strongly than reading about Poppy beating Julri's ass. 
> 
> Can't wait to hear what you all think of this chapter. Follow me on Instagram if you don't already, I've posted inspiration pics for this chapter, and I always post music inspiration for each chapter before I post new content. Instagram: @JustCopyPastel.
> 
> I'm also planning to start a new drawing series called "Staggering Behind the Scenes" , which is basically where i yell at the characters for not doing what i tell them to do 😂 
> 
> Love you guys, hope this chapter isn't too rough on you. Lots of love. - CP
> 
> All original MPL Characters belong to Lilydusk! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

**Beth Anderson**

11 h

**Asshole gets his ass BEAT by tiny woman -- Fucking Hilarious! @Moonbright_Market**

YOUTUBE.COM

238 Likes 

**COMMENTS:**

**Anna Lake**

Yas Queen, fuck him!

**Kris Oldslee**

This video is fake, I’ve seen it before months ago.

**Eileen Lister**

Damn good punch! Good job girl! <3

**Davis Ryōichi**

She didn’t hit him hard enough to inflict any real damage.

**Marjory Peterson**

KO! Boss ass bitch alert!

**Jamison Hayter**

@Jill Apostolos Isn’t that Poppy Wilkes?

**Jill Apostolos**

That totally is! FUCK YA POPPY! @Jamison Hayter @Poppylan Wilkes

**Margie Norman**

When you realize you’ve been playing too much Mortal Combat.

**Terrie Carman**

The real spice girl! Lol

**Tyrone MacChruim**

DUDE HAS A GLASS JAW! SOMEONE GET A BROOM WE NEED TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS PRONTO! LOL

**Adele Longstaff**

OF COURSE it’s fucking fake, anyone who actually trains could tell.

**Kylee Fry**

She is so strong! I wish i was like her! :(

**Clark Allan**

@Julri Gib is this fucking YOU!???!! LOL Way to get your ass handed to you by ya fucking EX! 

**Addy Vincent**

@Poppylan Wilkes You look amazing girl! Get him! 

**Tina Alease**

@Allie Irvin Check out the fucking Pikachu of Moonbright High KICKING ASS! YAS @Poppylan Wilkes

**Lilah Mio**

I hated that bitch in school @Poppylan Wilkes

**Presley Laura**

Fake  
  


**_**Tora**_ **

_\---“...let someone reach into your cage and help you find the way out.”_

Tora lay in bed, Granny’s words swirling around his mind. How the hell was he supposed to get out of the cage? Poppy deserved a man who was free to give her everything; all the normal shit that people wanted from relationships, but he didn’t know how to become that, or who might be able to help him do it. Who the hell could help him strip away all his limitations?

_You don’t just quit the mafia; you don’t leave, you fucking die._

Poppy was sprawled across his chest, dead asleep. Every once and a while she’d breath out and a tiny irrational word would fall from her lips. Tora shut his eyes tight and pulled her in close to press his lips to her forehead. How the hell was he supposed to be what she needed?

His greed had not let him consider what life would really be like for her if she accepted him. She was willing to tolerate what he had to do, but how long would she be able to live with what he _couldn’t_ do? 

Tora and Granny had returned home last night to find Poppy preparing dinner for the three of them. She’d immediately handed Tora a knife and a bowl of carrots she’d brought in from Granny’s garden, as though having him help her prepare dinner was the most natural thing in the world. He wasn’t sure Poppy would ever understand what standing in a kitchen helping to cook a meal felt like to him; how surreal it seemed to be treated as a _regular guy._ When he’d finished the carrots Poppy had given him more tasks like it was nothing; fry the meat, set the table, mix up some sort of salad out of what was in the fridge. She’d had ordinary, average expectations for him. Poppy expected him to be able to be a typical guy who could help make dinner with her and her grandmother; she expected normal.

But he could give Poppy _that_ at least couldn’t he? He could be domestic; he could play house with her. Fuck he’d give anything to have even close to a _boring_ average life with her. Spending his days just doing fucking chores with her sounded like a dream. He wanted to fold her cute, weird shirts and put them away in a closet they shared. He wanted to hang plants up way above her head so she’d need him to help her water them. He wanted to be utterly mundane with her. Did people have any fucking idea how lucky they were to be _bored_ with anything _?_ For their biggest irritations to be tied to doing the dishes, or not being able to agree on a movie to watch together. 

His fantasy of the apartment they could share, suddenly lost its colour and stood empty, filled with dead plants as he imagined Poppy fed up with his limitations. Youth could be easily satisifed with sex and playing house, but even after losing both of her parents, Poppy still carried around this idelic vision of what a family was supposed to be. 

How long? He tucked his nose into the top of her head and breathed in her scent. Even if he made his fantasies a reality for her and gave her a home they could share, how long until it wasn’t enough? How long until she wanted wedding photos on the walls; how long until she wanted kids? 

Tora’s temperature rose as his heart started to beat harder, and he felt sweaty where Poppy’s skin touched his. Her body felt like it was growing heavier, pushing on his chest, constricting his air. He closed his eyes again and forced deep breaths into his lungs, but the moment his eyelids closed Poppy’s tiny three year old face swam into his mind. 

Never. He would never put a child at risk the way Poppy’s mother had done. Children had no place in the world he inhabited. The Balthuman centre was like a constant pain in the back of his throat. It was the breeding facility that would someday yield the next Tiger. Even though he’d not been back in years, he could still feel it there, pulling children towards it with promises of family, only to spit them back out stripped of their humanity. He’d never bring a child into his world, not even for Poppy; especially not for Poppy. He’d die before he risked _his_ child, and he’d kill before he’d risk _hers_.

He ran shaking hands up and down her back, feeling any altruism he had left in him slip away. What had he said to Granny? That he could make sure that Poppy could always get out of the cage? Give her anything? He felt like a liar; after all his empty words of letting her choose, of making her life easy if she chose to walk away. 

Tora had thought that if she left, he’d just let himself fade away; he’d martyr himself for her, but now? Fuck, he couldn’t give her everything, he could barely give her normal; and now he wasn’t even sure he could give her freedom back to her if she wanted it. He wanted to drag Poppy into his cage and seal them in together with concrete. What would he do if some day she decided she needed a real family? Fuck, they hadn’t even decided how they were going to live their life now as boyfriend and girlfriend. What would they do when they got home and Vincent gave him another address; another name. Poppy had taken him, but what was she going to want? And what if he couldn’t give it to her?

His head was spiraling as he lay there holding her, his fingers pressing into her skin. They’d made love again the night before as quietly as they could in her tiny bed, and now she was spread over him, her flushed naked skin warm against his. He wanted her again, his state of stress making him desperate for comfort and oblivion. He wanted to slam himself inside her and push the thoughts of being a disappointment out of his brain.

Tora shifted to look at her face as he dragged the tips of his fingers down the back of her neck, rubbing gently. She didn’t even flinch, her breathing steady, her eyes moving back and forth behind her closed lids; she was lost in dreams.

He carefully cradled her as he rolled them to the side so he could lay her down on the mattress. She flopped around for a moment, wrapping her arms around a pillow and snuggling her face into it before she relaxed again into sleep. He kissed her temple as he slid from the bed trying not to jostle her too much.

He could go for a run; exercise always helped him clear his brain, and this early the streets would be free of other people. What time was it anyway? Tora scanned the surfaces of the room for his phone, picking up his jeans from the floor and fishing in the pockets; he’d not touched it since he’d texted Gyu the afternoon before. 

He dropped to his knees to peer under the desk where bits of stationary still littered the floor from their activities the day previous. They’d picked up the lamp and the bulk of the scattered items, but had missed the stuff that had managed to fall near the back. Two yellow eyes peered at him from the open space beneath the desk and he jerked back startled. “Hello asshole,” he whispered at the cat, feeling the scratches on his calf burn. “I don’t want any trouble, just give me my fucking phone and I’ll go.” The cat glared at him, its fluffy white tail swishing back and forth in irritation. He could see the edge of his phone underneath the furry ass and he scowled at the cat. He reached for a stuffed cactus that had fallen off the bed and thrust it at the animal, eliciting a hiss and a swipe of claws, but giving Tora enough time to snatch his phone back. “Fuck you too” he muttered, standing up and tapping his phone; it was dead. He dug around behind the desk to find Poppy’s charging cord and plug the phone in. He pressed the power button quickly, before tossing it back on the desk and bending to dig his running clothes out of his bag. 

Once he was dressed and had tied his hair back, he crouched down by the bed to kiss Poppy’s neck. He rubbed his hand over her naked back. “Hey Bobby?”

“Mmmmmmmmmm…” she moaned, turning over and giving him a view that nearly sucked him straight back into the bed. She cracked an eye open and peered at him, ‘Why awake? Why dressed?”

Tora chuckled, running a finger over her collarbone and down to toy with a nipple, enjoying seeing it stand up and goose flesh blooming over the swell of her breast. “Gonna go for a run Sweetheart, It’s still early, ya go back to sleep, I’ll be back in a couple hours. She nodded sleepily, her eyes closing again as she snuggled into the pillows. He tugged the blankets up over her breasts and pressed his lips to hers in farewell. “I Love ya Bobby.” She made a happy little noise and smiled against his mouth. “Mmm, love you too babe.”

  
  


****Poppy****

  
  


When Poppy finally flopped out of bed it was about 8 in the morning. She rummaged around in her closet and dug out an old pair of jeans and a pink shirt that read, ‘If you think I’m short, you should see my patience’. She pulled on some sneakers and slumped down the stairs, into the kitchen where Granny was pulling ingredients out of the pantry and lining them up on the counter. She reached into a drawer and extracted some measuring spoons before turning to greet Poppy. “Good morning lovey, where is the boy?” 

Poppy yawned, collapsing into a chair and reaching rather desperately for an empty mug and the carafe of coffee on the table. “He left early this morning to go run. He should be back soon.” 

“Ahh, didn’t wear him out completely then dear?” 

“GRANNY! Pleeeease.“ she groaned, pressing her forehead into the surface of the table. 

“Okay, okay,” she cackled, walking over to stand behind Poppy. “I’m just teasing, but can you really blame me? You two punched a hole in the wall!” 

She raised her head, “That was an accident, the chair…”

“Yes dear whatever you say, when do you think he’ll be home? He promised to help me with the apple tree out back; we’ll have fresh pie tonight… after he fixes the damage your over enthusiastic lovemaking caused, that is.” She put her hands on the sides of Poppy’s head, guiding her to sit up straight and started to comb her fingers through her hair, separating it into sections to braid together.

_Asshole tendencies. This must be where I get them from._

Poppy smiled despite the teasing, and relaxed under her grandmother’s familiar touch. She liked how quickly Granny and Tora had taken to each other, not that Granny was ever standoffish, but she’d never given Julri the time of day. Something about Tora had really gotten to her and she treated him like he’d always been part of Poppy’s life, which apparently meant that she wasn’t shy of shamelessly using him for manual labour.

“Should be soon, he left fairly earl....” A knock made Poppy turn to frown at the door, “Huh... he must have gotten locked out, I’ll go let your apple picker in.” Granny quickly whipped the last few strands of hair into the braid and handed the end of it to Poppy. Having no hair tie, she held the braid in her hand as she hurried to let Tora in. 

“Perfect timing Granny wants y...Oh! Mo!” Poppy threw the door wide, confused but pleased to see her friend standing out on her porch. “What’s up? What are you doing here?”

Mo looked startled when Poppy had opened the door. She waved down at her and shuffled her feet on the door mat. “Hey Wilkes! I finished delivering to the market early and thought I’d come by to see if you wanted to go for a coffee this morning to catch up? Is your boyfriend here?” She pointed over her shoulder at the white delivery van that sat parked behind Tora’s Jeep.

“Ahh no, he’s out running right now! Why don’t you come in and I’ll make coffee here? Tora will be home soon, Moonbright isn’t big enough for him to be gone much longer; he’s probably covered the whole town by now.”

“Oh well, no no, I don’t want to intrude. You haven’t been back to Moonbright in forever, why don’t I take you to this awesome coffee shop by the market? It’s new, and they’ve got amazing pastries; I’m dying for one of their fresh scones and a latte.”

Poppy looked down the road to see if she could see any sign of Tora, and then looked over her shoulder at the clock on the wall. It was 8:10am, she could grab a quick coffee with Mo and be back in an hour; Granny would probably still be force-feeding Tora breakfast. “Sure, umm, just give me a second to grab my phone and my purse and we’ll go.” She stepped back waiting for Mo to come into the house but Mo backed up to stand on the steps of the porch, “Cool, I’ll wait for you here.” 

Poppy left the door ajar and jogged up the stairs to her room, still clutching her braid in her hand. She found a hair tie and secured her hair before grabbing her purse off the desk chair. Tora’s phone was plugged in on her desk, the battery indicator blinking on the screen showing that it was charging. She dug in her purse making sure she had her own phone; nearly dead as usual; eight unread messages. 

“POPPY? Whose on the step?” Granny’s voice shouted up the stairs. 

Poppy stuffed her phone in her purse and ran down the stairs. “Mo! Katy Morita! I ran into her at the market yesterday. You don’t mind if I go grab a quick coffee with her to catch up for a bit?”

“Of course not dear, have fun. I’ll show Tora some old home movies when he gets home; we’ll keep ourselves entertained!”

Poppy kissed her granny on the cheek and poked her gently in the arm, “Keep this up and I wont update your e-reader for you before we leave tomorrow.” She gave Granny a serious look, and held back a smile when the older woman rolled her eyes. 

She pulled the door open and skipped out to join Mo on the steps. “Let’s go! You said something about scones?”

Mo straightened quickly from where she was leaning on the rail staring out at her van. “Yep, best in Moonbright, and I run a fucking bakery.” She smiled and stood back, gesturing for Poppy to go down the stairs ahead of her as she dug her keys out of her pocket. Poppy ran towards the huge white van. The side was painted with a beautiful curling script that read ‘Morita Bakery.’

Poppy moved around to the passenger door and pulled it open to climb in. “Mo this is so professional, I remember when your parents were delivering out of the back of your old station wagon. You’ve really built something amazing.”

The van smelled like fresh bread and Poppy relaxed into the seat breathing deeply feeling her stomach growl. Mo got into the driver seat and slammed the door, fumbling with her keys. They slipped out of her fingers, and she cursed as she leaned forward and felt around under the seat for them. “Yah, it’s been a lot of work, my parents they... “ she trailed off, finding the keys and sitting up to start the van, “...they were nervous to give me the whole show.” The locks clicked on as she shifted into gear and they pulled out onto the road. 

Mo took a deep breath, “I’ve been working non stop Poppy, it’s been so hard, but I’m finally making it, even out here, in fucking Moonbright. Mom and Dad didn’t think the social media and the stupid joke signs would work but it makes a d-difference.”

“It certainly does.”

Poppy’s blood froze as a man’s voice spoke behind her in the back of the van. 

“We would never have known about Miss Morita’s cute little fucking bakery if _you_ hadn’t _supported small business_ with your posts, Miss Wilkes.” A hand reached forward, it’s palm raised. “Purse and phone, Miss Wilkes, if ya please.”

Poppy flicked her eyes to Mo and saw her knuckles white on the wheel; her face totally bloodless. She took her purse and set it in the outstretched hand, feeling cool fingers brush hers as they closed over the small bag. She heard the zipper teeth parting and a clattering noise as he dumped the contents of her purse onto the floor of the van. 

She carefully turned her head peering over her shoulder into the back of the van. Racks lined the sides of the cargo area, with enough space in between for a man to crouch. Poppy noted black hair swept back, sides shaved and piercings in his eyebrow, lip and ears. One of Tora’s co-workers. One of the men who had tried to take Mr. Lam. One of the men who had come after them at Regina’s Peak. One of the men who wanted to hurt Tora. One of the men who wanted her. 

He powered her phone down and pushed the tip of a knife into the side of it, roughly prying the sim card out and tossing the phone on the floor. He scraped at the surface of the tiny card with his knife, destroying the delicate gold chip and throwing it over his shoulder. 

Poppy turned her face back to the front and spoke shakily. “Mo.. what?” 

“THEY SHOWED UP AT THE MARKET POPPY, I’M SO SORRY! THEY HAVE MY MOM! WE WERE UNLOADING THE VAN AND THEY GRABBED HER AND…”

“SHUT UP!’ The man kicked the back of Mo’s seat causing her to lurch forward and she gasped, falling silent. Poppy sat straight, staring forward out the windshield as they drove, scanning the road for Tora. 

_Please._

A black lexus overtook them and sped down the road, around the bend and out of sight, but there was no other movement; no cars, no people. 

The barrel of a gun poked forward and tapped Poppy on the shoulder making her flinch. “Listen here ladies, no one needs to get upset, my associate and I simply need to speak with the Tiger.”

_Tora. What do I do?_

The tip of the gun stroked gently up Poppy’s neck and nudged her ear as he spoke. “We’re going to go back to Miss Morita’s lovely home, and then once we’re all settled, we’ll get in touch with your boyfriend.” 

“What do you want?” Poppy’s voice shook as she tried to inject as much ice into her tone as possible. 

_How long until Tora got back to the house. How long until he realized something was wrong? Had she even told Granny how long she’d be? FUCK._

“Ya, I’m not telling you shit honey, You’re just a means to an end. Sit quiet and behave yourself and neither of you need to worry.” 

She was furious. “He’s going to fucking kill you.” 

_Shut up Poppy. SHUT UP._

He chuckled, shoving the gun hard into her face, and she pulled away from him, feeling the hard metal press the flesh of her cheek into her teeth. 

“The Tiger is fucking done cutie. If he wants what’s best for you he’ll finally fucking get in line.”

  
  


_\---”_ _And remember, as much as he fucking hates it, ya boyfriend is a boss level thug. These little fuckers are just trying to stir up shit, but if it comes to it, I’ll do whatever it takes to keep ya safe.”_

She felt tears sting her eyes and she tensed her jaw, trying not to cry. 

_\---“...whatever it takes to keep ya safe.”_

Her fingernails were biting into the palms of her hands as they drove. Finally, after what felt like hours but was probably only about 10 minutes, Mo turned off the main road and began following a long winding dirt path towards her home. The familiar red house came into view; a new white garage with a dark grey door had been tacked onto the side of the original building in recent years. The entire acreage was open and empty, free of trees except for a few small ornamental shrubs around the edges of the property. She couldn't run, there was nowhere to hide, and what about Mo?

Mo parked the van and the man tapped her shoulder roughly, holding his hand out for the keys. She dropped them into his palm with no argument, her head hanging as tears flowed silently out of her eyes and dropped into her lap.  
  


Poppy’s door flew open and a hand reached in and grabbed her forearm roughly, pulling her out of the van. “Hey there little one, good to see you.” A red haired man stood over her, an amused smile on his face. He extended a single long finger and stroked her cheek, “What a cute little bitch, Tora sure has weird fucking tastes; must like the Daddy kink shit.”

He grabbed her chin and angled her face up so he could stare into her eyes. Poppy could hear someone shrieking from behind the big heavy garage door. “You two looked so sweet at the fucking fair, and to think we almost bought what the ice cunt said about you just being part of a fucking cover.” He dragged his hand down her body and grabbed her roughly through the crotch of her jeans. “We were thrilled to find out that Pussy of Ares Street finally _found_ some pussy that suited him.” 

Poppy’s fist shot out before she had time to think about what she was doing. It sunk deep into his gut and she rammed her head forwards, smashing her skull into his nose, and seeing stars as she wobbled backwards.

“FUCK!” he bellowed, blood gushing from his nostrils. 

Poppy staggered back and spun when she heard a squeal behind her. The black haired man was standing next to the van, his arm around Mo’s chest, one hand palming her breast, while the other hand held the gun to her temple. “Listen here cutie, let’s discuss the rules, apparently you’re fucking dumber than we thought a little business type lady would be. We can’t fuck you up too bad if we expect to use you when we talk to Tora, but this bitch?” He shoved the gun hard into Mo’s head and she let out a desperate whine, “We don’t give a FUCK if she lives or dies, her mom neither.”

Poppy lifted her hands, feeling like she was going to throw up as she stared at Mo, terrified and shaking. “Okay, I’m sorry, don’t… stop touching her! Please, let her go!” 

The red haired man lunged forward, one hand clamped over his bloody nose and grabbed Poppy’s braid, dragging her roughly behind him. She screamed as he threw her against the door of the garage and clamped a hand over her throat, squeezing.

He smiled again, his teeth bloody. “Claude’s right, we can’t fuck you up too bad, but there are other ways to have fun without leaving marks where the Tiger can see em. 

  
  


****Tora****

  
  


Tora jogged up the porch steps, and pushed the door open, stepping into the house, “Hamsters, I’m home!” He grinned at his own joke and then looked up to see Granny rolling her eyes at him from her arm chair. “What?” he asked innocently, toeing off his shoes and picking them up to carry back upstairs. 

Granny shook her head, standing up and setting her teacup on the coffee table. “I don’t know how I feel about being lumped in with your little pet name for Poppy. What’s next? Going to start calling me _Ray?”_

He frowned at her, “Why Ray?” 

“It rhymes with…” she paused to stare at him incredulously. “Young man! Do you not know my name?” she laughed, her hands on her hips as if preparing to scold him. 

He stared down at the shoes in his hands, mumbling under his breath. “Bobby just calls ya Granny.”

She stepped forward, extending her hand to him. “Mei Wilkes. But you can still just call me Granny.” 

It was his turn to roll his eyes at her as he took her small hand in his and shook it. “Yer as cheesy as ya granddaughter... Granny. Speaking of...where is she?”

She looked down at the small gold watch on her wrist and frowned, “You actually only missed her by about 20 minutes, She left to go get coffee with a friend of hers, but she shouldn’t be too long. Katherine works at a bakery, and the Market opens today at 10 so I imagine she’ll bring Poppy back before then.” 

She tapped the shoes in his hands, “Put these back on and let’s head out into the garden quickly. No sense getting clean until all the dirty work is done. You can shower while I make you some breakfast, but right now I need you to take your six-foot-one tall self outside to pick me a big bowl of apples so we can get our pies started; it takes time to peel them all.

“Six-thr…” he trailed off as she grinned and raised an eyebrow at him. 

_Fucking snark shark girlfriend. What hadn’t she told her grandmother?_

“Sure that sounds good Granny, let’s go.” 

  
  


****Poppy****

  
  


Mo lay on her side, her hands bound behind her back, staring blankly at Poppy; there was a cut at her hairline and her bright blonde hair was pink in places. 

“Stop it, please. Please, she can’t help it, she’s just scared.” Poppy spoke calmly and quietly to the black haired man -- Claude -- from her spot on the floor, her back pressed against the metal kitchen cart. She wanted to scream at him but she saw now that losing her head would only make the situation worse. 

Mo’s mother hadn’t been able to stop wailing and crying even once the men had shoved Poppy and Mo through the garage door into the industrial bakery kitchen housed there. The red haired man had picked up a large wooden rolling pin and slammed it into the woman’s face. She had crumbled to the floor, blood leaking from her mouth and hadn’t moved again. Poppy was sure she could see her chest rising and falling, but Mo had fallen into panic and dissolved into the same pattern of hysterical screaming that had gotten her mother beaten. 

Claude had shoved Mo face first into the wall and the shock of the impact had seemed to quiet her slightly, but he wasn’t accepting anything but perfect silence, and he had kicked her in the stomach for good measure. Now she lay quietly crying on the floor, snot and blood pooling under her cheek on the cement as she stared into Poppy’s eyes. 

_This is his world. This is the thing you never wanted to picture._

The red haired man crouched down next to Poppy and spoke quietly to her, as he twirled a small kitchen knife in his fingers, his voice cold and emotionless. “Keep her quiet, or next we’ll try less impact and more finesse to shut the bitch up.” 

  
  


****Tora****

  
  


“Okay you’re not allowed to do that anymore, wash your hands and get a bowl down off the top shelf. You can make the filling.” 

Tora held his dough covered hands up in front of him and looked at Granny, “What do ya mean Granny, isn’t this exactly what is supposed to happen?” The second he had touched the pie dough mixture, it had bonded to his skin and refused to let go. The same thing had happened when he’d tried to make rice balls for Poppy; food just liked to stick to him.

“Get out of that bowl child, shoo! You can peel the apples and mix them with the sugar, I will handle the dough.”

She flapped a towel at him, chasing him away from the bowl of flour and butter and stuck her own hands in, working the mixture between her fingers. Tora rinsed his hands and wiped them dry before picking up a peeler and starting to skin the apples they had collected from the yard. 

“Why doesn’t it stick to you then?” he frowned, watching her turn the flour and butter and whatever else into instantly recognizable pie dough. 

“Cold hands, warm heart.” she said, lifting a digit to point at him; clean except for a slight dusting of flour. “I guess you’re just too hot blooded for baking. Good for the bedroom, bad for the butter.”

“GRANNY!”

  
  


****Poppy****

  
  


Mo had fallen asleep on the floor and Poppy lay curled on her side staring at a small clock that hung on the wall by the door. It was 10AM. She didn’t know if it was better or worse to know how long she had been there. Less than two hours since she’d left home. How long would it take before Tora and Granny started to worry. Tora would call her cell, but he wouldn’t panic right away. He knew she let it go dead all the time. He’d probably go to the market and start checking different coffee shops. She hadn’t even told Granny where they’d intended to go, but she knew Poppy was with Mo; that was something. Moonbright wasn’t a big place, Granny would call around and find out Mo’s address and then he would… what? Call the police? Come alone to face two armed thugs with nothing to protect himself but his fists? Could he find a gun? 

Mrs. Morita’s panicked wailing voice echoed inside of her head, then she heard the sick crunch as the wooden pin had made contact with her face. Mo’s screams followed; the entire scene playing on loop inside Poppy’s mind. Wail. Crunch. Scream. Wail. Crunch. Scream. Wail. Crunch. Scream.

_This is why he sleeps on the floor. These are the sounds and images that haunt him. Is this what he does?_

  
  


**_**Tora**_ **

  
  


“Granny what time did you say Bobby would be back?” 

Granny stepped into Poppy’s room, where Tora was carefully cutting away the damaged drywall from the hole in the wall. 

She watched as he gently placed the sticky adhesive patch over the clean hole he had cut with the tiny saw, and pressed it into the wall with the pads of his fingers. He picked up the little tub of drywall compound and began to spread it over the mesh patch, smoothing it with the little scraper he had picked up at the hardware store. 

He stood up, wiping his hands on the cloth Granny had given him and peered at the patch; it would look fine once it was dry and he could sand and paint it with the spare paint Granny had found in the garage.

“It looks good! A fine job dear,” she patted his shoulder, “next time maybe be a bit more careful when you and Pop…”

“Stop!” he held his hand up, silencing her, his face flushing with blood. “Not one more word. Please, I am _begging_ you.”

She snorted, “Yes, yes, Mr. Sensitive. Anyway, the market opens at 10.” She frowned down at her watch, “10:20... hmmm, I did think she’d be back by now but maybe she decided to go browse the market for a bit, or she could be walking home if Katherine had to go to work, it’s a nice walk home but it does take about a half an hour.” 

She waved her hand without any concern. “Listen dear, I need to run out to the highschool. They’re having a charity bake sale today and my friend Melanie just texted to say they’re short handed. Will you be okay on your own until Poppy gets back?”

“What do I look like to ya? A toddler? Go, save the bake sale. Just tell me what to do with the pies.” 

She clasped her hands and looked at him seriously. “Alright, pie instructions, are you listening?”

He stared at her blandly, and she nodded. “I’ll take that as a yes. Okay, step one: don’t touch them. Step two: Wait for Poppy to come home. Think you can handle that?”

“Ya know I thought ya granddaughter was mean to me, but she hasn’t got shit on you lady.”

He turned towards the desk and paused as Ernest hissed at him from where he perched on top of a pile of notebooks. “Get outta here fuzz fuck” he waved his hand at the cat, chasing him off the desk. The demented ball of fur lept to floor and gave Tora a final yowl before wrapping himself around Granny’s feet and sauntering from the room. 

Granny chuckled, “not a cat person?” 

He stuck out his leg, his calf bare in the shorts he wore, displaying the angry scratches in his flesh. “Bad first impression.” He put his leg back down and flapped his hands at her, crowding her out of the room. “Anyway, yes I can _handle that._ Ya don't have to worry, I’ll be fine. I won’t touch ya precious pies.” 

“Alright dear, I’ll be back around 5 PM. If you need anything my cell number is on the fridge.” She gestured for him to lean down, and kissed his cheek, making him smile.

“Sounds good, we’ll see ya later Granny. Have fun.” 

She trotted down the stairs, and he heard the front door open and close. Tora turned back to the desk and picked up his phone, noticing that it had not switched on when he’d plugged it in that morning. The screen was cracked in the corner and the body of the phone seemed to have separated slightly along one side. “Shit, Bobby’s probably called ya by now,” he muttered, as he pressed his thumb into the button on the side of the phone. Nothing. He waited a moment, and then pressed harder, relieved to see the screen light up with the logo as the phone came to life in his hands. After a few more moments it began to bleep up at him.

Tora felt the skin on the back of his neck prickle as he looked down at the notifications. 

**7 missed calls. 11 unread text messages.**

**Ronzo Mobile:** Wednesday 9:03 PM - Missed Call

 **Ronzo Mobile:** Wednesday 11:08 PM - Missed Call 

**BigSis Mobile:** Today 2:32 AM - Missed Call

 **BigSis Mobile:** Today 3:37 AM - Missed Call

 **BigSis Mobile:** Today 5:39 AM - Missed Call

 **Ronzo Mobile:** Today 8:02 AM - Missed Call

 **BigSis Mobile:** Thursday 10:01 AM - Missed Call  
  


“SHIT!” Tora stared at the list of missed calls in horror. He flipped open his text messages and blood filled his ears.

**Ronzo:** Pick up your phone ya damn Millennial. Poppy’s social media is going nuts. Wednesday _9:05 PM_

 **Ronzo:** No movement from S&C, but there’s a video of Poppy fucking destroying some punk out where ever they fuck you guys are. Wednesday _9:07 PM_

 **Ronzo:** Poppy really took that asshole down. Was that her ex?. Wednesday _9:08 PM_

 **Ronzo:** Bro, the video… ur in the background. Wednesday _9:08 PM_

 **BigSis** **_:_ ** Pick up your fucking phone. Those ass cunts are on their way to you. _2:35 AM_

 **BigSis** **_:_ ** Pick up your FUCKING phone you ASSHOLE. _3:39 AM_

 **BigSis** **_:_ ** They’re here. Thursday _5:40 AM_

 **BigSis** **_:_ ** They just grabbed two women from a place called MB Market. _7:02 AM_

 **BigSis** **_:_ ** We fucking lost them _7:45 AM_

 **BigSis** **_:_ ** CALL ME BACK _7:52 AM_

 **Ronzo:** Bro, Sis called, Where the fuck are you? I can’t get through to Poppy either. _8:13 AM_

 **BigSis** **_:_ ** Fuck this where the fuck are you?!! _10:03 AM_

Tora started frantically dialing Kōri’s number when he heard someone pounding on the door downstairs. He slid down the stairs silently and peered around the edge of the hall, trying to see through the window by the front door. The aggressive pounding came again, accompanied by a very angry voice, “BRO! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?”

**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooooooooooooooooooo. Ya i've got nothing to say. 
> 
> Instagram: @JustCopyPastel -- Inspiration, Reference, Illustration, Music, Chatting. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Did that feel as insane to everyone else as it did to me? We're nearing the end folks. Thanks for sticking with me this long. 
> 
> Lilydusk owns all our souls, and the MPL characters and themes.

****Tora****

  
  


“BRO! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?”

Kōri’s voice made Tora’s ears ring. Shit was more than sideways if she was here. He jumped down the last few stairs and flung the door open, grabbing her and pulling her inside. 

She looked exhausted, like she hadn’t slept or even changed her clothes in two days. She wore her clan suit, the sleeves of her jacket pushed up to her elbows to reveal the tree branches and flowers on her forearms. Her black hair was tied back in a messy loop at the base of her neck rather than its usual perfect neat bun.

As she stepped into the hallway, she tossed a duffle bag down at his feet with a loud thump, and set a long black case down between them with slightly more care.

‘WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!?” She rounded on him, slamming her fist against the wall as she shouted, her voice shaking. “What? Did Poppy fuck your brain loose? You’ve been doing this for over a decade and _now_ , when you’ve finally got something to fucking lose you let your fucking guard down and forget ya phone!? THEY HAVE HER NOW! YOU ASSHOLE! They have Ji...Poppy!”

Kōri was unhinged; Tora had rarely seen her lose control this way. 

“How do you… Kōr.. ? She went for coffee with a friend… she…” Tora felt lightheaded; unable to string a sentence together. 

She flexed her fingers as she reached into jacket and pulled out her cell phone. She looked away from him, focusing on the phone, her thumbs moving over the screen. Tora could hear the phone buzz in her hand, more messages flooding in. 

“Get ready,” her voice had dropped low, but it still trembled with restrained emotion. She kicked the bag towards him with her foot, still not looking at him. “They have her and the two women they grabbed from the market at an acreage on the outskirts of town.”

“Kōri, tell me what the fuck is going on, how do you…?”

She shoved her phone back in her pocket and grabbed the case from the floor, shoving it roughly into his arms. “Poppy’s fucking display at that god damned market is all over the fucking internet. Her social lit up like a damn candle last night and those two cuntbags saw it.” She stormed past him flopping down in Granny’s armchair. She pressed her hands over her face and continued to speak through her fingers. “She’s tagged dozens of times in the comments of some fucking video of her cleaning some asshole’s clock. On top of that, she posted her own fucking photo of some shitty bakery sign, tagged with the god damned location! FUCK!! TORA! How could you let her be so STUPID?!”

Tora stood frozen, not able to speak. Her phone buzzed again and she pulled it out frowning down at the new messages. “Oh and to fucking put the god damned cherry on the shit sundae, you’re in the background. It’s easy to miss, but if you look at the video close, it’s undeniably you.” 

He shifted the heavy case to one arm and looked down at his own phone still clutched in his hand, scanning the texts that had piled up. “Gyu, texted... he said there was no movement. He’s been fucking watching them. How did you… ” 

“Gyu doesn’t have even half the contacts I have. I’ve had eyes on those fuckers since the boardwalk. They must have ditched their phones, but I’ve been having them watched.” 

She stood up and came to stand in front of him again. “I was informed they were leaving Narrin late last night and when we looked at the surveillance and Poppy’s posts we knew where they were heading. I hauled ass as soon as I knew. I’m fucking tired, hungry and FED UP WITH THIS BALTHUMAN BULLSHIT. Now pull your head out of your ass and fucking move. Strap up Tiger!”

  
  


**

Tora took the stairs back up to Poppy’s room two at a time leaving Kōri to text and curse in the living room. 

The door struck the wall with a crash as he burst in, dropping the bag and the case Kōri had given him onto Poppy’s bed. He reached into the bag, pulling out his pistol, and several knives, dropping them on the bedspread to mingle with her stuffed animals. They were his, and he paused for a moment, hands shaking, as he stared down at the familiar weapons and wondered how Kōri had gotten into his apartment. He flipped open the latches on the case and opened it revealing his rifle and scopes. Tora blinked, his eyes feeling dry, and when he looked again the greys and blacks of the metal seemed to be leaking out of the weapons to stain Poppy’s bed like spilled ink. 

A patch of red tucked in the corner of the case caught his attention, and he nudged a box of ammo out of the way, revealing a pack of cigarettes. He clenched his jaw as he picked it up, feeling the smooth cardboard flex in his grip. Lifting the flap Tora looked down at the row of smokes; a small plastic lighter tucked in along side of them. A wave of nausea struck him suddenly and his mouth filled with saliva, choking him and making him cough. He lurched to the side of the desk, grabbing for the garbage can and vomited into it, the breakfast Granny had fed him that morning leaving his body. He stayed there on his knees, hunched over the can, spit dripping from his mouth as he gasped for breath. His throat felt raw and his mouth tasted like metal, as if it were full of blood. He hadn’t felt this frantic since he was a kid being handed a target’s name and a location for the first time. 

_What do I fucking do?_

Kōri said she knew where Poppy was but Tora couldn’t see the way forward. He’d made her outline the situation for him, and she’d held up her phone to show him images of the site, the ways in, and the points of concealment. 

Acreage outside of town.

Five acre property.

Low to no cover between the front of the building and the road.

Trees backing the property.

Three hostages including Poppy.

Next to no line of sight into the garage. 

She’d looked at him then, expecting action; expecting to see the Tiger ready to go. He’d taken in her words, but the details were blurred. The blindspots of the entire situation were thick like cataracts. The panic of not knowing if Poppy was hurt or even dead was overwhelming his ability to think clearly.

Tora forced one foot under him and pushed himself unsteadily to his feet, his hands braced on his knees as he tried to breath. Movement behind him caught his attention, and the air crackled through the room. When he turned, a bloody figure stood facing him, cold amber eyes locked on his. 

_He_ tilted his head, staring at Tora, a rivulet of blood running down the side of his neck to soak into the collar of his shirt, turning the black fabric shiny with the wet. 

_What do I do?_

A bloody hand reached out and thumbed the package of cigarettes open, pulling out a smoke and the lighter. He tucked the cigarette between his lips and drew on it as he held the flame to the tip. The cherry flared red and smoke began to curl in the air. He held the cigarette out to Tora, and Tora took it between his lips, pulling the smoke into his lungs and holding it there, feeling the nicotine course through him. His stomach relaxed and he felt a small amount of the painful tension leave his shoulders. 

Tora felt tears gathering in the corners of eyes as he gazed at the cigarette between his fingers. He pushed past himself to press his back into the corner and slide down the wall to sit on the floor. Holding the cigarette between his lips he grabbed the strap of his clothing bag and pulled it from beneath the desk to sit between his knees. Tora did not look up to where _he_ now sat on the edge of Poppy’s bed surrounded by weapons.

Tora opened his bag and pulled out Poppy’s journal, and from beneath it, the book she had given him at the beach. He stacked them one on top of the other and held them in one hand as he lifted his body up, straightening his leg so he could reach into the pocket of his shorts and pull out the strawberry hair tie. 

Lowering himself back down he rested his forearms on his knees, holding the pieces of Poppy in his hands. Tora clenched his fist around the hair tie, squeezing hard, feeling the familiar plastic dig into the palm of his hand as he gazed at the two books. He tapped the ash from the smoke onto the floor and then tucked it back between his lips as he flipped open the journal, staring at her looping cheerful writing. Tears blurred his eyes again and he swiped at them impatiently, closing the journal and opening the novel to find the message she had written to him. He stared at his own name, written in her hand, trying to hear her voice in his head. 

Tora squeezed the hair tie tight once more, his fist shaking with the force, and then looped it around one of the coils of the journal, before he carefully tucked the items away into his bag, pulling the zipper closed over them. 

Tora pulled the cigarette from his lips and held it between two fingers, leaning his head back against the wall and finally looking up at himself. _He_ sat forward on the bed, leaning to rest his elbows on his knees, hands together, thumbs pressed against his lips as he stared at Tora, waiting. 

_It has to be you; you’ve gotta help her. You’ve been nothing but a fucking monster… done nothing, but fuck my shit up all these fucking years. This is your chance to be worth something decent for once in your fucking life. Let some good come from all the fucking blood. Be what she fucking needs right now; be what I need._

Tora took a long drag of the cigarette and blew smoke out into the air between his selves. 

_He_ stared blankly at Tora on the floor, unmoving. The blood was pooling under his feet, the puddle growing larger, slowly creeping to where Tora sat. 

_His_ voice sounded flat but unearthly in Tora’s mind when he finally spoke. 

**_Ya think everything about me is worthless? Ya think you would be who you are without me? We can’t keep doing this Bro. You and me… like this._ **

His hand waved vaguely between the two of them, but his face didn’t change as he spoke. He looked completely empty. 

**_Can’t work like this anymore. Can’t keep locking each other away. You took our humanity, but I kept our cunning. You may not want me but you still need me. You may be able to love her, but I would have been able to protect her._ **

His words cut into Tora. He thought over the last few weeks; hell the last few months. He had been fucking sloppy. For all his panic when they’d first met about getting her out of his life, he’d sure let his heart run away with his logic the second he’d dropped the white flag and let himself start to love her. 

_I don’t want you._

**_But you need me. Without me, you’re nothing but the fucking child Vince picked up off the streets all those years ago, no skill, no dicilpline, just a scared kid desprate for someone to fucking love him._ **

Tora glared across the room at himself. 

_You’re a worthless piece of shit. All you’re good for is killing, and now the one time I need you to do the one fucking thing you’re good at, you argue with me?_

**_I am not worthless. You send me out to kill without my soul. You flip the switch and leave me in the fucking dark. You hide like a coward from what Vince makes us do. You don’t see that the skills he trained into us made us more than just a killer. There is more to me, than just killing. I can be more if you would just HELP ME! FUCKING HELP ME!_ **

The voice rose, no longer completely flat; now it was only desperation.

_He_ stood from the bed and stepped across to where Tora had shoved his bag. Blood dribbled from his fingertips as he reached for it, pulling it open again to remove the books and the hair tie. He stared down at the books, their covers pristine in his red fingers, and carefully removed the hair tie before sliding the books back into the bag. 

He came to sit next to Tora, pressing his back into the wall. He took the cigarette and inhaled deeply, drawing the smoke into his own lungs before handing it back. His fingers gently flexed the elastic of the hair tie. 

**_You can’t send me alone. I’m not enough._ **

He turned to stare at Tora, his eyes still blank and unfeeling, as he put the tiny strawberry back in Tora’s hand.

**_I can’t love her without you. And you can’t help her without me. You and me Tora, we need each other; we need to stay together._ **

Tora put the cigarette out against his tongue and tossed the butt into the trash. He stared down at the strawberry tie in his hands. He’d told Poppy about _him_ , but Tora had never intended to really let _him_ near her, 

_\---“I thought I could hide it all from you forever. Just give you half of me but…you don’t deserve half a man.”_

Tora reached over to where his other self sat, sagging and soaked in the blood Tora had left him to deal with all these years. He took his hand, interlocking their fingers, clean and dirty over the hair tie. 

_Together._ **_Together._ **

Tora pushed off the floor of the empty room and stood, walking over to the bed. Rolled at the bottom of the duffle was a long sleeved black shirt, a pair of black cargo pants, his tactical vest and black boots. He pulled on the clothing quickly, and began to arm himself, sliding his pistol into a holster on his thigh and tucking the knives into his vest with precise familiar movements. He pulled his rifle out and automatically began checking it over, the movements so practiced and honed that his hands no longer shook.

Finally he looked at himself in the mirror on the back of Poppy’s door. He gathered all of his hair up into a single bun on the back of his head and secured it with the strawberry, his clan brand standing out black against his skin, unconcealed by the curtain of his hair. 

He stared into his own eyes. 

_We need fucking therapy man._

  
  


******

  
  


Kōri was standing at the bottom of the stairs, still texting furiously when he came back down, the duffle slung over his back and his rifle case in his hand. She looked up, and her shoulders seemed to relax seeing him. 

“Let’s go, I want to get eyes on Poppy first and then I need a vantage point, clear, inside a half mile. Ya said the entire front of the property is clear; what’s North of the site?”

Kōri pocketed her phone and turned towards the door, “There’s a farm straight out but Bro, the shot would be…”

He cut her off, anxious to get moving. ‘I want to see every option.”

“What’s your plan? What if there’s no clean shot?”

“I don’t know Kōr, I need to see it first, and I need to see Poppy, I need to know she’s okay. Let’s fucking go!”

Tora’s hand was on the door when the phone in the kitchen began to ring. He and Kōri both turned to look towards the noise, not used to the sound of an old landline telephone. The phone rang 4 times before it clicked over to an old style voicemail machine. The hair on Tora’s neck rose as a young woman’s voice came out of the machine; Poppy’s voice, but younger.

_“Hi, you’ve reached Mei and Poppy-lan Wilkes, we’re not here right now but thanks for calling and please leave us a message after the beep! Have a good day! -- BEEP.”_

“Tora… T-Tora it’s… me… it’s P-Pop…”

Tora had thrown his gear to the ground and was in the kitchen grabbing at the receiver before he had a chance to think. “Poppy-lan?” 

“Tor… No! No! Give me the --- let--- ” Poppy’s voice receded from the phone amidst the sounds of grappling.

“Sit your ass down you stupid bitch”

“TORA! They’ve got us at... ahhh! No! Get off me!“ There was the sound of an impact and pained cursing, and Poppy’s voice fell silent.

‘Get her out of here, put her in that closet. I’ve had enough of her bullshit to last me a fucking lifetime.”

The kitchen flooded with red as Tora visualized Poppy being hit, overlaying it on with the domestic scene that currently surrounded him. “Scharch, I swear to god…”

“Shut the fuck up Tora, you don’t control the situation this time.” Scharch’s voice was casual and smoothe suddenly. “We need to talk Tiger, if you want your little bitch back in one piece, you’re going to agree to some changes moving forward.”

“I’m not talking until I see her, I’m co..”

Kōri cut him off with a wave of her hands. She had been able to hear everything through the answering machine. Tora’s sign language was rusty as fuck, and he squinted his eyes watching her hands.

_“I’m not here. You don’t know where they are. Don’t give away our hand.”_

He grit his teeth and spoke calmly into the phone,“Tell me where you are. I see Poppy first, then we can talk, face to face.”

Scharch laughed into the phone, “Not so simple Tora. Listen close. You come alone, no gear. If you’ve got any of your fucking rambo shit with you you leave it behind. Jeans, t-shirt, sneakers. No jacket, no boots, no phone, no keys, no fucking knives or guns; pockets turned out.” 

Tora clenched his fists listening to the list of procedures. “There’s an intersection two miles East up the road from you; you go there. Park fifty feet back from the intersection in the ditch. Leave the keys in the car. Go up and stand in the middle of the intersection, hands on top of your head. Claude will come for you. You don’t fucking move until he tells you to, and know that any fuck up on your part will be taken out on Miss Poppy.” Tora heard a door squeak open. There was a squeal and a scrabbling noise, and Tora’s heart lurched. “Say goodbye to your boyfriend Sweetheart.” 

Poppy cried out again. Whatever Scharch was doing to her was slicing into Tora’s skin, making him sway. Kōri grabbed the back of his neck with one hand, forcing him to look at her, and finger-signed to him with the other. 

_“S.T.E.A.D.Y.”_

“Tora?” Poppy’s voice was shaking as she spoke. 

“Poppy-lan.. Bobby... I’m coming for you Sweetheart. I’m so fucking sorry. It’ll be over soon. I love you.”

“I love you too Tora, I love y… aahhh.”

“That’s enough.” Scharch’s voice cut her off as Poppy made a sound like she was being jerked away from the phone.

“30 minutes Tiger.” He hung up, and Tora stood staring at Kōri, listening to the sound of the dead phone line.

  
  


**

  
  


**6 Years ago**

“You okay Big Bro Tora?” 

Tora raised his head looking towards the voice in the doorway. He was sitting on top of one of the tables in the dark cafeteria. Most of the kids in the centre were asleep, he’d only come in because the centre was closer than his apartment, and he was bleeding all over his fucking car. 

The slash on his shoulder flexed as he moved, making him suck in his breath as the wound gaped under his shirt. He’d tried to get the shirt off but he was having trouble bending his arm to get it out of the sleeve. “Hey kid, c’mere… need a hand.”

A tiny figure approached him hesitantly. He was scrawny as fuck, like most of the kids. His brown curly hair stuck out awkwardly, and he’d been drawing all over himself with a blue ballpoint pen, scribbles covering him from wrist to elbow. Tora didn’t know this one’s name; he looked abou 9 or 10, so he was probably pretty new.

“What’s ya name?” he panted, the pain making him feel nauseated. He reached for his cigarettes and awkwardly stuck one in his mouth to light one handed. 

The kid had his eyes on his shoes as he approached Tora. He was barely able to speak above a whisper, “Luke.” 

Tora blew the smoke out the side of his mouth away from the kid, “What’s that.. Duke?”

“No, Luke.”

“Puke?”

Luke’s voice rose, becoming frustrated. “No, Luke with an L.”

Tora smiled, shaking his head, “Sorry kid, must be the blood loss. Listen I need ya to help me get my shirt off so I can get a look at this fucking gash, think you can do that... Nuke?”

Luke huffed, but stood a little straighter as he peered at Tora’s shoulder where the blood was still soaking into his shirt. Tora saw his face go pale, and he reached out to pat the kid on the shoulder with his good hand. “Don’t pass out on me Nuke, just grab the shirt and pull straight back. Don’t look if it freaks ya out.”

The tiny hands reached up and carefully took hold of the sleeve of Tora’s shirt. Tora stubbed his cigarette out on the table and held his arm straight as Luke pulled the shirt backwards allowing Tora to slip free without having to bend his arm more than necessary. 

He looked down at his own shoulder and felt a bit faint himself. The gash was long and deep and gaped wide, blood spilling freely down his arm now without the cloth to stem the flow. It was cutting right across one of the peonies on his shoulder, and he groaned internally at the time and expense it would take to repair it. 

“Thanks kid, that’s fine I can handle it from here.”

Luke was white, making a smudge of blue pen ink stand out on his cheek, but he had a determined look on his face. “I’ll get Big Sis, ya hurt Big Bro Tora! Are ya gonna die?”

“Na, I’m not gonna fuckin’ die kid, and I don’t need Sis, just go grab the first aid kit out of the kitchen and bring it back to me.”

Luke turned and sprinted from the room, and Tora allowed himself to gasp in pain slightly, free of an audience. He balled up his shirt and pressed it firmly over the gash, stopping the blood from running down his arm. 

Moments later, a pair of heels could be heard clicking down the echoey hall, following a pair of smaller running feet. Tora straightened again, tensing his jaw. “He’s in here Sis, he’d hurt real bad, he’s bleeding fucking everywhere!” 

“Oi” came Kōri’s voice, followed by a smacking noise “Don’t fucking swear ya little shit, you’re still just a kid.” 

The two of them came around the corner and Kōri marched over to him, thumping the red first aid kit down on the table. “Ya stupid ass is fucking lucky I stayed here late to update that shitbox computer in the office. What the fuck did ya do to yourself?” 

“Nice example ya setting’ for' em Kōr,” he chuckled, nodding at Luke where he stood next to Kōri bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Told ya I didn’t need her Nuke but, thanks. Now get outta here.” 

Luke looked disappointed at his dismissal but nodded, and obediently ran from the room, stumbling as he turned the corner too fast. Tora listened to his footsteps run back down the hall towards the dorms. 

Kōri watched him go before turning to open the first aid kit. “They fucking love you when you’re not throwing shit or yelling at em.”

Tora slid down off the top of the table to sit on the bench, bringing his shoulder down lower so Kōri could get a better look. “I like the little ones, before Martin turns them all fucking twisted.”

“The older ones probably need ya more.” She took the bloody shirt from him and gently peeled it back from the wound.

“Too late for em’. Too far gone.” The older kids freaked him out. Some of them, like Gyu, had managed to keep their heads straight; managed to walk through the fucked up clan world without turning evil, but some of the others… Tora hated looking in their eyes, seeing someone so fucking young corrupted that way. 

“Wasn’t too late for you, you were a fucking asshole when I turned up. Now you’ve just got asshole tendencies.” She pulled on a pair of gloves and began to lay out clean bandages on the table next to him. 

“Ha.. asshole tendencies.” 

“I’m serious Bro, you could help them. Ya know Quince has started coming down to mentor some of the kids; trying to make sure they’ve got a decent education as well as…”

“Ya well that’s Quince, what the fuck ya think I’m suposed ta...Ahhh SHIT Kōri watch it!” 

Kōri had picked a pair of tweezers and stuck them into the wound, picking out a bit of something from the gash. “We’ve gotta clean it out dumbfuck! I can’t stitch it up full of dirt and shit.”

Tora pushed her hand away and stood up. “You are not fucking sitching it, just wrap it so I can get home and I’ll see the clan doctor tomorrow.”

“Ya let me sitch up yer leg that time Goliath was fuckin’ around with that gun and shot ya!”

“That was a little fucking hole and you made a goddamn mess! Thank fuck I’m getting my leg done next year to cover up your butchery,” he spun on the spot gesturing to his chest shoulders and back,” this shit’s nearly done and it’s fuckin expensive Kōr!”

“Jesus fuck you’re stupid. Fine, sit down asshole and hold still, I’m still fucking cleaning it!” She reached up grabbing a handful of his hair and dragging him back down to sit. 

She grew quiet for a moment as she gently dabbed at the wound, fishing out debris as carefully as she could. “Ya talk to Goliath in a while? 

He shrugged his good shoulder, “Like.. 6 months ago maybe. Why? What makes you think of that idiot?”

“Yer stupid hair.” she laughed, “Just wondering, I miss the shithead hanging around sometimes.”

Tora shook his head, thinking about his younger brother. “He’s making choices he’s not going to be able to come back from Kōr.”

“What if they’re the right choices?”

He looked up at her, watching her face. Kōri was freakishly good at hiding what she was feeling. Her face looked like they might as well be talking about the rain. “Whaddya mean?”

“I mean, getting out… from _this_.”

He rolled his eyes. “And how do you think me and you are supposed to get out? Goliath aint branded.”

Her hands stilled and she set the tweezers down on the table, turning to meet his eye. “Vince is thinking he might send me out of Narrin.”

Tora felt his stomach drop. “Out where?” 

“Korea.” Her face didn’t change but her voice had gone quiet. Tora knew this wasn’t just a passing mention. She was seriously considering it.

He tried to school his own face; he was good, but not as good as her. Didn’t really matter though, she knew him too well. She knew he’d be upset. “Fuck.” 

“I know.” She sighed as she picked up a large adhesive gauze pad and laid it against his shoulder. 

He winced as she pressed firmly, sticking it in place,“Ya gonna go?”

“I dunno Tora. Do I wanna leave ya guys? You and Quince and the idiots? No... but I just… this place. It’s hard to watch. It’s sick ya know. The kids.”

He did know, he kept coming back, but his visits were getting further and further apart.

She pulled her gloves off and tossed them into a nearby garbage can. “You could come with me.”

Tora wanted to laugh hearing that, “Can’t.” 

“Why not?”

“You know why.”

She sat down on the bench next to him, leaning her elbows against the table. “Quince would survive without you, the boys too.”

Tora didn’t think Quincey would last two days without him. He lived in his own little fucking world, where he could hide from his dad, and the pressure of his expectations. Quince was pure kindness, and he’d never understood how someone like Quincey could have come from either of his parents. Tora knew he could never leave his brother behind. “Even if they would be, ya know Vince will never let me leave. This is _it_ for me.”

“It doesn’t have to be. This…” she gestured down at the bloody gauze pads, “...doesn’t have to be all there is for us. For you.” 

“What do you think is out there for me Kōr? Ya think I’m going to run off and find some woman, get married and live happily fucking ever after? Ya know I’d never do that to a person. I’m fucking poison. No one deserves to be stuck to me if they’re not already in this fucking mess. Besides what’s the point? It’s just something to fucking lose.”

Kōri stared at him, her face finally showing him more than a fucking weather report, she almost looked like she might want to cry. They were 20 years old, and she looked like the fucking kid she was when they’d first met. He wondered what he looked like to her.

She patted his shoulder gently and picked up his shirt by two fingers, holding it out to him. “Okay this is done. You better believe I’m ratting to Quincey if you don’t drag your ass into the doc and get this shit stitched properly; AND a fucking tetanus shot.”

“Jesus fuck Kōri I got it, fuck off will ya?” Tora stood quietly for a moment, looking down at his sister, his heart heavy in his chest. He reached out and pulled her into a hug with his good arm, feeling her pat his back. 

“Love you too Bro.”

  
  


**

**Present Day**

Tora stood in the middle of the unpaved road, feeling the rocks through the bottom of his running shoes. He was dressed as instructed, Plain green t-shirt, jeans, sneakers; the strawberry hair tie the only item not strictly specified. 

He watched as a black car drove up the road towards the intersection. As it neared him, he lifted his hands to rest them on top of his head and took a deep breath. 

Kōri had driven off the opposite direction, intending to loop around the town to approach the acreage from the West. They had no plan, no time to figure anything out. She’d taken his pistol and stuffed his rifle in the back of the car but she was no fucking sniper; she used a camera, not a gun. 

All Tora could do was go and talk. Kōri would have his back as much as she could, and they’d hope that them not knowing Tora wasn’t totally alone would be some advantage to them. 

The car pulled up in front of Tora and Claude got out, a pistol aimed squarely at Tora’s chest. 

“Good to see you Tiger, hold still while I check to make sure you didn’t stuff a gun up your vag to surprise us.”

Claude moved behind Tora, patting one palm up and down his body, the gun firmly pressed into his spine. He felt like his teeth would crack from how hard he was clenching his jaw. He wished he had had another smoke before leaving the house.

Claude shoved at Tora roughly, pushing him towards the passenger side of the car. “Let's go, get the fuck in.”   
  


**  
  


When they pulled up the road approaching the acreage, Tora’s eyes locked on the large white garage sitting next to the house. The door stood open and Scharch stood on the concrete just outside the entrance, a small figure hunched on the ground next to him. They were prepared for him, knowing not to give him any opportunity to move without a gun trained on him while they opened doors to bring Poppy outside. 

She was sitting cross legged with her arms tied behind her back, and ropes looped around her ankles and knees, making it so that she couldn’t stand. Her lip was cut and blood had dripped down onto the collar of her shirt. There was also a splatter of blood that started at her hairline but wasn’t thick enough for there to be a head wound. He looked at Scharch and noted the blood that had soaked the front of his shirt and felt pride flare in his chest.

_Feisty fucking hamster._ **_Keep it in your pants Bro, we’ve got work to do._ **

Her eyes locked on him and his heart cracked open at the expression on her face. She was fucking furious but there was so much more there inside her. Terror, horror, pity, heartbreak; she was never going to be able to forget this horrifying day. He tapped two fingers against his lips staring at her, and she nodded, tears running down her face. 

Scharch clapped his hands, reminding Tora of Vincent calling a meeting to order. “Welcome Tora, thank you so much for joining us.”

“Cut the shit Scharch, fucking start talking so we can all get out of here. What do you want?” He tried to pull himself back to the smoke filled clan boardroom where he’d honed an emotionless mask to hide his feelings. Over a decade of experience, this was just another meeting of clan politics and bullshit. A negotiation. 

\--- _”Yer not such a bad con man when you try Tiger, ya just default to your fists before you give your brain a chance to come up with something smarter.”_

Claude moved to stand directly behind him and spoke, “It’s simple Tora. There’s going to be a change in leadership in the clan very soon, and if you want your woman back, you’re going to help make sure the transition is smooth.”

Scharch moved to crouch behind Poppy, running her braid through his fingers, staring at Tora. 

Tora watched the hand that was touching Poppy's hair and dug his fingernails into his palm. He kept his breath steady and did his best to look away from her and focus on what Scharch was saying. “Vince is fucking done. The debts? The Nine Daggers shit? The fucking rats? The Balthuman Clan is a fucking embarrassment. Everything is falling apart under him; Martin knows it, we know it, you goddamn know it. And who is next in line? Fucking Quincey! That pussy will be the end of the clan if Vince doesn’t destroy it first. They both need to go.”

Tora flinched at Quincey’s name, his brother never wanted to run the clan, but Scharch was right, he was going to be handed the keys someday whether he liked it or not, and it wasn’t just as simple as him handing control over to someone else, even Martin. Vincent wasn’t the only one in the sadistic organization that thought blood ruled all. There would be clan leaders who would support Quincey regardless of ability, and would not accept control being passed to anyone but a Balthuman, unless the last Balthuman was dead first. 

Claude took up the speech from behind Tora, jabbing him in the back with the barrel of his gun on every word. “You-want-your-pretty-little-cunt-back? You want her safe and sound? Fine, she’s yours, no one will know about her, and we won't lay a finger on her...” 

He circled Tora to stand in front of him, pressing the gun under his chin, “...all you gotta do is _kill_ Quinceton Balthuman.”

“NO!” Poppy yelled, and Tora jerked as Scharch slapped her across the face. “Shut it bitch, not another fucking noise.”

Claude continued, pressing the gun harder into his face. “Martin can take care of Vince, but we want you to handle the son. Then, you get behind us and help us rally the rest of the fucking clan, and no one from our world will even know she fucking exists. Step out of line, and she’s fucking done; you’ve got a lot of enemies Tiger, and we’ll deliver her straight into just the right sick pair of hands.”

Tora felt nauseous. He stared at Poppy’s tear streaked face and thought back to all the times he’d imagined her snatched off the street on the way home from work, dragged into some dark alley and abused by hands that actually wanted him, but just couldn’t reach.

It was a fucking power grab. They wanted his influence, and his proximity to Quincey. They wanted the Boss and the Balthuman heir dead to ease the way for Martin to take formal control of the clan. 

Tora straightened his back before he spoke again. “And what if I say no?”

Claude laughed, “Turn us down today, and Scharch will take your little bitch back in that garage and do what he fucking does best. And once he’s had his fun, and you’ve heard her die under him, we’ll end you too. It’ll be a bit fucking harder to pull the clan together behind Martin; a bit tougher to off Quinceton, but we’ll get it done eventually. We don’t _actually_ fucking need you. 

Scharch ran his fingers down Poppy’s cheek where the print of his hand showed red on her skin. “Ya know I kinda hope he _does turn_ us down, your little bitch has been pissing us off, but she sure looks like a lot of fun... soft.”

_Don’t fucking touch her._ **_Stay focused, don’t let him distract you with her._ **

Tora’s control was snapping, but he held tight. Focusing on the details.

“Ya think I can’t fucking kill the two of you with my bare hands the second you lower that gun? You’ll have to turn your back to me some time. What are you not telling me, what’s the fucking dead man trigger?”

“Oooooo he’s caught us.” Scharch mocked from where he hovered over Poppy. “Hear that bitch? Your big kitty isn't as fucking stupid as he looks. Yes well you’re right Tora, I guess we weren't completely honest with you. We’re not the ONLY ones who know about Miss Poppy. There are a few others, on call so to speak. Something happens to us? Honestly it doesn’t fucking matter whether you pull some shit, or Claude just gets clumsy crossing the street, if anything fucking happens to either of us or Martin, and her name goes out. But if we stay safe, she stays safe. See how simple it is?” 

Others knew. How many he could never be sure. They had him trapped, the cage shrinking around him. Kill his brother, and help to align the clan behind that sick fuck Martin, or light a fuse that would eventually lead to Poppy’s death. 

Claude took the gun out from under his chin and stepped back, attempting a more cajoling tone. “It’s not all bad Tiger, you can have a the fucking simple life you dream of. You think we can’t see it? See the disgust on your face when you do a job? You don’t love this life the way we do; so be free Tiger, take your bitch and live your fucking life.” 

Tora watched as Scharch took a knife and cut the ropes between Poppy’s legs. He grabbed her roughly under the arm and dragged her to her feet, staggering. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, pressing his own gun into her temple and took up the conversation as if him and Claude had rehearsed it. “We unite the clan under Martin and you can take your seat at the back of the fucking bus. Take the fucking pussy job at the bottom of the goddamn ladder.” 

Scharch ran his free hand down Poppy’s stomach and cupped her between the legs making her bare her teeth and growl. “You can clock out after work and go home to fuck this pretty little cunt.”

Tora lunged forward, his hand snapping out to grab Claude's wrist. In a second he had the gun and had it pointed at Scharch’s face.

“Get your fucking hands off of her!” he snarled, cocking the pistol.

“Oh very nice Tora, but do you think you can shoot me before I kill her?” He cocked his own gun and forced the barrel harder against Poppy’s temple making her moan. 

_Sweetheart, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I lost it._ **_Stop apologizing and get it back together._ **

Tora heard another click to his left and he looked to see Claude aiming a rifle in his face. “Drop it.” 

_Fuck._ **_Fuck._ **

Tora flung the gun away onto the grass next to the garage and put his hands up on his head, waiting. 

**_“_** Miss Poppy I think your boyfriend here needs to understand just how fucking serious we are today. You’ve got a choice to make Tora, either you both die here today, or you take our orders and move on to live your life. We made it simple for you, but your show of bad faith means we need to repay in kind.”

Scharch removed the gun from Poppy's head and slipped it into his belt pulling out a switchblade instead, and flicking it open. He dragged the knife up her body, between her breasts, over her throat to rest against the side of her cheek. 

“Some people say it’s the imperfections that make a person truly beautiful, wanna test that theory Tiger?”

**_Don’t get distracted. Tunnel vision gets you killed._ **

The knife was sliding across Poppy’s skin, Tora’s heart was thundering in his chest as he heard the terrified whimpering coming out of her.

**_Get your eyes off her and look at the whole situation. You're not alone!_**

Tora flicked his eyes. There was nothing, only Poppy terrified in the arms of this sick fuck.

**_YOU ARE NOT ALONE. LOOK UP!_ **

She was there; where he would have been if the situation had been reversed.

Kōri crouched on the roof of the house next to the garage. She had positioned herself so that he could see her behind Scharch and Poppy. Tora calmed his breathing, letting his eyes unfocus just enough to be able to see her while keeping his eyes pointed towards them.

He watched as she raised her hand slowly. At this distance he couldn’t see the subtle movements but all he needed were the last two signs to put it together.

  
  
  


_Steady._ **_Steady._ **

He froze; not daring to breathe.

Tora felt his right ear sting as two gunshots rang out at nearly the same moment, and Scharch and Claude collapsed to the ground. 

He was moving before conscious thought had found his brain. He picked Poppy up and ran from the garage, away from the bodies. Tora dropped to his knees 30 feet away in the grass and began to check her over, running his hands over her face, neck, shoulders. He tugged at the ropes still holding her wrists behind her back, but couldn’t free her without a knife. 

“Tora! Stop, you’re bleeding.” His hands kept moving, sweeping up and down her, his eyes roaming over her skin, checking for damage he hadn’t seen yet. 

"Tora?" Poppy’s face moved in front of his view and he grasped it, running his thumbs over her cheeks, gently probing the cut on her lip. 

“Tora!? You’re scaring me. Tora say something!” 

A hand came down pressing a rag to the side of his face. Kōri’s hand.

“He’s bleeding, is he okay? Tora?” Poppy’s voice was terrified. He could hear her but he couldn’t respond. He felt like he wasn’t even inside his own body. 

“He’s fine, big mother fucker kept blocking the shot. I finally had to get up on the fucking roof to get his god damned attention so he’d fucking hold still, and even then they fucking knicked him. TORA! SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT, SHE’S FINE!” 

Kōri shook him, and something clicked into place in his brain. 

“Poppy?” His eyes focused properly and he looked at her, actually seeing her.

She leaned forward, and rested her head against his shoulder, her arms still tied behind her back. “I’m okay love, we’re all okay” 

He wrapped her up and pulled her into his lap, cradling her against his chest. 

_She’s okay. She’s here. She’s okay._ **_They’re dead._ **

Reality started to reassemble itself and he looked up at Kōri. “What the fuck just happened?”

“Welcome back Bro, I think ya lost a gauge. Sorry about that, we did our best.”

Tora looked back towards the garage where Scharch and Claude lay dead on the ground. A van was turning into the property, and he looked at Kōri, starting to panic. She was typing into her phone, and only briefly glanced up as the vehicle approached. 

The van stopped at the end of the drive next to the car Claude had driven and the doors slid open. Two men Tora didn’t know jumped out of the front and grabbed the bodies, carrying them to the van and dumping them both inside. In seconds the door was closed, and the van was pulling away and driving back off of the property. 

**_Clean up crew._ **

“Kōri, what the FUCK is going on? Who...?” he gestured over Poppy’s head at the departing van. 

Kōri sighed, looking up at him over the top of her phone. “It’s a long, long, long fucking story Bro.”

“Well then you better fucking start telling it.” He pushed Poppy off of his lap so that he could stand up and help lift her to her feet. “Knife!” he held his hand out and Kōri dropped a pocket knife into his palm.

He freed Poppy’s hands and she immediately wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. Suddenly she leapt back from him looking panicked. “MO!”

Poppy spun and took off running towards the garage, Tora and Kōri chasing after her. 

When they entered the garage Poppy was cutting the ropes away from a thin blonde woman. Another woman sat dazed but conscious against the wall in the corner, blood drying around her mouth. 

Tora turned back to look down at Kōri. “Who were they? They weren't ours.” 

She blanked her face, and he heard her phone continuing to buzz in her hand. “I’ve got a lot of contacts Bro, I called in a favour.”

“Fuck that Kōri. You’ve got a fucking team with you and I’ve never seen a single one of them before. Who the fuck are they? And why the fuck didn’t you tell me you had them when you came to the house? Why the fucking shadow game? What are you trying to pull here?”

“I didn’t want to have to use them, but once you fucking lost it and things started to escalate, I didn’t think there was another option. We had to take them out.”

He glared at her, feeling the blood from his ear still running down his neck. He grabbed a kitchen towel from the counter and pressed it to the side of his head before continuing. “That’s another thing, two fucking lieutenants dead is enough to cause a fucking shit storm, but they’ve also got some sort of fucking network organized to destroy Poppy if they go down! What the fuck do I do about that?” 

Kōri gave in and lifted her phone again, typing as she spoke, “They were bluffing. There’s no network, we’ve been monitoring all of their communications. There is one guy named Darryl and we’ve already taken him out.”

She pocketed the phone and faced him, looking resigned. “As for the deaths, we’ll claim them. They stepped off their turf; crossed the boundary. _Rival clans have killed for less_.”

“Rival…” he stared at her, dumbstruck.

“Kōri, who the fuck are you? What have you done?”

She stared up at him, exhaustion radiating off of her. Suddenly she didn’t just look tired from a couple of days of intense activity, she looked exhausted from years of secrets.

She pushed past him and walked towards a storage rack that stood against the opposite wall and began to rummage through the bottles lined up there. She grabbed a slim black bottle and brought it over to the sink. Twisting the cap off, she dribbled what looked like olive oil over the back of her hand and began to rub. She grabbed another towel and scrubbed hard at the back of her hand, the skin blackening as she wiped away a layer of makeup. 

Kōri dropped the towel on the counter and turned to face Tora, holding her hand out, palm down. 

He stared down at the hand in disbelief.

“Queen of spades.”

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just shy of 8300 words. Not quite the 10K you wanted but not bad. What say you BegoniaRex?


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are a fucking badass Poppylan Wilkes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I checked and it's still Monday in Papeet Tahiti so I technically did not miss my unnecessary self imposed deadline :)
> 
> This totally could have been three chapters but it all needs to get said so... here it is in ONE go :) This is the second to last full chapter! :) Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me on this weird ride! I look forward to hearing what you think. I'm no expert on the Mafia but I had fun creating my own little reality here.
> 
> Lots of love folks! Cya in a few days! Remember to follow me on Instagram @justcopypastel for chapter music, teasers, inspiration, live stream updates and artwork. Or just to chat :) I'm always happy to be distracted with DMs :) https://www.instagram.com/justcopypastel/
> 
> As always, all MPL characters and themes belong to Lilydusk.

**Poppy**

**Thursday Night**

Tora pushed the apartment door open and blocked it with his foot to hold it for Poppy. She quickly dumped the first load of plastic bags on the floor and then scurried back out to grab the last few off of the landing as Tora struggled to get his keys back out of the door without dropping the plastic tote in his arms. He shoved his rifle case through the door with his foot and finally let the door swing closed behind them. 

Tora set the tote down carefully in front of the couch, releasing the lid and leaning it against the wall, before dropping the two duffle bags he had slung over his shoulders and collapsing onto the couch with an exhausted groan. Poppy wasn’t sure she’d ever seen him look this tired. 

She dropped the last of the grocery bags on the floor and came over to lower herself into his lap. His arms came up around her and she stared at his closed eyelids, running her hand gently down the side of his face. She let her fingers flutter above his injured ear before touching down again to skim over the crest on his neck. 

Poppy examined the black stitches.The bullet had caught Tora in the middle of the ear, a bit above the gauge he wore. The force of the impact had knocked the gauge loose and they hadn’t been able to find it; it looked odd to see the hole in his ear, and Poppy had difficulty not imagining that _that_ was where the bullet had passed through him; where he had been shot.

_Shot._

If Tora had even breathed, he could have moved the few millimeters it would have taken for the bullet to skim the entire side of his face, or penetrate his brain all together. He could have died today; they _both_ could have died today. 

The reality of what had happened seemed unreal and distant for her. Poppy was having trouble focusing on the bigger picture of the ordeal. It was small and the superficial details of the day that had been flashing in her mind once her emotions had settled, and they’d gone about the mundane chore of packing up their belongings at Granny’s house and driving back to Narrin. Even now, she couldn’t help focusing on how Tora’s ear would probably always dip in the middle where the bullet had cut away his flesh, like something small had taken a tiny bite out of him.

Tora caught her fingers, as they hovered over his ear, and brought them to his lips. 

His eyes were open and filled with concern as he looked up at her, his head resting against the back of the couch. “Do we really have to do it this way Bobby?”

She sighed, her eyes resting on the incongruous strawberry charm in his hair. “We need to talk to your sister and honestly after everything she did for us, we owe her dinner at least; it’s what people do. Besides it might be nice to have... like a double date with her and Jill.”

He sat forward on the couch, shifting her in his lap but not letting her go, “Oh yeah, a little dinner, casual chat about how she’s been secretly helping to run the clan that’s working to take down the entire Balthuman organization. Maybe board games later?”

“You know, I’m aware that you’re just being an asshole, but I actually did grab a board game while we were at the store,” she gestured to the bags still resting on the floor, and wiggled free of his grip so she could stand. She pulled the colourful box covered with cartoon sushi from one of the bags and tossed it on the couch next to him. 

Tora rolled his eyes, but smiled at her, “Okay fine, but _we_ don’t need to talk to her, _I_ need to talk to her. Are you sure you’re up for this Sweetheart… after everything?”

Poppy had been gathering together the handles of the grocery bags intending to take them to the kitchen but paused at his words. She stared down at the floor. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Tora stood from the couch and reached to pull the bags from her hands, turning and heading towards the kitchen. He called back over his shoulder, “Why wouldn’t ya be? Sweetheart you were abducted today, ya saw two guys die… and even after we...” he came back to stand in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the frame. “Bobby, _I’m_ still not okay.” 

Poppy stood in the middle of the living room. Her eyes fixed on her strawberry painting. It was leaning against the flatscreen TV, a bright vivid red against the blackness. 

“Tora, I’m… alright I’m _not_ fine, at all, but…I need to hear everything there is to hear.” If she were being completely honest with herself she was terrified, but the idea of separating herself from what had happened, now that the reality had so aggressively demonstrated itself to her, felt more dangerous than facing it head on. 

He came to stand in front of her, sliding his hands over her elbows to rest on her shoulders, rubbing circles with the pads of his thumbs. “Bobby, I will tell you _everything_ later once you’ve had time to recover a bit more.” 

She stared at the centre of his chest as he blocked her view of the painting, not wanting to meet his eye. “Tora, I… I need to hear everything, not just, what _you_ think I need to hear.” 

She felt his hands still at her words, and she imagined _hurt_ , radiating from him. 

Poppy had overheard small amounts of what Kōri and Tora had spoken about back in Mo’s bakery kitchen, but the picture wasn’t complete. She felt vulnerable with so many unanswered questions. She thought back to how Quincey had assured her that she would be safe, and how she’d accepted his words without any real explanation of what that meant. She’d accepted Tora’s words too.

_\---“They’re not going to hurt you Sweetheart, I’d never let that happen…”_

Now, if Poppy were being truly honest with herself, she didn’t fully trust Tora to protect her.

She didn’t doubt his _desire_ to keep her safe, nor how much he loved her, but her faith in his ability had been shaken. He wasn’t some bulletproof superhero that could fix anything through sheer force of will; nobody was infallible. Tora was just a man, and he _could_ let her down.

She had felt helpless; that was the big picture feeling of the entire day, and it wasn’t just her helplessness that rubbed her raw, it was Tora's. She had expected so much more of him, and the guilt she felt at that realization was crushing; it felt like pressing her fingertips against a bruise.

Poppy had spat threats at her captors, letting her anger and fear run away with her despite knowing better. She’d said Tora would kill them for her, that they’d regret abusing her the way they had. She’d imagined Tora like she’d remembered him the night at Fallen Angels, when he’d appeared from nowhere to sweep her into the club, his confidence holding everyone at bay like a protective shield. 

When he’d stepped from the car, she’d felt a mix of relief in seeing him and disappointment at how normal he looked to her. Tora was always imposing, but as he’d stood there, held captive at gun point he’d seemed smaller to her somehow; human. 

She’d watched his eyes as he’d spoken to the men. It was like watching different people moving behind a stained glass window. There was terror mixed with calculation, and rage that had erupted out of him in short bursts.

When his hand had snapped out and taken the gun out of Claude's fingers Poppy had wondered if Tora had been holding it the entire time; she hadn’t even seen him move. That flash of effortless skill was what she’d been expecting, but he’d been immediately put back in check, because of _her_. His skill was there, but it wasn’t foolproof, it wasn’t the solution to everything, and Tora didn’t seem to know what to do when his strength wasn’t enough. 

Poppy had imagined him coming to save her like some sort of super hero, and now she felt like a child who had just been told that Santa wasn’t real. Their situation wasn’t a movie; Tora wasn’t Superman.

_It’s time to grow up Poppylan._

She looked up at him finally, realizing how long she’d be standing there, lost in her own thoughts. She felt herself beginning to get teary again and shook her head, sick of crying.

“Tora, I love you. And I know that you’re _willing_ to do anything it takes to keep me… to keep us safe, but you can’t do it alone; you need help.”

She pressed her hand against his chest, feeling his heart beating through the thin fabric of his shirt. She felt him breathe in, and his hand rose to cover hers. Tora’s other hand slid down her shoulders to her back and tugged her into him. “I hate this Bobby. I fucking hate this so much. I’m so sorry.”

He rocked them back and forth, swaying as he held her.. “Kōri gets this shit, but I just feel like a fucking idiot. When I took that gun off of Claude and then Scharch pulled that knife and… Fuck, I’ve never been so scared. I know he had the gun on ya first... but the knife…” He shuddered, “I could picture him doing it… and it was my fault.” 

She leaned back in his arms and reached up to pull his face down to hers. She pressed a kiss to his lips before she spoke. “Stop apologizing to me. Not your fault. I know I’m… a complication? I’m not sure that’s the right word, but.. I know it’s not easy having me in your life.” 

He rested his forehead against hers and shook his head back and forth silently. It was the truth and they both knew it, he didn’t need to confirm, or bother trying to deny.

Poppy pressed her lips to his again, eager to give him any sort of physical reassurance she could. “We need to talk to Kōri. She has experience with stuff like this… with Jillian.” 

Tora nodded, and huffed as he spoke. ‘Ya, she's the one person that can maybe give me some advice on how to fucking function around ya, but she’s also about to rip my whole fucking world open. She’s fucking Nine Daggers Bobby... she’s a double agent.”

**

**Thursday Early Afternoon**

“Poppy? What?” Mo and her mother had been tied and left to sit facing the wall in the back of the bakery. Poppy wasn’t even sure they’d registered what had happened. The gunshots had been almost quiet; taken from such a long way away. There had only been two small pops at nearly the same moment, a spray of blood from each victim, and the sounds of their bodies crumpling to the driveway in limp heaps. 

Poppy’s fingers were trembling as she cut the ropes away from Mo’s wrist and ankles with a knife she’d taken from one of the counters. Her concern over Tora had stabilized her for a time but now as she stared at Mo and her mother, she didn’t know what to say or even how to act. They never would have been here if it weren’t for her. 

“It’s over.” It was all she could manage as she sawed at the ropes holding Mo’s mother. 

The older woman was conscious again but nearly unresponsive; shock. Mo and Poppy carefully lifted her from the floor and walked her over to a chair in the corner. 

“Poppy, what are you doing mixed up with these…” her eyes flicked to where Tora and Kōri seemed to be having a tense discussion on the other side of the garage, “...with these people?” 

Poppy stared at her friend, her mind blank. “Mo...Katy… I…” 

Without any warning Kōri was there, her hand gentle on Mo’s shoulder. “You are going to be okay, we’ve taken care of those assholes, you and your mother are safe now.”

Mo flinched back from her touch, stepping away to press her back into the wall. Her eyes were fixed on Kōri's neck, and she glanced between her and Tora, before looking back at Poppy. 

“Get out.” 

“Mo… we…” Poppy began

“Get out. Go away leave us alone, just go away!” 

Poppy tried to put her hand on Mo’s shoulder but she backed up further, sliding against the wall, knocking a cork board covered with pinned up orders to the floor as her back scraped against it. “GET OUT! I SAID GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY KITCHEN!” 

Mo was hysterical; her mother was still staring blankly at nothing. Poppy looked at Kōri, confused and horrified, tears stinging her eyes.

She felt Tora move behind her, his hand gently slipping into hers, his breath warm in her ear as he whispered to her. “C’mon Bobby. Let’s give her a few minutes alone.”

He guided her outside of the garage, and as her and Kōri stepped onto the pavement he reached up and pulled the garage door shut behind them, leaving Mo and her mother alone in the garage. 

A van had already come and gone, taking the bodies away, and now as they emerged from the garage a small fleet of vehicles sat waiting for them. Kōri jogged towards a black woman with vibrant pink hair tied up in a knot on top of her head, who was stepping out of a black Lexus. Poppy could see a variety of faces sitting in the vehicles, awaiting instructions. At a nod from the pink haired woman the vehicles emptied, and a flurry of activity began. Power washers were brought out and the blood was scrubbed from the concrete. A woman and a man cautiously entered the garage through the side door carrying medical bags.

Kōri took Poppy’s hand and led her towards the open back of a pickup truck, Tora following behind them. Tora lifted her up onto the tailgate, and sat next to her as a completely average looking man with brown hair and a middle of the road build shone a flashlight in her eyes and began his examination. A pale blonde woman with thick black eyeliner, and silver studs shining from the dimples of her cheeks climbed up into the truck bed and crouched behind Tora to examine his ear. Tora didn’t move or speak as the two of them were poked and prodded. He reached out and captured Poppy’s hand, squeezing her fingers as he sat staring at the different people moving around the vehicles. 

'

They didn’t look anything like what Poppy would have expected from a _clan._ Everyone was young, and dressed in a variety of different styles ranging from simple and professional, to artistically outlandish. The only consistency between them was the spade tattoo each of them had on their right hands, but even those deviated throughout the group, varying from person to person. Always a spade of the same general shape, but while some were simple and graphic, others were ornate and beautiful. The woman with pink hair had the black outline of a spade filled with vibrant orange and pink Protea flowers that seemed to glow against her brown skin. 

Poppy glanced at Kōri where she stood a few feet away talking into her phone. The tattoo on her hand appeared smudged around the edges where a bit of makeup still covered it, but Poppy could still make out a simple black spade surrounded in the same yellow flowers that encircled her wrists; a small Q in the centre. 

“Okay Miss, you’re going to be fine.” The brown hair man smiled at her, pushing his wire rimmed glasses up his nose. His spade was a simple thin outline with no additional decoration. He didn’t seem to have any other ink anywhere else on his body.

He turned to the blonde raising his eyebrows. She had taken out a suture kit and was carefully stitching Tora’s ear. Poppy jerked when she looked up to see her passing a thin hooked needle through his skin; Tora hadn’t even moved as the woman worked on him.

“I’m almost done with the big guy,” she nudged Tora’s shoulder with her elbow, holding her gloved hands up. “Dude do you mind if I take a picture of this? I’ve gotta show the guy who shot you.” 

Tora turned to look at her as if he hadn't heard the question.

“A picture, just of your ear?” she repeated, and Tora nodded, returning his attention to Kōri and her phone call. 

The brown haired man, pulled off his gloves and retrieved a pink phone out of the bag the girl had dropped next to her. He held it up so she could unlock it with her image and then quickly snapped the photo of Tora’s ear as she placed the last few stitches.

The blonde giggled, “Fucking Jason, and his _I never fucking miss_ bullshit, well you clipped Queenie’s Bro this time mother fucker. I can’t fucking wait to rub this in. Queenie’s never going to let him live it down.”

“Oi, Maggie, shut your mouth and finish ya damn work please.” Kōri had hung up her phone and approached the truck. “They good to go?” 

Maggie stripped her gloves off and nodded, reaching down to the brown haired man for help getting out of the truck. “They’re good Q. Free to go.” 

Kōri nodded and turned to face Poppy, “You’re friend and her mom are pretty beat up, we’re going to take them to a secure location where they can get proper medical attention. We'll take good care of them and we’ll…” her glance flicked to Tora, “take care of, any… talk.” 

Tora nodded, his mouth set in a straight line. 

Kōri pulled her keys out of her pocket and began to walk towards the Lexus parked at the head of the line of vehicles. “Let’s go, I’ll take you two back to Poppy’s granny’s house.”

Poppy looked over her shoulder at the garage, as Tora began to tow her towards the car. She dug her heels in and he turned to look at her. “I have to talk to Mo, I can’t just leave.” 

Kōri stepped back towards her, fiddling with the keys in her fingers. “Poppy, she doesn’t want to talk to you, she’s… she’s pretty shaken up. Please just let my people work on her and her mom, I swear to you we’re doing the best for them we can. We don’t just… well, let’s just say they will be _cared for,_ not _taken care of._ I promise you.” 

Poppy stared at the garage. Mo would never have been in this situation if it weren’t for her. How many more people in her life would be impacted by her choices?

**

The drive back to Granny’s house had been nearly silent. Tora sat holding Poppy practically in his lap in the back of the vehicle as Kōri drove, shooting looks at them in the rear view mirror. 

Poppy opened her mouth to speak, the silence making her feel hot and uncomfortable.“My phone’s gone and we missed your anniversary.” 

Kōri turned her head and shot a quick look over her shoulder at Poppy, “What? You okay Pops?”

Poppy shook her head, trying to make sense of her own thoughts as Tora squeezed her to him.

“I mean, we missed it, it was Monday right? I was going to make a fancy breakfast for you guys, before we left the beach, but then… the recipe was on my phone, I snapped a picture of this magazine when we were at the grocery store, before we went to the beach. Dakgangjung, and I was going to make special waffles. You know, fried chicken and waffles? Jillian told me you guys had it on your first date, the Dakgangjung, not the waffles but it was for breakfast...”

They pulled up in front of Granny’s house and Tora opened the door, pulling Poppy with him as he got up. 

Kōri stepped out of the car and Poppy was shocked when she turned and wrapped her in a tight hug. “Thank you Poppy, that would have been amazing but it’s totally the thought that counts. Maybe you can make it for us some other time?” Poppy nodded into Kōri’s shoulder, feeling tears hot in the corners of her eyes. 

Poppy pulled away looking up at Kōri, the tears starting to roll down her cheeks, “You saved...”

“Shhh hun. It’s okay.” She pulled Poppy back in and kissed her quickly on the forehead, before holding her out at arm's length. “You are a fucking badass Poppylan Wilkes. I saw the video of you destroying that asshole ex of yours, and the guys have told me that you hold your fucking own not only against Bro here, but them too. You have been taking this shit like a champ and you don’t let anyone fucking push you around. That’s all there is to all this fucking world; taking the shit life throws at you and dealing with it, making it better where you can, and throwing it right back.” 

Kōri hugged her once more before releasing her, letting Tora pull Poppy back into his own arms. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and popped the trunk of her car open so she could pull out a long heavy black case. She set it at Tora’s feet and then reached behind her, pulling a pistol out from underneath her blazer. 

“Here Bro, take your shit, I’ve gotta get back to Narrin to tie up some loose ends. Ya going to leave tonight or tomorrow morning?”

Tora took the gun and tucked behind him in the waistband of his jeans. “Tonight, as soon as Granny gets home so Poppy can say goodbye, I’ll swing by after I get Poppy settled so you can tell me what the fuck is going on.” 

Kōri nodded, “Fine, 9PM?” 

“Dinner!” Poppy blurted, making Tora and Kōri both look at her blankly. She stared back at them suddenly feeling determined. “Dinner, at Tora’s place, I’ll cook, I’ll make the chicken. Tonight. 9PM. Then you can tell us _both_ , what’s going on.” 

Kōri grinned at Tora as he looked flustered. “Bobby, I… Kōr and me need to…”

Kōri cut him off. “Dinner sounds great Pops. Jill will love it.”

**

After Kōri had driven away, Tora walked Poppy into the house, closing the door quietly behind them. He didn’t seem to know what to say to her so they just moved silently through the house, walking up the stairs side by side to her bedroom. 

When she pushed the door open the first thing she noticed was the smell of cigarettes, and something acidic in the air. A black duffle bag was laying on her bed and a pair of black pants lay crumpled on the floor as though they’d been hastily kicked off. A thick pocketed vest hung over the arm of her desk chair, a knife fed into a loop on the front of it. Another handgun and several other knives lay scattered across her bed. 

Poppy froze staring at the clutter as Tora pushed past her and quickly started gathering the items into the duffle bag, not looking at her. He zipped the bag and tossed it near the door with a loud thump before he guided her to sit on her bed. 

He knelt between her knees and started to untie her shoes, pulling them off one by one, followed by her socks. He held her bare feet in his hands and dug his fingers into the soles, staring down at them. “I’m sorry Bobby... so sorry.” 

She looked at him, his head bowed as he cradled her feet in his hands. “Tora…” Poppy didn’t know what to say; _It’s not your fault?_ It wasn’t, and she knew that, but it was his life; his world crashing in on them like storm waves. 

The image of Mo’s mother lying unconscious on the floor; the sound as the rolling pin as it smashed her across the face flashed back at her as she looked down at Tora, his body hunched and defeated.

_Fourteen years old._

Tora was 26 now; he’d been living his life surrounded by horrors for over a decade. She watched him continue to rub her feet, still not looking up at her. He was always doing this for her; any time they sat relaxing together he would pull her feet into his lap and rub them for her, alway eager to see her comfortable and calm. Had he ever felt completely relaxed in his entire life? 

Poppy slid off the bed into his lap and kissed him. Her lip stung as she moved her mouth against his, but she pushed the minor pain away, needing to give them both a place to escape for a short time. 

“Bobby…?” he whispered as his hands pushed up under her shirt. 

“Tora, please can we just? Please?” She pressed herself down on him and felt him hardening under the fly of his jeans.

He nodded, gasping against her mouth.

Wrapping one arm around her, he lay her on the floor, and she reached between them to undo her jeans and shove them down her thighs. He pushed her shirt up and over her breasts and pulled her bra down in front, his mouth finding her nipple quickly and sucking it into his mouth. 

She shoved at his chest trying to make room for her to kick her jeans off the rest of the way and he growled, pressing her back down as his mouth worked across her skin. He kissed down her stomach nipping at the swell of her belly as he moved between her legs. Tora grabbed her underwear and yanked it down roughly, pulling her jeans with it as he went. He grabbed her thighs and pressed them flat as he buried his tongue inside her. There was no hesitation this time, he knew what they both needed. 

Poppy closed her eyes and brought her hands to her breasts, massaging as she fell into sensation, letting it carry her away. Her fingers brushed the metal of Tora’s ring and she clutched it, as two much larger fingers pushed inside her. She moaned loudly, lifting her hips to encourage him.

The sickening crunching noise echoed in her brain as the wooden pin struck Mo’s mother in the face.

Poppy held her eyes tight closed, and squeezed the ring in her hand, pushing the memory away, trying to focus on the growls and moans coming from between her legs.

Tora lifted himself, crawling up her body to kiss her lips as his fingers continued to fuck her. His tongue was demanding as it swirled with hers, and she groaned, feeling him overtake all of her senses. She could taste herself on him; smell herself on his skin as he groaned into her mouth. 

A spray of blood erupted from the back of Claude's head.

Poppy’s eyes flew open and she watched as Tora moved down her body again. He kissed down her thighs to her knees and feet, sucking her toe into his mouth as he reached behind him and rummaged in his bag for a condom. He unbuttoned his own jeans and shoved them down just far enough to get his cock out and slide the condom over it. 

Poppy pulled her shirt up over her head and unhooked her bra, throwing it away before he collapsed back over her, catching himself on his elbows and quickly aligning himself to push inside her.

It was desperate, frenzied fucking, but it was still a form of love between them; it was a way to find eachother in the darkness, to feel something other than horror even if it was just for a short time. 

Tora rolled them, holding her to him as he flipped onto his back so she could straddle him. With her knees braced on the floor she could control the movement fully. She closed her eyes again as she drove down on top of him, shoving the evil images, and sounds out of her body with every thrust. She could feel tears on her face as she rode him but she didn’t care; the tears felt like terror leaving her system. 

He sat up, wrapping his arms around her as she continued to move over him. 

“Poppylan… Bobby... open your eyes. Look at me.” His face was level with hers and she opened her eyes to have her vision filled with amber. Tears streaked his own face as he stared at her. He took hold of her hips, digging his fingers into her inked skin, bringing her down forcefully on him. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he helped her move faster, the tension building in her belly, their eyes locked, and their tears falling to drip together over her breasts.

Two different waves came together to crash over them all at once as she stared into Tora’s eyes; the pressure inside her breaking as they both came together, shuddering in each other’s arms, and the overwhelming crash of emotion as the waves of his world battered at them, Poppy inside the horror of his reality _with him_ for the first time. 

Her tears finally broke free properly and Poppy sobbed into his neck, as he rocked them back and forth on the floor still intimately joined. His voice cracked as he spoke to her, “Bobby I love you, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry for loving you. I can’t help it, but you deserve…”

Her heart cracked and she covered his mouth silencing him. “Stop it. Stop. Don’t you ever be sorry for that.”

**

**Thursday Night**

Poppy could hear Tora rummaging around the apartment as she stood in his kitchen cutting up vegetables at his counter. He was dashing back and forth between the rooms putting things away and clearing away clutter. She heard a plastic clattering sound and Tora cursing from the bathroom.

“Everything okay out there?” she called, and she heard him swear again.

“Fine Bobby, this fucking thing just doesn’t want to… fucking… snap… together… HA! Got it. Stupid fucker.” 

She chuckled to herself as she used a pair of chopsticks to pull the last pieces of fried chicken out of the oil she had bubbling on the stove top. Wiping her hands, she turned off the heat and stepped out into the living room to survey his progress. 

All of the random items had been picked up from the floor, the guns had been tucked away in their lockers, and Tora had hung her painting properly on the wall above the TV. Her favourite throw was folded neatly over the end of the sofa and he’d even lit the candle he’d bought for her; the space almost looked warm. 

The plastic tote was still sitting in front of the couch and she peered hesitantly inside to find it empty. 

_Where did he…?_

She walked towards his bedroom and went to push the door open hearing Tora muttering from inside.

“Glad you didn’t throw any fucking ragers while I was go…”

“Tora… who are you?”

The door closed in her face and Poppy stood blinking in the hallway. There was a scuffling noise and the sound of the closet opening and closing before Tora swung the door open again and walked back over to the bed. “Sorry Bobby, there was a bunch of shit in front of the door.”

She came into the room and stood peering at him as he went back to his task. His duffle bag from the beach was open on the bed and he was pulling their clothes out and separating them into piles, her things having been mixed with his as they’d hastily packed to leave Moonbright. Her clean clothes were folded in a neat pile on top of his dresser and she could see both of their dirty clothes mixed together in a laundry basket at his feet. 

He gathered his toiletries out of the bag and walked past her to the bathroom to put them away. 

Poppy scanned the remaining contents of duffle and noticed the small shopping bag containing the lingerie Quincey had purchased for her. She snatched it up and spun on the spot looking for a place to hide it as Tora came back in eyeing her curiously. 

“What’s in the little bag Bobby?” he grinned, “Something for me?” 

She rolled her eyes, tossing the bag on the dresser, “Oh, you’ve looked already.” 

He shrugged a bit sheepishly, pulling the last few items out of the bag and tucking them away in his dresser. “Ya, I got nosy back at ya Granny’s house. Can’t wait to see it on ya.” 

He hooked one finger in the front of her jeans and tugged her towards him leaning down for a kiss. “I umm.. I’ve got a spot you can keep it if ya want. To keep it safe.” She could feel him rubbing the button of her jeans with his thumb as he looked down at her, seeming nervous suddenly. 

“Okay?” she said, not entirely sure what he meant. He stepped back from her and reached to pull open one of the top drawers of his dresser; empty. 

“It’s something right? This is a thing couples do?” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stood awkwardly, shuffling his feet on the floor. 

“Yes, it’s something couples do,” she smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist, “thank you.” 

It wasn’t the same as her having to learn how to exist within the world of his clan, but there was still something calming about the fact that she wasn’t the only one experiencing something completely foreign. 

She released him and pulled the drawer open wider, slipping the clothing Quincey had given her and the little bag inside. She turned to see Tora looking pleased. 

“Babe, where did the…?”

Her timer dinged and Tora looked out towards the kitchen, “Is that for the pie?” 

She nodded, smiling to herself as she walked out of the room back towards the kitchen, “Yep, your crust should be ready to fill now. Come on, I’ll show you how to do the fancy lattice top, then we can tell Granny you finished it all by yourself.” 

  
  


**

**Thursday Afternoon**

“Well if you’ve got to get back you’ve got to get back, but I don’t think I’ve ever heard of an _editing emergency_ before.” Granny stood with her hands on her hips eyeing Tora and Poppy with distinct suspicion. “Can’t Gil just email you whatever you need to read?”

“It’s my largest client Granny, and the manuscript is in print, not digital, so I need to be there in person. I’m sorry we’re rushing off this way.” 

Granny looked up at Tora and shook her head, “It’s not the end of the world, I’m just sorry I won’t be able to share a piece of pie with my assistant baker here. But hold on…”

She moved across the kitchen to open the fridge, “It’s good that you didn’t end up baking the pies this afternoon.” She reached inside the fridge and pulled one of the prepared pie crusts, a ball of dough and a dish of apple filling, handing them to Tora. “Poppy will show you how to blind bake the crust.” 

Poppy held her breath, trying not to laugh in an unhinged sort of way at the ludicrous idea that while she was being held hostage by dangerous clan thugs, Tora and Granny had been making pies together. 

It had taken Tora and Poppy a while to pull themselves together after their time on her bedroom floor. Tora had scooped her up, still sniffing and tearful and carried her to the shower, crawling in with her and letting the water rinse away not only the smell of sex but the last traces of blood and dirt that clung to their skin. He’d carefully uncoiled her braid and massaged shampoo through her hair as she’d leaned her head on his chest, her eyes closed, letting the water cascade over her. 

Once they were both clean they’d gotten dressed silently, and quickly started moving around her room, gathering their belongings and stuffing them into his duffle bag.

They had only just finished loading the jeep when Granny had pulled into the driveway next them in her ancient orange truck.

Poppy felt worn out from all of the turmoil and emotion, and now the energy it was taking to lie to her grandmother about why they had to rush home so suddenly was making her feel almost hysterical. She would miss Granny and didn’t want to leave _her,_ but Poppy was desperate to get on the road and just ride; she needed the solitary hours on Cordy’s bike to process the day and prepare for what tonight would bring. 

Tora held the pie ingredients in his hands and looked down at Granny. “Thank you for... well for everything while we were here.”

“Of course child,” she reached up and patted his cheek, “you just remember what we talked about alright? Take care of _yourself.”_

He nodded, and Poppy felt that she had definitely missed something that had passed between the two of them. 

Shaking off the moment, Granny clapped her hands and turned to Poppy, “Now have you got everything packed for the Young Master?” 

Tora sputtered, looking confused, “She knows Quincey?” 

Poppy rolled her eyes at him, before turning back to grandmother, her shoulders slumping. She had totally forgotten her promise. “Granny it’s not a great time for him to come with me, can’t you keep him for a little while longer?”

“No ma’am, we had a deal. He’s had free room and board here since you moved to Narrin but the gravy train ends tonight. You promised you’d take him the next time you came to visit and here you are.” 

Tora looked confused, “Who is…?”

Poppy cut him off, frustrated with her grandmother’s timing and memory, “He’s going to hate it in Narrin.” 

“He hates it everywhere Poppylan, he’s a hateful creature. You’re taking him dear, no arguing with me. He’s your cat.”

**

**Thursday Night**

“He’s under here Bobby.” 

Poppy came into the living room to see Tora laying flat on his stomach peering under the couch. 

A loud hiss and an unnecessarily hostile yowl spewed from beneath the piece of furniture and Tora jerked back. “Listen here ya furry little fucker, I drove ya all the way back here listening to your bullshit from inside that tub, I put together your fucking shit box in my bathroom, and I’ve got water and food out here for you. What the fuck else could you possibly need?”

Ernest yowled at Tora again and he pushed himself up to sit leaning against the wall, staring at the gap under the couch with an exasperated expression. Poppy covered her mouth trying to stifle her giggles at the sight and Tora’s glare shifted to her. “Think it’s funny? You’re not fucking leaving him here with me. He’s YOUR cat Sweetheart. I’ll take a fucking bullet for you if need be, but this is _your_ fucking cat.”

Poppy eyed the gap under the couch. “He’s going to eat all my plants, if he doesn’t throw himself off my balcony first; it’s just not a good apartment for such an ignorant, overly dramatic cat.”

Tora rocked forward and got to his feet, swatting her on the bum as he walked to the kitchen. She followed to see him lifting his steggy planter and setting it up on top of the fridge. “He’s not moving in here unless you do, ya two are a package deal, I’m not taking him without ya.” He pointed up at the little aloe plant, “and if he touches Steg I’ll…” 

A knock at the door interrupted his threat and he walked out of the kitchen.

“If he touches Steggy, you’ll _what_ Babe?”

She heard him cursing under his breath. “Ffffuck. Nothing. He’s a fucking cat, I’m not gonna hurt a damn cat, but I’ll be fucking pissed Bobby!” 

Poppy rolled her eyes, picking up the plate of fried chicken and following him into the living room as he opened the door for Kōri and Jillian. 

Jillian had Tora’s guitar in her arms, and Kōri pushed Tora’s phone into his forehead as she entered the apartment. 

“Vacation’s over Bro, Quince gave me ya phone.” 

Tora shoved at Kōri’s hand, grabbing his phone and glancing over at Poppy, “Jesus... vacation?… Pretty sure I aged a decade in the last week, between this one,” he aimed a thumb at Poppy, “and you going all Bourne Identity on me, I’m shocked my hair’s not white.” 

Kōri stripped off her leather jacket revealing a black t-shirt with a sort of one eyed toothy octopus monster on the front. It was an odd way to see her dressed, her hair up in a loose ponytail; she looked much younger. Kōri tossed the jacket at Tora, and his hands came up quickly to stop it from hitting him in the face. “Not talking about _that_ stuff until I’ve been fed Bro.” 

She turned to look at Poppy, “Whatever you’ve made smells amazing. Also Cordy says thank you for getting her bike back in one piece; you are officially off of her hit list.” 

Poppy wiped her hand over her forehead in mock relief. “Oh what a comfort, I don’t think I could handle another hostage situation so soon.” She winced at the expression on Tora’s face, but relaxed when Kōri winked at her.

_\---”You are a fucking badass Poppylan Wilkes.”_

She felt a bit wrong joking about it already, knowing that Mo and her mother were probably still in some sort of hospital somewhere, but she’d used up the last of her tears earlier in the day and felt like she needed to use a different set of emotions for a time. 

_Cue sarcasm and general brat behavior._

Tora and Poppy had stopped at Quincey’s condo before heading to his apartment so that she could drop off Cordy’s bike much to Tora’s relief. They had stopped together at a few rest stops on the way back to Narrin and each time Tora had gotten out of the Jeep with a new complaint about her driving. He was especially irritated when he had pulled up in front of Quincey’s condo to find her learning against the bike waiting for him with a smug expression on her face. Sick of his nagging she had popped her front wheel in a way she knew would throw his blood pressure through the roof, and blown past the last exit they had agreed to take a break at, continuing on to Narrin without him; by the time he had gotten back on the highway she had been long gone. 

Jillian leaned Tora’s guitar against the wall and stood turning on the spot, taking in the small apartment. “This is lovely Tora, thank you for having us! I love your painting!” She gestured at the strawberry Poppy had given him; completely bizarre in the dark concrete space.

Poppy bit her lip trying not to smile too broadly as Tora stared down at Jillian, perplexed by her obscene sweetness. They were distracted from further discussing Tora’s apartment decor as another long angry hiss emerged from beneath the couch and Kōri and Jillian turned to stare at the noise. 

“Ya get a cat Bro?” Kōri asked crouching down to peer into the dark void.”

“Not my fucking cat, Bobby’s fucki… OW JESUS!” he shouted, jumping away from Jillian. “Did you just give me a fucking titty twister?” 

“And I’ll do it again until you learn to watch your mouth. If I can train it mostly out of Kōri I can start to teach my brother-in-law too.” 

Poppy thought she might die right there at the look on Tora’s face as he clutched his chest, protecting his nipples from the innocent looking figure standing in the middle of his living room. With her soft brown skin, big eyes and long braids twisted up into two buns on top of her head, she literally looked like a baby deer. Tora moved to stand behind Poppy, clutching her shoulders as he sought protection. “Yer insane, ya know that? Fu… I mean… jeez!” 

Kōri stood up from where she’d been crouching in front of the couch. She was cradling Ernest to her chest and scratching him behind the ears as he hung limp in her arms. Poppy rolled her eyes at the sight. 

“Jill’s got incredible aim when it comes to targeting the nip Bro, best watch ya language.” 

Tora grumbled under his breath, taking the plate of chicken from Poppy and setting it down on the coffee table where she had set out plates and cutlery and arranged the kitchen chairs opposite the couch so they could all sit together to eat.

Tora only lasted about ten minutes into dinner before he set down his chopsticks, folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, staring at Kōri. “Okay you’ve been fed, now talk.” 

“Rude,” she shot back, taking another bite of the chicken, “this is really great Poppy, thank you for cooking.

Poppy nodded, eyeing Tora nervously. 

Tora didn’t alter his expression as he continued to stare across the table. Finally Kōri relented, setting down her own chopsticks and leaning back on the couch, mirroring Tora’s posture. 

“Fine. How much do you know about Nine Daggers?’ she rubbed the back of her hand, the tattoo expertly covered again now that she was back in Narrin. 

Tora shrugged. “Goliath’s clan. Disorganized shit disturbers. Small, but big enough to piss off Vince.”

Kōri picked up her chopsticks and took another bite of her food before speaking. “Well you got one point right, and that that’s pretty much it.” 

She took a deep breath as if preparing for a long story. “Goliath had been helping to lead the Narrin division of 9D until he vanished, and… I head the division out of Seoul.” She sat up a little straighter on the couch, crossing her legs and leaning forward to rest an elbow on her knee. “The Narrin arm may be small, but all together, Nine Daggers is _the_ largest clan on the continent. There are nine official sub-clans that span all across Asia, hence the name.” 

Tora’s foot edged over and nudged Poppy’s under the table, but other than that he did not move as Kōri spoke. 

“You said disorganized shit disturbers? Maybe from the outside, but 9D has been growing for years. We come in when an established clan is becoming unstable from the inside, and we help it along, absorbing whatever good we can get out of it, and expelling the rest. Balthuman has been on the list for a while.”

“So ya here to start a fucking clan war, with ya god damned family” Poppy’s eyes moved to Jillian, but she had put aside her need to scold about language and was sitting quietly watching the exchange. She looked back at Kōri, waiting for a response. 

“The Balthuman clan is already at war on the inside. Martin has been approaching other clans looking for support to help him dethrone Vince. He reached out to Mangjuhi, the second we all landed in Narrin, thinking another old school clan lord might be willing to help him.”

“So Mangjuhi, _the Koreans_ that have been in town, they’re yours.”

Kōri nodded. "We absorbed the Mangjuhi clan two years ago, but we still have Jeong-Hoon act as though his old clan is still operational. Better to have Vince thinking _the Koreans_ are in town, than recognizing just how much of a threat 9D really is to him.” 

Poppy was having trouble tracking the conversation, but sat quietly doing her best to absorb everything. 

Tora shook his head, and stood up, starting to pace around the room. 

“How long Kōr? When did you switch? Before you left or after?”

“After.”

“Why?”

“Why do you fucking think Tora?” Kōri stood up from the couch and moved to stand in front of him. Poppy slid off her chair and slipped into Kōri’s vacated seat next to Jillian. Their eyes met briefly and Jillian reached over to take Poppy’s hand, squeezing her fingers gently. 

“I don’t fucking know Kōr!” He rubbed his hands over his face, sounding frustrated and tired. “It’s all just the same shit isn’t it? Except now we’re on opposite sides as you start stirring up a fucking war against ya own family.”

“See THIS, is why I didn’t want to tell you yet. You’re still so fucking hung up on protecting the guys and Quinceton that you can’t see how many more people are getting hurt by letting this shit continue. This is bigger than our little fucked up family Bro; it’s time to break a few eggs! Nine Daggers isn’t just another fucking crime ring, we want to make this shit _better_.”

“Bullshit!” he spat at her. “Ya still in a fucking clan Kōr, don’t act like you got out and joined the goddamn Peace Corps. Clans take out other clans all the time, but don’t act like you’re any better than the rest of us just because you’re wearing cuffs now instead of a fucking collar.” He rubbed the side of his neck as he looked down at her hand. 

Kōri squared up to him, jabbing him in the chest, “We may still have blood on our hands but nothing can be as bad as what Vince and Martin have built. They built the Balthuman Organization on the backs of fucking _children_ Tora,” she jabbed him again, “on your back; on mine! You and I both know the realities; kill a clan and another one pops up to take its place, but what if something _better_ took over?” 

Tora held his ground, not flinching at her jabs. He was silent and still, waiting for her to continue. 

She dropped her hands and sighed. Ernest had appeared and was wrapping himself around her ankles, clearly not sensing the mood of the room. Kōri leaned down and scooped him into her arms, cuddling him under her chin as she sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. 

“When I left Narrin, Vince put me into deep cover. I was injected into the Mangjuhi clan through some of my parents' connections. Vince wanted eyes inside,” she waved her hand dismissively, “the usual bullshit.” 

She stroked Ernest’s fur and he bunted his head against her cheek. If the discussion weren’t so serious Poppy would have gotten up to pack Ernest’s belongings in preparation for him to move in with his brand new mommy. 

Kōri continued, her voice growing quieter as she sank back into memories. “I never thought I’d see shit that would make me miss the goddamn centre, but the Mangjuhi’s, they were worse somehow. Jeong-hoon’s wife was more twisted than Martin and Vince combined. Their daughter, I… well, I saw a lot of myself in her, but fuck Bro, the cage Vince used to keep you in woulda’ looked like a god damned hotel suite compared to the sick shit they did to Jae-Hwa.”

Poppy jerked at the word _cage_ , her eyes fixing on Tora. She nearly interrupted but stopped, feeling Jillian’s hand squeeze again. 

_Not the moment._

_“_ Jae-Hwa, the girl ya mentioned at the boardwalk?” he asked.

“Yep. Good kid. Fucking _great_ kid.” 

Kōri tucked her head down between Ernest’s ears hugging him tight to her. “I was in place. I didn’t know they’d been watching me, fuck they’d probably been watching you too, being Goliath’s brother, but there I was, out of Narrin and perfectly placed, so they made contact. They’d been wanting to recruit me for a while, and they'd been waiting for a way into Korea. After what I’d seen, and what they told me, I couldn’t turn them down.”

She tossed Ernest onto the floor and brushed at her shirt, picking the white fur off of the fabric. “It’s a long fucking story, but it ends the Mangjuhi clan dismantled and rebuilt under 9D, a fucking good kid getting a shot at a real life, and a sick twisted bitch dead on the fucking pavement.”

Poppy felt Jillian flinch at the ice in Kōri’s voice. Tora wasn’t the only one with two people inside him. 

Tora sat down in the chair across from Kōri, leaning forward to rest his elbows on knees. “And this Jeong-hoon, he just fell in line after ya off’d his wife?”

Kōri shrugged “She was the boss, he was just a scared fucking figurehead. He’s a fucking pussy, but he’s useful for appearances, and he does love his daughter, so I can’t hate him entirely. 9D’s not perfect, ya don’t build a clan out of normal emotionally stable people, but there’s still a bit of humanity left if all of them… us.” 

Tora dropped his head in his hands. “So ya went to Korea, crossed lines, helped take apart an old as fuck clan, and then what?” 

She shrugged again, “Climbed ranks. I was made for this shit Bro, and it means a lot to me. Ya I’m still in a fucking clan, we’re still a bunch of goddamn thugs, but we’re not without morals There’s a fucking code. It’s a lesser of two evils.” 

“Evil is evil.” Tora muttered, not lifting his head. 

“Not true!” Poppy jerked as Jillian’s bright voice lit the room up. “I feel like Nine Daggers walks the alignment diagonal between lawful evil and chaotic good. I can’t say they’re true neutral by any means, it is still the mafia, but they sort of wander back and forth between tyranny over the criminal population, and some sort of vigilant system.”

Tora’s head shot up to gawk at her. He groaned, swivelling to look at Kōri again. “Please tell me that ya wife is not using a fucking game to explain clan shit to me.”

“Well she’s not wrong.”

“Fuck you, I hate that game.”

“You just hated it because you were bad at it.”

“I fucking wasn’t! You had the rules fucked up, I’d come up with a badass solution to whatever the hell was attacking us, and then you’d roll those weird shitty dice and tell me I’d somehow cut my own dick off.” He flapped his hands in the air, waving away the distraction.

“Fuck! Fuck off with your nerd shit. Just tell me what you’re here for Kōr. Ya clan wants to take Vince down?”

“Pretty much. No more Balthumans, no more centre, no more tortured fucking kids. Nine Daggers will take Narrin, and run shit properly. It doesn’t have to be _this_ fucking violent.”

“And what about Quinceton?”

“We’ll protect him; he’s not a target, and he’s got enough money to just walk away if he wants. Or he can join us. He’ll have a choice.”

“And…” Tora hesitated, “what about me? 

Kōri scraped her chair over the floor, coming to sit directly in front of Tora and reaching for his hand. “Bro, I wasn’t prepared to tell you about this yet, but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t going to. This shit doesn’t happen overnight, it takes years, and I didn’t want to ask you to walk the tightrope with me until you had to, but… I need you Bro. I need my family.”

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Kōri & Jillian play D&D. Yes Tora has tried it. Yes he does suck.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it folks, we made it to the end. I want to thank every one who has stuck with me through this whole project. I never expected that I would write so much, and I REALLY never imagined that I would find such an amazing community of supportive people. 
> 
> I want thank OneAndOnlyTako, BegoniaRex, PeanutButter&Chelly, and TheCurvedWritingDesk from the PWWSTS Chat who have been so supportive and inspirational as I've wandered through this experience. 
> 
> I am currently writing a sequel to Staggering Forward as well as some one shots that fit into the Staggering Forward universe so if you're interested please follow my Instagram @JustCopyPastel for updates, teasers and artwork! :)
> 
> All MPL Characters and themes belong to the lovely Lilydusk! Thanks for creating this amazing fandom for us to play in.

****Tora****

  
  


“Squid nigiri on wasabi for triple points!” 

“Tempura for me.”  
  


“Another dumpling, thank you by the way.” Poppy waved a card at Kōri, smiling.

“I told you you’d be happy with the cards I gave you… Bro?”

“Go fish.” Tora grumbled, his cards laying on the couch next to him as he flicked through his phone, reading through several messages Vince had sent over the last few hours; Tora was to report in at the office at 9 am the next morning. 

_Vacation fucking over indeed._

“Come on Grumpy Cat, just play a damn card.” Kōri chided him, tossing a piece of popcorn at him from across the table. 

He caught the popcorn and popped it in his mouth. “Fuu….Fine. Sashimi”

“Go fish.” Poppy giggled, 

Tora rolled his eyes at her. “Hating this Bobby.” 

She leaned back against the arm rest and pulled her legs up onto the couch, nudging him with one toe. “Oh hush, you love cute stuff like this, and sushi is right up your alley.”

Kōri handed her cards to Poppy, “Tiger has had too many years pretending to hate shit he loves. Ya can drop the street cred here Bro, no one is going to make fun of you for liking the cute widdle dumpling pictures.”

“Ya know, you got a funny way of convincing me to lend you that street cred to help ya start yer...” 

She cut him off, “We’re done talking about that for now Bro, it’s play time. Pass your cards.”

Tora handed his cards to Jillian, and slumped back on the couch staring at his knees. He felt the couch dip very slightly as Poppy crawled across it towards him, kissing his cheek as she handed him her hand of cards. 

“After this round is done we’ll call it a night, okay?” 

He nodded, as he sorted through the cards she’d handed him. No maki; well he was screwed.

He tossed a card up on the table in front of him without looking at it, and sat back, watching Kōri and Jillian across the table. He had not given much thought to their relationship until now. They had been living together back in Korea, they’d had, or maybe still have a cat together. Kōri didn’t seem to be making huge efforts to hide Jillian and avoid being seen with her, though they’d only been in town for less than two weeks. They were married, so he supposed they would get a place together in Narrin now; they couldn’t live with Quincey forever. He had thought Kōri had a bit more freedom to date openly; she was a spy which meant perhaps less norteritey than him but also less enemies. Now though, he knew she was much more; she was a clan leader, the fucking _Queen of Spades_ apparently. Was Jillian not at risk? How did Kōri keep her safe? 

The girls started flipping over their cards again and he absentmindedly flipped his own; tempura, fuck he should have been paying attention. He could feel Poppy watching him from her place on the couch.

“Jillian, what’s ya job? What do ya do?”

“Hmm?” she was studying her cards, counting up her point totals, not really paying attention to him.

“What do you do for work?” he repeated, his voice serious.

She looked up and met his eyes, lowering her cards to his lap when she saw his face. “Oh, nothing very exciting, I’m a Special Education Tutor; I work with kids with speech delays, or really any language issue. It’s how I met Kōri.”

Kōri reached over and took her final card from Jillian while passing her own to Poppy. 

“Chopsticks. Dang it love.” She placed the card on the table with a huff, before looking across the table at Tora. “Jae-Hwa, is dyslexia, and Jill was hired on as her tutor; so the mutual friends thing I told you about before wasn’t a total lie, it’s just that the mutual friend was an 8 year old girl.”

Poppy laid her own card on the table. “So that’s something else you and I have in common Jill, accidental mafia employment.” She took Tora’s final card and laid it out for him, recognizing that he was done with the game. 

“So ya worked for the clan, but ya still lived together? How the fuck did that work?”

“You forget Bro, Jillian isn’t my wife, she’s my totally sexy but very straight roommate who just happened to get a job here in Narrin at the same time that I moved back.” She pulled her phone out of her pocket and swiped the screen open, tapping an app, “You’ve also never met my very serious boyfriend back in Seoul.” She held her phone, displaying a photo of her holding the hand of a man whose face was turned away from the camera.” 

Tora flopped onto his side, letting his head fall into Poppy’s lap as he groaned, rubbing his hand over his face. “Who do ya think Bobby... Gyu or Brian?”

She stroked his hair, gently brushing the loose strands off of his forehead. “I think Brian secretly has a thing for Lou, so you’ve missed your shot there Babe.” 

“Ya I know,” he sighed, turning his head in Poppy’s lap to look at Kōri again, “So no advice other than _be gay_?”

She shrugged, counting through her cards, “Poppy wins, frick.” She gathered her cards and tossed them into the middle of the table. “You guys need to figure out what is going to work for you. Only advice I got is to quiet for a while until you get it sorted. Vince will know everything about her down to her shoe size because she’s Quincey’s editor, but that’s it. I’ve had people watching Martin since he contacted Mangjuhi and we didn’t catch those shit stains telling him anything specific. Just don’t let it seem like she’s anything but Quince’s editor until you make conscious decisions. Don’t get sloppy.”

She stood up, pulling Jillian to her feet. “You’re a smart man Bro. I’ve seen you work complex jobs before, getting your team in and out clean. I’ve seen you corner ya marks in ways I would never have thought of, and that was years ago when you were still raw. I know ya got this.”

As they walked towards the door, Tora watched Jillian pull Poppy aside, murmuring something to her quietly. Poppy nodded smiling and the two shared a hug. 

He felt a touch on his arm and looked down to see Kōri next to him. “Don’t worry about the clan shit right now; it’s business as usual as far as you’re concerned. Just focus on Poppy, ya got a real shot at something there,” she punched his shoulder lightly, “and if shit goes the way I hope, maybe we’ll both get that, _live happily fucking ever after_ shit, or at least, some version of it.” 

She looked over to where Jillian and Poppy were still chatting, and giggling with each other. “It’s not easy, but fuck it’s so worth it.” She reached up and stuck her finger in the empty hole of his ear where his guage was missing. “Just don’t be a dumbass and fuck it up.” 

Tora cringed and swatted her away from him. “Fuck off Kōr, I’m not going to fuck it up.”

“Language you two!” Jillian shouted from across the room as Poppy giggled. 

Kōri grinned at Jillian, walking over to wrap her in a hug and kiss her dramatically all over her face. Jillian squealed and pushed at her trying to escape.

Poppy stepped back from the struggling couple and came to stand in front of him, leaning back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head as he watched his sister annoy her wife.

_So fucking happy. Even in the middle of all this shit._

Kōri had been out of his life for five years and in some ways she seemed like a totally different person, but in others he felt like nothing had changed. It didn’t matter that she was a fucking clan General or Queen or whatever the fuck they called her, she was still the same pushy, asshole she was when they were teens; pushing him to be better.

He kissed the top of Poppy’s head. If his sister could be this happy, why couldn’t he and Poppy? 

They could figure it out.   
  


**  
  


“How are you feeling?”

Tora sighed, sinking his hands into the water and fishing out another dish from the bottom. “Like my brain is going to fucking explode, but apart from that, I’m…” he looked over his shoulder and trailed off, seeing Poppy entering the kitchen, her hair loose, wearing one of his shirts. It was a thin black thing he hadn’t worn in years, and it was shorter on her than the shirts he’d given her in the past. His mouth felt dry as it rode up on her hips, the flowers on her skin peeking out at him from beneath the fabric. 

“I’m surviving Sweetheart, how about you?”

She picked up the dish towel and reached for a wet plate to start drying. “A bit overwhelmed to be honest, it’s just… a lot to process.”

He shifted closer so they were touching, liking the feeling of her pressed against his side as they worked at the sink together. He was almost embarrassed how much he was dreading her leaving tomorrow. They had spoken for a while after Kōri and Jillian had left, and had agreed that she’d spend the night, and then take a taxi back to her apartment when he left in the morning to go see Vince; no more travelling together unless Quincey was with them. It was the first thing they had decided to do in regards to concealing their relationship.

“Just pick something and start there. What’s worrying ya?” 

She turned to face him, leaning against the counter. “Well, I’m not happy about having to hide our relationship but I get why it’s probably the best idea, at least for now. The overwhelming part is that… well where does it end? How do we ever decide when enough is enough? Eventually we have to move forward don’t we? Live our lives?”

He pulled the plug out of the sink and watched the water swirl down the drain, “I don’t know Sweetheart, I think we’ll just have to take it one day at a time.”

“What about spending the night at each other’s apartments?”

“I’ll come to your place. Gyu working there helps, and I can switch cars. Make sure I’m not followed.” He took the towel from her and dried his hands. “S’not like this place is that great anyway,” he gestured to the cement walls and generally empty apartment.

“I don’t know, I’ve sort of… oof… grown to like… oof... it.” She was trying to jump up onto his counter and was failing miserably. 

He chuckled watching her struggle before grabbing her around her middle and lifting her up to sit in front of him. His fingers caught on something that felt like a smooth band running around her waist. He let his thumb slide back and forth, moving the black fabric over the slick surface of whatever she was wearing underneath his t-shirt.

“Thank you,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in to stand between her knees, “I like your place, it’s warmed up over the last months, just like you.” He slid his hand up her back and let his hand wander into her hair, pulling her in to kiss him. 

She hummed against her lips, and he struggled to focus on their conversation. “Well I like any place that has you safe inside it, and besides we can’t leave the furry fucker all alone at your place.” Tora glanced up at the top of the fridge where Ernest was hunched like an angry loaf of bread, staring down at them. Tora reached up and grabbed his little planter, avoiding the swipe Ernest aimed at his hand, and set the aloe next to Poppy.  
  
“Watch it asshole,” he grumbled, as he pushed Steg towards the back of the counter. 

He felt Poppy slide her knee up his hip, drawing his attention back to her. “So what about my social media? I mean that’s how _they_ found me. Should I just cancel all of my accounts?”

Tora dropped his hand to her ankle and let his fingers trail slowly up her calf to her knee. He noticed her breath catch as his hand wandered up higher towards her hip. “Kōri can help ya with that stuff, ya don’t have to shut everything down, I know ya use that shit for work sometimes. Just no pictures or mentions of me, and nothing that gives away shit like where ya live.” 

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her ear as he slid his hand under the hem of the shirt and found the edge of what felt like silk. He was getting distracted.

“What else?” he whispered against her neck.

She breathed out, relaxing against him, “Only about a million other things; work, family, friends, secret coded message systems for emergencies, Ernest living with you, upgrading my taser...the list goes on, but I think Jillian’s advice rings pretty true at the moment.”

Tora moved his hand higher, exploring the smooth fabric she had hidden under his ratty t-shirt, and spanking her ass lightly, “Don’t think I didn’t catch that shit about the cat, but go on... what wisdom did the chipmunk offer my hamster?”

She laughed, brushing her nose against his cheek, “To not worry about everything all at once, and to find the fun where we can.”

He paused, smiling into her neck. “Fun, eh?”

She brushed her lips against his throat, not quite kissing him, just breathing against his skin. “It’s our last night before the real world starts up again. Want to have some fun?”

Tora tightened his grip on her ass with one hand as he slid his other hand slowly across the counter. He turned his face and crushed his lips to hers, shivering when she sucked her breath in through her nose and tightened her hands in his hair. He pulled back, smiling against her lips, “Ya Bobby I like fun.”

In one fast move, he yanked the sprayer out of the sink and pulled the trigger. Poppy shrieked, wiggling as she tried to avoid the spray he was dousing her with. He held her firmly in one arm as sprayed the cold water up and down her body. Her hands found the sprayer and she managed to press her fingers into the stream redirecting some of the spray back at him and soaking him as thoroughly. He yelped at the cold water, and stepped back, dropping the sprayer to clatter in the sink. 

Poppy hopped down off the counter, and glared at him, fists balled, her hair sticking to her face in wet streaks. His shirt was clinging to her body showing the outlines of the lingerie she had hidden underneath. 

_So cute when she’s pissed._

“Tora…”

He smirked at her, “Ya Bobby?”

She smiled, around gritted teeth, “Run.”

She lunged at him and he dodged her, running into the living room and jumping over the table and up onto the couch. 

“Hostile hamster on the loose!” he laughed as she cornered him on the couch, reaching up to pinch his sides. He jumped down and picked her up, lifting her high into the air making her squeal.

“NO FAIR!” she yelled, giggling and kicking her feet as he tossed her over his shoulder and marched towards the bedroom. The shirt had ridden up and he could see the red silk underwear she was wearing.

_Thanks Quince._

He kicked the door open with his foot and paused for a moment to stare down at his own bed.

Tora had bought the thing in more of an effort to pretend to be normal than anything else, but it rarely got any use. He’d never brought a woman back to his apartment before, and he rarely slept in it. The most use it got was when he had to take apart a gun to clean it and needed a place to lay out all the parts. 

Now, he’d never been more grateful for a piece of furniture. “Look at all the room for activities.” he laughed, as he tossed her on the bed, and she scrambled to her knees.

She tugged at the wet shirt pulling it away from her body, “Tora I’m wet.”

He grinned, tugging his own wet shirt away from his stomach, “Good, isn’t that the goal?”

She giggled again, rolling her eyes, “We’re going to get the bed all soggy.” 

After one of the worst fucking days of his life, hearing her laugh was like fucking music. Her voice, whether it was teasing him, laughing with him, moaning in his ear or cussing him out was the best part of his life. It was the first thing he’d ever wanted from her when he’d seen her that first day in Moonbright; he’d just wanted to hear her voice. 

“Easy solution Bobby.” He jumped up on the bed kneeling in front of her, and reached down for the hem of the shirt as she lifted her arms to let him pull the wet fabric up over her head. He tossed it to the floor with a wet splat and looked down at her. Her hair fell around her shoulders in damp messy waves, and she did indeed have on the lingerie from the little bag he’d found packed amongst their things. Her curves were wrapped in a red silk bra and matching pair of panties, with thick smooth bows on the bust and hips. A band wrapped around the smallest part of her waist with another bow and straps that would normally be attached to stockings. 

“Better than the fortune cookie panties?” she asked, leaning forward to slide her hands under his shirt, her fingers running along the waistband of his jeans.

“I liked the cookies Bobby,” he pulled his own shirt up over his head and threw it away to join hers. “I like everything ya wear, but mostly I just like taking it off ya.”

Her fingers slipped into his jeans and he felt her pop the button. “You first mister.”

He stepped back onto the floor thankful to be able to stand up straight without worrying about banging his head while undressed for her. He pushed at the soaked jeans and felt them stick to his body.

_Fucking of course._

She laughed watching him struggle to peel the wet fabric from his body. “Karma’s a bitch isn’t it Babe?” she teased. 

She crawled off the bed and stood in front of him running her hands up and down his ribs making him shiver. She took hold of his belt loops and pulled straight down, the fabric turning inside out as it peeled away from his skin. He stepped out of it and she kneeled in front of him, taking hold of his hips and laughing when it became evident that with him standing and her on her knees, she wasn’t tall enough to reach his dick effectively. 

She shoved him towards the bed making him sit, and immediately took him into her mouth. There was no hesitancy like the first time she’d sucked him off. He felt her wrap her hand tight around the shaft close to his balls as her mouth aggressively worked the head of his cock. 

“Whoah, holy shit Bobby.”

His eyes rolled back in his head and he had to stop himself from grabbing her hair to slow her down. He dug his fingers into his own thighs and held his breath as she bobbed up and down.

“Jeeeesus Bobby, holy fuck… FUCK!” She increased the pressure and he felt her teeth gently graze his shaft.

She released him from her mouth and he felt the cool air on his sensitive flesh. “You okay Babe?”

“Uh huh, so fucking good, don’t stop yet? Please?” 

She smiled and brought her other hand to cradle his balls gently as she hovered over him, her breath tickling her skin, making his dick twitch. 

He was starting to pant waiting for her to continue. He looked down at her, his eyes roaming over the curves of her breasts and hips. He could see her lips moving but she didn’t make any move to take him back into her mouth. 

“Bobby, please?”

“Shhhhh,” she hissed through her teeth, “You’re going to make me lose count.”

“Count, wha…? Ugghhhh. Noooo!” he groaned flopping back on the bed and covering his face with his hands. 

_Fucking bratty punk hamster woman. That’s MY game._

He heard her giggle from between his legs. “3...2...1…”

Her mouth came down over him as she took him deep into her mouth again, sucking hard. One hand was back on his shaft, pumping him while the other rolled his balls back and forth in her palm. 

His back arched and he yelled out. “AHhh, God fucking dammit Bobby.” 

He counted in his own head and like clockwork, she released him with a pop at ten seconds. He groaned and reached up to grab handfuls of his own hair, pulling in frustration.

Propping himself back up on his elbows he glared down at her, “Woman, you do not want to fucking play this game with me.” 

‘You brought all this on yourself babe”

“I’d be awful careful Bob, you spend ninety percent of your life being a little fucking brat to me, and I still haven’t forgotten that last wheelie you did on the way home. I owe you more than a wet t-shirt contest.”

“Is that a challenge?” 

“Ya bet your cute little ass it… ugh.”

The ten second clock reset and she sucked him back into her mouth, sliding her lips a bit further than before. 

His spine melted and he moaned loudly. Her hands left his junk and slid over his thighs, her fingers digging into the muscles as she sucked him. He could hear beautiful little soft grunts of cocky self-satisfaction coming from her as she raised and lowered her mouth on him, her tongue pressed flat against the bottom of his shaft. 

When he felt her pull up with a breathy gasp he reached down, grabbed her wrists and pulled, yanking her up on top of him. 

“Fucking enough play time for you.” He wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled her down to kiss him, revealing in the sound of her moaning into his mouth as their tongues swirled around each other. 

Poppy straddled him and he felt the silk of her panties rubbing against his length. He rolled them, getting on top of her and finding her wrists, dragging them up above her head. “Ya mine now Bobby.”

Her eyes changed suddenly from playful, to warm and liquid, and she nodded, staring up at him, “Yeah, Babe, I am. I’ve always been yours.”

Her voice was soft now, the playfulness damped down for a moment. “I’m sorry it took me so long to find you, and then even longer to say it.” Her voice quivered as she spoke, ”I’m yours Tora. I’ll always be yours.”

Tora could feel his heart pounding as he stared down at Poppy. He lowered his head, whispering against her lips. “Promise sweetheart?”

She nodded, “Whatever happens Tora, it’s you and me now. I promise.”

“I’m yours too, every fucked up bit of me, I’m yours. I love you Sweetheart--” he kissed her cheek, “Bobby--” her ear, “Poppy--” her neck, “Poppylan Hamster Wilkes.” 

She giggled hearing all of his names for her, and arched her body against him, pressing her breasts into his chest, “Tora I need you, please.”

Tora transferred her wrists to one hand and kept them pinned above her head, running his free hand down her arms over her breasts and stomach and in between her legs. He slipped his fingers beneath her underwear and his pulse increased another notch at the feel of the heat under his hand. 

He cupped her mound and pressed down with the flats of his fingers, feeling her thrust back against him. 

“Torraaaaa…” she whined, her wrists straining under him. He tensed his arms, holding her captive and began to rub her with his palm. Her back arched and her breasts rose a few inches, inviting him to taste them. 

With no free hands he nuzzled her cleavage, carefully biting one of the thick bows on her bra and pulling gently to expose her nipples. He swirled his tongue around one and then the other, feeling her buck under him. 

“TORA!” she shouted, “Please.” 

“Say it Bobby.”

“Say what? Pretty please?”

He chuckled, biting the swell of her breast gently, “Nope, try again, I want to hear the magic word.”

“Pretty please sweetly?” 

He laughed and nipped her more forcefully making her writhe against his hand. 

“Nope.” he grinned at her, “Cuss for me Bobby.”

He adjusted his hand and slid a finger inside her making her gasp and laugh at the same time.

“Ha ha, haaaahhhhhh… fuck… fuck me Tora.”

He smiled against her skin and regretfully let go of her wrists as he moved to open his nightstand drawer and pull out a condom. 

Poppy pushed up on her elbows and watched him as he stood at the edge of the bed and rolled the protection over his length. She bit her lip staring at him and he groaned. “That look fucking kills me every time Bobby. Come here.” 

Tora reached for her ankles and dragged her across the bed, pulling her to stand in front of him. His hands were feverish as he reached around and unhooked her bra, dropping it to the ground, and roughly cupping her breasts. Poppy worked her panties down and unhooked the garter belt from around her waist, kicking them both away impatiently.

She started to back up towards the bed, but he was craving more control. He reached out, snatching her around the waist and lifted her into his arms. He pressed her up against the wall, pinning her there, and felt her legs wrap around his hips. 

“Oh god Tora, please, fuck me, please please!”

He wouldn’t have been able to tease her any more even if he wanted to. He lined himself up with her entrance and slid into her slowly, feeling her body tense against him as he pushed home. 

She brought her arms around his neck and clung to him as he drove into her, their faces pressed together, eyes locked. She was gasping, her mouth open as small cries escaped with every thrust.

He pressed her harder into the wall and sunk in deep, holding her there while he swiveled his hips, grinding into her; no longer thrusting. A long continuous moan began inside her, growing louder and louder as he ground into her, pressing his pelvis into her clit. 

He kissed her, feeling her moans inside him as his balls tightened against him. He wanted to thrust so badly but he needed to hear her come for him first. He switched directions, and felt her arms and legs tighten around him, pulling him in. 

“Tora, ahhhh, TORA! Don’t stop please, don’t stop!”

Her breathing was ragged as she panted against his mouth. He slammed her back against the wall and felt her body seize him as she shattered. She screamed and Tora felt himself teetering on the edge. 

He held for another moment, pressed firmly into her until he was sure she had come all the way back down again, and then he carried her back to the bed and collapsed over her.

“Ya okay Bobby?” 

“Yes, keep going, I want to see you come.”

He didn’t need to be asked twice. Tora began to drive into her, chasing his own end. The pressure inside him was building like a damn about to burst as he stared down at his beautiful girlfriend, her eyes half closed and her lip caught in her teeth as she dug her head back into the mattress and lifted her hips to meet him. 

“Fuck you’re so beautiful. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck Bobby. Fuck.”

She reached up and grabbed a fistfull of his hair, dragging him down to kiss her just as his control fractured and he felt himself fall over the cliff. He cried out into her and his hips jerked wildly as he came, until there was nothing left of him but a gasping boneless heap.

He flopped to the side, pulling her with him so they could remain joined without him crushing her beneath him. He pressed his lips to her temple as she stroked the side of his face, careful not to touch the stitches in his ear.

It was hard to believe that the worst day of his life, somehow felt like the best as well. He’d nearly lost her that morning, and the pain he felt at that thought seemed to contrast his joy in having her safe in his arms; the darkness making the light seem brighter somehow. 

Tora felt Poppy’s body relax into his, melting like warm butter against his skin. Her breathing became slow and steady and her fingers fell limp against his neck. 

“I’m going to figure it out Bobby. Someday I’m going to give you everything.”

**

Tora jerked awake suddenly feeling Poppy rigid against him. A small cry left her and her fist shot out, thumping his chest clumsily as she struggled in her sleep.

“Bobby. Sweetheart wake up.” He caught her hands and held them gently, preventing her from striking him again. She jerked and her eyes flew open as she began to gasp for air; panting like she’d just run a mile.

“It’s okay Sweetheart, just breathe, I’ve got you. I’ve got you. Ya were just dreaming.”

Fuck, he was stupid to think she’d be able to escape the day without nightmares chasing her. 

Her breathing settled and she shivered against him. They’d fallen asleep still joined and naked on top of the blankets and her skin was chilly where it wasn’t pressed against his. He squeezed her quickly and then let go for a moment to crawl out of the bed. He threw away the condom they’d used, and quickly pulled back the blankets, laying down behind her and pulling the quilts up over the both of them.

“Ya okay Bobby?”

“Yeah,” she said quietly, “I- I don’t really remember, but it was... _them.”_

“They’re gone Sweetheart, they’ll never hurt ya again.”

Her voice trembled. “I know _they_ won’t, but…”

“No one will, I swear.”

She turned in his arms, pressing her cheek against his chest. “You can’t promise me that Tora, you’re not perfect, and I don’t expect you to be. We’re just going to have to be careful… both of us… always.”

His heart ached, knowing she didn’t trust him to protect her, not that he could blame her, he wasn’t sure he trusted himself either. 

They lay quietly for a time, Tora watching the moonlight striping the floor of his bedroom. 

He heard her sigh against him.

“Talk to me Bobby.”

She didn’t respond at first, and he could tell she was weighing her words.

“It’s always like this for you. You never get to just, _not_ worry. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, tightening his arms around her. “I’m used to it Bobby.”

“I just feel sad… that you still don’t get to have something _normal_ with me _._ ”

He frowned at her words, “What do you mean?”

“I love you, and _I_ don’t need _normal_ ; I get that there will be some things we won’t be able to have together but…” she paused, taking a breath against his skin. 

“You say it a lot... _normal._ You said it to me at the beach, how I could go off and find a _normal guy_ who could dance with me on a roof without...being scared that…” she trailed off, her voice cracking slightly.

“I know how bad you want it, and you deserve something _normal_ in your life. I’m just sorry that we can’t have that. I wish I could give that to you.”

He shook his head, nuzzling her hair. “Bobby _you_ make me _feel_ normal, even if we both know now that it’s not true, I feel the closest to normal I ever have, when I’m with you, and that’s enough for me right now, but…”

“What?” she whispered.

He tossed the blankets back and stood, “Get up.”

Poppy sat up clutching the blankets over her chest “Why? What are you doing?”

He grabbed a hoodie off a hook on the back of his door, and then opened her drawer in his dresser, searching through the pile of clothing until he found a pair of shorts. He tossed the mismatched items at her and quickly rummaged around, finding himself a shirt and a pair of joggers. 

“Just put those on.” 

She looked confused, but slid to the edge of the bed and pulled the shorts up over her legs, before wrapping herself in the hoodie and standing up.

He pocketed his phone and keys, and took her hand, leading her to the door and out of the apartment. 

**

They climbed the ladder together, Poppy in front of him a few rungs up, his hand constantly touching some part of her incase she slipped. When she reached the top of the ladder, he climbed up closer behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist as she tossed a leg up and over the ledge and dropped down onto the roof. 

It was a small space, and was almost never used, the only way up being the ladder that ran up the back of the building, It was empty except for a couple of potted tomato plants that stood against the far wall, surprisingly green and healthy in the concrete space. 

Poppy skipped out of his reach and ran across the roof, standing on her toes to look out over the thick concrete wall that circled the roof.

Tora came up behind her, wrapping his arms firmly around her chest, and standing with her to look out at the lights of the city streets below them.

“Why’d you want to come up here?” she whispered, leaning back into him.

Tora pulled his phone out of his pocket and swiped through his music, finding their song.

“Dance with me?”

He felt her nod, and he turned her, sliding his fingers down her arm to grip her hand and cradle it against his heart. Her other arm wrapped around his waist and she snuggled in close to him, resting her head against his chest.

_Walk in your rainbow paradise_

_Strawberry lipstick state of mind_

He kissed the top of her head and spoke into her hair, “We maybe won’t have everyone else’s _normal_ Bobby, but we can make our own.”

_I get so lost inside your eyes_

_Would you believe it?_

He felt her squeeze his hand before she spoke, “Normal doesn’t necessarily have to mean good, it just means _,_ typical, predictable, expected. I guess neither of us are any of those things are we?”

He chuckled, “Not so much Sweetheart, ya shock the hell out of me almost every damn day.”

“But you want it still? A regular life; something everyone else has?”

_Oh, honey_

_I'd walk through fire for you_

_Just let me adore you_

_Like it's the only thing I'll ever do_

“I do Bobby, but _for you_. It’s not something I'm looking for you to give me. I don’t know how to be that for ya yet, but… I want to try. I just don’t really know what our life is going to look like.”

Poppy’s fingers traced patterns on his back, spelling secret words on his skin. “I guess, whatever our life together ends up being, it’ll be like dancing wont it?”

He didn’t speak, but squeezed her hand waiting for her to continue.

“It’s about the who and the why, not the what. It’s about you and me, together because we love each other; what that ends up looking like, doesn’t really matter does it?”

**

They stayed on the roof together until dawn, taking turns to choose different songs and dancing slowly together. When the sky started to glow pink they realized how long they’d been up there and finally climbed down the ladder, walking carefully along the shadows of his building and back up the stairs to his apartment. 

Tora swept Poppy into his arms and took her back to the bed, tossing her in and crawling in behind her fully clothed to try and get a few more hours of sleep before they had to wake up and get ready to leave. 

He’d noticed several more messages from Vincent when he’d turned the music off and pocketed his phone to climb back down the ladder. He’d not been able to bring himself to open any of them, not wanting to let that part of his world back in quite yet. 

_Just a few more hours._

He didn’t really sleep, but just lay there peacefully watching her, listening to the odd word that fell from her lips as she dreamed of something more peaceful than the blood and violence of before. 

At 7:30 his phone rang, making Poppy shoot out of his arms to stand next to the bed, her hair wild and her eyes wide.

“Cucumber… what?”

He flicked an eyebrow at her, smirking as he reached for his phone. 

_Incoming Call: Vincent._

He groaned and sat up, swinging his legs out of the bed and straightening his spine.

“My boss Sweetheart. Quiet okay?”

She nodded, crawling across the bed and kissing him quickly before padding out of the room to give him some privacy. 

He swiped his thumb across the screen to answer the call. “Tora.”

“When I text you, I expect you to fucking answer me son.”

“Was sleeping.”

Vincent's voice was cold, and Tora could hear him moving around his office, the sound of ice clinking in a whiskey glass. “I don’t give a shit. I don’t have time to tolerate your passive aggressive bullshit Tora. While you and Quinceton have been off on your fucking trip, those fucking Nine Daggers cunts have made themselves even more of a goddamn nussance.”

Tora squeezed his phone at the name. “Heard. Whatcha expect me to do about that?”

“We’ll talk about it here. I want you in here by 8. Find Kōri too, and you tell that bitch what happens to my dogs who don’t answer their fucking phones. If you weren’t who you are to me, you wouldn’t get half the fucking leeway I afford you, don’t let Kōri start thinking she can expect the same treatment now that she’s back where I can keep a fucking eye on her.”

“She’s busy. Found out about the shit going down and started checking her contacts. Saw her last night. Ya know how she works. Leave her be.”

“Her fucking contacts. If her intel weren’t so fucking solid I’d have put her down alredy, Fucking rougue bitch.”

Tora dropped his voice low, “Leave. Her. Be.”

“Don’t fucking snarl at me son. I made you, I can take you apart and breed another tiger if need be. Be here in half an hour.”

The line went dead and Tora dropped his face into his hands.

_Fuck. Vacation’s over alright._

He looked over to where his black suit hung from a hook on the wall and sighed, already feeling the tie tight around his neck. 

Tora stood up and stipped off the joggers and shirt, exchanging them for tight unforgiving black and white. He draped his tie around his neck and left it hanging loose. He grabbed a black hair tie from a box on his dresser and pulled the strawberry from his hair, slipping it around his wrist and tucking it up under the cuff of his shirt. 

Walking into the kitchen Tora found Poppy at the stove, warming up some leftover chicken and vegetables from the night before in a frying pan. He carefully brushed her tangled hair away from her face and bent to kiss her neck. “Hey Bobby, smells good but I gotta get going a bit sooner than I thought.”

She turned to face him, "So soon? I thought you had till 9?” she reached up to brush a strand of hair back from his face. He’d tied his hair more loosely than usual, trying to let his hair cover the damaged ear. Hopefully Vince wouldn’t notice. 

“The shit storm has started, Vince wants me and Kōri there in a half an hour so I've got to stop at Quincey’s to get her.”

She nodded, “I heard you. Do you think he suspects her?”

“No, he just hates anyone who doesn’t follow perfectly to heel, and Kōr has always done things her own fucking way.”

He pulled open the junk drawer behind Poppy, fishing out a small silver key and an envelope of cash and tucking both into her hand. “Listen, take ya time this morning Sweetheart, eat properly and have a shower if you like. Make sure ya don’t forget any of the fluffy fuckers shit here,” he grinned and tapped the envelope and the key, “and when you’re ready to go, there’s some cash for a cab and a key to lock up. Don’t argue with me.” 

She had opened her mouth, ready to object to one if not several of the instructions he had given her. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight as he kissed her mouth, tasting the tea she’d already been sipping. 

He looked down at her standing in the light from the kitchen window, still wrapped in his hoodie, her hair an insane disaster, dark circles under her eyes from virtually no sleep last night. 

_So fucking beautiful._

“Here,” she reached behind her, setting down the envelope and key, and picking up his travel mug, filled with tea, “at least have something to drink on the way.” 

He smiled, taking the tea, and catching her hand to kiss her palm. “Thanks sweetheart.”

They walked together through his apartment towards the door, him clutching her hand, wanting to touch her for as long as possible. Anyone who saw them would think he was just leaving for a normal day at work. 

He opened the locker by the door, pulling out his pistol and sliding through his belt under his jacket, not looking at Poppy. “I got both phones, I’ll text ya on ours when I have time. I’ll try and come to ya place tonight if I can but I… well Vince probably has work for me.” 

**_Still the fucking Tiger. That won’t change overnight._ ** _I know._

She nodded, reaching up and beginning to knot his tie for him. “You’re going to do it aren’t you? Join Kori. You’re going to help her.”

He jerked slightly, her question catching him off guard, not that he hadn’t been thinking about it as well. 

_\---”I need you Bro. I need my family.”_

Poppy stared up at him, her eyes full of concern, and maybe some kind of hope. 

“Yeah, I think I am Bobby, I’ve gotta try at least. I’ve gotta give it a chance.”

He lifted his hand to cup her face, rubbing his thumb over her cheek, “It’s more than that though Bobby, I think I’ve gotta let her help _me_.” 

He bent his head to her, capturing her lips, “It’s about time I let someone help me open this fucking cage.”

  
  


**End <3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya on the next one folks :)


	35. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Toratoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys i didn't forget :) <3

**Bobby:** Babe! I went into your closet to find a towel so I could shower and look who I found! _8:32 AM_

 **Bobby:** [IMAGE ATTACHED] _8:32 AM_

 **Bobby:** I can’t believe u had him this whole time! U saved him! I love u! How did you get him? _8:34 AM_

 **Tora:** Drop him hamster he’s mine now. _8:38 AM_

 **Bobby:** Um pardon me good sir but I have had this Totoro since I was 10 years old. _8:40 AM_

 **Tora:** Some mother u are, ya fucking threw the poor bastard off ur balcony _8:41 AM_

 **Tora:** Put him on my kitchen table, and move Steg back next to him. They’re bros. _8:42 AM_

 **Bobby:** Ur insane. _8:43 AM_

 **Tora:** He’s not safe with ya! Hamster thug! _Dude has PTSD. 8:45 AM_

 **Tora:** Bobby I’ll just take him back tonight _. 8:45 AM_

 **Tora:** Bobby! _8:45 AM_

 **Tora:** Bobby. _8:45 AM_

 **Tora:** Bobby. _8:46 AM_

 **Tora:** Bobby. _8:46 AM_

 **Tora:** Bobby. _8:46 AM_

 **Tora:** Bobby. _8:46 AM_

 **Bobby:** Love you babe. _8:47 AM_

 **Tora:** Ya know this is war sweetheart. _8:48 AM_

 **Bobby:** Ducking bring it on Babe. _8:48 AM_


End file.
